


Are You There, God of Mischief? It's Me, Tony

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, More warnings attached to specific chapters, Unrepentant Loki, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: Если бы Бартон не появился, чтобы вытащить Локи из геликарриера, кому-нибудь пришлось бы сделать это за него. Например, Тони Старку, которому не очень нравится, как Щ.И.Т. обращается с заключенными. Итак, миссия по спасению суперзлодея начинается. Плохо только, что она почти сразу выходит из-под контроля.





	1. Время разбавить кофе виски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are You There, God of Mischief? It's Me, Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701250) by [fullofleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofleaves/pseuds/fullofleaves). 



Тебя считают мудаком? Радуйся! Так легче скрыть чувства — вину, стыд, ненависть к себе и прочее — в броне из сарказма. Тони Старку задают серьезный вопрос — он отмахивается несерьезным ответом. В конце концов, вопросы прекращаются. Действенная тактика.

Восемь утра по времени Нью-Йорка (где бы там ни проплывал ходячий замок Щ.И.Т.а). Тор — почему-то именно он — сварил кофе для унылого сборища за столом переговоров. Вялые попытки Романофф и Роджерса завязать разговор сошли на нет, и теперь все молча куксятся, думая о том, что дальше. Миссия выполнена, злодея поймали и снова потащили в супер-охраняемую камеру, где его ждут Фьюри и повторение вчерашнего. В любое мгновение злодей расколется, выдаст местонахождение Тессеракта, и Щ.И.Т. рванет спасать мир. Хорошие парни победят, все счастливы, кризис мировой безопасности миновал. Время закатить вечеринку. Отпраздновать. Снова напиться. 

И жить дальше, пытаясь забыть, что на тебе ответственность за пытки другого человека. 

Ну, или кого-то, похожего на человека, что для Тони почти одно и то же. Сколько бы он ни оправдывался тем, что Локи — злодей эпических размахов, сошедший с экрана фильма о Джеймсе Бонде, происходящее не дает ему покоя. Локи заслуживает сидеть в тюрьме или чего похлеще, ну там, убирать с обочины обертки от Бургер Кинга. Но никак не играть с Фьюри в испанскую инквизицию.

Думают ли так остальные? Сложно сказать. Романофф — наверняка нет. Тони знает, что она видела — и делала — вещи и похуже. Роджерс? Нет, он послушный оловянный солдатик, а значит, на стороне тех, кто отдает приказы. Беннер? Судя по тому, как Беннер трет покрасневшие глаза и тыкает в планшет, он не спал всю ночь, пытаясь отследить Тессеракт без принужденного к сотрудничеству Локи. Нет, этому парню не все равно.

А еще есть Тор, который мечется вокруг стола как тигр в клетке. Ему уж точно не все равно, что и понятно. Все видят в Локи безумного психопата, а он — семью. Щ.И.Т. жаждет справедливости, он — вернуть брата. Жаль, что Тор в офисе новичок, который в самом низу карьерной лестницы, и его мнение на счет того, что делать с Локи, веса не имеет.

«Дайте мне с ним поговорить, — сказал Тор. — Дайте убедить его. Мне просто нужно время». 

Но времени у них нет, в этом-то и проблема. Чем дольше Тессеракта нет, тем меньше надежд вернуть его до того, как случится катастрофа. Обсуждение обидок и причин, по которым папочка кого-то там недолюбил — роскошь для обычных людей. 

Так как же быть, когда ты вроде как сделал все правильно, а совесть кричит так громко, что аж поджилки трясутся? Как сдержаться, когда хочется в отчаянии уронить голову на руки, и только чашка кофе мешает? Что делать, когда сидишь за столом с теми, кому не можешь смотреть в глаза, потому что видишь в них отражение своей вины?

Остается только одно. Разбавить кофе виски.

Тони встает.

— Что ж, детки, встреча прошла на «ура». Разговор вышел таким продуктивным, аж голова кругом. Надо будет повторить.

— Ты куда? — спрашивает Роджерс.

— К себе. Поработать над разными там новыми технологиями — ну, знаешь, такими штуковинами с кучей лампочек и проводов, которых в твои времена и в помине не было.

— Старк, постой, — зовет Романофф, но Тони уже выходит за дверь. 

У кровати стоит запертый кейс с бутылкой Макаллана двадцатипятилетней выдержки. Хорошо идет!

***

— Так нельзя.

Тони ждет реакции Тора. Какой-нибудь. Любой — согласия, кивка, хотя бы хмыканья. Ничего не происходит, и Тони пробует снова.

— Не знаю, как у вас в Асгарде, но у нас на Земле пытать пленников не принято.

На щеках Тора проступают желваки. Ну хоть что-то.

— Что Фьюри тебе сказал?

Долгое молчание, и в ожидании Тони разве что дыхание не задерживает.

— Он спросил, как далеко я готов зайти, — тихо отвечает Тор.

— Дай-ка угадаю. Он рассказал тебе о своем плане ровно столько, чтобы убедить, что все делается ради высшего блага. Заставил поверить, что знает, что делает, и что ему можно довериться.

— Нет, он… Он поведал о своих намерениях. Думаю, он хотел получить мое одобрение. Или разрешение. 

Хотел получить разрешения? Не похоже на Фьюри. Выискивал ответы под видом вежливой беседы? А вот это — похоже.

— Что ты ему сказал? 

Снова молчание.

— Мы, асы, чувствуем боль не так, как люди. Можем выдержать больше, и раны наши заживают куда быстрее ваших. Те… способы допроса, которые предлагал Фьюри, на Локи бы не подействовали. 

— Но благодаря твоему рассказу он выяснил, какие подействуют. 

Тор тут же вскидывается, ну точно пес.

— Считаешь, это я виноват?

— Нет, — Тони примирительно поднимает руки, отступая на шаг. — Я имел в виду другое. Фьюри умеет выяснять то, что ему не хотят рассказывать. Он слушает и догадывается о том, что пытаются скрыть. Ты говоришь, что ничего не получится — и Фьюри находит способ, чтобы получилось. Вот как он действует. 

— И вот результат. 

Да, думает Тони. И вот результат. 

Он не хочет смотреть на этот результат, но все равно поворачивает голову. 

С Локи сняли пришельский байкерский прикид и переодели в серую тюремную робу. Так он выглядит меньше. Слабее. Так он похож на обычного человека — вон, на полу у головы даже капельки крови видны. Локи или без сознания, или придуривается. Тони очень надеется на второй вариант — при мысли о первом сводит желудок, — но что-то подсказывает, что дела обстоят иначе. Локи приволокли в эту уютненькую стеклянную камеру больше часа назад, и с тех пор он и не шевельнулся — валяется на том же месте грудой тряпья со странно торчащими конечностями.

— Такого я не желал, — наконец говорит Тор, нарушая недолгое молчание. А ведь молчание обещало быть таким славным! Тони совершенно расхотелось поддерживать беседу. 

— Хм… — Вот и весь его ответ. 

— Виноват не мой брат. Вина не на Локи. Если бы ты знал Локи раньше, то понимал бы, что деяния сии — чего бы он там ни сотворил — ему не принадлежат. Брат, которого я знаю, такого бы не совершил. 

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Факты говорят об обратном. 

— Да, Локи — плут. Да, обманщик. Он устраивает хаос забавы ради и веселится, наблюдая за тем, как остальные пытаются восстановить порядок. Но то, в чем вы его обвиняете… — Замолчав, Тор трет лицо, словно надеясь проснуться от кошмара. Куда там. — Виноват не мой брат. 

— Хочешь сказать, в него черт вселился? Что его контролируют? Волшебной пыльцой посыпали?

Тони просто шутит, но Тор принимает его слова всерьез. 

— Сие мне неведомо. Но тот скипетр, что был у Локи… родом он не из Асгарда. Должно быть, кто-то дал Локи этот скипетр и отправил сюда. 

Кто-то. Какая чудесная неопределенность. 

— Не знаешь случаем, кто?

— Нет, — говорит Тор и снова замолкает, скрещивая руки на груди. Всего его тело напряжено. 

Локи так и не пошевелился. Придуривается, как пить дать. Тони вытаскивает из заднего кармана фляжку и, сделав глоток, протягивает Тору, но тот, нахмурившись, отказывается. Может, не любит виски, а может, даже не знает, что это. В любом случае, ему же хуже.

Итак, одержимость, контроль сознания или волшебная пыльца. Занятная теория. Безумная, но занятная. К тому же, речь идет о бессмертных пришельцах, так что безумие может оказаться новым эталоном разумности. От этой теории планы Фьюри нравятся Тони еще меньше. От них уже не просто сосет под ложечкой — трясет, словно игрушечную лодку в бурю.

— Мне вот любопытно, — начинает Тони, — какой твой поступок был самым глупым? 

Тор что, улыбается?

— За недавнее время? 

— Ага. Скажем, за последние лет пять. А лучше десять. Какой срок считается у вас «недавним»? Лет сто? 

— В недавнее время, — говорит Тор, — я, вопреки воле отца, отправился с друзьями в Йотунхейм. Там мы убили десятки и начали войну лишь из-за задетой гордости. 

Тони кивает. Да, такое будет похлеще простой «глупости». 

— И чем все закончилось? 

— Меня лишили сил и изгнали в место под названием Нью-Мексико. 

— Сочувствую. 

Нет, на самом деле — ничуть. Звучит многообещающе. 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь, Тони Старк? 

Тони вдыхает и медленно выдыхает. Чего толку тянуть кота за хвост? Он так набрался, что убедил себя в правильности своей идеи. Он не сомневается, что убедит в ней и Тора.

— Бывает такое, что ты... не соглашаешься с чужими решениями? 

— Постоянно бывает.

— Бывает, что тебе хочется взять быка за рога и сделать все как надо? 

— Постоянно бывает, — повторяет Тор. 

— Отлично. Встретимся здесь в одиннадцать. 

— Зачем? Что ты собираешься делать? 

— Взять быка за рога. И для начала — вытащить твоего братца из этого шоу уродцев.

***

Нет, костюм не подходит для незаметных маневров, но Тони отделывается чушью о том, что прогулка по гелликариеру поможет проапгрейдить опознавательную систему. Как кстати, что Роджерс не отличит микрочип от гриба, и его взгляд стекленеет, едва речь заходит о технике. Агент Романофф же слишком занята — пытается выследить Бартона — и потому ограничивается стандартным «Что ты делаешь?». Лишь Беннер приподнимает бровь, но если он что-то и подозревает, то оставляет свои подозрения при себе. Пока Тони держится подальше от дверей с ограниченным доступом, никто не обращает на него внимания. Первая фаза безумного плана спьяну начинается.

Тор уже ждет его в назначенное время в назначенном месте — прячется в тени угла как какой-нибудь отморозок из подворотни. Тони не заморачивается болтовней: лучше приступить к делу, не раздумывая над глупостью, которую они собираются совершить. Время для второй фазы безумного плана.

— Ладно, расклад такой. У нас, наверное, будет минут десять, пока кто-нибудь из Щ.И.Т.овских шестерок не поймет, что что-то не так, поэтому твоя задача слушать и делать, как я скажу. Понял? 

— Понял, — говорит Тор. 

Тони машет в сторону камеры Локи.

— Я убрал пароль, но настройки безопасности откроют дверь на пятнадцать секунд. Потом она закроется на двадцать минут, и никто не зайдет и не выйдет, не устроив переполох. Дверь открывается, ты заходишь, часы тикают. Времени на болтовню нет, поэтому слезное воссоединение оставим на потом. Закидываешь Локи на плечо и сматываешься.

— А как же механический глаз? — спрашивает Тор, поднимая взгляд на видеокамеру.

— Сейчас все камеры до ближайшего выхода повторяют запись последних тридцати минут. 

Тор что-то понимает? Наверное, нет, но все равно замолкает. Тони продолжает: 

— Если верить камерам, то я сейчас у себя, ты стоишь в углу, а Локи... 

А Локи лежит, прижавшись спиной к стеклу и закрыв лицо руками. Либо он сам туда дополз, либо кто-то его притащил. В любом случае, сейчас он не шевелится. 

— А Локи, видимо, там, где есть. А теперь вернемся к тому, что я сказал. Нельзя рассчитывать, что нам хватит на все времени, поэтому хватаешь принцессу, и валим из башни. Идешь за мной и без вопросов делаешь, что я говорю. Если очень повезет, то мы выберемся отсюда. 

— А потом? 

— Так далеко я не планировал. Сообразим, как выберемся. Просто встань у двери в камеру и готовься к представлению. 

По крайней мере, Тор — человек действия. Несколько широких шагов — и он у двери в позе бегуна на старте. Вздыхает, чтобы сосредоточиться, и медленно кивает. 

Тони тоже кивает и вводит в терминал пароль. Хоть бы в нем не оказалось какой-нибудь сигнализации, которую Тони проморгал, пока переписывал систему! Но ничего не происходит. Вернее, ничего неожиданного: загорается зеленый огонек, и дверь в камеру открывается. Тони переводит дыхание, которое так долго сдерживал. 

Одна секунда: Тор входит прежде, чем дверь откроется до конца. Три: пересекает камеру, опускается на колено и тянется к лежащему на полу телу. Пять: берет Локи на руки. Одним движением встает и поворачивается. Восемь: выходит. Тони отпускает кнопку, и дверь с тихим шипением закрывается. 

— Давай взорвем к чертям эту лавочку.

Теперь — время для третьей фазы безумного плана. Тони идет вперед, Тор — за ним. Тридцать восемь секунд уходит на то, чтобы добраться до ближайшего выхода. Тони мысленно считает секунды, молясь, чтобы по дороге им не попался какой-нибудь разносчик кофе, которому захочется погеройствовать. Если они случайно кого-нибудь убьют или покалечат, то конкретно подпортят имидж операции по спасению суперзлодея. Но им везет — коридоры пусты. Дверь, отделяющая от свободы, заперта — прижата к месту давлением. Ее разработали так, что открыть можно лишь на земле.

— Вот черт.

Может, Тони и следовало продумать план чуточку лучше. Он поворачивается к Тору. 

— Ладно, план «Б». Просто сбежать уже не вариант. Как тебе идея взорвать дверь и выпрыгнуть из тлеющих обломков? Заманчиво звучит?

— Делай, что должен, — отвечает Тор.

— Это-то мне в тебе и нравится. Готовность к приключениям. А теперь отойди-ка. — Тони поднимает руки, целясь в дверь. — Сейчас почти наверняка будет взрыв.

— Или с дверью могу разобраться я, — говорит Тор, делает шаг вперед, замахиваясь молотом, и одним движением выбивает дверь с замком, а заодно — петли и часть стены. О, и правда разобрался.

Над головой начинает мигать огонек, раздается сигнал тревоги, который едва слышно из-за оглушающего ветра, который задувает в образовавшуюся на месте двери дыру. Вот вам и «делай, что скажу»: говорить из-за шума невозможно. Время невербальных «делай, как я» и «надо выбираться, пока никто не пришел». Тони поднимает вверх большие пальцы. Должно быть, в Асгарде такой жест есть — Тор понимающе кивает. И они прыгают.

Впереди — тридцать тысяч метров свободного падения. Тони не хочет привлекать к себе внимания в темноте, и решает пулей рвануть вниз, к сияющим огням города, пока не окажется так низко, что затеряется среди них. Можно повернуть руки, чтобы направить себя в нужную сторону, а о приземлении поволноваться, когда придет время приземляться.

Когда в ухе на долю секунды возникает статический шум, Тони ожидает услышать надоедливо-ценное замечание Джарвиса о том, что действует не лучшим образом. Вместо этого он слышит… Ника Фьюри.

— Старк, где ты? 

Сердце уходит в пятки — если только такое возможно во время падения со скоростью две сотни миль в час. Тони удается выдавить лишь неловкое:

— Приве-ет.

— Левый борт, третий уровень. С восемнадцатой дверью что-то случилось. Будь там так быстро, как сможешь, и выясни подробности.

Ошеломленное молчание. Раз Фьюри звонит, чтобы попросить о помощи, значит, они еще друзьяшки. Неужели авантюра удалась, и никто до сих пор не заметил, что Тони, Тор и, главное, Локи пропали?

— Ну и как вам такое, — бормочет Тони и добавляет уже громче: — Ясно. Уже в пути. 

Так хотя бы ближайшие несколько минут Большой Брат не будет его искать. 

Вот тогда-то и раздается надоедливо-ценное замечание от Джарвиса:

— Если позволите, сэр, я бы посоветовал... 

— Нет-нет. Все норм. Сам разберусь. Просто наблюдай за Тором и сообщи, если мы начнем его терять.

— Он следует точно за вами, на расстоянии примерно сорока футов.

— Отлично. Дай знать, если что-то изменится. Блокируй звонки от Щ.И.Т.а, а то у меня такое чувство, что следующий уже не будет таким дружественным. А вообще, давай в офлайн. Не хочу, чтобы у Щ.И.Т.а была возможность нас отследить.

— Конечно, сэр.

Земля быстро приближается, и желтые огни города становятся отчетливее, превращаясь в отдельные фонари и фары машин. К сожалению, это значит, что теперь Тони в зоне видимости, и тысяча невежд тут же побежит сообщать полиции о любом странном свечении в небе. Нужно найти укромное местечко для приземления — в лощине или за горой. Или на пляже за дюнами? Да, сойдет. Тони изо всех сил пытается замедлиться, что удается так себе, но эй, он только начал. Так, чуточку ближе...

Приземление выходит жестким — Тони включает репульсоры слишком поздно и врезается в песок с такой силой, что чудом не ломает все кости. Застонав, он переворачивается на спину и замирает на пару секунд, пытаясь собрать мозги в кучу. Привет, зверская головная боль. Рядом приземляется Тор, драматично разбрызгав песок. Вот выпендрежник. 

— Сэр, — осторожно начинает Джарвис.

— Не сейчас, — бормочет Тони. Стоит сесть, как в спине что-то хрустит, посылая по позвоночнику волну боли. Способ в разы эффективней компьютера напоминает: а нечего по ночам всякой ерундой заниматься. Тони заставляет себя кое-как встать и снимает шлем.

Порыв солоноватого воздуха отрезвляет. Они на земле. На земле, не в геликарриере, не в камере за неудавшуюся попытку сбежать. Их не преследуют истребители Щ.И.Т.а. Они выбрались. Может, ненадолго, но это хотя бы что-то. 

— Твою ж мать. И правда сработало, — говорит Тони в ночное небо. — Это был самый глупый, недоделанный план в истории, и он сработал. Поверить не могу. А ты можешь? — спрашивает Тони, поворачиваясь к Тору. 

— Ты думал, что план не удастся? — нахмурившись, спрашивает тот. 

— Нет, я думал… что будет куда сложнее. Ну там, что-то пойдет не так, придется надрать кому-нибудь задницу, и сбежать получится лишь чудом. Так обычно бывает с моими планами. 

— Хм. 

Тогда Тони замечает, что Тор все еще сидит на песке, склонившись над неподвижной фигурой. Мышцы на шее Тони напрягаются, зубы сжимаются, но это не имеет никакого отношения к боли от неудачного приземления. 

— Ну и как он?

Тор качает головой:

— Не знаю.

Почему-то это «не знаю» куда хуже откровенного «плохо». «Плохо» обычно означает: «будет сложно, но мы прорвемся». 

Локи выглядит плохо. Так плохо, что его состояние подходит под «не знаю». В свете полускрытой облаками луны его кожа кажется голубой. Он выглядит… Если начистоту, то на фоне рук Тора Локи напоминает зомби из паршивого ужастика.

Подождите-ка...

Тони делает шаг назад. Кожа Локи голубая вовсе не из-за луны. При таком же свете Тор выглядит иначе. И это значит… Кожа Локи и правда посинела.

— Эй, Тор? Что за хрень тут происходит? Что с его кожей?

— Как раз этого я и не знаю, — отвечает Тор.

Что ж, прекрасно. Суперзлодей, ради которого они рискнули шкурой и который нужен им живым, если они надеются найти Тессеракт раньше Щ.И.Т.а, синеет и, возможно, умирает прямо у них на глазах.

— Я так полагаю, что для вас, асгардцев, такая голубизна — нечто из ряда вон?

— Для асов — да. Но правда в том, что Локи не из Асгарда. В нем течет йотунская кровь, и, насколько мне известно, так йотуны и выглядят. Но никогда прежде я не видел, чтобы Локи принимал сию форму. Он всю жизнь прожил как один из нас. Поэтому… — Тор замолкает, поднимая взгляд. — Я не знаю. 

— Все это — полнейшая бессмыслица. Надеюсь, ты в курсе. — Тони делает шаг вперед и опускается перед Локи на колени. — Раз ты говоришь, что никогда Локи таким не видел, рискну предположить вот что: с ним что-то не так. Логично, да? — Тони не дожидается ответа. — Меня терзают смутные сомнения, что дела у него не фонтан. Следовательно, надо придумать, как все исправить.

— И как? 

— С помощью волшебства логики. Надо взглянуть на проблему логически и попробовать найти решение. Итак, проблема номер один: кожа Локи голубая, и… — На его рубашке что, льдинки появились? — Кажется, он замерзает. Такое нормально для этих, как ты их назвал, йо-чего-то там? 

— Йотунов. Они также известны как ледяные великаны. Поэтому — да. 

— Ледяные великаны, — повторяет Тони. Ладно, «ледяной великан» звучит не страшно, а очень даже забавно. — Это подводит нас к проблеме номер два: ты никогда его таким не видел. Раньше Локи выглядел привычным нам асгардцем. 

— До недавнего времени я его таковым и считал, — говорит Тор. — Мы оба считали. 

— И почему он выглядел как асгардец? 

Тор глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает.

— Локи талантлив в магии и в умении перевоплощаться. Быть может, он… — Тор замолкает, и его слова сменяются напряженным молчанием. Он отводит взгляд — как человек, который отворачивается от того, чего видеть не хочет. 

— Он принял облик асгардца, — заканчивает Тони, чтобы Тор побыстрее продолжил. С каждой минутой Локи синеет все сильнее, а теперь его кожу еще и странные линии украшают. — Если Локи всегда выглядит асгардцем, значит, предпочитает такой вид, и то, что он меняется, значит?..

— Что его магия угасает. — Тор рывком поднимает голову. — Он меняется не по своей воле. Он слишком слаб, чтобы поддерживать привычный облик, и он... 

Умирает. Никто не произносит этого вслух.

— Ладно, теперь у нас есть хоть что-то, — заключает Тони, пытаясь мыслить позитивно. Разве не так надо поступать в сложных ситуациях? — Теперь мы знаем, что с Локи не так. Если бы его прокляла какая-нибудь ведьма или если бы он подхватил инопланетную синюшность, тогда бы нам не повезло. А так его можно вылечить. — Тони надеется.

— Как можно вылечить от смерти, Тони Старк? 

— В Америке? С помощью техники. А теперь потерпи-ка. У меня появилась идея. — Ее нельзя назвать хорошей, но Тони просто обязан что-то сделать. — Я видел такое пару раз по телику. Ну, не совсем такое… — Тони поднимает руки и заряжает репульсоры. — Но что-то похожее.

— Сэр! — с тревогой вмешивается Джарвис. 

— Давай-ка сразу проясним, — говорит Тони, пропуская мимо ушей предостережение, — у вас с Локи одинаковая толерантность к, скажем, заряду прямиком в грудь? 

— Да, но... 

— Не волнуйся. Я начну с низкого напряжения — с простого разрядика, чтобы его разбудить. Все будет хорошо. — Одну руку он кладет Локи на ключицы, другую — на грудь. От прикосновения заледеневшая рубашка трещит и ломается, как стекло. — Все будет хорошо, — повторяет Тони. 

Пожалуйста, пусть с тобой все будет хорошо. 

Тони сжимает зубы и, надеясь на лучшее, бьет Локи разрядом. 

Вспышка, запах гари, и тело под ним выгибается. На долю секунды Тони кажется, это лишь неосознанная реакция на удар, но затем Локи распахивает глаза и хватает губами воздух. Поворачивает голову и смотрит на Тони с… удивлением? Злостью? Всем сразу? Чем бы оно ни было, Тони не до того. Его куда больше занимает тот факт, что у Локи не только синяя кожа, но и красные глаза. 

...Показалось, наверное. 

Зрительный контакт длится лишь секунду. Затем Локи со стоном падает обратно на песок. Постепенно его глаза и кожа возвращаются к обычному человеческому (человекоподобному) цвету. Он дышит, моргает. Он в сознании и, самое главное, он жив.

— Святые ежики. Сработало, — говорит Тони, чтобы нарушить молчание. — То есть… Я знал, что сработает. Я гений! — Сегодня у Тони выгорели две сумасшедшие импровизации из двух. С такой удачей по нему казино плачет.

Тор осторожно касается плеча Локи.

— Брат? 

В ответ Локи издает недовольный звук и пытается перевернуться на бок. Не выходит.

— Встать можешь? 

— Если бы мог, думаешь, я бы сейчас… — Предложение Локи не заканчивает. Точнее, не может закончить. Его слова переходят в рык, сопровождающийся гримасой и дрожью. 

Тор принимает это за сигнал к тому, чтобы встать, сгребая брата в неловкие объятия. Тони уверен, что Локи сейчас начнет сопротивляться, или там, хотя бы неодобрительно замычит. Но этот нескончаемый источник удивления лишь обнимает Тора за шею, позволяя нести себя, как ребенка. 

Видимо, ему и правда паршиво. Или он придуривается. Тони всегда будет подозревать, что дело в последнем.

— Надо уходить, — говорит Тор. 

Этих слов достаточно, чтобы напомнить о насущном.

— Верно. 

Геликарриер Щ.И.Т.а все еще где-то в небе. Когда Фьюри узнает, что они смылись, то быстро поймет, что быть они могут лишь на земле. 

— Найдется ли поблизости убежище? — оглядывается Тор. — Что это за место? 

— Ну, судя по координатам и, что куда важнее, по виду сверху, который я узнаю откуда угодно… — Тони разводит руки и чувствует, как по лицу расплывается широкая ухмылка. — Добро пожаловать в Атлантик-Сити.


	2. Штаны не обсуждаются

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Итак, Атлантик-сити. Локи сидит в заточении, Тор пытается вести хозяйство (неудачно), а Тони работает над навыками ведения допроса (тоже неудачно).  
> А еще асгардцы ничего не понимают в земной одежде.

Если бы прогулка по Атлантик-Сити со скандинавским богом и его сводным братцем входила в вишлист Тони, то ее можно было бы смело вычеркивать. Время за три ночи, когда они, наконец, взбираются на крыльцо дома, и Тони набирает код от двери. С четвертой попытки. Мозг официально приказал долго жить, что как нельзя лучше соответствует ощущениям тела. Все, чего Тони сейчас хочет, — принять горячий душ и лечь спать. 

— Мы в твоих хоромах? — спрашивает Тор.

— Формально — да. Мы в неких «хоромах», и заплатил за них я. Но живу я не тут. — Тони неуклюже шарит по стене, пытаясь вспомнить, где выключатель. От лишенных осязания металлических пальцев толку мало. — Когда пару лет назад я появился на радарах Щ.И.Т.а, его агенты завели дурную привычку вторгаться в мою жизнь разными оригинальными способами. Ради тишины и покоя я сделал то, что сделал бы любой разумный миллиардер. — Выключатель. Ну наконец-то. — А именно: обзавелся ничем не примечательными домами в шести разных штатах. Чтобы сделки нельзя было отследить до меня, я заключил их на имена своей родни и доверенных работников. Теперь при виде подъезжающего седана Коулсона, который ни с чем не спутаешь, я могу сбежать сюда, в Майами или в Феникс… Это мой план «Б». Дом оформлен на мою кузину Кэти, но она проводит тут всего пару уикендов в году. 

Тони по очереди щелкает выключателями — сначала во всем холле, потом в гостиной, на кухне и в коридоре, что ведет в спальни.

— Спящая красавица еще в нокауте?

— Локи по-прежнему без сознания, если ты об этом спрашивал, — отвечает Тор.

— Да, именно об этом. Тащи его сюда.

Лед неплохо потрудился над одеждой Локи. Все, что на пляже замерзло и пошло трещинами, теперь превратилось в клочья. В своих серых лохмотьях Локи напоминает сирот из книг Диккенса. Стоит Тору уложить Локи на кровать, как тот стонет и поворачивается на бок, сворачиваясь клубком и прикрывая лицо руками. 

— Что, приятель, проснулся? — спрашивает Тони. Локи не отвечает, и Тони, пожав плечами, поворачивается к Тору. — Думаю, на этой ноте можно разойтись. Дадим Локи отдохнуть. Вряд ли у него хватит сил на что-то, кроме сна. И у меня, честно говоря, тоже. Покараулишь его немного? Душ, пара часов сна — и я тебя сменю.

— В этом нет нужды. — Тор отстегивает что-то от пояса. Ремень, думает Тони, но тот оказывается… цепью? Да, точняк, цепью с кандалами на концах. Тор защелкивает один на щиколотке Локи, а другой — на рукояти своего молота. — Отдыхай, Тони Старк. Набирайся сил. — Тор кладет молот на пол. — Это удержит Локи.

Он что, серьезно?!

— Э-э, не похоже, что так ему будет трудно сбежать.

— Цепь сию выковали в Асгарде для того, чтобы сдержать Локи. Ее звенья зачарованы, и магия не позволит ему ни сломать их, ни выскользнуть. 

— Я про то, что цепь пристегнута к твоему молоту, который можно просто взять и...

Что за чертовщина?!

Молот не движется. Тони старается изо всех сил, нарастающих, благодаря костюму, по экспоненте, но не может поднять его. Не может оттащить, не может сдвинуть. Даже пошевелить не может. Молот с тем же успехом мог бы быть вмонтирован в земное ядро.

— Ты издеваешься? Это штуковина что, из темной материи сделана?!

— Мьёльнир подвластен лишь мне, и никто иной его не поднимет.

У молота есть имя?..

— У него даже имя есть?

Тор хмурится, но не отвечает.

— Ну и славненько, — говорит Тони. — Раз Локи не может сдвинуть молот, то мы обзавелись пленником. — Не лучшее решение — удержать Локи с помощью магии и молотка, опровергающего законы физики. Впрочем, все сегодняшние решения не отличались продуманностью и здравым смыслом, и принимались скорее по наитию. Так что это — лишь вишенка на торте. 

С такими мыслями душ и кровать кажутся еще привлекательнее.

— Увидимся утром, — говорит Тони. — Возьми из шкафа одежду, если устанешь таскать… — Тони неопределенно указывает на доспех Тора. — Вот все это. Не стесняйся. Если голоден, то на кухне найдутся энергетические батончики или крекеры. Уборная в конце коридора. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, Тони Старк.

***

Тони снится чудесный сон. Он дома, в Малибу, нежится на солнышке у бассейна с выпивкой в руке. Пеппер стоит у трамплина в соблазнительном розовом бикини и пытается заманить его в воду.

Вот это жизнь, думает Тони. Идеал. Какого черта я зациклился на спасении мира, когда мог бы жить вот так? 

Жаль, что вечно так продолжаться не может. Рядом оказывается агент Коулсон и, словно туча, заслоняет собой солнце. Пиво в руке превращается в Тессеракт, а шезлонг оборачивается вокруг тела, превращаясь в костюм.

— Вы нужны нам на базе, мистер Старк, — говорит Коулсон. 

— Что, прямо сейчас?

— Прямо сейчас. Тор вот-вот спалит кухню.

***

Тони просыпается под визг пожарной сигнализации и запах гари. На часах — половина седьмого, он проспал меньше трех часов. Голова раскалывается.

— Вот гадство, — рычит Тони, скатываясь с кровати. Какое прекрасное начало дня.

Когда он входит на кухню, Тор уже заткнул сигнализацию — просто выдернул из стены и выбросил во двор. Может, Тони было бы не все равно, будь он не таким сонным, а так — решение его устраивает. По крайней мере, кофе готов.

Тор указывает на хрустящую массу, которая, видимо, раньше была замороженными оладьями. На его пальцах красуются следы от ожогов. Больно, наверное.

— Доброе утро, Тони Старк. Я приготовил завтрак.

— Да, по шуму я так понял, — говорит Тони. Вопрос на миллион: что в Асгарде за техника такая, если Тор справился с суперсовременной кофеваркой, но не с обычной сковородкой? 

Но есть вопрос и поважнее: что в Асгарде с дресс-кодом, если Тор считает, что для завтрака сгодится и обмотанное вокруг бедер полотенце?

— Итак, — говорит Тони, проглотив первую порцию кофеина, — наверное, ты не расслышал, как я вчера сказал не стесняться и поискать в шкафу одежду?

— Да, припоминаю такие слова. Благодарю.

— Ага, Кхм. — И как бы сказать повежливее? — Знаешь, вот в чем дело, — продолжает Тони, наливая себе еще одну кружку кофе. — Мужики в Америке обычно носят штаны.

Тор кивает.

— Постоянно.

Тор снова кивает.

— Вылезаешь утром из постели — надеваешь штаны. И не снимаешь весь день, пока снова не ляжешь. А если снимаешь, то только для того, чтобы принять душ или надеть другие штаны. Или шорты. На крайняк.

— Понимаю.

— Вот и славненько. Отсюда возникает вопрос: почему ты без штанов?

Нахмурившись, Тор опускает взгляд на полотенце.

— Я собираюсь одеться, когда придет время покидать хоромы.

— Кажется, ты пропустил в моих объяснениях самое важное. Про то, что штаны надевают, когда вылезают из кровати.

— Я бы так и сделал, если бы мы принимали гостей. Или если бы с нами были дамы. Но пока тут только мы — ты, я и Локи, — не вижу причин утруждаться одеванием.

— А-а. — Команде суперспасателей меньше двух дней, а они уже спорят об униформе. Что ж, вопрос обсуждению не подлежит. — Давай так. Новое правило дома: штаны не обсуждаются. Если ты не в спальне и не в ванной, то на тебе должны быть штаны. Зелено?

Кажется, Тор собирается возразить какой-нибудь асгардской нелепицей, но Тони быстрее:

— Мой дом — мои правила. Если мы когда-нибудь заглянем к тебе, я обряжусь в набедренную повязку и буду так разгуливать по кухне. Но здесь, на Земле, мы носим штаны. Приоденься, бро. 

На этом все. Тор не в восторге, но одеться согласен. А его обидки Тони как-нибудь переживет. Тем более что обижаться Тор уходит в спальню, захватив с собой полотенце. 

— Правило штанов касается и Локи, — кричит Тони ему вслед. — А то увижу чего лишнего, и как мне потом с этим жить?

***

План следующий: после завтрака Тони едет в город, чтобы закупиться всем необходимым. Он за рулем оставленного кем-то в гараже «Мицубиси», на нем ковбойская шляпа и авиаторы — достаточно, чтобы убедить окружающих: мажор обыкновенный, смотреть и разговаривать не обязательно. Лучшая из возможных маскировок. Тор в это время дома — выведывает информацию у Локи. Сейчас они соперничают с Щ.И.Т.ом в гонке за Тессерактом. Да, у Щ.И.Т.а полно средств и ресурсов, зато у Тони с Тором — тот самый парень, который знает, где эта чертова хрень. Осталось его разговорить.

— Ладно, — говорит Тони, сбрасывая пакеты на кухонный стол. — Вот еда. Готовить умеешь?

Тор смотрит на плиту с неодобрением.

— Э-э, нет. Ты?

— Способен соорудить сэндвич или бросить в микроволновку пирожок. В любом разе, я набрал холостяцких запасов — знаешь, такой фигни, которую надо просто разогреть или вообще можно прям из пачки есть. Тут парочка замороженных пицц, консервы, тушеные бобы, арахисовая паста, хлеб, ветчина и моя любовь, — Тони замолкает, чтобы вытащить коробку, — коричные подушечки. Обязательно попробуй.

— Почему на сих кусочках хлеба изображены лица? — спрашивает Тор.

— Это, мой друг, одна из величайших тайн вселенной, — говорит Тони. — Ей мы займемся в другой раз, потому что сегодня на повестке дня у нас проблемы посерьезнее.

— Тессеракт.

— В яблочко. Локи что-нибудь сказал?

— Нет. — Покачав головой, Тор бросает взгляд в сторону гостиной. Видеть сквозь стены Тони не умеет, но слышит бубнеж телевизора. Видимо, Локи сейчас там и, судя по звукам, смотрит дневное мыло. — Локи не стал говорить со мной. Не произнес ни слова.

— Хочешь, чтобы я с ним поболтал? — спрашивает Тони. Пожалуйста, скажи «да». Я провел утро, как придурок разъезжая по округе и слушая орущих в супермаркете детей. Теперь моя очередь поорать. 

— Не знаю, улыбнется ли тебе удача, но попытаться ты можешь.

О, да. Да, он попытается. Потому что грош цена всей операции по спасению Локи, если они не заставят его раскрыть карты.

— Сделаю, что смогу, — говорит Тони. — Тебя пока назначаю главным по кухне, так что сооруди мне сэндвич с ветчиной. Меньше майонеза, больше горчицы. 

— Но я никогда не… — начинает Тор. 

— А я никогда не допрашивал плохих парней, — перебивает Тони. — Сегодня просто день новых горизонтов и открытий. Прояви фантазию. И, между прочим, — добавляет он, подняв большие пальцы, — мне нравится твой новый прикид. Штаны тебе идут. Продолжай в том же духе.

Интересно, знают ли в Асгарде, что такое сарказм? Тор хмурится, будто пытаясь понять, говорит ли Тони серьезно. Быстро оглядывает свою одежду — серые треники, короткие ему минимум на шесть дюймов, узкую, выцветшую футболку «Лэйкерс», — и моргает.

— Э-эм, спасибо?..

***

Как Тони и думал, Локи в гостиной — лежит на диване во вчерашней позе, свернувшись в клубок, словно кот, и отвернувшись от идущей по телику фигни. Из одежды на нем… полотенце. Блин. Что не так с этими асгардцами? Поверх его ног лежит серое трико, на плечи наброшена футболка Зимних Олимпийских игр 1998 года. Но под ними — лишь растреклятое полотенце. Влажные волосы налипли к шее. Похоже, Локи засунули в душ без его согласия.

В общем и целом, Тони рад, что во время этого шоу его не было дома. 

— Сдается мне, ты пропустил беседу о правилах этого дома, — говорит Тони, садясь в стоящее рядом с диваном кресло, куда Локи не дотянуться — умирать Тони не хочется, а кто знает, что тот выкинет? — Так что придется мне попросить тебя одеться.

— Будь добр, убейся, Тони Старк, — рычит Локи. Не эти слова Тони хочет от него услышать, но разве он ожидал чего-то другого? Нет. А так — хоть какое-то начало.

— О, да ты умеешь говорить! Славненько. Горжусь тобой. Ты сделал большой шаг к выздоровлению.

— Выздоровлению, — повторяет Локи с насмешкой в голосе.

— Ага. Вчера ты почти умер, забыл уже? И я спас твою задницу. Дважды. Сначала вытащил из тюрьмы, потом франкенштейнул. По доброте душевной и с огромный риском для себя, должен добавить. Теперь по элементарным правилам приличия ты мне обязан. По гроб жизни обязан. Но если расскажешь, где спрятал Тессеракт, можешь считать, что мы квиты. 

— Да, конечно. Это меньшее, чем я могу отплатить тебе за сии подвиги. 

Тогда Тони и понимает: в Асгарде с сарказмом отлично знакомы.

Локи выпрямляется — рывками, медленно и неуклюже. Его движения одеревенелые. Похоже, каждое из них причиняет боль. Дюйм за дюймом, Локи заставляет себя сесть, сбрасывая на пол футболку и трико, отталкивает в сторону цепь, пристегнутую к щиколотке. Усевшись, приподнимает плечи и скрещивает руки на груди. 

Это не скрывает красноречивых следов от ран. Все тело Локи покрыто шрамами. Вот только таких шрамов Тони никогда не видел. Мерцающие, жемчужно-белые, они пятнами складываются в хаотичные узоры, на которых кто-то словно сиреневую и голубую краску разбрызгал. Некоторые перемежаются с глубокими порезами, где кожи просто… нет. Что бы ни оставило эти шрамы, к Щ.И.Т.у и Нику Фьюри оно отношения не имеет. Мать твою, да оно вообще не имеет отношения к этой планете. Что бы это ни было, оно такое сильное, что может нанести вред бессмертному. С таким Тони еще не сталкивался. 

Тони мог бы поиграть в угадайку, но решает, что сейчас не время и не место.

— Что с тобой сделали? — спрашивает он. Его голос звучит не так твердо, как ему бы хотелось. Слишком виновато. Слишком вовлечено. 

— Какое тебе дело?

— Такое. Я рискнул всем, чтобы спасти тебя, так что хотя бы скажи, от чего я тебя спасал. 

— Ты ответил не на тот вопрос, Тони Старк. Я спросил, «какое тебе дело»? Почему ты озаботился моим «спасением»? Почему решил, что должен меня спасти?

— Мне не нравятся методы Щ.И.Т.а.

На губах Локи появляется улыбка.

— Ты по-прежнему отвечаешь не на тот вопрос.

— А ты по-прежнему не ответил на мой вопрос о том, где спрятал Тессеракт.

Локи молчит, все еще улыбаясь — скорее, даже ухмыляясь. Тони откидывается на спинку кресла и складывает руки на груди, не прерывая с ним зрительного контакта. Локи решил поиграть в гляделки? Ладненько. Тони тоже умеет играть. Для этого надо лишь засунуть жалость и стыд куда подальше, схоронить их в укромном уголке сердца, как и все, что Тони хочет забыть (в его сердце много укромных уголочков), и сосредоточиться на желании врезать этому самодовольному ублюдку. 

— У меня есть предложение, — наконец говорит Локи, нарушая тишину, но взгляда не отводит. — Я лишь хочу знать, почему ты так озабочен моим благополучием. Ведь ты лично убил сколько — десятки людей? Косвенно — тысячи? Или даже больше? И вот, ты рискуешь жизнью, спасая меня от своих союзников, которым сам меня и отдал. Что заставило тебя передумать, Тони Старк? Ты пролил столько крови — откуда теперь мораль и милосердие? Не могу поверить, что единственной причиной стало твое несогласие с «методами Щ.И.Т.а». 

Приходит черед Тони замолчать. Он обходится без улыбки. Сказанное Локи — не слова, а пропитанные злобой колючки, отравляющие… чем-то, что течет прямиком в укромный уголочек сердца. Тони не может понять, что чувствует. Вину? Страх? Гнев? Панику? Ненависть? Все сразу, сбившееся в огромный ком дурных воспоминаний и приправленное капелькой унижения? Очень может быть. От них нельзя взять и отмахнуться, они снуют внутри, ломая барьеры, вороша спрятанные тайны и все то, о чем не хочется думать. Никогда не хочется думать.

Тони переплетает пальцы, барабанит ими по рукам, со свистом выдыхает, пытаясь игнорировать выступившие на затылке капельки пота. Сохраняй вид спокойного безразличия. 

— Скажи, какое тебе дело, — продолжает Локи. — Скажи, и… — Он делает паузу, возможно, драматизма ради — ни дать, ни взять, обнаглевшая прима, — и я расскажу тебе что-нибудь про Тессеракт. Мы договорились?

— Нет, так дело не пойдет. Сначала расскажи про Тессеракт, а потом я решу, заслуживают ли твои сведения награды. 

Локи смеется.

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

— Равно настолько, чтобы держаться от тебя подальше, — говорит Тони. — И пока ты пристегнут к волшебному молотку из темной материи, сделать это проще простого.

— Тогда мы в тупике. 

— Ага.

Они в тупике. 

— В таком случае, не возражаешь, если я вновь прилягу? Как ты мог заметить, мне нужно восстановиться. А лечение таких ран требует колоссальных сил. 

— Валяй. 

— Конечно, поговорить мы все еще можем, — добавляет Локи. 

О, чудненько.

Локи снова меняет позу, что требует от него немалых усилий. Он шипит от боли и двигается так же одеревенело. Тони невольно сравнивает его с раненым пауком, которому приходится как-то справляться со всеми конечностями, когда сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы пошевелить одной. Локи ложится, на минуту закрывает глаза и просто дышит. Открывает их, лишь снова прижав колени к груди. 

Теперь он повернулся лицом к телевизору, так, чтобы смотреть прямо на Тони. Неужели, у них наметился прогресс?

— Может статься, я буду более расположен сотрудничать, если ты расскажешь, зачем тебе Тессеракт, — говорит Локи. 

Да, прогресс налицо. Локи ухмыляется, как какая-нибудь гиена, и бушующий внутри Тони ураган противоречивых чувств стихает. Теперь снова хочется вмазать Локи по морде.

— Я прям и не знаю, — говорит он. — Может, чтобы остановить тебя? Не дать захватить мир? Как тебе такой вариант?

— Но ты уже остановил меня. Вот он, я — прикованный цепью к твоему дивану и одетый в одно лишь полотенце.

И какого хрена он напоминает про это треклятое полотенце?

— И я должен поверить, что твои прихвостни не последуют плану без тебя?

— Последуют, скорее всего. Но они не перейдут к его заключительной части, пока я не отдам приказ. Не волнуйся ты так. Твоя излюбленная Земля в безопасности. Пока что, — с широкой усмешкой заканчивает Локи.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что ты — засранец, которому нравится тратить чужое время, — бормочет Тони больше для себя. 

Локи смеется и резко меняет тему:

— Сколько дней прошло со Штутгарта?

— Штутгарт был в субботу, — говорит Тони. — Сегодня — четверг. Вот и посчитай.

Улыбка Локи едва заметно ослабевает, и Тони готов поклясться, что на миг высокомерное безразличие на его лице сменяется тревогой.

— Я хочу увидеть Тора, — рявкает Локи.

— А я хочу, чтобы ты сказал, где Тессеракт.

— Мне нужно увидеть Тора. Сейчас.

— А мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал, где Тессеракт. Скажешь — сможешь увидеть Тора. Сможешь увидеть его, поговорить, палочкой потыкать, короче, все, что душе угодно будет.

Улыбка исчезает полностью. Локи переворачивается на спину и смотрит в потолок.

— Что, не нравится? Решил поиграть в молчанку?

Ответа нет, и Тони приходится засчитать молчание за согласие. Вздохнув, он встает.

— Ладно, черт с тобой. Можешь увидеть Тора. Может, хоть ему ты скажешь, где Тессеракт. 

По-прежнему никакого ответа. Локи превратился в капризного подростка.

— Никуда не уходи, красавчик, — говорит Тони. — Я пришлю к тебе братца, а потом вернусь для второго раунда.

Тони уходит, зная чуточку больше, чем прежде. Локи не обрадовался, узнав, что сегодня четверг. Может, потерял счет времени, пока валялся в отключке? Пропустил дедлайн? Или что-то должно скоро произойти? Интересно, он случаем не облажался? Интрига, интрига.

Теперь у Тони столько интересных вопросов, только сиди и думай.


	3. Асгардцы — народ ласковый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тор уходит, чтобы связаться с Хеймдаллем, и Тони выпадает шанс узнать все, что не хотел знать о магии, и том, почему Локи необходимы обнимашки. Нет, серьезно. Жизненно необходимы.

Как ни странно, Тор приготовил самый вкусный в жизни Тони сэндвич. Он от души постарался — смешал три вида горчицы, добавил идеально тонкий слой майонеза с толикой черного перца и… коричневый сахар? Впрочем, какая разница, главное, что вкусно! Надо было попросить два. Или пять. И еще одну тарелочку с сыром и корнишонами. (Тор и правда все предусмотрел.)

Лучше всего Тони думается во время работы, и потому он идет в мастерскую на втором этаже — заняться костюмом. Сейчас тот разобран частей на сорок и разбросан по ковру — ночью было не до осторожного разбора. Теперь надо как-то вернуть костюм в рабочее состояние. Проще сказать, чем сделать: эта мастерская далека от привычных стандартов Тони. Он припоминает, как с годик назад отправил сюда старое барахло, которого бы хватило на базовый ремонт. Почему-то «оснастить всем нужным дом в Атлантик-Сити» никогда не входило в его планы. Как и «распаковать вещи».

И теперь, оставшийся без своих роботов Тони пытается избавиться от песка в шарнирах с помощью зубной щетки и фена. Их он нашел в ванной.

Не думай о песке, говорит он себе, думай о Локи. Что тот замышляет? Забавно: обычно Тони говорит себе думать о работе, а не о пытающемся поработить планету злодее. Видимо, сейчас Локи раздражает его меньше, чем песок. 

Что ж, надо мыслить логически. С чего начать? Локи сказал, что без его приказа апокалипсис не начнется. Если он не соврал, то у Тони с Тором будет время (может, даже дни) убедить Локи отдать им Тессеракт, ведь завоевание мира — дело неблагодарное. Если Щ.И.Т. не найдет Тессеракт раньше. Будет ли это плохо? Для Тони, Тора и Локи — определенно. Для мира — может, и нет. Все вернется на круги своя.

Но всегда есть вероятность того, что Локи соврал, и его подручные обойдутся и без приказа. Эта вероятность высока, ведь Локи, похоже, просто обожает вешать лапшу на уши. Если так, то... может, Локи такой дерганный как раз потому, что конец света уже начался? Может, инопланетная армия, о которой рассказывал Тор, уже на пути сюда? Может, пора кончать игры с феном и надевать костюм, с песком или без.

Тони выключает фен и прислушивается. Никакого шума, как если бы Локи пытался сбежать, а Тор — его остановить. Тишина. А ведь прошло уже два часа. Надо бы их проверить. Тони не покидает ощущение, что держать Локи взаперти — все равно, что носить воду в решете. И пофиг, что там говорит Тор о зачарованных цепях и магических молотах. Тони направляется вниз.

— Эй, чуваки?

Никакого ответа. Но телик включен, и по нему идет что-то с взрывами и криками.

— Ребята?

На этот раз Тор отвечает:

— Мы в комнате с телевизором.

Чудненько. Значит, никаких концов света и побегов. Ну, или Тони о них не знает. Пока. Прихватив энергетический батончик, Тони обходит стену, разделяющую кухню и гостиную, и замирает. Пока он торчал наверху, асгардцы успели переодеться. Тор сидит в штанах, но без футболки. Локи — в футболке, но без штанов. И если бы изменения в одежде были самым странным в представшей перед Тони картине, то он бы счел себя везунчиком. Но нет.

Тор с Локи сидят на диване в обнимку. Глаза Локи прикрыты, голова лежит на плече брата. Тот обнимает его за спину, прижимая к себе. Хорошо устроились. Ничего не меняется, когда Тор замечает Тони. Он не замирает, не вздрагивает, на его лице не появляется выражение ужаса, говорящее «о боже, ты застал меня в обнимку с братом». Никаких вам попыток отстраниться, притвориться, что все совсем не то, чем кажется. Тор лишь неторопливо кивает, словно говоря «у нас все в порядке». И в то же время его уверенная поза кричит: «Дома мы только этим и занимаемся. Как и все. Чего странного в том, что двое взрослых мужиков прилипли друг к другу как зефирки?». 

Тони — ну не знает он, как принято вести себя в таких ситуациях! — замирает и смотрит на них, пытаясь не слишком уж пялиться. Нет, ну а куда ему еще смотреть? Он переводит взгляд на телик. Передача про взрывающиеся машины. Уже хорошо.

— Не желаешь ли сесть? — спрашивает Тор.

— О... кхм... — Нетушки. — А надо?

Тони садится на краешек кресла, чтобы слинять, если вдруг все пойдет под откос. Открывает рот — разрядить обстановку, может, сказать что-нибудь про сэндвич или про то, как ненавидит песок, — но с губ слетает:

— Как Локи?

Убить бы себя за этот вопрос. Потому что расположенный к обнимашкам Локи — последнее, что Тони хочет обсуждать. 

Все становится лишь хуже, когда Локи — который вообще-то должен был спать! — открывает глаза и ухмыляется:

— Я польщен твоим беспокойством, Тони Старк.

Черт, и когда он уже сменит пластинку?

— Кажется, тебе уже гораздо лучше, верно? — спрашивает Тор, разговаривая и с Тони, и с Локи.

— О, да. Теперь все замечательно, — отзывается Локи с фальшивой улыбкой. Тор искренне улыбается ему в ответ и говорит:

— Ты выглядишь куда лучше.

С этим не поспоришь. С лица Локи пропала восковая серость. Он выглядит здоровее, почти нормально, пусть и сидит без штанов, а его волосы высохли и превратились в беспорядочно торчащие в разные стороны кудряшки.

Локи выглядит уже не таким нормальным, когда придвигается к Тору, снова прикрывает глаза и утыкается лицом ему в плечо, обнимая покрепче. Тор не отстает: приглаживает эти нелепые кудряшки и что-то шепчет Локи на ухо так тихо, что Тони ничего не может расслышать.

— Ладно! — бодро говорит Тони и вскакивает с места. — Тор, давай-ка устроим на кухне совещание?

***

Начинает он так:

— Когда мне надо отчитать кого-нибудь из подчиненных, я начинаю с хорошего. Так вот, о хорошем: сэндвич с ветчиной был обалденно вкусным. Правда-правда. Хочу, чтобы на ужин ты сделал целую тарелку сэндвичей. Но... Обратил внимание на «но»? После него всегда начинаются проблемы. Люблю вставлять «но» — звучит так, словно разговор дается мне нелегко. Словно мне приходится подбирать слова. «Но» смягчает удар. — Тони указывает в сторону гостиной. — Так вот, что за нахрен?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. — Тор слегка хмурится, изгибая брови в бесхитростном удивлении. — Тони Старк, не страшись, что я попадусь в сети брата. Поверь: я ему не доверяю. Обещаю, что не буду принимать никаких решений на его счет, не посоветовавшись с тобой, чтобы гарантировать: мои суждения не затуманено нашим с братом прошлым.

Что?

— Как… мудро с твоей стороны. — Мудро-то мудро, но Тони ведь говорил совсем о другом. — Спасибо. Но вообще-то я хотел спросить, с чего это вы двое решили устроить там сеанс обнимашек?

Тор хмурится сильнее.

— А в чем проблема? Локи мой брат.

— Да-а, в этом-то и проблема. Здесь, на земле, мужчины старше пяти не нежничают так со своими братьями.

— Правда? — Теперь брови Тора изгибаются в печали. — Мне жаль это слышать. И почему же?

— Потому что… такое поведение чутка странновато?

— Мидгардские мужчины притворяются, что не любят своих братьев? Неужели они настолько бессердечны?

— Я сказал «чутка странновато»? Я имел в виду «офигеть как странно», — качает головой Тони.

— Хм-м, — отзывается Тор с таким грустным видом, словно жалеет тех черствых землян, которые не разделяют мировоззрение хиппи про всю эту «свободную любовь». — В Асгарде все иначе. Мы не страшимся показывать то, что у нас на сердце.

Видимо посчитав вопрос закрытым, этот мишка-обнимашка направляется обратно в гостиную.

— Так, подожди-подожди.

Остановившись, Тор оборачивается.

— Я хочу кое-что прояснить, — начинает Тони. — Итак, ты хочешь сказать, что в Асгарде к вашим обнимашкам отнеслись бы нормально? Как и к разгуливанию без штанов? Или даже больше — к обнимашкам без штанов?

— Да.

— Ну, тогда ладно.

Неловкая тишина. Тор приподнимает брови, словно спрашивая: ты закончил?

Асгардцы любят обнимашки. Или просто не знают полумер — устраивают войны, затрагивающие все миры, и с не меньшим размахом выражают свою любовь. Понятие «сбавь обороты» этому народу чуждо. Они — живое воплощение японских анимешек.

— Вернусь-ка я наверх, — говорит Тони.

***

На часах почти девять, когда к нему поднимается Тор. Тони уже успел забить на песок и теперь, надев шлем, подпирает стену и обсуждает с Джарвисом трудности (коих много), которые могут возникнуть при подключении к жучку. Жучка Тони внедрил в систему Щ.И.Т.а — посмотреть, удалось ли программе Беннера засечь хоть какие-то следы Тессеракта. (Вердикт: слишком рискованно.)

— Тони Старк?

Тони снимает шлем. Так он лучше видит, но вообще — с джинсами шлем смотрится глупо. Едва избавившись от него, Тони понимает: зря заморачивался.

Тор снова успел переодеться. Теперь на нем полотенце вкупе с футболкой Локи. Тони и знать не хочет, как до такого дошло.

— Да, Тор?

— Мне нужно связаться с Асгардом и рассказать о происходящем. Локи сказал, что лучше всего это сделать отсюда.

— По какой-то особой причине или просто мне назло?

Тор молчит, обдумывая вопрос.

— Скорее всего, просто назло, — признает он. — Прошу простить. Мне следовало понять...

— Все в порядке. — Тони кладет шлем в кучу деталей и встает. — Мне по любому надо бы перекусить. Ты можешь… э… как ты связываешься с Асгардом? Тебе помочь настроить какой-нибудь инопланетное звонабельное устройство?

— В устройствах необходимости нет, — говорит Тор. — Мне надо лишь позвать Хеймдалля, и он услышит.

— Собираешься поорать в небо?

— Да.

Учитывая события последних суток, звучит не так уж и безумно.

— Дай потом знать, как все прошло. Я буду внизу. Локи по-прежнему в гостиной?

— Нет, — отвечает Тор и опускает взгляд, словно видит комнату сквозь пол. — Он проголодался, и я оставил его на кухне.

Локи и кухня — звучит как потенциальная катастрофа. Тони, как единственному ответственному взрослому в этом доме, лучше бы поскорее спуститься.

— Постой, Тони Старк. — Тони не делает и двух шагов, как Тор хватает его за руку. И не отпускает. Какие же асгардцы любвеобильные. — Будь осторожен. Локи что-то замышляет, и думаю, его планы включают тебя.

— Конечно, он что-то замышляет, — говорит Тони. — Он ведь бог задниц.

Выражение лица Тора, которое до этого можно было назвать «слегка озабоченным» сменяется неверящим. Да, Тони хорошо знакомо это чувство.

— Ну, я ведь не буквально, — говорит он, но поздно: картинка уже перед глазами. — Черт. И как теперь жить?

— Будь осторожен, друг мой, — говорит Тор. — Не слушай Локи и, самое главное, не дай ему себя коснуться.

Тони приподнимает бровь, но Тор ничего не объясняет — стоит себе с озабоченным видом, словно в Асгарде такое предупреждение в порядке вещей и Тони следовало бы догадаться, о чем речь. Тони непринужденно вырывает руку из его хватки.

— Да, спасибо. Как хорошо, что я и не собирался давать ему распускать руки.

***

Локи сидит за стойкой, шумно потягивая сок из пачки. На нем багровое покрывало, надетое на манер тоги, но Тони уже все равно.

— Собираешься рассказать, куда дел Тессеракт? — спрашивает он, открывая холодильник. Пришло время сэндвича с ветчиной.

— Собираешься рассказать, что заставило тебя освободить меня из тюрьмы? — парирует Локи.

— Нет.

— Тогда мы по-прежнему в тупике.

Пока Тони готовит сэндвич и разогревает в микроволновке бобы, Локи не говорит больше ни слова. Не говорит ни слова и тогда, когда Тони садится напротив. Просто сидит себе, попивая этот чертов сок, ломая печеньку и перекатывая крошки между пальцев.

Похоже, ему опять поплохело — вон, весь дерганный, бледный, под глазами круги. Но странные шрамы подзажили, по крайней мере, насколько Тони отсюда видно: какие-то отметины исчезли, синяки начали бледнеть. Но судя по тому, как Локи сидит, приподняв плечи и склонив голову, раны еще болят.

Тони никогда не нравилось, если ему говорили, что выглядит он хреново. И поэтому он, жуя бобы, говорит:

— Раньше видок у тебя был получше. А то теперь снова побледнел, как эмо-вампир.

Локи закатывает глаза. Нет, правда закатывает. Отчего становится похожим на эмо еще больше.

— Я же говорил, что лечение моих ран требует колоссальных сил. Использование таких сил ведет за собой определенные последствия. Некоторые из них проявляются внешне.

— А что там с обнимашками? Или повышенная любвеобильность — это какой-то побочный эффект?

— Не более, чем повязка — побочный эффект от сломанной руки.

Тони замирает с сэндвичем в зубах.

— Подожди-ка. Обнимашки и есть лечение?

Улыбка Локи становится еще шире, и Тони почти уверен, что смотрит на него с тем же неверием, с каким на Тони чуть раньше смотрел Тор.

— Физический контакт является одним из способов восстановить энергетический баланс.

— Ты серьезно? — спрашивает Тони. — По описанию смахивает на серию «Заботливых мишек»: злой колдун переусердствовал с черной магией, но чудодейственная сила обнимашек все исправит.

Локи продолжает улыбаться, и Тони кажется, что он куда ближе к правде, чем ему бы хотелось.

— Позволь продемонстрировать, — говорит Локи. — Дай сюда руку.

Тони не раздумывая протягивает руку через стол и вспоминает предупреждение Тора лишь тогда, когда его касаются пальцы Локи.

 _Не дай ему себя коснуться_.

Слишком поздно. Локи уже схватил Тони за руку, и от этого прикосновения Тони словно бьет разрядом тока, который прошивает все тело. Вскрикнув, Тони пытается выдернуть руку. Бесполезно — хватка у Локи как у питбуля.

— Что это было?

— Остаточная магия.

— Магия магия или магия рока восьмидесятых?

Локи игнорирует его, что, может, и к лучшему.

— Впрочем, я бы не спешил называть это «магией», так как тебе, вне всякого сомнения, на ум тут же придут ваши культурные стереотипы о бородатых старцах в остроконечных шляпах.

Он прав. Так и есть.

— Использование магических сил влечет за собой накопление равного количества… инертной магии, назовем ее так. В небольшом количестве влияние ее невелико и в итоге рассеивается. Но большое количество, что образуется при частом использовании магии за короткий период времени, имеет негативные последствия. Поэтому мне нужно передать ее кому-то, одновременно забрав у него энергию.

— Ну да, — говорит Тони, имея в виду «ну да, как же».

— Ты мне не веришь.

— Нет, — качает головой Тони — Пойми меня правильно: вся эта история про энергетический обмен — тот еще бред, но особенно я не верю в то, что ты решил выложить мне все начистоту. Зачем раскрывать свои слабости?

— Я никогда не говорил, что это слабость.

— Ты ясно выразился про «негативные последствия».

— Но не уточнил, для кого. — Локи, этот скользкий гад, снова улыбается. — Твое беспокойство меня забавляет. Мне нравится смотреть, как твой ограниченный человеческий разум пытается осознать понятия, доступные лишь богам.

Просто прекрасно. И почему Тони всегда дает втянуть себя в дурацкие споры? Возвращайся к теме, Старк. _Сосредоточься на причине, по которой ты вообще заговорил с этим придурком._ Вот только у языка явно другие планы.

— Если хочешь, я могу поговорить об авиационном строении. Будет забавно посмотреть, как твой божественный разум попытается решить гиперболические дифференциальные уравнения.

Ты не это должен был сказать, гений.

— Да, прошу тебя, — говорит Локи. — Ваш мир очарователен. Особенно умиляет то, что вы, люди, возомнили себя такими умными лишь потому, что научились преломлять свет магнитом. Вот всем наукам наука!

— Наука — это то, что происходит, когда делаешь не сверкающую абракадабру, а реальные вещи.

— Если тебе угодно, я мог бы продемонстрировать реальность магии, призвав трехглавого змея, извергающего кислоту. Или превратить тебя в паука, что будет неприятно нам обоим. В облике с правильным количеством ног терпеть тебя куда легче.

— Ладно, хватит, — говорит Тони. Откладывает в сторону ложку, упирается руками в стол и делает глубокий вдох. — Это уже глупо. В конце концов, мы взрослые люди. По крайней мере, физически. Мне не стоило дразнить тебя из-за того, что ты знаешь меньше любого десятиклассника. А тебе не стоило грозиться превратить меня в паука. Давай начнем сначала.

Он делает еще один вдох. Потом еще один — необходимо сконцентрироваться и вернуться в строй.

А еще необходимо выпить. Тони встает, наливает себе виски (много виски) и возвращается на место с бутылкой в руке. Так-то лучше.

— Привет, Локи. Как ты сегодня? Хочешь выпить?

Не утруждаясь ответом, Локи берет в руки пакетик сока. Тот почти пуст, и в трубочку забегает всего несколько капель неестественно розового цвета.

— Хочешь еще сока?

Локи пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд, но в конце концов кивает.

— Ладно, — говорит Тони. — Будет тебе сок. Просто скажи мне кое-что. Скажи, где Тессеракт, и я дам тебе пакетик сока. Даже так: я дам тебе много пакетиков. Целый грузовик с этими пакетиками куплю. Будет тебе сколько захочешь, каких захочешь. Только, бога ради, скажи, где Тессеракт, чтобы мы покончили с этим цирком и вернулись к нормальной жизни.

Локи откидывается на спинку стула и сцепляет руки на затылке с таким видом, словно всерьез обдумывает предложение. Пожалуйста, обдумай его, ты, ублюдок чокнутый. Локи проводит языком по зубам, на его лице появляется задумчивое выражение — наверняка напоказ. Хотя… если Локи не прислушивается к доводам разума, это не значит, что его нельзя подкупить...

— Я могу сказать, — неторопливо говорит он, — где Тессеракта нет.

Что ж, это… уже кое-что.

— Лады, — соглашается Тони. — Скажи, где его нет, и получишь пакетик сока.

— Его нет в Швеции, — говорит Локи.

Тони кивает.

— Отлично. Я надеялся, что нам не придется туда пилить.

— Его нет в Швейцарии.

— Он вообще в Европе?

— Тц-тц-тц, — перебивает Локи, самодовольно улыбаясь. — Мой черед говорить. Внемли. Тессеракт не в Северной Корее, не в Саскачеване и не в Шанхае. Не в Стэнфорде и не в Сингапуре. Скажу больше, — добавляет он, щелкнув пальцами, — Тессеракта нет нигде на букву «С» или «Ш».

— Не на «С» и не на «Ш». Заметано. И?

— Я хочу сок.

— Получишь свой сок, когда я получу достаточно информации.

Локи склоняет голову набок — ну сама невинность! — и смотрит на Тони глазами Бэмби.

— Но я предоставил тебе достаточно информации, Тони Старк, — говорит он, облизывая губы. Вот ведь стремный фрукт.— Но ты слишком ослеплен тщеславием, чтобы это понять.

***

Когда лежишь один в кровати, в голову всегда лезет сто пятьсот мыслей. Все накопившиеся за день проблемы превращаются в ком беспокойства. Вот о чем думает Тони перед сном:

1) Блядский Локи с его блядской хренью.  
2) Почему этот мудак ничего не делает? Не пытается сбежать? Потому что ему так нравится меня бесить или есть другая причина?  
3) Должна быть другая причина.  
4) Вот ведь сукин сын, надо будет заехать ему по бубенцам.  
5) И что за загадки? Он и правда давал подсказки о том, где Тессеракт, или просто тратил мое время?  
6) Тессеракт. Вот черт.  
7) Фьюри меня прикончит.  
8) Черт, нет, сначала меня прикончит _Пеппер_! Надо с ней поговорить.  
9) Интересно, она знает, что я кинул Щ.И.Т.?  
10) Конечно, знает. Заметив мое исчезновение, Фьюри с Коулсоном бросились прямиком к ней.  
11) О черт! А вдруг все думают, что Локи похитил меня и сделал своим пленником? А вдруг Пеппер так и сказали?  
12) Какой вариант хуже: если все думают, что я у Локи в плену, или что он — у меня?  
13) Первый.  
14) Бля-бля-бля-бля-бля-бля-бля-бля-бля-я-я.  
15) Вся затея была глупостью, и я совершил ужасную ошибку.  
16) А еще утром я забыл побриться и теперь наверняка похож на бродягу.  
17) Ненавижу свою жизнь.


	4. Домогательства во всей красе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Местонахождение Тессеракта раскрыто. Тор выкидывает фокус, достойный его младшего братца, Локи развлекается как может, а Тони ненавидит свою жизнь. Именно в таком порядке.

Что ни говори, а утро вечера мудренее. До 8.15 Тони крепко спит, а проснувшись — отказывается сразу возвращаться к суровой реальности и зависает на полчаса в уборной, почитывая «Тайм» годичной давности. Побрившись и приняв горячий душ, он чувствует себя бодрым и отдохнувшим, и готов встретить любую хрень, что приготовил ему день грядущий.

На кухне кто-то уже помыл тарелки и протер столешницу. В кофеварке поджидает свежий кофе, а в холодильнике — сэндвич с ветчиной. Из Тора, как ни странно, вышла бы образцовая женушка. А из Локи — образцовый вредный сын-подросток. Вот она, наверное, какая — семейная жизнь. (Семейная жизнь, которая превращает отца семейства в трудоголика, проводящего любую свободную минуту на работе.)

— Доброе утро, семейка, — говорит Тони, присоединяясь к Тору с Локи в гостиной. Те снова смотрят в обнимку телик, в этот раз — передачу про то, как обустроить дом. Сейчас там укладывают настил. Вместо штанов на Локи по-прежнему полотенце, зато хотя бы Тор полностью одет, так что все лучше, чем вчера.

— Доброе утро, Тони Старк, — отвечает Тор. — Хорошо ли ты спал?

— Как младенец. Ты?

Тор мрачно косится на Локи.

— Нет.

Локи игнорирует его с видом воплощенной невинности.

— Вы ведь в курсе, что в доме четыре спальни? — спрашивает Тони. — Вам не обязательно спать в одной.

Переглянувшись, Тор с Локи смотрят на него с одинаковым выражением, говорящим: «Глупенький Тони Старк, ты забыл, что мы — стремные космические братья? С чего бы нам не спать в одной спальне (а следовательно, и в одной кровати, потому что в доме лишь одна спальня с раздельными кроватями, которую твоя стерва-кузина приберегла для своих ангелочков, и ты уже и сам понимаешь, что спим мы не в ней?)».

— А я что? Я ничего. Просто предложил, — бормочет Тони. — Не обращайте на меня внимания. Мы в моем доме на моей планете, подумаешь. Что я знаю о правилах приличия? 

Тор с Локи и правда не обращают на него внимания, возвращаясь к передаче. Несколько минут Тони им не мешает — в основном потому, что наслаждается молчанием уставившегося в телевизор Локи. Но часики тикают, и Тони не может позволить себе потерять еще больше времени, чем уже потерял.

— Итак. Тор. Планы на сегодня. Думаю, пора команде посовещаться. На кухне.

— Почему не здесь?

— Потому что здесь Локи, а он в команду не входит, и мы не хотим, чтобы он услышал наши тайные планы по развоеванию мира.

Самым разумным для Тора было бы встать и пойти на кухню. Но «разумный» и «асгардец» — понятия, похоже, взаимоисключающие, и потому Тор поднимает Локи с молотом и всем прилагающимся и оттаскивает его, кричащего и извивающегося, куда-то по коридору. Вернувшись, Тор улыбается с самодовольным удовлетворением. 

— Ла-а-адно, — говорит Тони. Не такого он ожидал, но с результатом не поспоришь. Остается лишь игнорировать доносящийся из спальни шум и делать вид, что Локи не ломает там ничего важного. Отодвинуть эту мысль на задворки. — Ладно. Начнем совещание. Первый вопрос повестки дня: утром Локи не делал каких-нибудь сенсационных заявлений?

— Нет, — говорит Тор, садясь обратно на диван. — Тебе он вчера что-нибудь сказал?

— Только разную чушь о призыве змей и превращении меня в паука. Наш обаяшка в своем репертуаре. А еще он смеялся над наукой и называл места, где Тессеракта нет. Швеция. Швейцария. Стэнфорд. Тебе эти названия о чем-нибудь говорят?

Тор качает головой. Тони так и думал, но все равно чувствует разочарование из-за очередного тупика.

— А должны? — настаивает он скорее для себя самого. — Что-то заставило Локи выбрать именно их. Ладно, с Швецией все понятно. Не понятно, причем тут Саскачеван и Стэнфорд. Почему они? В чем причина? И «свести Тони Старка с ума, пока тот будет искать связь между случайными местами» за причину не считается.

Тони вздыхает и трет лицо, прижимая пальцы к глазами и тихо ругаясь. Нет, и правда надо было врезать Локи, когда хотелось.

— Сингапур. Шанхай. Северная Корея. Стэнфорд. Саскачеван. Швейцария. Швеция. — Перечисление не помогает. — Локи сказал, что предоставил достаточно информации. Как думаешь, он и правда подсказывал, или просто хотел сбить меня с толку и направить охотиться за единорогом?

— Когда дело касается Локи, оба варианта одинаково возможны, — почти извиняюще говорит Тор.

— Этого я и боялся. Остается только предположить, что он дал нам всю необходимую информацию и попытаться ее разгадать.

Итак, что же Локи сказал? Вся хрень про его магию… к делу вряд ли относится. Угрозы… к делу вряд ли относятся. А вот перечень мест — относится. Что он там еще говорил? Немного, не считая пару тройку язвительных замечаний насчет превосходства магии над наукой, и...

И тут разогнавшийся поезд мыслительного процесса резко тормозит. Что именно сказал Локи? «Преломлять свет магнитами»? С чего бы ему приводить такой пример? Если только...

— Тор, — начинает Тони, всеми силами пытаясь говорить спокойно, несмотря на распирающее изнутри «да чтоб меня». — В Асгарде изучают динамику частиц в ускорителях?

— Не думаю, что сии слова в Асгарде известны, — отвечает Тор. — А что?

— А то, что Локи вчера об этом говорил! — Тони вскакивает, не в силах сдержаться. — Про преломление света магнитом! Это упрощенный взгляд на работу синхротронного ускорителя — наверное, так кто-то вроде Локи понял бы объяснения доктора Селвига. Локи назвал места по всему миру, в которых находятся ускорительные лаборатории. В Швеции есть МАКС, в Стэнфорде — СЛЭК, а в Швейцарии — их папочка ЦЕРН. Значит, когда Локи говорил, что Тессеракта там нет, то имел в виду... — Тони останавливается — проверить, на одной ли с ним волне Тор.

Нет. Вид у того потерянный. Ну ладно.

— Он имел в виду, что Тессеракт в аналогичном месте! Так все встает на свои места! Чем бы ни занимались его миньоны, им понадобится дофига специального оборудования, чтобы построить свою адскую машину. Само собой, Селвиг знает, где его раздобыть. И это объясняет, почему Беннер не мог обнаружить следы радиации: они прячутся в защищенной от радиации лаборатории. — Меряющий шагами комнату Тони заставляет себя остановиться. — Как думаешь, Локи из тех, кто спрячет добычу так надежно и далеко, как только возможно — например, в Австралии, — или попытается провернуть свои делишки у нас под носом, насмехаясь над нашим неведением? Я бы поставил… на второй вариант.

— Определенно второй вариант, — соглашается Тор.

— Тогда одевайся. Кажется, я знаю, где Тессеракт.

***

Остается одна загвоздка, состоящая в их излюбленной тактике боя, — решать проблемы по мере их появления. В этот раз им нужен настоящий план.

Ситуация напоминает старую добрую загадку про козла, волка и капусту. Тор не может летать без молота, но если он заберет молот, то Локи исчезнет. Если за Тессерактом отправится Тор, то Тони придется остаться сторожить Локи. Если Тони не останется, то придется оставить молот. Без молота от Тора мало толку, и он с тем же успехом может и сам остаться дома. И черта с два они возьмут Локи с собой.

Для Тони решение очевидно.

— Я пойду один — подлечу, ворвусь внутрь, схвачу кубик и вернусь максимум через пару часов. Ты пока потусуешься с Локи. Посмотрите телик, пообжимаетесь, как любите. Ты и не заметишь, как я вернусь с твоей путевкой домой.

— Не так быстро, Тони Старк, — говорит Тор и снова хватает Тони за руку.

Когда все закончится, Тони серьезно поговорит с ним о границах, личном пространстве и прочих вещах, которые можно расценить как домогательство.

— Тессеракт родом из Асгарда и принадлежал прежде моему отцу. Мне знакома его сила. Если Тессеракт пробудится, ты не сможешь его долго удерживать, тем более в доспехе из металла. Его энергия тебя уничтожит.

— Я готов рискнуть, — говорит Тони.

— А что с сим устройством? — спрашивает Тор, касаясь реактора. — Разве ты не умрешь, если оно перестанет работать?

Это тоже можно расценить как домогательство. Тони быстро делает шаг назад, чтобы до него было не дотянуться. — Я же сказал, что готов рискнуть. Возвращайся-ка на диван. Я скажу, когда спасу мир.

— Я не могу оставаться в стороне, пока ты подвергаешь себя опасности и рвешься навстречу неудаче.

Тони ожидал, что Тор скажет что-нибудь такое.

— Я взрослый мальчик и могу сам решать. Я подвергал себя опасности и раньше, и, будь уверен, впереди меня ждет еще уйма плохих решений. Это меня не тревожит. Костюм справится — как тогда, когда ты со своей молнией решил поиграть в «Гнев богов». Помнишь?

— Тессеракт… — начинает Тор, но Тони его перебивает.

— Я с ним разберусь. Мне только нужно надеть костюм, и все, меня тут нет. Да и потом, куда логичней, что пойду я. Я знаю, где это место, знаю, где там искать. Ты умеешь сдерживать Локи, поэтому тебе лучше остаться. Если не заметил, то у альтер-эго Железного Человека по имени Тони Старк нет необходимых суперспособностей, чтобы нянчить свихнувшихся богов. Куда лучше у Тони Старка получается надевать костюм и шастать по исследовательским лабораториям. Можно сказать, это мои таланты. Если заставишь меня остаться с Локи, то он, скорее всего, открутит мне голову, и мои таланты пропадут впустую.

— Локи такого не сделает. Уверяю тебя, он...

— Открутит мне голову. Схватит за уши и будет тянуть, пока та не отвалится. Как пить дать. Когда ты потащил Локи в комнату, видок у него был тот еще. Словно он непрочь кого-нибудь обезглавить. Не хочу участвовать в его играх.

— Он не причинит тебе вреда, — повторяет Тор. — Это, Тони Старк, я могу тебе обещать. Ты спас Локи жизнь. И теперь он связан с тобой до тех пор, пока долг чести не будет выплачен.

— Долг чести, ага. — А вот и слово, которое абсолютно подходит Локи. — Теперь я чувствую себя гораздо лучше. 

— А еще ты ему нравишься.

Тони проводит рукой по волосам и замирает на этих словах.

— Что?..

— Ты ему нравишься, — повторяет Тор, и его одобрительная улыбка словно говорит: вы обязательно подружитесь!

— И часто ты так развлекаешься? — спрашивает Тони, качая головой: разговор становится слишком абсурдным. — Ищешь, с кем бы твоему братцу поиграть? Потому что это не сработает. Практика показывает, что я нравлюсь только пустоголовым старлеткам и аферистам. Если бы пришлось отнести Локи к одной из этих категорий, то он попал бы не в ту, с которой весело провести часик-другой. Поэтому… Нет. Я иду, ты остаешься. 

— Но...

— Нет. Это окончательный ответ. Моя планета, моя страна, мое решение. Ты хорошо потрудился в составе «Отряда самоубийц», пока вытаскивал Локи из каталажки, но теперь моя очередь перейти к делу. — Тони с силой тыкает Тора в грудь. 

Тор выглядит и оскорбленно, и яростно. Прищуривается и угрожающе скалится, словно волк.

— Тони Старк...

— Прости, приятель. Нельзя всегда получать то, что хочешь.

Животный оскал длится еще пару секунд, после чего ослабевает. Чуточку.

— Хорошо, — тягуче рычит Тор и с шумом втягивает воздух. — Но подожди секунду. Я должен тебе кое-что поведать прежде, чем ты отправишься.

— Только не тяни. — Тор может говорить все, что хочет, если утихомирится и даст Тони приступить к работе.

— Магия Локи состоит из цикла в девять дней. С каждым новым днем его силы растут, но их сложнее контролировать. А сам Локи становится безрассуднее.

— Ну да, ведь обычно он — сама рассудительность, — отзывается Тони. — И как это связано с нашими баранами?

— Это предупреждение. Для твоей безопасности.

— Думаешь, он попытается меня заавадить, когда поймет, что я делаю? Или решит предупредить своих шестерок?

На лице Тора мелькает какое-то чувство. Вина?..

— Нет.

Тони слишком поздно понимает, что сейчас будет. Тор вытягивает руку, и через секунду к нему прилетает молот. От него не отстает Локи, все еще прикованный цепью к рукояти и протирающий задом пол.

Стоит молоту очутиться в руке Тора, как цепь спадает. В следующее мгновение оковы перемещаются с лодыжки Локи на запястье.

— Какого хрена ты… — начинает Тони, но закончить не успевает: Тор хватает его за руку и...

Долгое мгновение они с Локи могут лишь смотреть друг на друга. И на серебристо-блестящую цепь. Затем, как по команде, Тони дергает руку на себя, а Локи отползает в обратном направлении, как пес на привязи. Звенья крепкие, прочные. Перетягивание выигрывает Локи, и Тони растягивается на кухонном полу, падая с такой силой, что аж воздух из легких выбивает. 

— Прости меня, Тони Старк, — говорит Тор, пока Тони пытается отдышаться. — Это единственный выход. Сила Тессеракта не подвластна ни тебе, ни кому-либо еще на этой планете. Я должен забрать его сам.

— Ты… пристегнул… — Тони кашляет и пытается подняться на четвереньки, что было бы куда проще, если бы Локи стоял на месте и не вытягивал из-под него руку.

— Прости еще раз. Но для задания сего мне понадобится Мьёльнир, а Локи должен оставаться на цепи. Ты — самый надежный в хоромах объект после Мьёльнира.

Самый надежный объект после Мьёльнира? За такое сравнение Тони съездил бы Тору по физиономии. Если бы мог встать.

— Я вернусь так быстро, как смогу.

И он уходит, оставляя Тони пристегнутым шестифутовой зачарованной цепью к буйному психу. Тони снова поднимает голову. Наконец-то Локи прекратил тянуть, и Тони удается сесть. Локи смотрит на него с угрозой и ужасом, словно не верит в происходящее. Тони смотрит в ответ.

Локи он, по словам Тора, нравится. Похоже, настало время проверить эту теорию, и Тони не хочет умирать и поэтому очень надеется, что Тор не ошибся. Пусть он нравится Локи хотя бы настолько, чтобы тот не размазал его по стенке (что наверняка очень больно).

— У меня есть предложение, — говорит Тони, примирительно поднимая руки. — Теперь мы в одной команде, ты и я. Пусть твой долбанный братец идет лесом. Прикончим его, как вернется. Договорились?

***

У Локи уходит ровно четыре секунды, чтобы понять: благодаря своей силе в их тандеме он главный. Тони, в отличие от молота, неподвижностью не отличается, и стоит Локи лишь потянуть цепь, как Тони тащит за ним. Как бы Тони ни сопротивлялся, Локи ему не сдвинуть. Видимо, тот тоже сделан из темной материи.

Поэтому остаток дня они делают то, что хочет Локи. Локи хочет посидеть на диване и посмотреть телевизор — Тони сидит с ним на диване и смотрит телевизор. Локи хочет ходить кругами по кухне — Тони ходит рядом. Локи хочет отлить — Тони пытается его игнорировать. А когда Локи говорит, что хочет принять душ… Тони садится на бортик ванны, уронив руку на голову, и задается вопросом: чем он так провинился, что заслужил весь этот кошмар?

— Знаю, ты делаешь все это мне назло, — говорит он достаточно громко, чтобы можно было расслышать сквозь шум льющейся воды. — Я сдаюсь. Ты победил. В чем бы мы не соревновались, ты выиграл. Все, ты главный. Склоняю голову перед твоим умением вести себя как полный мудак. — Тони замолкает — посмотреть, не хочет ли Локи чего-нибудь ответить. Не хочет — до Тони доносится лишь шум воды и звяканье цепи о бортик ванны. — Давай уже покончим с играми, вернемся на диван и будем игнорить друг друга до возвращения Тора?

— Не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем ты, — беззаботно отзывается Локи. — Мне надо было принять душ.

— Ты принимал его утром, точно знаю. Волосы у тебя были мокрыми.

— Но потом Тор протащил меня по коридору, и теперь я весь грязный.

— В коридоре грязи почти нет.

— Я — бог, Тони Старк. Мои стандарты чистоты куда выше твоих. Не возражаешь, если я воспользуюсь шампунем твоей девушки?

— Возражаю, — рявкает Тони. — Очень возражаю! Я же сказал, бери гостевой шампунь, тот, что в белой бутылке. Придется самоубиться, если от тебя будет пахнуть как от...

В эту секунду Тони понимает, что должен был сказать совсем другое: «Конечно, Локи, бери шампунь Пеппер. Я настаиваю! Главное, не трогай вон ту белую бутылку — она только для гостей». И почему хорошие идеи приходят в голову слишком поздно? Помещение заполняет знакомый возбуждающий запах кокоса и манго.

— Мне нравится запах, — говорит Локи.

— И мне нравился. Раньше, — бормочет Тони, не отнимая от лица рук. К сожалению, теперь запах манго с кокосом всегда будет ассоциироваться у него с этим моментом.

Локи не торопится — вдобавок к шампуню Пеппер пользуется еще и ее кондиционером и гелем для душа. Когда он, наконец, просит подать ему полотенце, одежда Тони уже пропиталась паром и потом: ванная комната превратилась в сауну.

— Благодарю, — говорит Локи, хватая полотенце, и выходит из душа. Тщательно вытеревшись, откладывает полотенце в сторону и тащит Тони к зеркалу. С помощью магии убирает со стекла пар (ладно, даже Тони не может не признать, что этот трюк его впечатлил) и, что-то мурлыкая себе под нос, возится с волосами (а вот это не впечатлило ничуть).

Вертится ли Локи перед зеркалом потому, что заботится о своей внешности? Нет. Вчера он весь день проходил как кудрявая морская свинка, а значит, внешность его не особо заботит. Может, Локи просто хочет довести до ручки Тони Старка, которому приходится стоять и ждать, пока тот красуется в чем мать родила? А вот это больше похоже на правду.

Можно ли вдвоем сыграть в эту игру? Да, если уж на то пошло. Локи определенно нуждается в зрителях. Ладно. Одного он себе обеспечил.

Тони непринужденно пересаживается с бортика на край тумбочки, и оказывается так близко, что почти касается ноги Локи своей. Неотрывно смотрит ему в лицо. В первую секунду Локи пытается его игнорировать, во вторую — осторожно отводит назад прядь волос. Затем вся его решительность ломается как дешевая пластмасса, и он смотрит на Тони, приподнимая бровь в вопросе, который даже не требуется задавать вслух.

— Эм...

Тони выдерживает его взгляд ровно столько, чтобы произвести нужное впечатление, после чего медленно и демонстративно опускает глаза ниже.

Локи выглядит так, словно его застали врасплох — возможно, впервые в мировой истории. Моргнув, он открывает и закрывает рот как золотая рыбка. Его дыхание срывается — правда, лишь на секунду. Затем Локи удается вернуть себе личину самообладания и быстро превратить удивление в насмешку.

— Наслаждаешься видом?

— Не то чтобы, — отвечает Тони. — Но раз уж ты так стараешься, то я решил оценить предложение перед тем, как отвергнуть и разбить тебе сердце.

— Я… Ты что?

Тони не в силах сдержать улыбку: как славно, что в кои-то веки это Локи не может найти слов и чувствует себя явно неуютно.

— Просто говорю: нет, спасибо. Но попытка засчитана. Если бы мы были пьяными в хлам студентами, то… кто знает. Или если бы ты был девчонкой. Да, будь ты девчонкой, я бы тебя точно завалил. И не раз.

Локи приподнимает одну бровь. Затем вторую, хотя лицо его остается спокойным. Каменное выражение, поджатые губы. В голове с тревогой проскальзывает мысль: может, Тони зашел слишком далеко? Разбудил спящего медведя? Вдруг Локи, которому вряд ли нравится, когда над ним шутят, вспомнит про свое вчерашнее обещание и превратит Тони в паука или еще что похуже?

Нет. Локи лишь склоняет голову на бок, изображая интерес.

— Неужели?

— Да, — слетает у Тони с языка до того, как он успевает себя остановить.

— Ты настолько самонадеян, что попытался бы затащить меня в постель, будь я женщиной?

— Чертовски верно. Из тебя бы вышла горячая цыпочка.

А вот за такое следовало бы себе врезать. Какого хрена с ним творится? Кажется, общение с Локи плохо на Тони влияет: вытаскивает наружу его внутреннего мудака и напрочь сметает и так слабое подобие на словесный фильтр. Последняя реплика — явно перебор. Тони напрягается, готовясь к неизбежно грядущему удару и перелому носа. Или всего лица.

Опять нет. Локи не оскорбляется и не злится, лишь улыбается. Происходящее его забавляет.

— Буду иметь это в виду.

— И я буду иметь, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — говорит язык, пока мозг кричит: захлопни варежку, дебил, пока не сказанул чего похлеще! — Прости. Это было… Я веду себя как сучка. Не то чтобы ты не заслуживал, чтобы тебя поимели просто… блин, нехорошо прозвучало. — Очень нехорошо. Бля-бля-бля. — Давай посмотрим по телику какую-нибудь передачу про машины и взрывы? — Мне нужно выпить.

— Да, — соглашается Локи, и его плечи дрожат от сдерживаемого смеха. Он находит происходящее забавным. Ну прекрасно.

Тони протягивает ему руку.

—Ну что, мир?

Чем быстрее Локи даст им отсюда выйти, тем быстрее Тони сможет выпить и оставить все случившееся здесь позади. А потом выпить еще, и забыть об этом навсегда. Локи отвечает на рукопожатие, в кои-то веки улыбаясь не как серийный маньяк.

К сожалению, Тони забыл одну малюсенькую деталь. Малюсенькую, но чертовски важную.

_Не дай ему себя коснуться._

Тело прошивает электрический заряд — проходит по руке и плечу, вниз к животу, объяв ноги. Заряд сильнее, чем вчера, — пульсирует, гудит, охватывая каждую клеточку и опаляя вены огнем. Волоски встают дыбом, по коже пробегают мурашки. Чувство нельзя назвать неприятным. Нет. Ничуть. По правде говоря, магия Локи похожа на... ощущение от просмотра порнухи — стреляет прямиком в пах.

— Н-н-н-н, — удается выдавить Тони. Что это вообще за слово такое? Тони пытается выдернуть руку, но ослабшие мышцы почти не стараются. Куда там вырваться из этой питбульей хватки!

— Что? — хмурится Локи.

— Твоя… э… я... — Порнокасание обрывает все связи между мозгом и языком, так что и нет смысла пытаться что-то сказать.

— Моя что? — спрашивает Локи. — Тебе дурно? Тони Старк, если тебя на меня стошнит, то… — Он кладет руку Тони на плечо, чтобы помочь. Эффект примерно такой же, как если тушить пожар бензином.

С руки Локи перекидывается очередная доза секс-магии, охватывая каждый нерв и превращая все тело в желе. Ее слишком много. Она усиливается и сосредотачивается в самом неположенном месте, проходясь по паху и бедрам как прикосновение дразнящего призрака. Черт. Колени подкашиваются. Глупому предательскому телу не до того, чтобы думать о равновесии.

Что ж, хотя бы он падает на не Локи. Хотя положение можно назвать плачевным, раз падение видится Тони плюсом. Минус сейчас в том, что Локи с озабоченным видом опускается рядом на колени, продолжая его лапать. Повсюду. Сжимает плечо, трогает лоб кончиками пальцев, берет за подбородок. Малейшее прикосновение обжигает, посылает ослепительную волну желания прямиком в стратегически важное место.

— Тони Старк?

Сосредоточив все усилия на том, чтобы говорить, Тони удается выдавить из себя что-то более-менее внятное.

— Прошу... хва-а-атит...

— Хватит? Хватит чего? О чем ты?

Требуется немало сил, чтобы оторвать от себя руку Локи. Не столько из-за его силы, сколько из-за того, что (проклятье, как же больно признаваться в этом даже самому себе) в глубине души (где-то очень-очень глубоко) Тони вроде как наслаждается происходящим. Ладно, без «вроде». И в глубине души ему хочется податься навстречу прикосновению, а не отстраняться.

— Перестать тебя трогать? — догадывается Локи. — Почему? Полагаю, мои прикосновения причиняют тебе неудобства? — С этими словами он тыкает Тони в грудь чуть выше реактора, словно желая проверить сказанное.

Тони ничего не может с собой поделать. Он выгибается на полу, и с его губ срывается унизительно-непристойный стон. Эффект от порнокасания слишком сильный. Тони чувствует, как у него встает, а потом Локи склоняется над ним, и… Пожалуйста, Верхний Мозг, молится Тони, не дай Нижнему натворить глупостей, из-за которых завтра мне захочется утопиться в кислоте.

— А-а-а-а-а-а, — бормочет Локи и проводит по груди Тони вниз. Добравшись до ремня, он становится похож на клоуна из ужастика, который вот-вот лопнет от веселья. — Теперь понятно. Как интересно. — И повторяет, с каждым слогом постукивая по ремню для усиления эффекта: — Как ин-те-рес-но! Никогда бы не подумал, что магия так на тебя повлияет. Наверное, мне следовало догадаться.

Локи убирает руки и откидывается назад, на корточки, все еще улыбаясь как чеширский кот. Физический контакт разорван, и действие бушующей в теле Тони магии слабеет. Не исчезает, но снижается до терпимого уровня — в глубине еще чувствуется жаркая дрожь желания. Тони удается поднять голову и привстать на локтях.

— Эм, — начинает он.

На языке вертятся сотни вопросов и угроз, но нужных слов не подобрать — разум затуманен похотью. Приходится остановиться на:

— Чего?

— Вот, смотри, — говорит Локи, тыкая Тони в руку и обдавая еще одной волной порномагии. — Энергия сильно на тебя влияет. Все реагируют на нее по-разному — обычно очень вяло, но вот такая реакция… — Тихо рассмеявшись, Локи проводит рукой по его бедру. — Мне очень даже нравится.

— А мне — нет, — рычит Тони.

Локи с ухмылкой смотрит на его пах.

— Твое тело говорит об обратном.

— Не слушай. Мое тело часто ошибается.

— Неужели? — замолчав, Локи проводит рукой по бедру и замирает возле паха. — И какие ошибки оно совершает? Поведай.

Тони позволяет себе вернуться на пол. Пока рука Локи там, где она есть, излучая опасное напряжение, ничего другого ему не остается. Сложно — почти невозможно — заставлять себя держать голову, когда приходится непрерывно сдерживаться, чтобы не податься навстречу прикосновению Локи как бесстыжая потаскушка. Шел бы ты, пытается сказать Тони. Ты и твоя гребаная магия! Но выдавить удается лишь:

— Магия...

Несмотря ни на что, Локи улавливает суть.

— Магия инертна. Она — лишь избыток энергии, вызывающий у тебя... нестерпимое вожделение, полагаю? Я здесь не при чем.

Но он очень даже при чем, и, судя по ухмылке, и сам это прекрасно понимает. Сжав бедро Тони, он скользит рукой выше. Под футболку. Касается голой кожи, проходится по ребрам, и Тони сжимает зубы, чтобы не застонать (но, увы).

— О, Тони Старк, мы славно повеселимся сегодня!

Что ж. Сексуальное домогательство во всей красе. Локи ложится рядом с Тони на коврик и обнимает, положив голову ему на плечо. И Тони ничего не может с этим поделать, разве что снова подумать о том, как ненавидит свою жизнь.


	5. Подлый космический интриган

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Локи принуждает Тони к сеансу обнимашек — исключительно лечебных целей ради, — которые быстро перерастают как раз в то, чего Тони так старался избежать. Тор демонстрирует, что не может отобрать конфетку у ребенка… а, нет, ценный артефакт у кучки ботаников. В итоге приходится придумывать новый план для штурма замка.

Тони не помнит, как они оказались на диване. Его терзают сомнения, что это случилось лишь потому, что Локи решил не насиловать его на коврике в ванной. Может, потерял интерес из-за жалкого поведения Тони, а может, он старомодный романтик, который хочет «первый раз» с розами, свечками и роком семидесятых. А может, просто планирует что-то похуже. (Последнее вероятнее всего.) Что бы ни случилось, Тони, к счастью, одет. Целиком и полностью. И на Локи кои-то веки штаны. Рубашки нет, но штаны — уже хорошо. Даже отлично. Пусть даже штаны эти — женские бирюзовые легинсы.

— И думать не смей, — рычит Тони, когда Локи садится ближе. — Попытаешься меня обнять — да что там, хотя бы тронуть, — и клянусь, я тебе голову откручу.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты не обладаешь силой, необходимой для такого показушничества, — усмехается Локи.

— Тогда клянусь, что возьму ножницы и накинусь на волосы.

Срабатывает. Локи кладет руку на затылок, прикрывая свои перепутанные локоны. Он ничего не говорит, но увеличивает расстояние между ними на несколько дюймов.

По телику не идет ничего интересного, что для вечера пятницы — дело обычное. Телередакторы, видимо, считают, что в это время люди живут полной жизнью, а не сидят в Атлантик-Сити прикованными к коварным инопланетянам, щелкая по каналам в поиске чего-нибудь получше «Звезд ломбарда». Надо будет подключить «Нетфликс».

— Когда вернется Тор? — спрашивает Локи.

Тони зевает.

— А что? Тебе так же скучно, как и мне, и хочется устроить драку?

— Да, но спрашиваю я не поэтому.

— Хочешь пообниматься с братцем?

Локи не отвечает. Тони полагает, что это значит «да». Или «пошел ты». 

Меж тем, Тора и правда нет слишком долго, и Тони уже начинает беспокоиться. Исследовательская лаборатория не так далеко — от силы в получасе полета. Даже если представить, что Тор напутал с картой и, может, потерялся разок-другой, четыре часа — более чем достаточно, чтобы найти лабораторию, в лаборатории — Тессеракт, и притащиться домой. Значит, Тор либо по-настоящему заблудился, либо… что-то случилось.

— У тебя случайно нет джедайских способностей, чтобы телепатически поболтать с Тором? — спрашивает Тони.

— Есть. Но Тор не обладает способностью ответить, так что использовать их будет бессмысленно.

— Но ты можешь сказать ему, чтоб возвращался.

— Я мог бы, — кивает Локи.

— Но-о-о-о… не станешь, потому что?..

— Он вне зоны доступа. Для связи с ним потребуется слишком много магии, которую на данный момент я тратить не желаю.

— Ну да, ведь до сих пор ты тратил ее исключительно благих дел ради. Таких как стирание пара с зеркала. — И кое-чего еще, что больше никогда не будет упомянуто.

Локи не утруждает себя ответом. Лишь притягивает к себе колени, обхватывает руками и кладет на них голову. Вид у него снова паршивый, понимает Тони, найдя время присмотреться. Может, даже паршивее прежнего. В тусклом свете телевизора Локи бледен, как смерть. Вздрагивает с каждым вздохом, на коже — болезненный влажный блеск.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, — говорит Тони. — Видимо, обнимашки тебе и правда нужны?

Неправильный вопрос. Локи принимает его за приглашение, выпрямляется и делает движение в сторону Тони.

Тот быстро отползает назад и выставляет перед собой руку, словно барьер.

— Но-но-но! Я добровольцем не вызывался!

— Прости, Тони Старк. Поверь, ты не тот, кого бы я выбрал в первую очередь, но, увы, сейчас выбора у меня нет. Как ты изящно выразился, выгляжу я «дерьмово». И чувствую себя под стать.

— Нет! И, черт возьми, нет — значит нет! Думаешь, я подпущу тебя к себе после того, что ты выкинул в ванной?

— После того, что _я выкинул_? — перебивает Локи. — Это ты пытался утопить меня! У меня куда больше причин тебе не доверять!

Пытался… что сделать?

— Что это ты плетешь?! Ты вырубил меня своей порно-магией, очнулся я уже на диване. Больше ничего не было!

— Нет, — рычит Локи, вставая на колени и сжимая кулаки. — Стоило нам поцеловаться, как ты словно взбесился. Сначала угрожал, что сдерешь с меня кожу, затем передумал и принялся кричать, что мне суждено навеки быть твоим рабом и сказал, цитирую, «отсоси мне, грязная шлюшка». Что, признаться, я нашел в высшей степени унизительным. Затем ты передумал снова, включил душ и предпринял жалкую попытку меня утопить. После чего потерял сознание. Тогда я и приволок тебя сюда.

Горло обжигает чем-то похожим на стыд. Или желчью.

— Мы… мы… поцеловались?

Локи неверяще смотрит в ответ и, кажется, хочет ему врезать.

— Из всего мною сказанного ты услышал лишь это?

Нет, но этот момент встревожил больше всего. Он поцеловал Локи. В ванной. На коврике. Рядом с унитазом. Поцеловал. Локи. Хуже воображаемой картинки лишь затуманенное воспоминание на задворках разума, говорящее о том, что целуется Локи очень даже неплохо.

— О, черт… — стонет Тони, откидывая голову назад и потирая лицо руками.

— А теперь мы будем обниматься, — заявляет Локи, и Тони уверен, что никогда не слышал, чтобы это говорили так злобно и угрожающе.

— Нет, не будем.

Локи выбрасывает вперед руку, останавливаясь в долях дюйма от того чтобы схватить Тони за горло.

— Нет, будем. Ты можешь согласиться по хорошему, или я могу сломать тебе позвоночник и парализовать ниже шеи, тем самым лишая возможности двигаться и сопротивляться. Какой вариант предпочтительнее?

Ну как можно отказаться от предложения, которое так заманчиво сформулировано?

— Понял, — говорит Тони, отодвигаясь от руки Локи так далеко, как может. — Ты предоставил мне разумный выбор. Вот вообще ни разу не похоже на то, что было в «Пиле». Кхм. Можно хотя бы сначала напиться?

Локи хмурится, и Тони практически видит, как на кончике его языка крутится отказ.

— Могу гарантировать, что обнимаюсь я куда лучше, залив в себя стаканов семь.

Закатив глаза, Локи уступает и кивает.

— Хорошо.

Прогулка до кухни мало чем отличается от шествия к эшафоту. Тони выбирает в баре свой излюбленный метод самоликвидации. Его никогда нельзя была назвать фанатом водки, но к сегодняшнему вечеру идеально подойдет «Русский Стандарт». Дешево, быстро, эффективно.

— Тебе чего-нибудь налить? — спрашивает он у Локи. Прошу тебя, напейся и вырубись до того, как события еще больше выйдут из-под контроля.

Локи внимательно разглядывает стоящий на полке ряд бутылок, но в итоге без интереса качает головой. Они идут обратно на диван.

И теперь — ну вот точно шествие к эшафоту.

— Дай мне минутку, — говорит Тони, когда Локи по-деловому пытается толкнуть его на диван. Тони сворачивает пробку и делает несколько больших глотков. Этого хватит, чтобы опьянеть. Если Тони повезет, подействует быстро. Учитывая развитие событий, должно же ему хоть немного повезти?

— Ладно, — садясь, говорит он. — Давай покончим с этим. Но сначала кое-что проясним: я буду просто сидеть. Остальное на тебе. Ты обнимаешься и разбираешься со своей магией, я смотрю телик и думаю о том, как сильно тебя ненавижу. На этом все.

Фырканье Локи должно означать согласие. Он садится рядом, и Тони готовится к заряду порно-магии, который… на самом деле не такой, как ожидалось. 

Заряд есть (Тони не собирается притворяться, что не чувствует его), но он куда слабее того, что был в ванной. Он не пробирает до костей, словно удар молнии. Не высасывает силы, не превращает мозг в кашу. Просто скользит по коже, лаская каждый нерв и клетку тела. Может, Локи сдерживается, а может, у Тони выработался иммунитет. Кто знает. Сейчас ощущение приятное. Оно не подавляет. Не поглощает. Не поджаривает мозги. Хорошо. Спокойно.

В самый раз с водкой.

Тони делает еще пару глотков, наслаждаясь тем, как алкоголь обжигает горло по пути вниз, а потом снова поднимается и затуманивает мозг. Проходят минуты, и водка начинает действовать, сглаживая острые углы ситуации. Жизнь выглядит куда радужнее, когда идешь по ней с бутылкой. Так легче принять все, что уготовил тебе этот мир. Легче убедить себя, что неплохо проводишь время. Могло бы быть хуже.

Локи наконец-то затих, свернувшись под его рукой как какой-нибудь зверек, и время, когда он не говорит и не двигается, по меркам Тони, проходит на отлично. Может, вечер будет и не таким отстойным. В одной руке у Тони бутылка, другая приобнимает гибкое тело с длинными черными волосами и фарфоровой в голубом свете экрана кожей. Не так уж плохо. Совсем не плохо. 

Наверное, все дело в алкоголе. Или в том, что начинает отпускать скопившееся за день раздражение. Или в исходящем от кожи Локи тепле. А может, в том, как собственнически тот положил руку Тони на грудь, в запахе кокоса от его волос, или в том, что разумная часть мозга сгорела и сдалась, передавая бразды правления той, которая говорит: «А почему бы и не да?». Может, порно-магия отравила разум Тони своим безустанным искушением. (Скорее всего, дело именно в последнем.) Как бы то ни было, Тони ловит себя на том, что убирает бутылку и с чрезмерной самоуверенностью хватает Локи за подбородок.

Локи знает, что сейчас будет — достаточно малейшего указания, и он приподнимает голову. На его лице больше нет мудачьей улыбки, нет усмешки, нет триумфального я-же-тебе-говорил. В темных глазах тлеет желание, губы приоткрыты.

Поначалу поцелуй осторожный — простое прикосновение, не более. Едва ощутимое прикосновение и одно дыхание на двоих. Снова и снова. Мягкий изгиб нижней губы на пробу скользит по губе Тони. Потом — резкий вдох, и Локи подается вперед в поиске большего, обводит языком губы Тони и шепчет:

— Тони Старк…

Этого достаточно, чтобы рухнуть в бездну. Нет больше времени на нежности. Тони берет Локи за затылок, сгребает волосы в кулак и, притянув ближе, целует — жестко, до боли. Языком проникает между губ, изучая, пробуя, заявляя свои права. А Локи… Локи потворствует ему, обхватив руками шею, и с тихим утробным рычанием притягивает ближе, трется голой грудью о футболку Тони.

Тебе должно быть странно, говорит еще способная мыслить часть мозга. Все законы логики твердят, что целовать Локи неправильно, но Тони этого не чувствует. Поцелуи чертовски возбуждают, и ему хочется большего. Ему нужно больше, ближе, нужно, чтобы Локи льнул к нему, касался его. Нужно избавиться от футболки, нужно, чтобы Локи опустился ниже, раздвинул ему колени, взялся за молнию на ширинке. Перестал валять дурака и уже расстегнул ремень. Дурацкий ремень. И зачем только Тони выбрал такой дурацкий ремень с такой дурацкой пряжкой, которую еще и не расстегнуть?

— Дай я, — выдыхает он Локи в щеку, на что тот кивает и отстраняется, давая Тони просунуть руку вниз. Он трясущимися пальцами сражается с пряжкой — как долго! — пока не расстегивает эту заразу, будь она неладна. Стягивает ремень и отбрасывает в сторону. Перехватив инициативу, Локи расстегивает молнию на брюках. Ловкие пальцы скользят за пояс боксеров, и… О, боже.

Его член уже начал проявлять интерес, и от магического касания встает полностью. Тони теряет последнюю надежду сохранить остатки гордости, толкаясь Локи в руку как неразумное животное. Он нуждается в прикосновении. В трении. Немедленно. Мозг отключается, и Тони откидывает голову, сдаваясь на милость порочного наслаждения, приносимого рукой и умело ласкающими пальцами. Обхватить ствол. Обвести головку пальцем, обследовать каждый дюйм чувствительной кожи. Резко подтолкнуть к самому пику и тут же замедлиться до дразнящего, сводящего с ума темпа. Такого, чтобы он оставался на грани оргазма, но кончить не мог.

— Чего ты желаешь, Тони Старк?

В ушах звучат хриплые слова, но Тони может лишь отчаянно застонать в ответ.

— Чтобы я взял тебя в руку? В рот? Чего ты жаждешь? Скажи мне.

— Да-а-а, — выдыхает Тони. Да, этого он и желает. Всего и сразу.

Локи тихо смеется и проводит кончиком языка по его уху. Всего одно прикосновение — и позвоночник пробирает дрожью. Тони выгибается навстречу Локи.

— Да, — эхом отзывается Локи.

— Да, — повторяет Тони.

Локи зацеловывает его шею, лаская теплым дыханием кожу и двигаясь ниже. К ключицам. Вниз по груди. Невесомые поцелуи переходят на внутреннюю часть бедра, им предшествуют легкие касания пальцев. Мышцы напрягаются в предвкушении, тело подрагивает от желания… Еще немного, и… Тони, закусив губу, втягивает через зубы воздух, едва Локи целует его член у основания, щекоча кожу завесой черных волос.

Убрав волосы с лица, Локи смотрит на Тони снизу вверх и облизывает губы. Его чистые глаза сверкают холодно-голубым, и если бы от взгляда можно было бы довести до пика, то Тони кончил бы прямо здесь и сейчас.

Он и правда почти кончает, стоит Локи лизнуть головку, трогая щель и чувствительную кожу. Медленно — невыносимо медленно — Локи опускает голову, скользя языком от основания до кончика. Он помогает себе крепко сжатым кулаком, другой рукой ведет по бедру, опаляя магией, накрывает яйца и поглаживает их. Тони тяжело сглатывает, чтобы подавить рвущийся изнутри стон. Изнывая от желания, толкается вперед, без слов моля о большем.

На лице Локи мелькает что-то похожее на развратную усмешку, и он, опустившись ниже, заглатывая член Тони до самого основания. Магия накатывает с новой силой, и Тони толкается ему навстречу. Как тут остановиться, когда тело захлестывают нарастающие волны наслаждения? Тони машинально тянется к затылку Локи — поторопить, направить, но в этом нет нужды. Локи знает, что делает, знает, чем подогреть бушующую в Тони страсть. Его пальцы, губы, тесное горло… Рот Локи влажный, теплый, твердый язык дразнит головку, пока рука задает ритм.

Еще совсем чуть-чуть...

Тони долго не протянет. Не сможет. Балансируя на грани оргазма, он ищет прикосновения Локи, толкается навстречу влажному жару рта, навстречу опьяняющей магии. (Еще чуть-чуть...) Магия охватывает все тело, подводит к пику, проходится огнем по коже, пока горячий язык скользит вдоль члена и отстраняется, чтобы снова коснуться через невыносимый миг. Локи заглатывает его до основания — сильнее, быстрее, — сосет, сжимает, облизывает и массирует, лихорадочно приближая Тони к оргазму.

Оргазм бьет как удар под дых, и Тони стискивает зубы с такой силой, что аж челюсть болит. Каждая мышца в теле напрягается, Тони зарывается пальцами Локи в волосы, и...

Локи принимает все до последней дрожи, пока пламя внутри не утихает. Тони без сил откидывается на диван и пытается отдышаться. Локи медленно отстраняется, прижимается щекой к голому бедру Тони и улыбается своей загадочной улыбкой.

Приходится прикрыть глаза. Свесив голову на бок, Тони делает один вдох за другим, пытаясь, несмотря на пульсирующее внутри остатки наслаждения, успокоить сердцебиение и прочистить голову. Не такая уж радужная эта пост-оргазменная нега. Скорее тускло-серая. Застонав, Тони убирает со лба мокрые от пота волосы. Голова раскалывается и кружится, путая мысли.

Наверное, магия Локи и водка — все-таки не лучшее сочетание. Тони открывает глаза. Несмотря на то, что это Локи стоит на коленях, приоткрыв рот, слабым и использованным, как ни странно, чувствует себя Тони.

— Эм, — говорит он, чтобы нарушить молчание. Звук застревает в горле. Остальное сказать ничуть не проще — приходится искать слова в затуманенном мозгу. — Вчера ты… ты сказал… тебе нужен физический контакт, чтобы… восстановить энергию. Значит, ты имел в виду?..

Кивок практически незаметен. Движение головы, которое Тони скорее чувствует кожей, нежели видит.

— Вот как, — шепчет он.

Локи встает на ноги с томным изяществом хищника.

— Помогает любой физический контакт. — Голос его низкий и тихий. — Примерно так, как ломоть хлеба помогает приглушить голод. Но чтобы насытиться по-настоящему, когда магия зашла так далеко... — Локи садится Тони на бедра, берет его руки в свои и мягко ведет к поясу своих дурацких легинсов. — Теперь ты знаешь, почему нужен мне. И я благодарен тебе за сотрудничество, — едва слышно бормочет Локи, придвигается ближе и упирается Тони в бедро каменным стояком.

Неуверенно шикнув, Тони отстраняется, чтобы между ними оставалось безопасное расстояние, но Локи кладет руки ему на плечи, одной обнимает за шею, другой — за спину. Проводит губами по щеке, щекочет теплым дыханием ухо и… Каким-то чудом пальцы Тони оказываются на резинке легинсов и с дрожью тянут ткань вниз. Он будто со стороны смотрит, как кто-то управляет его руками.

Первого предупреждения Тони не слышит.

Зато его слышит Локи, целующий Тони под подбородком. Он тут же замирает, настораживается как зверек и смотрит в сторону входной двери.

Тони слышит второе предупреждение.

— Брат мой? Тони Старк?

Молния не могла бы ударить быстрее: у Локи уходит всего секунда, чтобы откатиться в сторону, схватить с подлокотника плед и свернуться на краю, притворяясь спящим. А Тони остается сидеть со спущенными до лодыжек штанами. Его ремень валяется на полу, футболка… Одному богу известно, куда подевалась футболка. Заторможенному, пропитанному выпивкой мозгу остается лишь надеяться, что Локи бросил футболку не туда, где ее заметит Тор. Тони тянется к штанам, но пальцы не слушаются, а боксеры умудрились перекрутиться. Тони слишком пьян, чтобы понять как, а шаги Тора звучат все громче и ближе.

— Черт...

С другого конца дивана доносится презрительное фырканье, и Локи кидает Тони плед. Времени едва хватает, чтобы прикрыться, как из-за угла показывается Тор. Впервые с начала всей этой авантюры Тони рад привычке асгардцев разгуливать полуголыми — хотя бы потому, что Тор не увидит ничего странного в том, что Тони развалился на диване в одном лишь пледе.

И он прав. Тор на него едва смотрит.

— Локи спит?

— Думаю, да, — врет Тони. Локи притворяется, что спит, что почти одно и то же. Большее Тору знать не обязательно.

По дороге к дивану Тор вздыхает и зевает, чем наглядно демонстрируют, как на самом деле устал и поистрепался. Тони знает, что должен бы удивиться. Но почему-то не удивляется, словно вся эта хрень уже стала обычным делом. Тор выглядит, мягко говоря, паршиво. Придерживает одну руку другой, старается не напрягать правую ногу. Он весь в пыли, копоти и грязи. На лице — кровавые потеки, тянущиеся к спутанным волосам. Доспехи перепачканы в… чем-то вроде переливающейся фиолетовой масляной слизи. Черт ее знает. Образ завершает тошнотворный запах крови, пота и паленых волос.

Тор кладет молот у ноги Локи, но цепь пока не трогает. Смотрит неуверенно, словно думает, что безопаснее оставить Тони пристегнутым. По крайней мере, пока не скажет глупость, которую так долго готовится сказать.

— Тони Старк, — начинает Тор.

— Давай лучше не, — перебивает Тони, пока тот не сказал чего-нибудь еще. — Поговорим завтра. Сейчас не лучшее время. Не… да, не лучшее. Я надрался, а ты будто с войны вернулся. В таком состоянии мы похерим все совещание. Закончим на сегодня?

— Согласен, — говорит Тор, благодарно кивнув. — Обсудим все завтра.

— Завтра, — повторяет Тони. Завтра многое придется обсудить. Потому что, несмотря на туман в голове, несмотря на отвлекающие кровь, раны и всевозможную грязь, одно Тони совершенно очевидно. 

Тессеракта у Тора нет.

***

День не задался. Тони встает, принимает душ, бреется и плетется на кухню с оптимизмом пробудившегося от спячки медведя. Сейчас уже трудно сказать, кого он ненавидит больше: себя или Локи. Одинаково, наверное. Локи он ненавидит за то, что тот Локи, а себя за то, что напился и не мешал Локи быть собой. Не прерви их Тор… Об этом даже думать не стоит. Вообще обо всей этой хрени не стоит думать. Куда легче просто злиться, не разбираясь в подробностях.

Когда Тони входит, Тор с Локи уже за столом. Может, все дело в разыгравшемся из-за дурного настроения воображении, но сегодня эти двое слишком уж друг с другом нежничают — поставили рядом стулья, закинули друг на друга руки. Придурки. Они едят вафли с таким довольным видом, словно вокруг пони, радуга и единороги.

— Доброе утро, Тони Старк, — говорит Тор.

В ответ Тони бурчит что-то похожее на «добрутр». Выливает себе остатки кофе из кофейника, которых хватает на полчашки (просто отлично), насыпает в тарелку хлопьев — только чтобы обнаружить, что закончилось молоко (вообще замечательно). Да пошло оно все. Тони доливает в чашку виски, хватает из шкафчика упаковку вяленой говядины и садится напротив братьев. Тор, кажется, хочет спросить, считается ли для землян такой завтрак нормальным, но в итоге решает промолчать. Что же насчет Локи… Тони надеялся, у того хватит совести избегать зрительного контакта или хотя бы выглядеть смущенным. Куда там. Локи контакта не избегает, даже чуточку улыбается. И медленно облизывает губы.

Вот мудак. Тони демонстративно отворачивается и сосредотачивается на брате, вид которого может выносить.

— Так, Тор. — В светской болтовне нет нужды. Пора перейти к делу и кое с чем разобраться. — Какого хрена вчера случилось? Я жутко жалею, что не отправился вместо тебя, чтобы сделать все правильно, и надеюсь, что у тебя есть очень хорошая причина, по которой ты вернулся с пустыми руками. Не пытайся скормить мне какую-нибудь чушь, если не хочешь, чтобы я поимел тебя всеми известными мне способами.

— Все-таки за ножницы возьмешься? — фыркает Локи.

— А тебе, Гарри Поттер, вообще слова не давали, — рявкает Тони. — Молчи и ешь свою вафлю, а не то будешь следующим в очереди.

Тор сужает глаза, поджимает губы и подается вперед, словно лохматая зверюшка из джунглей, пытающаяся казаться больше, чем есть.

— Ты угрожаешь нам, Тони Старк?

— Да, — говорит Тони. — Именно что угрожаю. И знаешь, почему? — Он переводит взгляд с одного асгардца на другого. Тор рычит, Локи озадаченно усмехается. — Я вас больше не боюсь. Ага. Вы меня слышали. Признаюсь, поначалу я ходил вокруг вас на цыпочках, ведь вы — всесильные владыки космоса и все такое. Но знаете, что? Теперь я вас раскусил. — Он обвиняюще тыкает в Тора пальцем. — Ты — лох, который не смог украсть маленький кубик у кучки ботанов. Но хуже всего то, что в твоей тупой башке никак не приживется принцип надевания штанов! Готов спорить, ты опять в полотенце. Я прав?

Опущенного украдкой взгляда хватает, хватает, чтобы сказать: Тони угадал.

— А ты? — оборачивается он к Локи. — Вчера у тебя было дофига возможностей убить меня. Или отрезать мне руку, чтобы снять цепь. Или хотя бы сбежать со мной под мышкой. А что сделал ты? Повел себя как нормальный суперзлодей? Нет, ты решил достать меня сексом!

Тор смотрит на Локи.

— Чем?

— Ты закончил? — спрашивает Локи, игнорируя Тора.

— Нет! — Тони со злостью откусывает кусок мяса и принимается жевать, на что уходит куда больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Надо было остановиться на хлопьях. Когда он сглатывает, момент уже упущен. — Ладно. Да. Я закончил. — Пятиминутки гнева в день достаточно. Тони допивает кофе с виски и наливает себе просто виски. — Ладно. — Еще разок и поспокойнее. — Тор. Будь другом и расскажи, что вчера случилось. Нам нужен новый план, потому что вероятность того, что Тессеракт сам свалится нам в руки, стремится к нулю. Расскажи, что случилось и где пошло не так. Давай.

Тор, кажется, не в восторге, но хотя бы начинает говорить:

— Я нашел здание. Нашел Эрика Селвига, нашел Тессеракт. Какой бы прибор они не строили, он был готов или почти готов. Опуская утомительные детали, человек из Щ.И.Т.а — агент Бартон — попытался сражаться со мной. Справиться с ним труда не составило. Тогда я верил, что у меня все под контролем. 

Он делает паузу и трет лоб.

— А потом? — спрашивает Тони.

— А потом ситуация быстро изменилась. В тот момент, когда я коснулся Тессеракта… Не знаю, что произошло, Тони Старк. Он… ожил, словно распознав мое прикосновение. Помещение наполнилось всплеском его энергии, которого было достаточно, чтобы сбить меня с ног. Я сразу же вскочил, но космическая щель уже открылась.

Тони чувствует, как при этих словах на его лице большими буквами появляется надпись «какого хрена».

— Космическая щель?..

— Да, космическая щель. Не очень большая, но через нее успело проникнуть семеро воинов читаури.

— Космическая щель.

— Космическая щель — это отверстие в космосе, — услужливо объясняет Тор. — Она соединяет две точки в...

— Это-то я понял, — говорит Тони. — Просто научное название звучало бы как-то… повнушительнее. — И не так пошло.

— В Асгарде мы называем сие явление «космической щелью».

— Так я попал в этот мир, — добавляет Локи. — Через космическую щель.

— Все, хватит уже повторять «космическая щель», — говорит Тони. — Давайте договоримся называть ее энергетическим порталом или как-нибудь еще. Итак, возвращаемся к читаури, которые появились из энергетического портала.

— «Энергетический портал» звучит неловко, но если ты настаиваешь… — Пожав плечами, Тор продолжил: — С самими читаури, как и с агентом Бартоном, справиться было легко. Все семеро сейчас мертвы. Но энергия Тессеракта повредила здание. Я расправлялся с последним читаури, когда увидел, что Эрик Селвиг хватает Тессеракт и убегает. Я попытался догнать его, но нас разделила рухнувшая крыша. К тому времени, как я пробрался сквозь обломки, он уже пропал. Следующие несколько часов я провел в его поисках, но все без толку. Затем был вынужден оставить надежду и вернуться сюда. Ты прав, Тони Старк. — Тор умолкает и качает головой, омраченный поражением. — В неудаче повинен я. Я принимаю на себя ответственность и все исправлю.

— Как? — спрашивает Тони. Одно дело — болтать о том, чтобы все исправить, и совсем другое — и правда исправить. Особенно, когда «исправление» включает в себя поиск человека, которого в последний раз видели восемнадцать часов назад где-то в районе Лонг-Айленда.

— Локи мне поможет, — с полной уверенностью в своих словах говорит Тор. Локи, судя по виду, его уверенность не разделяет.

— Да?

— Нет, — говорит Тони. — Локи — социопат-извращенец, которому нельзя доверять.

В ответ Локи закатывает глаза, но обвинение не отрицает.

— Смотрите, в чем дело, — продолжает Тони. — Когда Селвиг выбежал с Тессерактом из лаборатории, тот наверняка сразу же засветился на приборах Беннера. Готов спорить, Щ.И.Т. нашел его в течение часа. Будем исходить из предположения, что Щ.И.Т. добрался до Тессеракта. Но знаете, может, это не так-то уж и плохо. Щ.И.Т., слава богу, не швейцарский банк.

Тор медленно кивает.

— Мы заберем у них Тессеракт.

— Да. То есть… — Тони указывает в сторону Локи. — Пока мы похищаем их добро со стопроцентным успехом.

— Смехотворно, — бормочет Локи.

— Тогда отправимся сейчас же, — говорит Тор. — Вернемся на корабль и заберем Тессеракт тем же способом, каким забрали Локи.

Тони кивает, внезапно относясь ко дню грядущему с чуточкой больше оптимизма.

— Взрывы и разрушения. Мне нравится. Отличный план, Тор. Доедаем и идем одеваться?

— Согласен.

Хорошо. Звучит хорошо, и Тони ловит себя на том, что кивает от одной мысли. После целых двух дней без костюма ему не терпится надеть его и сравнять счет в игре «Тони Старк — Космические братцы». (К тому же, вероятность того, что прикосновения Локи подействуют сквозь металл, довольно мала. Тони надеется.)

Локи не может не вставить свои два цента.

— Девяти миров ради, зачем вам врываться с боем в крепость Щ.И.Т.а?! План просто ужасный.

Что ж, да, но по опыту Тони «ужасный» и «действенный» не всегда противоречат друг другу.

— Дай-ка угадаю: у тебя есть план получше? Проникнуть внутрь, переодевшись уборщиками? Усыпить всех заколдованным свистом? Подменить Тессеракт фигуркой Ночного лиса?

— Нет. Я бы подорвал Щ.И.Т. в небе. Проще найти Тессеракт среди трупов, чем в крепости с вооруженной охраной.

Какое-то время Тони просто смотрит на Локи, пытаясь не углубляться в раздумья о том, что творится в этой безумной головке.

— Мне от тебя не по себе. Очень не по себе.

— А мне не по себе от твоей непрактичности. Зачем врываться в крепость и рисковать жизнью, когда куда быстрее и легче уничтожить ее со всеми, кто внутри? У корабля четыре двигателя. Если каждый из нас возьмет на себя по одному — с ним покончено. Когда корабль рухнет на землю и сгорит, будет легко найти на пепелище Тессеракт.

— Нет. Никаких подрывов, никакого огня, никаких смертей. Просто… нет.

— Хорошо, — фыркает Локи. — Тогда хотя бы позволь предложить внести в твой так называемый «план» небольшие коррективы. До того, как вы с Тором ворветесь и начнете ломать все на своем пути, я отвлеку на себя внимание, чтобы Тессеракт остался без охраны. Так никто не умрет, и мы сможем удовольствоваться нашей бескровной кражей.

Тони смотрит на Тора. Ответный взгляд Тора выражает мысли их обоих: он что, серьезно?

— Хорошая попытка, приятель, — говорит Тони, обращаясь к Локи. — Но, кажется, ты забываешь, что ты наш пленник. Останешься здесь, пристегнутый к бойлеру. Ты не входишь в нашу суперкоманду.

— Вчера ты говорил иначе, когда...

— Не имеет значения, что я говорит вчера, — быстро перебивает Тони. — Вчера не считается. Его не было. Вчера существует лишь в сумрачной зоне.

— Конечно, продолжай себя в этом убеждать, — ухмыляется Локи. Нет, ну не мудак?

— Ты все равно не входишь в команду.

— Постой, Тони Старк, — говорит Тор. — Предложение Локи может оказаться полезным. Если он отвлечет внимание...

— Он не входит в команду! — огрызается Тони, чувствуя, как уровень раздражения снова медленно повышается. Не то чтобы он вообще успел сильно опуститься.

— Слушай, с первоначальным планом все в порядке. Давай придерживаться его. Мы идем, Локи остается, а если решит сбежать… ну, мне уже плевать. Пусть пошляется по Нью-Джерси, пока в каком-нибудь переулочке его не прикончат, чтобы снять с него легинсы.

— На мне нет… — начинает Локи.

— Я не хочу знать о том, чего на тебе нет! Можешь сделать одолжение и заткнуться, пока взрослые пообсуждают свою войнушку?

Но тут Тор наклоняется и качает головой.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы Локи отправился с нами. Если случится то же, что вчера, нам может понадобиться его магия. И я ищу Тессеракт для того, чтобы с его помощью мы с Локи вернулись в Асгард. Если мы раздобудем Тессеракт, а Локи тем временем ускользнет, мое задание провалится. — Тор замолкает — не ради драматического эффекта, как можно было ожидать, а для того, чтобы схватить недоеденную вафлю Локи. Локи не возражает, и Тор, жуя, продолжает: — Мы трое должны отправиться вместе. Только этот вариант имеет смысл. 

Смысл — не то слово, которое Тони бы стал использовать, но он не поправляет Тора. Братья смотрят на него через стол. Просто смотрят. Ждут, что он согласится. Или не согласится, и тогда они смогут привести новые глупые доводы. Тони остается лишь пойти у них на поводу. Или окончательно чокнуться.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Но ответственность за Локи несешь ты, Тор. Он попытается нас надуть или выкинет что-нибудь сумасшедшее? Не моя проблема. Если у меня появится хоть малейшее предчувствие, что меня наебут, я буду спасать свою задницу — скажу Фьюри, что вы двое взяли меня в заложники и контролировали какой-нибудь космической магией.

Никто из них ничего не говорит и не делает. Разве что Тор жует вафлю, а Локи рассеянно постукивает по столу. Значит, они поняли друг друга?

Тони осушает чашку.

— Ладно, — говорит он, — давайте составим план.


	6. Секс-сила из рук в руки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони пытается серьезно поговорить с Локи об их отношениях. Ничего удивительного, что все заканчивается насилием и разгромом кухни. На пороге появляется незваный (и, главное, нежеланный) гость с плохими новостями.

План не совершенен, но он хотя бы есть.

1\. Ворваться в геликарриер и свистнуть Тессеракт.  
2\. Хм-м...  
3\. Профит.

Ладно, где-то на втором пункте Тор забирает Локи домой, но раз Тони в этом не участвует, то с чистой совестью в свой список дел не записывает.

Начало операции назначено на семь вечера. Они готовятся: Тор идет наверх, чтобы снова связаться с Асгардом, а Тони собирает припасы в дорогу — на случай если после первого пункта что-то пойдет не так, и они больше не смогут сюда вернуться. (Что-то почти наверняка пойдет не так.) В рюкзаке с принтом черепашек-ниндзя уже лежат одежда и деньги. Второй рюкзак — с Суперменом — Тони собирается набить едой. Когда наберется смелости зайти на кухню и оказаться наедине с Локи.

 _Ну же, будь мужиком_ , говорит он себе. _Локи снова прикован к молоту и не может двигаться. Ну что он тебе сделает?_

Чтобы побыстрее со всем покончить, Тони притворится, что ответ на этот вопрос: «ничего». Поэтому он сжимает зубы и отправляется из своей комнаты прямиком в клетку с тигром.

Он чувствует на себе взгляд Локи, пока идет к буфету. Едкий, тот разъедает затылок. Хуже только то, что изнутри рвутся слова — нежеланные вопросы, порожденные размышлениями. Вопросы, ответы на которые Тони должен знать. Вопросы, ответы на которые он не хочет знать. Тихо выругавшись раз-другой, Тони оборачивается к своему личному демону.

Локи восседает на барном стуле как горгулья, с чего-то завернутая в полотенце. Стол перед ним заставлен пустыми пачками сока. Встретившись с Тони взглядом, он берет ближайшую пачку и, непристойно облизнувшись, засовывает в рот соломинку.

— А я тут провизию в дорогу собираю, — говорит Тони, пока с языка не сорвалось чего лишнего. — Пожелания будут? За три дня я не видел, чтобы ты съел что-то кроме вафли. А вафля тебе сил для подвигов не прибавит.

— Мне не нравится эта ваша мидгардская «еда», — отзывается Локи. — Один лишь сок еще терпим.

— В нем нет ничего, кроме сахара и химии для вкуса. Никакой питательной ценности. Но раз тебе нравится… — То в этом доме найдется еще сахара с химией. — Вот, держи, — Тони бросает через всю кухню пачку коричных подушечек. — Не понимаю, зачем так рвусь тебя накормить, когда сам ты не прочь помереть с голоду. Это я к тому, что не гожусь на роль папочки. Ты сам по себе. Ешь, что хочешь. Ну, или не ешь.

В ответ Локи гремит цепью, тянущейся от лодыжки к молоту.

— Так бы и сделал, если бы _двигаться_ мог.

— О, точняк. — Тони почти готов ему посочувствовать. Почти. — Но уход за магическими существами не мой конек, так что доверю твое кормление Тору.

— Тор годится лишь почем зря руки распускать и проводить бестолковые кампании. Доверить ему мало что можно, ибо хитроумием он под стать мухе. — Замолчав, Локи смотрит в сторону лестницы. — Хорошо, что ты пришел, пока Тор занят. Я желаю кое-что обсудить с тобой без его вмешательства.

У Тони сжимается желудок. Ну, вот и оно.

— Что обсудить?

— Этот твой план. Он нелеп до безобразия.

Или… не оно. Нет, серьезно? Они наконец-то остались наедине, а Локи из всех возможных тем для обсуждения выбирает такую? Как нормальный человек?

— Правда, что ли?

— Да. Видится мне, что ты похож на Тора в своем желании бездумно броситься навстречу приключениям. Я же к таким вещам отношусь щепетильно: предпочитаю, чтобы в моих действиях была какая-то видимость структуры. Твой «план» и планом-то не назвать.

— Нет, мой план вполне себе, — говорит Тони. — Врываемся, хватаем Тессеракт и валим. Это первая часть плана. А еще есть вторая часть: избавляемся от тебя. Вернее, Тор использует Тессеракт и забирает тебя домой, откуда ты больше не будешь доставать ни меня, ни мою планету. Я же восстановлю свой статус единственного имени в чистой энергии. Хотя если за связь с тобой меня объявят угрозой национальной безопасности, то заниматься восстановлением придется из Сибири. Отстойно получится. Поэтому… Знаешь, что? Скажу-ка я Фьюри, что ты наслал на меня непростительное. Я готов опуститься до трусливой лжи, чтобы вернуть свою жизнь обратно. Может, мне даже будет на руку, если Фьюри перестанет мне доверять и оставит в покое. В целом моя жизнь прекрасна, когда супергеройство не привносит в нее разную хрень.

Локи лишь хмурится, и весь его вид говорит: _«Прекрати валять дурака»_. Тони часто видит это выражение у окружающих. С годами распознавать его становится все легче.

— Тони Старк, я пытаюсь помочь твоей нелепой затее.

— А мне она и такой нравится. Не вижу причин углубляться в детали. Чем подробнее план, тем вероятнее, что все пойдет наперекосяк и мы собьемся с намеченного пути. Фишка в том, что нельзя сбиться с пути, который не намечен. Поэтому… — Тони хлопает в ладоши, надеясь, что Локи поймет: обсуждения закончены. — Давай оставим все как есть.

Локи хмурится еще несколько секунд, затем сдается и обращает взгляд на коричные подушечки.

— Если настаиваешь, — бормочет он. — Не меня ждет поражение, если сия смехотворная задумка обернется прахом.

— Эй, вера творит чудеса.

До Тони доносится издевательское фырканье. Впрочем, звук приглушается шелестом коробки с хлопьями, так что сложно сказать наверняка.

Пока Тони сует в рюкзак с Суперменом то, что еще осталось в буфете (быстрорастворимая еда, пачка бубликов, копченые колбаски и столь любимый Локи сок), он старается придумать, что сказать дальше. Впрочем, он знает, что сказать, и скорее пытается сформулировать это так, чтобы не выглядеть полным мудаком. Или, еще хуже, ноющей девчонкой.

— Так вот, — начинает Тони, закрывает рюкзак и долго теребит в руках молнию. — Я хочу… поговорить о...

— Нет, не хочешь, — перебивает Локи, понимая, к чему он ведет. — Если бы хотел, то говорил бы твердо, как мужчина, а не суетился бы в углу, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

— Не суечусь я, — бормочет Тони и понимает, что бормочет. Хочется себе врезать.

— Позволь мне облегчить твои страдания и закончить разговор за тебя. Сейчас ты скажешь: «Локи, вчера я совершил страшную ошибку». Я отвечу: «Ты в этом уверен? Мне казалось, тебе все понравилось». Затем ты начнешь утверждать, что участвовал в нашем рандеву вопреки своей воле и будешь ошибочно винить в случившемся мою магию и алкоголь, из-за которого не мог принимать осознанные решения. А после я рассмеюсь. Потому что знаю правду.

Локи и правда смеется — тихо, утробно. Смех сопровождается его излюбленной и такой привычной дьявольской усмешкой. Звук действует Тони на нервы, и он глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. Куда там.

— И что же за правду ты думаешь, что знаешь?

Улыбка Локи становится шире.

— Я отчетливо помню, что это ты инициировал нашу близость. _Ты_ поцеловал _меня_. Коснулся моего лица, вот так. — Он кладет палец себе на подбородок. — А потом...

— Я совершил ошибку, — тут же отзывается Тони. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Не знаю, почему ты пошел у меня на поводу.

— Потому что мы этого хотели. Зачем иначе кто-то что-то делает?

— Я… — _Хотел_. Почему эти два слова так коробят?

— Иди сюда, — говорит Локи. Тихо. Так, словно просит об одолжении.

И, словно делая ему это одолжение, Тони подходит. Кидает рюкзаки на пол у стола, засовывает руки в карманы и весь напрягается, словно готовясь обороняться.

— Зачем ты притворяешься, что связь со мной тебе претит? Потому ли, что я — зло, которое ты должен победить? Потому ли, что отчаянно цепляешься за навешанный на меня ярлык злодея?

— Нет, — отзывается Тони. — То, что ты злодей, к делу не относится. Как и то, что ты мудак и интриган. Мне претит твоя фантазия о нашем воображаемом романе потому, что у меня есть девушка.

— А-а. — Всего один звук, но им все сказано. Локи наклоняется вперед, упирается локтями в стол и кладет подбородок на руки. Его поза переводится как «Такое я уже слышал» вкупе с «Да, приятель, продолжай себя убеждать» и — вишенка на торте — зловещее «А что ты еще _не_ сказал?». — Тогда говори, Тони Старк. Я не собираюсь тебя осуждать. Я слышал подобное столько раз, что ничего нового ты мне не скажешь.

Столько раз. Тони потирает шею. Да уж, готов поспорить… Правда, что-то в этой мысли вызывает отголосок вины. Или, может, жалости. Тони засовывает ее куда подальше и наперекор здравому смыслу садится напротив Локи.

— Слушай, дело вот в чем. Да, я признаю, что отчасти виноват в случившемся. Но ты виноват больше — из-за этой своей порномагии и навязанных обнимашек. Но и я не невинный аленький цветочек, так что давай оба будем мужиками и разделим ответственность. Хватит валять дурака. Я хочу хотя бы минуту поговорить начистоту.

Тони ожидает, что Локи усмехнется, фыркнет, закатит глаза или выкинет еще чего-нибудь в своем стиле. Но нет. Локи даже не приподнимает бровь. Смотрит на Тони так, словно и правда в кои-то веки внимательно слушает.

— Я совершил ошибку, — продолжает Тони. — А я редко признаю свои ошибки, так что поверь: это нечто из ряда вон. Так вот, я совершил большую ошибку. Если начистоту, то всю неделю я чувствовал себя паршиво — по многим причинам. А когда мне паршиво, я принимаю паршивые решения. Вот и вчера я принял паршивое решение. Эпически паршивое. Уровня Мона Лизы. И теперь мне еще паршивее. Я застрял в круговороте паршивости.

Реакция Локи удивляет.

— И почему же тебе так плохо?

Удивляют не столько сами слова — спросить такое логично — сколько тон, каким они произнесены. Он не обвиняющий, не издевательский, не провоцирующий. Вопрос звучит просто, почти по-дружески.

Наверное, Локи притворяется, чтобы усыпить его бдительность и выведать сокровенные подробности. Ну и черт с ним. Теперь, когда разговор завязался, его легче продолжить, чем остановить. Слишком многое надо сказать. Тони, в общем-то, все равно, кому он это скажет. Главное — снять камень с души, выкинуть все из головы. Он готов понадоедать Локи своей Санта-Барбарой. Если кто и заслуживает скучную и утомительную роль импровизированной жилетки, так это Локи.

— Я уже говорил, что у меня есть девушка. И, наверное, говорил, что в последнее время у нас все… — _Ужасно. Катастрофично. Непоправимо. Нет, в этом признаваться нельзя._ — Не совсем гладко. Мы делаем вид, что все прекрасно, что наша жизнь — романтический фильм про хамоватого бизнесмена, который влюбляется в свою энергичную ассистентку. Но всем известно, что такие фильмы — чушь собачья, и… Я не тяну на бравого героя. Да что там — даже на шаблонного принца не тяну. Когда дело касается серьезных вещей, я — самовлюбленная сволочь с эмоциональным диапазоном зубочистки. А если бы главной героиней была она, то наша история оказалась бы феминистическим фильмом про то, как героиня осознает, что лучше посвятить себя карьере, чем терпеть такого как я. Не то чтобы у нас все плохо — я этого не говорю. У нас бывают и хорошие времена. Просто… мы часто ругаемся. И разочарования хватает. Я умею разочаровывать. Знаешь, что я сказал ей перед тем, как присоединился к нашей Лиге Справедливости? Ребячливо поугрожал, что оставлю ее в Нью-Йорке, а сам перееду в Малибу. На этой ноте мы и расстались. Мило, ничего не скажешь, да?

— Образ возлюбленного, что ты соткал вокруг себя, удручает, — говорит Локи. Все еще без ехидства, с настораживающим сочувствием. — Ты так строг к себе.

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Или пытаюсь подчеркнуть свои немногие плюсы. Может, я и лажаю в отношениях, но по крайней мере я не испытываю по этому поводу никаких иллюзий.

Повисает долгое молчание. Локи постукивает пальцами по столу и поджимает губы, словно раздумывая, чего бы такого замечательного сказать, но в итоге произносит лишь:

— Хм. — И через секунду добавляет: — Полагаю, своим рассказом ты пытаешься воззвать к моей чести и пристыдить за то, что я угрожаю нарушить хрупкое равновесие твоей любовной жизни?

— Нет, — качает головой Тони. — Я другое имел в виду. Но пристыдить тебя было бы приятным бонусом, а чести у тебя так вообще нет. Я рассказал все, чтобы объяснить: вчера я совершил глупейшую в своей жизни ошибку. Я чувствую себя паршиво — паршивее некуда. Что бы ты там ни добивался, я в этом не участвую. Потому что с самого утра молюсь богу, в которого даже не верю, о том, чтобы мои отношения не закончились из-за _тебя_.

Тони ожидает услышать какое-нибудь колкое замечание про «бога», но его не следует. Локи буравит взглядом стол. Молча.

— Я знаю, что когда-нибудь они закончатся. Может, даже очень скоро. Опять же — никаких иллюзий. Зачем притворяться, что меня ждет «долго и счастливо»? Я просто не хочу расставаться с ней только потому, что не смог удержать член в штанах и переспал в Атлантик-Сити с межпланетным террористом. Думаю, П… — Имя застревает в горле. При Локи Тони не может назвать Пеппер по имени. — _Она_ заслуживает большего. Куда большего.

— Поздновато для таких желаний, — говорит Локи так тихо, что в его голосе не уловить никаких эмоций.

— Да, поздновато. Но я еще успею признать свои ошибки и страдать из-за них до конца жизни. Ну как можно упустить такой шанс?

Локи снова замолкает. О чем бы он ни думал (а судя по тому, как он ерзает и выкладывает на столе узоры из хлопьев, думает он активно), он держит свои мысли при себе. Было бы легче, если бы Локи заговорил. Сделай он глумливое или язвительное замечание, напряжение бы спало. Сейчас же оно витает в воздухе ощущением незавершенности. После разговора груз с плеч должен был исчезнуть, но нет: кажется, будто он еще ждет своего часа.

— Ты ее любишь? — вдруг спрашивает Локи, и один-единственный небрежный вопрос словно обухом бьет по голове.

Есть только один возможный ответ.

— Ага.

Лаконично, хоть и не особо убедительно.

Локи поднимает руки — то ли сдается, то ли хочет этим что-то сказать. Фиг поймешь.

— Тогда я желаю вам всего наилучшего.

— Я тебе не верю, но спасибо.

— Я говорю искренне. В кои-то веки.

Улыбка Локи не кажется искренней, скорее — самоироничной, хотя, может, так он понимает искренность. Но его глаза… их выражение улыбке не соответствует. Есть в нем что-то темное и жесткое, ускользающее от взгляда. Не хищное, как прежде, но и не менее опасное. Предостережение. Готовность защищаться любой ценой.

Тони заставляет себя отвернуться.

— Ну, тогда… — Он прочищает горло. — Славно поболтали. Пойду-ка я дальше собираться. Дел еще много, да и костюм надо в порядок привести, и… — _Сейчас я заткнусь и перестану притворяться, что не испытываю жуткой неловкости. Надо заткнуться, пока я не сказал то, о чем потом сильно пожалею, например…_ — Прости. — _Вот черт_.

— За что? — спрашивает Локи.

— За то… что я как всегда творю хрень, и если я внушил тебе ложные надежды...

Локи вскакивает едва ли не прежде, чем слова слетают у Тони с языка.

— Ложные надежды? Мне? Я не невинная девица, чтобы страдать из-за твоих симпатий! Я бог! — А вот и реплика про бога. Кто бы сомневался, что Локи ее рано или поздно вставит. — Ты просто подвернулся мне под руку в нужную минуту. Не льсти себе, считая себя чем-то большим!

О, какая бурная реакция.

— Вау. Ладно. Намек понял. И… еще раз прости, что машинально включил режим плейбоя. Привычка. К твоему сведению, по опыту знаю, что язвительное «Мечтать не вредно» доносит точку зрения куда лучше, чем горячее отрицание.

— С чего бы мне не отрицать то, что я нахожу оскорбительным? — огрызается Локи.

Правильнее было бы замять тему. Позволить Локи оставить последнее слово за собой и просто уйти. Тони даже рассматривает такой вариант: может с легкостью представить, как встает и уходит из кухни, сказав напоследок лишь «тогда ладно».

Но Локи так легко вывести из себя, а его негодование кажется таким праведным...

Тони улыбается.

— Потому что, цитируя Шекспира: «Сдается мне, что леди протестует слишком бурно».

А тему и правда надо было замять. Яростно рыкнув, Локи бросается вперед. Дальше все случается так быстро, что и не поймешь. Тони кажется, что события разворачиваются примерно так: Локи хватает его за ворот футболки, выволакивает из-за стола и впечатывает в стену с такой силой, что аж искры из глаз летят. Когда Тони пытается пошевелиться, гипсокартон за спиной трещит и ломается.

— Ты, Тони Старк, _ничто_! — шипит Локи ему в лицо. — Не более чем ошметок грязи на бесконечном полотне вселенной, мимолетная вспышка среди древних звезд. Ты не важнее блохи на собаке. Я советую тебе умолкнуть, пока язык твой не довел до греха!

Разумное предложение, и Тони согласно кивает, изо всех сил стараясь не морщиться из-за боли в спине. Плечи осыпает дождь из кусков гипсокартона.

— Да. Да, ты прав. Я все вышеперечисленное, и лучше мне помолчать.

Тони удерживается от упоминаний о том, что до греха его довел язык Локи. Учитывая обстоятельства, умничать сейчас не лучший вариант действий. Локи не в настроении шутить. Он в настроении «сейчас я покажу тебе, о ничтожный смертный, кто здесь главный». Одной рукой он судорожно держит Тони за футболку, другой — за горло и, кажется, вот-вот задушит.

Хватка предостерегающе усиливается, словно Локи читает его мысли. Кончики пальцев впиваются в кожу с такой силой, что, наверное, останутся синяки. Ледяные глаза смотрят неподвижно. Тони мог бы отвести глаза (что следовало бы сделать, потому что безумный взгляд Локи уверенности ему не внушает), но когда ты прижат к стенке и будущее твоей трахеи зависит лишь от чужой прихоти, от открытого вызова толку мало. В лучшем случае Тони взглядом даст понять «Я тебя не боюсь», если будет не мигая смотреть в ответ. Хотя он более чем уверен: его сердце стучит так громко, что Локи слышит или даже чувствует его биение на горле. 

Локи ничего не говорит. Тони — тоже. Игра «кто кого переглядит» продолжается, и медленно, _секунда за секундой_ , ярость Локи остывает. Хватка на горле Тони слабеет, рука сползает ему на плечо. Локи выглядит… спокойнее.

— Ладно, — говорит Тони. — Кажется, мы здесь закончили?

Ни ответа, ни реакции.

— Да, мы закончили. Я… Я пойду. Поэтому можешь меня отпустить… — Он отцепляет от себя пальцы Локи, что удается куда легче, чем он ожидал. Локи не сопротивляется. Но не потому, что остыл — видок у него «подожди-ка, что-то тут не так». У Тони уходит секунда на то, чтобы понять, что «не так».

По сравнению со вчерашним, магическое порнокасания практически не чувствуется. Его достаточно, чтобы у Тони участился пульс, а к коже прилил жар, но на фоне бурлящего в теле адреналина эффект практически неощутим. Несмотря на то, что Тони держит руку Локи в своей, пытаясь почувствовать что-то еще, ничего нет. Так что либо Локи завязал со своими домогательствами, либо…

— Хм. Кажется, у меня выработался иммунитет к твоей магии.

— Этого не может быть, — тихо говорит Локи, медленно покачав головой.

— Может и есть. Что бы ты вчера ни делал, оно больше не действует. Посмотри. — Тони раскрывает руку и прижимает свою ладонь к ладони Локи. — Видишь? Ничего. — Он тянется к другой руке Локи, но при прикосновении к голой коже чувствует лишь отголосок вчерашней ударной волны. — Никакой реакции.

Или, точнее сказать, никакой реакции со стороны Тони. Потому что Локи… Локи вздрагивает, сжимает челюсть и резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

Воспоминание кусочком мозаики расставляет все по местам.

— Она действует на тебя, — понимает Тони. Стоит пошевелить рукой, как Локи снова напрягается и широко раскрывает глаза. Невероятно. — Магия действует и на тебя. То, что ты вчера говорил про передачу энергии… сколько отдаешь, столько и получаешь. Оно ведь так работает, да?

Чтобы проверить свою теорию, Тони кладет обе руки на предплечья Локи. Реакция не заставляет себя ждать: Локи резко вздрагивает — с его губ слетает тихий стон — и через мгновение сползает на стул, закрывая глаза. Да, так все и работает. Ну и дела.

— Ладно, а вот это мне нравится. — Тони знает, что улыбается сейчас как придурок. Ну и черт с ним. Не сказать, чтобы последние дни он владел ситуацией, так что сейчас он рад и малому. И если этим «малым» окажутся позаимствованные порносилы, которые заставят Локи сесть, заткнуться и быть паинькой, то тем лучше.

— У меня на магию иммунитет, а на тебя она, похоже, очень даже действует. Что случилось, Ваше похотливое злейшество? Карма за зад цапнула?

— Нет, — сквозь зубы выдавливает Локи, — это...

Больше ни слова о том, что — «это». Локи роняет голову вперед и глубоко вдыхает — будто пытается успокоиться, медитирует или к чему-то готовится. А вот это может выйти Тони боком. Медитирующих волшебников, наверное, лучше не лапать и не воздействовать на них порномагией. Но не успевает Тони заставить себя отпустить Локи (потому что ну когда еще ему выпадет такой шанс ощутить над ним свою власть?), как Локи поднимает руки и одним плавным движением кладет их Тони на грудь. Не хватает за футболку, как в прошлый раз, не отталкивает. Просто кладет. Осторожно. Мягко.

Чувствуется покалывание, растекающиеся теплом. Локи делает еще один глубокий вдох, и ощущение нарастает. Знакомая энергия захлестывает вены Тони, танцует под кожей, кружа по телу, и тяжестью оседает в паху. Еще один вдох — и всплеск магии затапливает все чувства, заставляя колени ослабеть. Тони отнимает руки от кожи Локи, и — вот дерьмо-то! — как же сложно противясь нарастающей животной похоти и разорвать контакт. Но это ничего не меняет. Прикосновения Локи достаточно, более чем. По какой бы причине оно не подействовало прежде, Локи нашел решение и теперь собирался рассчитаться. 

— И где же твой иммунитет? — мурлычет Локи. Голос к нему уже вернулся. Тони же пока способен лишь мычать в ответ. Локи с мягкой улыбкой приподнимает его лицо за подбородок, но затем открывает глаза, и...

На долю секунды Тони видит в них холодную ярость, а потом Локи отталкивает его с силой оружейной отдачи. Тони больно падает на плечо, проезжается по полу и врезается в кухонную стойку. Жгучая боль расползается по спине и рукам и поднимается до головы — от удара разламываются деревянные дверцы. Уже во второй раз с начала этой дурацкой потуги на разговор у Тони из глаз летят искры, а сознание мутится. Он трясет головой, чтобы в ней прояснилось, и та протестующе пульсирует. 

В ушах звучит полный ярости голос Локи:

— _Никогда… даже не думай… выкинуть такое снова!_

Тони со стоном перекатывается вперед и, распластавшись по полу, пытается справиться с тошнотой. Нет, в обозримом будущем он точно не соберется выкидывать ничего такого.

Только полный придурок на это решится.

Только кретин с суицидальными наклонностями осмелится хотя бы подумать о чем-то в этом роде.

Ладно, но если прикосновения и правда _действуют_ на Локи успокаивающе, то, может, этот вопрос и стоит изучить...

Тони подождет, пока не разберется в магии Локи получше.

***

Звонок в дверь — не то, что Тони обычно назвал бы неприятностью дня. Максимум — небольшим неудобством, особенно в сравнении с тем, что он только что пережил. Но школьницы с печеньем, религиозные фанатики, продавцы пылесосов и даже убийцы с топором меркнут в сравнении с той, кого Тони видит на пороге.

— Агент Романофф. — Он почти добавляет «вот блядь», но решает побыть вежливым. Пока.

— Мистер Старк, — сдержанно кивает Романофф.

Наверное, Тони следовало бы расстроиться, даже разозлиться из-за того, что Щ.И.Т. так быстро нашел его тайное убежище. Но Тони способен ощущать лишь неизбежность поражения. Мол, это должно было случиться рано или поздно, так неужели он, и правда, удивлен, что случилось рано? Нет. В конце концов псы взяли бы след. И вот они здесь. Перед Тони стоит агент Романофф, она одна и без оружия, а это значит, что в пределах огневой досягаемости их окружает парочка десятков агентов. А где-нибудь неподалеку наверняка еще и джет круги наматывает.

— А где вся королевская рать? — спрашивает Тони.

— Никакой рати. Я пришла одна.

Да, как же.

— Почему-то сложно в это поверить. А Коулсон где? На фонаре с биноклем?

— Пригласишь войти, или так и будем разговаривать на пороге?

Тони отступает и открывает дверь шире, делая знак проходить.

— Конечно. Где мои манеры? Давай поболтаем на кухне. — _Где ты сможешь сцепиться рогами с Локи, пока я буду думать, что же с тобой делать._ Звучит на удивление заманчиво. — После тебя.

На Романофф рюшечная блузка цвета морской волны, красиво оттеняющая волосы, и обтягивающая серая юбка, в которой ее попка смотрится еще аппетитнее. При обычных обстоятельствах Тони постарался бы не пялиться в открытую, но раз ему все равно конец, то чего мелочиться? Хуже влипнуть он уже не может, так почему бы хотя бы не воспользоваться ситуацией и не насладиться видом?

Завернув за угол, они заходят на кухню. Если Романофф и удивлена, видя за столом Локи, то ничем этого не выдает. Даже с шага не сбивается. А вот Тони удивлен, но только потому, что впервые за последние дни видит Локи одетым. По-настоящему одетым. Словно из ниоткуда (хотя нет, не «словно», а из ниоткуда) тот сотворил себе ладно скроенный черный костюм, черную рубашку и бледно-серый галстук. Даже волосы привел в порядок — швабра на голове превратилась в прическу Дэвида Боуи, ту самую, с которой Локи щеголял на сай-фай тусе в Штутгарте. Для полноты образа ему следовало бы элегантно держать не пачку коричных подушечек, а книгу, газету или на худой конец мобильный, но, как поет Мит Лоуф, два из трех — тоже неплохо.

Романофф проходит мимо стола к кофеварке, делая вид, что не замечает Локи. Локи, в свою очередь, делает вид, что не замечает Романофф. Кажется, эти двое сговорились игнорировать существование друг друга. Возможно, когда-нибудь Тони захочется узнать поподробнее, как это случилось (он подозревает, что история напрямую связана со странными шрамами Локи). 

Романофф не замечает Локи, а вот то, как на нее заглядывается Тони, очень даже. 

— Как мило, — только и говорит она, включая кофеварку. Ничего другого, судя по всему, она от Тони и не ожидала.

— Я бы спросил, не хочешь ли ты чего-нибудь выпить, — отвечает Тони, — но это будет явно лишним, поэтому я перейду сразу к делу и спрошу, зачем ты пришла.

— А это разве лишним не будет? — парирует Романофф. — Думаю, мы оба знаем ответ. Я не буду читать тебе нотации о том, что ты помог высоко опасному преступнику сбежать из тюрьмы, из-за чего и сам оказался в розыске.

Тони кивает.

— Ну и хорошо. Звучит уныло, а таких разговоров я обычно стараюсь избегать.

Романофф мимолетно улыбается через плечо, но ничего не говорит — ждет, пока сварится кофе. Потом наливает две чашки и передает одну Тони.

— А Локи ты, значит, игноришь? Что, никакого свидания на троих? Как недружелюбно с твоей стороны, _Наташа_.

— Это наши с тобой дела, _Тони_ , — слышится ровный ответ. — Не за чем вмешивать сюда это отребье.

— Наши с тобой? Мне казалось, я ясно дал понять, что наш роман был обречен с самого начала, и твои девичьи мечты так и останутся мечтами.

— Знаешь, ты почти милый, когда так стараешься.

Романофф тянется к своей сумочке, и Тони замирает. Зная Романофф, вероятность того, что она достанет оружие — восемьдесят процентов. (Или даже девяносто). Но нет: она лишь достает старый планшет, кладет на стол и подталкивает его к Тони. Тони расслабляется, хоть и совсем немного. В конце концов, он имеет дело с Романофф, которая явно что-то замышляет.

— Взгляни, — говорит она. — Просто нажми на кнопку проигрывателя. Видео уже загружено.

Поколебавшись секунду, Тони тыкает в экран. Отрывок из новостей, датированных вчерашним числом, на котором рассказывается, что...

Вот черт.

_...взрыв в Брейхевенской Национальной Лаборатории прогремел около половины третьего. Инцидент произошел в одном из старых, давно не используемых помещений, хотя по предварительным данным известно, что внутри на тот момент находилось несколько человек. Сотрудники скорой помощи сообщили о двенадцати пострадавших, трое из которых находятся в критическом состоянии. Полиция и пожарная служба пока не сообщают официальную причину взрыва. Предположительно виной могло стать короткое замыкание старого оборудования._

Это еще не все. До конца видео остается минута. Объектив камеры перемещается с репортера на разрушенную лабораторию. Смотреть на нее нет смысла — Тони и так знает, что произошло, и обозревание разрушений ничем не поможет. Тони останавливает видео и толкает планшет обратно к Романофф.

— Это не я.

— О, я знаю. Это сделал Тор. У нас есть весомые доказательства его причастности к взрыву. И доказательства того, что потом он пришел сюда.

Так вот как она их выследила. Взрыв привлек внимание Щ.И.Т.а, а потом Тор умудрился засветить свою неуклюжую задницу и привел Щ.И.Т. к порогу. Ну, просто великолепно. Тони со вздохом потирает лоб. Вот эта поза Камасутры ему особенно не нравится. Кто-то налажал, а нагибают его, Тони.

— Видимо, не стоит надеяться, что ты здесь только за Тором, а меня оставишь в покое?

Ответ Романофф по меньшей мере неожиданный.

— Вообще-то нет. Именно за Тором я и пришла. Тебя Фьюри готов отпустить. С твоей стороны требуется лишь немного сотрудничества — отчет и кое-какие формальности. После вчерашних событий и сюрпризов в Брукхейвене — не говоря уже о зачистке, которую нам пришлось там провести, — наши приоритеты поменялись. Нам нужны только асгардцы. Ты можешь идти.

Она произносит это так непринужденно, словно и не врет вовсе. Если бы только словам можно было бы верить с той же легкостью, с какой их произносят!

— Ладно, — говорит Тони. — Я тебя внимательно слушаю. Условия сделки?

— Нет никаких условий. У нас не переговоры. Я пришла, чтобы рассказать тебе о том, что случится, а не водить хороводы вокруг компромисса. А случится вот что: Тор с Локи вернутся со мной на базу Щ.И.Т.а. Тебе мы готовы пойти навстречу и разрешить полететь самому.

— А потом?

Романофф пожимает плечами — так, словно собирается сказать что-то несущественное.

— Ты встретишься с Фьюри — обсудить то, что натворил за эти три дня. Потом сможешь уйти и вернуться в Нью-Йорк, к своей девушке.

Вот оно. А Тони все ждал, пока Романофф начнет бить по больному.

— Вы и ее втянули в свой крестовый поход?

— Пока нет. Не было причины ее беспокоить. Все, что известно мисс Поттс, — сейчас ты на базе Щ.И.Т.а.. Кстати, она дважды звонила Коулсону. Тому уже надоело придумывать, что бы соврать про суперсекретный проект, из-за которого ты даже позвонить не можешь.

О, а Романофф знает, куда ткнуть побольнее.

— Хорошенько все обдумай, Старк, — немного помолчав, говорит она. — Подумай о том, что делаешь, и о том, ради кого ты это делаешь. Кажется, Коулсон сказал мисс Поттс, что сегодня твой проект завершится. Так что скоро оправдания у нас закончатся.

— Ясно. — Тони опускает голову и пялится на руки. — Мне все понятно.

— Значит, ты окажешь нам содействие?

— Можно минутку поразмыслить?

— Конечно. — Романофф переводит внимание на свой кофе — дует на него и осторожно отпивает глоток.

— А позвонить?

Улыбнувшись в кружку, Романофф молча тянется к сумочке, достает тонкий черный мобильник и подталкивает к Тони.

Мобильник, который Тони оставил в геликарриере. Черт возьми, она хоть _иногда_ что-нибудь упускает?

— Не за что, — говорит Романофф. — У тебя пятнадцать минут.


	7. Упившийся силой. Да, буквально

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони — худший бойфренд в мире — наконец говорит с Пеппер. Романофф пытается его запугать, да и Коулсон ничем не лучше. Поэтому когда Тони только из вредности становится на сторону Сопротивления, вся надежда на Локи-Ван Кеноби. Пока тот не сходит с ума.

У Тони всего несколько пропущенных звонков и сообщений, что ожидаемо: мало у кого есть этот номер. Две смски от Роуди — с ними Тони разберется потом. Два звонка от старшего вице-президента Чего-То-Там-На-Что-Тони-Плевать. Одно сообщение от вице-президента Другого-Чего-То-Там (на что при обычных обстоятельствах Тони было бы не плевать). Звонок и сообщение от Пеппер. Звонок датирован вечером среды. Сообщение — утром четверга.

Тони открывает сообщение. Всего три слова.

_Нам надо поговорить._

Знать, что камень упадет — это одно. Совсем другое — видеть, как он падает. А уж чувствовать, как он, с глухим стуком упав прямо под сердцем, опускается, оставляя за собой воронку тошнотворного страха... Рот наполняется горечью, на плечи накатывает болезненный жар.

Не слушающимися пальцами Тони нажимает кнопку вызова.

Сначала Пеппер долго не отвечает.

— Привет, — только и говорит она.

— Привет, — только и отвечает Тони.

На другом конце провода слышится шорох — кажется, Пеппер прикрывает микрофон рукой, — и слова: «Я на минуту». Вернувшись, Пеппер извиняется:

— Прости. У меня тут собрание.

— В субботу?

— Да, Тони, в субботу, — голос Пеппер полон раздражения. — Я много работаю по субботам, забыл?

Не забыл. Она же ведущий игрок их команды.

— Да, точно. Все свое время ты самоотверженно управляешь моей компанией, не давая мне рисковать и творить глупости, и...

— Даже не начинай.

— Что? Я думал, эта твоя любимая тема.

Следует гнетущее молчание, и Тони практически видит, как Пеппер сжимает зубы. Сейчас она прищурится — в уголках глаз появятся морщинки, — и закусит нижнюю губу. Тони знакомо это выражение на ее лице. 

_Мне жаль. Мне так жаль. Как бы я хотел сказать это вслух, чтоб меня, но… если все закончится вот так, то по-хорошему я не сдамся._

— Ну почему ты такая сволочь? — наконец спрашивает Пеппер. 

— Защитная реакция. Это естественно для любого человека, которого бросают по смске.

— Я не… — Конец предложения переходит в тихий вздох. — Я не то имела в виду.

— А что?

— Что нам надо поговорить. В кои-то веки поговорить нормально, как взрослые люди.

— И о чем же?

— Много о чем.

Много чего наверняка сведется к одному большому вопросу.

— Ладно. Да, конечно. Не знаю, успею ли вернуться завтра в Нью-Йорк, но понедельнику вернусь точно. В понедельник мы сядем и _поговорим_.

— Нет. В понедельник меня не будет. Через пару часов я вылетаю в Лос-Анджелес и вернусь только во вторник вечером.

— В Лос-Анджелес? Зачем?

Вздох Пеппер означает одно из двух: либо Тони следовало бы знать ответ, либо она не хочет, чтобы он его знал.

— Просто… встречаюсь с кузиной и ее подругами. Мне нужно сменить обстановку, а у Джен как раз день рождение. Мы в последнюю секунду решили отправиться в Диснейленд...

— В Диснейленд, — повторяет Тони.

— Да. Свободные женщины за тридцать часто ездят туда компаниями.

О. Так вот, как все закончится. Без криков, предупреждений, угроз, приправленных суровой правдой, а незаметно, с одним вставленным в разговор словечком, которое пустит корни и мало-помалу станет новой реальностью.

— Ясно. Значит, теперь ты свободная женщина.

На другом конце провода ни звука. Ни вздоха.

— И с каких пор?

— Тони, я так не могу, — тихо, очень тихо говорит Пеппер. — Не могу. Не так. Не по телефону.

Но Тони настаивает, потому что больше ему ничего не остается.

— Когда это произошло? Когда ты все решила?

— Не знаю! Может, восемь дней назад, когда ты сбежал? За восемь дней ты даже не потрудился позвонить или потратить две секунды на гребаное сообщение. Все это время я не знала, вернешься ли ты вообще. То, что ты сказал на прощание, прозвучало так, будто ты меня бросаешь.

— Нет. Нет, я и не собирался. Я тогда сбежал от… — _Всех глупых ссор, что продолжались снова, и снова, и снова…_ — Я поступил как сволочь. Я был сволочью. Я _сволочь_. Вот, что нам нужно сделать, когда ты вернешься из Диснейленда — сесть и поговорить о том, какая я сволочь, и...

— Нет, — говорит Пеппер и тяжело вздыхает. — Тони, _поэтому_ я и не хотела ничего обсуждать по телефону. Ты ляпаешь какую-нибудь глупость, а я и понятия не имею, специально ли ты ведешь себя как скотина или просто так извиняешься… Я не знаю, говоришь ли ты серьезно или с сарказмом… _Не знаю_ , с тобой _никогда_ не знаешь наверняка. Вот почему это так...

Пеппер глубоко вдыхает и заканчивает:

— …невозможно.

Невозможно. Не возможно. Не может продолжаться. Тони закрывает глаза. Прижимающийся к щеке телефон горит. Или это горит его лицо?

— Тони?

Он прочищает горло.

— Да. Да, я тебя слышал.

— Я… мне пора идти, — говорит Пеппер, и на этих словах ее голос надламывается. Затем она откашливается, вздыхает с решительным «м-м», и продолжает твердым деловым тоном: — Я позвоню, когда вернусь. Мы договоримся о встрече, и… Я позвоню. Пока, Тони.

— Пока, — эхом отзывается Тони, но Пеппер, наверное, его уже не слышит — звонок обрывается почти сразу.

Опустив телефон, Тони смотрит на экран. Звонок продлился одну минуту и пятьдесят семь секунд. Вот сколько времени нужно на то, чтобы рухнул весь мир.

У Тони остается тринадцать минут и три секунды на то, чтобы посидеть на кровати, подперев голову, и попытаться взять себя в руки до того, как придется дать ответ Романофф.

***

К возвращению Тони атмосфера на кухне изменилась. Нет больше ни натянутого равнодушия, ни холодной неопределенности. Воздух полон напряжения, которое, кажется, вот-вот вспыхнет. Романофф обошла стол — припугнуть Локи. Одна рука лежит у нее на талии, другая — на рукояти чего-то типа бластера из «Звездных войн». Локи успел встать. Его ладони сжаты в кулаки. Судя по ярости на лице, он пытается испепелить Романофф силой мысли. А еще есть Тор, который вернулся как раз к представлению. Он стоит между Локи и Романофф, и не понять, то ли он на стороне своего скользкого братца, то ли решил уважить шаткий союз с Щ.И.Т.ом.

Романофф мельком смотрит в сторону Тони.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает она слишком спокойно, учитывая обстоятельства.

Тони качает головой.

— Не-а, — только и говорит он. Большего Романофф от него не услышит — оно закрыто, гвоздем забито и отложено до тех времен, когда Тони будет готов с ним разбираться. Может, эти времена никогда не наступят.

— Ты что-то решил?

— Я не совсем понял вопрос, поэтому… нет.

— Старк, — говорит Романофф с выражением «хватит тратить мое время».

— Сделай милость, — продолжает Тони, становясь рядом с Тором. Он занимает нейтральную позицию: не с Романофф, и не с Локи. — Расскажи, что именно будет дальше. Подробно, шаг за шагом. Шаг первый: я пойду с тобой на базу. Шаг второй? Что потом?

— По правде говоря, тебе придется подождать, пока у директора Фьюри появится время с тобой встретиться. Как я сказала, наше внимание переключилось, и твоя персона отошла на второй план.

— И, сдается мне, вы скорее заставите меня ждать и бесцельно ошиваться на базе сегодня, чем дадите прийти на встречу завтра?

Романофф отвечает именно так, как Тони ожидает:

— Мы бы предпочли, чтобы ты был под рукой.

— Хочешь сказать, «под наблюдением».

— Хочу сказать, «под рукой».

— Хочешь сказать, «в тюрьме».

— Я хочу сказать то, что говорю.

Наверное, это машинальная реакция на нарастающую враждебность — то, как Романофф перехватывает в руке бластер. По крайней мере, Тони думает, что это бластер. Прежде он такого оружия не видел: небольшое, белое. Изогнутый ствол переходит в рукоять, а наверху — что-то похожее на бледно-голубую батарею. Идущее изнутри сияние такое сильное, что его видно даже в ярко освещенной кухне. Тони понимает, что это, и его желудок сжимается.

Проклятье. Не может же у нее быть...

— Встань за Тором, если дорожишь жизнью, Тони Старк, — шипит ему в спину Локи. 

— Собираешься в меня выстрелить? — спрашивает Тони у Романофф. — Дай-ка угадаю: бластер стреляет не на оглушение?

— Я не собираюсь ни в кого стрелять, — отвечает Романофф, но берет его на прицел. — Если никто не будет сопротивляться, то применять силу не придется. 

— Знаешь, уговариваешь ты меня просто отвратно. Подход Коулсона со взятками в научной обертке нравился мне куда больше.

— Старк… — И снова предостережение в голосе: «хватит страдать херней, а не то я пристрелю тебя из своего сай-фай ружья». — Пожалуйста, сделай шаг в сторону. Можешь идти на выход. Снаружи тебя ждет машина.

— Вы же хотели позволить мне прийти самому? Жест доброй воли, все дела?

Ответить Романофф нечего.

— Нет, — говорит Тони, поднимая руки. — Вот мой ответ. Прости. Хорошенько все обдумав, я понял, что по-любому окажусь в заднице. В лучшем случае Фьюри покажет мне небо в алмазах, мою технику конфискуют, а меня самого занесут в какой-нибудь список потенциальных угроз, и агенты Щ.И.Т.а каждые пару недель будут наведываться ко мне с проверками. О, стой-ка! Это и так происходит. А что будет в худшем случае? Наверное, лучше мне не знать, да?

— Я же сказала, что ты больше не представляешь для нас интереса...

— Так не представляю, что ты стоишь у меня на кухне и тычешь пушкой мне в лицо, чтобы заставить сесть в припаркованную снаружи машину?

— Пушка для асгардцев, Тони. Не для тебя. Вот почему я прошу тебя: отойди.

Все это время Тони не перестает задаваться вопросом: ну нафига? Зачем геройствовать ради того, кого он по праву может ненавидеть? Но Тони всегда любил поступать наперекор и рвался делать что-то лишь потому, что это запрещали. Романофф говорит ему не идти против Щ.И.Т.а? Что ж, отлично. Тони делает два шага влево, вставая между ней и Локи.

— Назови мне причину. Всего одну. Одну хорошую причину поcлушать тебя, а не моих асгардских приятелей. Они, конечно, те еще придурки: Тор посадил меня на магическую цепь, а Локи так вообще в стену впечатал, но… Несмотря на это, им я доверяю больше, чем тебе. 

Романофф слегка раздувает ноздри от раздражения. Наверное, это тот эмоциональный максимум, который она готова проявить.

— Ты даже не знаешь, на сторону кого встаешь.

— Я не встаю _ни на чью_ сторону. Мудрый энт однажды сказал: «Я ни на чьей стороне, потому что на моей стороне нет никого». Что я делаю, так это иду _против_ тебя.

Несколько секунд Романофф просто смотрит на него. Не говорит, не двигается, не мигает. Словно ждет, когда же...

...зазвонит телефон. Романофф кивком делает Тони знак ответить. Тот продвигается к стене и поднимает трубку, с пятидесятипроцентной уверенностью предполагая, кто окажется на проводе. 

— Алло?

— Мистер Старк.

В яблочко.

— Агент.

Связь плохая, и искаженный металлическим эхом голос Коулсона звучит будто издалека. 

— Я слышал ваш разговор.

Тони кивает самому себе.

— Я бы разочаровался, будь оно иначе. Откуда звонишь? Дай-ка угадаю: из летающей тарелки над моим домом?

— Почти, — отвечает Коулсон. — Я хотел сказать, что вам следовало бы хорошенько обдумать предложение агента Романофф. Лучше бы вам сесть в машину. Мы не хотим, чтобы ситуация стала еще хуже.

Он говорит это так, будто ситуация может стать хуже. Как будто весь день не был нагромождением всего «худого». Тони оглядывается через плечо на мрачного Тора и злящегося Локи, который, кажется, пытается что-то беззвучно сказать.

— Эм… — начинает Тони, но все слова вылетают из головы, когда Локи начинает жестикулировать. Да, он точно пытается что-то сказать. Что-то крайне сердитое. Как плохо, что Тони не умеет читать по губам. 

— Я дам вам пять минут на то, чтобы добровольно выйти из дома. Потом...

Слова Коулсона перебиваются гудением в голове, и по черепу эхом прокатывается разъяренный голос Локи. _Иди сюда, глупец!_

Тони ничего не может с собой поделать: тело инстинктивно отшатывается, хотя невозможно сбежать от звука, который словно исходит от засунутых в голову наушников. Так вот он какой, этот джедайский фокус.

— ...которые сделают все необходимое, чтобы вывести вас, — продолжает Коулсон, будто ничего и не случилось.

— Да, да, — говорит Тони и пятится к столу, осторожно растягивая телефонный провод. (Кто в наше время вообще пользуется телефонами с проводами?) — Сколько-сколько их там? Я прослушал.

— Восемнадцать перед домом. Еще двадцать два — за ним.

— Точно. — _Вот черт._ Тони растягивает провод насколько возможно, и ему удается встать перед Локи. Тор придвигается и становится рядом. — Думаю, тебе стоит узнать, что нас окружили агенты Щ.И.Т.а, — бормочет ему Тони, прикрыв трубку рукой.

— Тогда будем пробиваться с боем, — отвечает Тор.

— Ничего не выйдет! — шипит Локи. — Уверен, остальные вооружены тем же, что эта женщина. Ты должен снять с меня цепь. Это единственный выход!

Но Тор лишь качает головой.

— Нет.

Тони возвращается к разговору с Коулсоном.

— Как насчет переговоров? Мне не очень нравится идея сдаться без торга.

Если Коулсон и отвечает, то Тони не слышит: под ухом переругиваются Локи с Тором.

— Тор, ты знаешь, что это наш единственный шанс! Сними цепь и освободи мою магию!

— Нет! Мы будем пробиваться с боем!

В разговор не может не вмешаться Романофф. Как будто троих собеседников Тони мало!

— Отойди от асгардцев, Старк. — Она показывает пушкой: в сторону.

— Не слушай ее, — говорит Локи. — Встань за Тором!

— Я не собираюсь слушать никого из вас! — рявкает Тони и, только услышав на другом конце линии коулсоновское «Прошу прощения?», понимает, что проорал в трубку. Он снова прикрывает микрофон и обращается к Локи: — Сейчас я как бы единственное, что защищает тебя. Если агенту Романофф придется прострелить меня, чтобы добраться до тебя... 

— Выстрел _пройдет_ сквозь тебя, Тони Старк, и _все равно попадет_ в меня! Ты не знаешь, на что способно это оружие! Встань за Тором или за мной, но _не на его пути_!

— Телефонный провод туда не дотянется. Прости.

В который раз взглянув на Тони как на идиота, Локи выбивает из его руки трубку, которая падает и катится по кафельному полу.

— Ну… разговор все равно был так себе, — без сожалений говорит Тони.

— Старк, если ты не отойдешь... — предупреждает Романофф.

Это уже становится смешным.

— Не-а, — говорит Тони, поворачиваясь к ней. — Не отойду. И нет, я не дам себя арестовать, как бы заманчиво это ни звучало. Лучше попытаю счастье с Богом Грома и вон тем парнем, который вроде как могущественный колдун. Хотя пока я видел только, как он магией стер пар с зеркала. — Тони буквально _слышит_ недовольство Локи. Хорошо. — Под моим чутким руководством они со своими суперспособностями вас сделают.

— Это твой ответ? — спрашивает Романофф.

— Окончательный. Даже помощь зала не нужна.

Она медленно кивает.

— Очень жаль. Коулсон, отправляй их.

На следующие секунды происходящее превращается в сцену из боевика, разве что камера не дрожит. Дверь патио взрывается дождем осколков, и внутрь врываются вооруженные спецназовцы. Треск, доносящийся со стороны главного входа, говорит, что входную дверь постигла та же участь. Слышатся выкрикиваемые военным шифром команды, которые звучат так же бессмысленно, как футбольные кличи. Тони и моргнуть не успевает, как они с Тором и Локи оказываются окружены стеной стволов. Некоторые из них похожи на обычные. Некоторые — пугающе белые, покрупнее того, что держит Романофф. 

— На колени!

Тони не знает, кто это сказал: на всех агентах закрывающие лицо маски.

— На колени! Сейчас же!

— Цепь, Тор! — слышит Тони, инстинктивно опустившись на колени и положив ладони на затылок. — Освободи меня!

Краем глаза Тони видит, как пальцы Тора дергаются, но тут же сжимаются в кулак. Как легко понять чужие мысли, просто наблюдая за рукой. Даже удивительно.

— Это наш единственный шанс!

Вот сейчас уже не получится выбраться ни с помощью разговоров, ни с помощью кулаков. Тони в этом уверен — слишком много оружия на них направлено. Кажется, Локи-Ван Кеноби и правда их единственная надежда. Тони тыкает локтем Тора в ногу.

— Я бы посоветовал его послушать.

За это он получает дуло белого пистолета в лицо.

— Не дергайся!

Другое дуло утыкается Тору в грудь, приказывая встать на колени. Тор подчиняется. Как и Локи, чем разрушает все надежды Тони на побег. 

В таких ситуациях на ум приходят самые странные вещи. Не паника, нет — она уже вспыхнула и исчезла при виде солдат. Не вопросы о том, как выбраться из этого дерьма — они появятся позже, когда Тони бросят в камеру и у него будет время набраться злости. Планам отмщения всегда требуется время. Это уж он знает по своему опыту. Так что сейчас остается просто принять неизбежное. Агенты Щ.И.Т.а здесь, они выполняют свою работу, они собираются его арестовать. Ладно. С этим Тони может смириться. Ничего страшного. Он почти испытывает облегчение, сдаваясь и просто плывя по течению. Тони выберется. Всегда выбирался. Но этот бой окончен. 

— Цепь, — шепчет Локи. 

Тор, предусмотрительно вставший на колени рядом с Локи, кивает и поднимает молот.

***

Тони, как бы ни пытался, не может адекватно описать то, что с ним только что произошло. Не существует в английском языке подходящих слов. Ближайшее, что можно подобрать — «превратился в облако разумных частиц и переместился через разлом в пространственно-временном континууме». Но это не все. «Все» включает в себя другие измерения и разные способы передвижения, которые казались совершенно логичными, пока Тони был разбит на атомы. Но заново собранный человеческий мозг не способен обработать эту информацию. Он даже не может справиться с относительно простенькой задачей и осознать, как это Тони оказался посреди пустыни, если всего мгновение назад стоял на коленях под дулом пистолета ГИДРЫ.

Каждая клеточка в теле дрожит. У Тони гадкое подозрение, что это потому, что они все еще пытаются вернуться на свои места. Некоторые дрожат больше остальных, словно и правда двигаются. Ощущение отвратительное. Тони оглядывается на Тора с Локи, и его желудок сжимается.

Тор слегка позеленел и тяжело дышит, приоткрыв рот. Может, тошнота — это обычный побочный эффект телепортации. Если, конечно, что-то в телепортации хрен знает куда вообще можно назвать обычным. Локи выглядит хуже некуда: бледный, как полотно, с запавшими щеками и бескровными губами. Тор хотя бы на ногах стоит. Локи покачивается, держа в руках по рюкзаку и глядя в никуда остекленевшими глазами. Он делает неуверенный шаг вперед, роняет рюкзаки и падает на колени. Его иллюзорный костюм распадается золотистыми искрами и исчезает — ну точно у Золушки в полночь. Когда Локи клонится вперед и падает лицом в песок, на нем лишь одно полотенце. 

— Черт… — бормочет Тони. Обхватывает себя руками и делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы справиться с тошнотой. Не помогает — теперь кровь щекоткой бежит по венам. — Тор, ради всего святого, скажи, что это нормально. Я не хочу знать, что произошло. Не хочу знать, как мы здесь оказались, не хочу даже знать, где это «здесь». Я морально не готов. Просто скажи, что все в порядке, что происходящее нормально, и что Локи скоро оклемается и вернет нас в Нью-Джерси, и мы не загнемся здесь. 

— Все будет... хорошо? — отвечает Тор и опускается на колени рядом с Локи. Ни его тон, ни вид не внушают ни капли уверенности. 

— Не убедил. Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал, что перемещался и раньше, и все закончилось хорошо, и мне не стоит переживать из-за того, что собственная шкура кажется мне не по размеру, потому что — и я не шучу — я близок к панике. — _И меня сейчас стошнит от страха._ — Поэтому хотя бы успокой меня пустыми надеждами, — добавляет Тони сквозь зубы. 

Улыбка Тора больше похожа на гримасу. 

— Уверен, Тони Старк, что как-нибудь все да сложится. 

Он берет Локи за плечи и осторожно переворачивает.

Тони ждет, что Локи будет в отключке. Но тот вполне себе в сознании — давится от смеха с привычкой улыбкой на губах. 

— Локи? — Тор встряхивает его за плечо. — Можешь встать? 

— Да, — говорит Локи, приподнимает голову, чтобы оглядеться, и тут же падает, смеясь как безумец. — Или… нет. 

Ну просто прекрасно. Перенесены хрен знает куда, а единственное средство перемещения превратилось в хихикающего идиота. 

— Ну а теперь-то что с ним не так? — спрашивает Тони, и ему следовало бы добавить: «больше не так, чем обычно».

— Магия, — встав, Тор раздраженно вздыхает. Локи тем временем перекатывается на бок и сворачивается в клубок, трясясь от смеха. — Он использовал слишком много сил, и теперь его переполняет остаточная магия. 

— Да он на пьяного похож.

— Верно. Магия искажает восприятие, подобно выпивке. 

— То есть, он в буквальном смысле упился силой, — говорит Тони. — Очаровательно. И что теперь делать? Это у него надолго?

Час или два, ожидает услышать он в ответ.

— Полтора дня, — говорит Тор, и сердце Тони пропускает удар. 

— Полтора дня?! Придется ждать полтора дня, пока он протрезвеет настолько, чтобы вытащить нас отсюда?! 

— Мне жаль, Тони Старк, но мы ничего не можем поделать. Сегодня только восьмой день цикла. На исходе девятого дня магия Локи восстановится сама. До того времени… — Тор умолкает и внимательно оглядывается по сторонам. Вид у него достаточно разумный, чтобы не оставаться на месте. — Мы подождем. 

Ага, черта с два.

— Нет. Прости, но я не собираюсь сидеть и ждать полтора дня, или сколько там надо будет Локи, чтобы прийти в себя. Надо понять, где мы, и найти ближайший город. 

— Но мы можем быть где угодно в Мидгарде. 

Да, именно этого Тони и боится, но зацикливаться на своем страхе он не будет.

— Пока не доказано обратное, я буду думать, что мы где-то в Америке, чтобы не сойти с ума. Потому что если твой мудак-братец закинул нас куда-нибудь Кыргызстан или еще куда… — _Не-а, не стоит даже думать об этом._ Тони бросает свирепый взгляд вниз, на Локи. Тот умудрился встать на четвереньки и теперь задыхается от смеха со слезами на глазах. Замерев, он посылает Тони зубастую усмешку — хэллоуинская тыква отдыхает — и снова падает. В этот раз на спину, валяясь в пыли. Полотенце соскальзывает. 

Тони знал, что не зря засунул в рюкзак с черепашками-ниндзя сменную одежду, и теперь благодарен Локи за то, что тот его прихватил. Хоть и злится на эту его асгардскую магию.

— Пожалуй, я нагло воспользуюсь тем, что Локи не в себе, и хоть разок одену его полностью, — говорит он Тору и вытаскивает футболку и шорты. — Не поможешь? Может, мы и в пустыне, но правило штанов действует и тут.

Когда-нибудь Тони научится. Когда-нибудь в его чертогах разума, где хранится информация вроде «не корми могвая после полуночи» и «не вставай на пути у сицилийца, если жизнь дорога», сохранится: «никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не прикасайся к Локи». Когда-нибудь, но не сегодня. Разряд магии с силой впивается в кожу, в миг затапливая каждую клеточку тела. Тони, вскрикнув, отшатывается и, не удержав равновесие, падает на задницу. 

— Тони Старк, — бормочет Локи, протягивая вперед руку, но хватает лишь воздух: Тони отползает. 

— Прикосновения Локи так сильно на тебя действуют? — спрашивает Тор. 

— Да, — говорит Тони. Черт возьми, да! — Очень… неприятно действуют. 

 

Преуменьшение века. Тони встает не сразу — выжидает, пока магия развеется. Ногам сейчас доверять нельзя.

Тор смотрит на Локи с хмурой задумчивостью.

— Странно. Никогда не видел, чтобы магия оказывала негативный эффект. 

Только морально, думает Тони, но вслух говорит:

— М-м, негативный. Очень негативный. 

— Впрочем, ты же смертный, — заключает Тор, пожимая плечами, будто пытался найти объяснение для самого себя, — так что, возможно, на тебя она действует неожиданным образом. 

Увы, нет. Судя по объяснениям Локи, реакция Тони как раз в пределах «нормы». Но Тору этого знать не нужно. Все, что ему нужно — напялить на Локи одежду, чтобы они могли отправиться к цивилизации. 

Проще сказать, чем сделать. Локи как одержимый лезет к Тору с неловкими обнимашками, так что какая там одежда. Проходит пять минут, а на нем только шорты и болтающаяся на шее футболка. Как бы ни действовала на Тора магия, она только мешает. Чем больше Локи лезет к нему, тем скорее Тор теряет интерес к попыткам его одеть и вместо этого гладит по волосам и успокаивающе бормочет, что все будет хорошо, что они в безопасности, они в порядке, и весь Асгард ждет не дождется их возвращения. Братская защита уровня «бог».

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Локи Тору в футболку.

Тор морщится, и Тони отворачивается. Пьяные выходки Локи — это одно. Столь открытое проявление чувств — слишком личное, чтобы наблюдать, и поэтому Тони пялится в голубое небо. Он не здесь, не слышит, как Тор тихо бормочет в ответ:

— И я люблю тебя, брат. 

Солнце висит почти прямо над головой. Значит, сейчас примерно полдень, понимает Тони, и внутри все сжимается от радости. Возможно, они все еще в Штатах. Он звонил Пеппер в половину второго. Пара часовых поясов на запад — и они окажутся где-то между Техасом и Аризоной. Ладно, или в Мексике, но все еще на нужном континенте, что куда лучше, чем на противоположной стороне Земли. 

Конечно, если они еще и во времени не попутешествовали. Но Тони тешит себя надеждой, что на такое безумство у Локи сил нет.

Итак, они в Техасе. Они должны быть в Техасе. Может, если Тони продолжит говорить себе это, мысли материализуются. Он оглядывается на сгорбившегося Тора, который прижимается лбом к уху Локи. 

— Думаю, я знаю, где мы. — Очень смутно, но это лучше, чем ничего. — Но нам надо двигаться. Каждая потраченная минута приближает нас к закату. И я совсем не хочу застрять здесь ночью с койотами, скорпионами и пьяным быдлом на квадроциклах. Вы можете и идти, и обниматься?

Тор нехотя поднимается, укачивая Локи на руках. Тот, в свою очередь, держится за Тора так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. (Может и зависит. Тони бы ни капли не удивился, если бы к магии бонусом прилагался летальный исход.)

— Я могу идти, — говорит Тор. — Нам в какую сторону?

— Прямо, — отвечает Тони. — Пока не найдем дорогу. Потом пойдем по дороге, пока не найдем город. 

— И сколько времени потребуется? 

От часа до трех суток?

— Не слишком много, — обещает Тони, хлопая Тора по плечу. — Наверняка эта неприветливая... местность кишмя кишит городами. Ага. Кишмя кишит. Ты тащишь нашего пленника, я тащу припасы и занимаюсь навигацией. 

— Я люблю тебя, Тони Старк, — доносится через собранную на шее футболку приглушенный голос Локи. 

Тони скрипит зубами.

— Нет, не любишь. Ты просто пьян. 

—Люблю. Люблю-люблю-люблю-люблю. Я люблю своих друзей. Мы все настоящие друзья...

Ну да, ведь друзей только и делают, что впечатывают в стены, швыряют в кухонные стойки и телепортируют через всю страну в пустыню… Но что толку спорить с упившимся магией придурком? Поэтому Тони решает забить. Ведь друзья прощают друг друга. 

— Просто… иди за мной, — говорит он Тору, закидывая на плечи по рюкзаку. — Как ни забавно, я не впервые застреваю в пустыне. 

Но в этот раз, конечно, едва ли появится спасательный вертолет. А если и появится, то со стороны тех ребят, которых Тони предпочел бы не видеть. Пора двигать ножками — переставлять их раз за разом пару сотен тысяч раз, надеясь, что дорога где-то впереди. Потому что трое человек недолго протянут на шести пакетиках сока и рюкзаке соленых закусок.

_Сосредоточься на плюсах. Думай о хорошем. Святые ежики, должно же в сложившейся ситуации быть хоть что-то хорошее!_

О хорошем: у Тони уже пятнадцать минут как нет времени жалеть себя и страдать по Пеппер. В этом нет смысла.

Ничто не расставляет приоритеты так, как возможная смерть, укус змеи и долгая прогулка по пустыне.


	8. Межзвездная Санта-Барбара длиной в тысячу лет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пока Локи наслаждается близким знакомством с кроватью, Тони с Тором уходят за едой, корешатся и ведут суровые мужские разговоры о важных вещах. Таких, как бухло и ледяные великаны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава — своего рода окончание первой части и начало второй. Треть (от трети :D) пути уже позади, ура! (*^▽^*)

Тони никогда еще так не радовался техасским номерным знакам, которые видит на стареньком ржавом додже, грохочущем по пыльной дороге где-то впереди. Да и неоновая вывеска в пыльном захолустье, мигающая надписью «Мотель “Кози” – есть свободные места», еще никогда не казалось ему такой манящей. 

Номер «108» — далеко не президентский люкс и даже не семейный эконом, но сойдет и он. Тор укладывает полуспящего Локи на цветастое нейлоновое покрывало, а Тони тем временем осматривает их новое пристанище: выцветшие шторы, скрывающие грязное окно и усеянный дохлыми мухами подоконник, кондиционер, который жалобно скрипит, стоит его включить, старый привинченный к комоду телевизор. Пепельница, телефон и часы приклеены к тумбочке между двумя кроватями. Тони проверяет ящик — Библию ко дну не приклеили. Видимо, хотят, чтобы ее стырили.

В уборной — стандартная ванна с непрочной занавеской, отслаивающийся линолеум и одно маленькое полотенце, которым Тони стирает с лица и рук всю пустынную грязь. Мутная бурая вода закручивается вихрем, неторопливо исчезая в забитом стоке. Тони кладет бритвенный набор на полку в уборной, а рюкзаки — в шкаф. Впрочем, шкаф — сильно сказано: ниша в стене у уборной. Никаких дверей, только две дурацкие вешалки, которые даже не снимаются с перекладины.

— Ну, — говорит Тони, водя ногой по пятну на ковре, красно-коричневая расцветка которого делает больно, — вы, наверное, привыкли к условиям получше. Но раз уж «Мариотта» в округе нет...

— Сейчас нам сгодится и то, что есть, — говорит Тор. — Нужно лишь дождаться, пока восстановится магия Локи. Затем… — Его голос обрывается, и последнее слово повисает в воздухе. 

— Все еще хочешь отправиться за Тессерактом? 

— А разве у нас есть выбор, Тони Старк?

Тони опускается на край кровати, стараясь не коснуться ноги Локи. «Нет, выбора у нас нет» — вот ответ на вопрос. Тор должен забрать Локи домой. Чтобы забрать Локи домой, ему нужен Тессеракт. Тони, который уже проебал все, что только можно, и сам загнал себя в угол, теперь с ними в связке. (Если дела пойдут так и дальше, то скоро ему придется просить в Асгарде политического убежища.)

— Надо пересмотреть наш план, — продолжает Тор. — Если к завтрашнему вечеру Локи придет в себя, то...

— Нет. Мой костюм остался в Атлантик-Сити. Без него от меня мало толку.

Признание дается ему нелегко, и после того, как слова произнесены вслух, становится только хуже. От Тони мало толку. Да что там — от него вообще толку нет. Без костюма он не может ни летать, ни проламывать стены, бросаясь в безумные приключения с богами межгалактического хаоса. В лучшем случае он будет острым на язык оруженосцем. В худшем — путаться под ногами, пока кого-нибудь (не будем показывать пальцем) не убьют или не покалечат. Или Тони просто оставят позади, даже не взяв в расчет. 

— Хрень. Хренова хрень. Почему все так… хреново, что б его! — Тони роняет голову на руки и прижимает пальцы к глазам с такой силой, что под веками расцветают психоделические узоры. — Мне необходим костюм. — Жизненно необходим, как вода и воздух. Без костюма он чувствует себя бесполезным, слабым, ничтожным. Черт, да он просто тряпка! Тони с легкостью готов приспособиться к жизни в бегах и сменить роскошный пентхаус на дрянной мотель. Остаться без денег, силы, влияния? Да легко. Тони переживет. Остаться без костюма? Хуже, чем голым — _беспомощным_.

Тони необходим костюм. Не столько его надеть, сколько знать, что тот под рукой, что он здесь. Этой страховки будет достаточно. 

— Мы недалеко от Малибу. Там хранятся мои старые костюмы. А в Нью-Йорке должна быть готова последняя модель. Но спорю на что угодно — оба места под таким пристальным наблюдением, что стоит голубю на крышу нагадить, как Щ.И.Т. тут же об этом узнает. — Какой же пиздец, понимает Тони и поднимает взгляд. — Как думаешь, Локи может переместиться туда, схватить костюм и по-быстренькому слинять?

Тони понимает, что брякнул глупость еще до того, как на лице Тора появляется выражение «да ты, верно, шутишь». Но отчаянные времена, отчаянные меры и все такое.

— Ну, если сможем уговорить Локи нас послушать. Сделать, как мы хотим, а потом еще и вернуться. Знаю, отправлять Локи одного за оружием — план не лучший, но других магов в нашей компашке нет, а у меня только что закончились вменяемые идеи.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — отзывается Тор. — Я бывал в ситуациях и похуже, сталкивался с опасностями пострашнее. Мы добудем твой доспех, Тони Старк, и заберем Тессеракт. Это осуществляемо.

Тор говорит так искренне, что Тони невольно ощущает прилив оптимизма. Нужно же ему верить в то, что он не ошибся с выбором, и в итоге все выгорит!

— Ладно, поверю тебе на слово. А сейчас… как тебе идея сделать перерыв в геройстве и раздобыть еды? Умираю от голода.

К облегчению Тони, Тор в ответ с энтузиазмом кивает.

— Согласен. Нам следует поесть.

— Отлично. Пристегнешь Локи к молоту?

— Нет… Локи переместился, едва я снял оковы. Цепь упала на пол, и я не успел ее схватить, — говорит Тор, словно злясь на самого себя. — Боюсь, нам придется оставить его одного. 

— Думаешь, с ним ничего не случится? Я говорю «с ним», но имею в виду тех несчастных, кто в здании.

— Думаю, ничего не случится. Может, даже хорошо, что сейчас Локи не связан. Чары на цепях сдерживают его магию, а сейчас Локи ей переполнен, и ему надо будет избавиться от нее. Ему будет лучше без цепи.

Они оба смотрят на Локи, который лежит на кровати, обнимая матрас, посмеивается и трется лицом о покрывало.

Тони морщится.

— Да, выглядит он отлично. Или хотя бы безобидно. Пока.

— Согласен. Идем на поиски еды.

***

Если вдуматься, то тако, наверное, были не лучшей идеей: все руки перемазаны соусом, а помидоры то и дело падают Тони на штаны.

— Надо было брать бургеры, — говорит он Тору, который пытается засунуть тако в рот целиком, чтобы тот не распался. 

А еще надо было брать салфетки. 

Но в остальном дела идут неплохо. Валуны на въезде в город — не худшее место, чтобы отдыхать и есть, наблюдая за тем, как закат окрашивает горизонт оттенками оранжевого и розового, пока с востока подкрадывается звездное ночное покрывало. Здесь спокойно. Ни тебе фонарей, ни машин, ни сирен. Ни Щ.И.Т.а, ни Локи, ни угрозы миру во всем мире. Ни телефонов, ни неловких разговоров. Только тако, ящик пива и бутылка виски в бумажном пакете. 

— Знаешь, а в этом есть своя прелесть, — говорит Тони. — Конечно, я бы лучше сидел дома, но для преступников в бегах — не полный отстой. Прям как в отпуске.

Тор кивает и согласно мычит с полным ртом.

— Отпуск в техасской глуши. Как ни иронично, но у каких-нибудь хипстеров это наверняка популярно. Почему Локи закинул нас сюда? А не… — замолчав, Тони оглядывается, — куда-нибудь не сюда? 

— Магия, — объясняет Тор. И только _потом_ сглатывает. — Локи должен перемещаться туда, где бывал. Если перемещаться наобум, то можно оказаться в реке или внутри горы. Думаю, Локи пытался перенести нас туда, куда отправил Разрушителя, но потерял контроль до того, как смог проделать весь путь.

 _Да, звучит разумно,_ решает Тони, и тут же следом: _поверить не могу, что теперь этот бред «звучит разумно»._

— Тогда хорошо, что он не попытался переместить нас в Штутгарт. А то мы бы сейчас тонули в Атлантическом океане.

— М-м-м, — снова мычит Тор, принимаясь за второй тако. 

— Хочешь пива?

Кивок.

— М-м-м.

— Или чего-нибудь покрепче? — Тони трясет бутылкой в пакете.

— Да, — отзывается Тор, снова запихнув в рот весь тако. Делает большой глоток, и выражение его лица стоит риска быть оплеванным. Тору, хоть и с большим трудом, удается сглотнуть, и он тут же сует бутылку Тони обратно.

— Блядь! — рычит он, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

Тони не может сдержать улыбки: это слово в первой десятке того, что он никогда не ожидал услышать от Тора. 

— В Асгарде есть это слово?

— Именно мы его и придумали, Тони Старк. А еще мы придумали выпивку в разы лучше. И в самой захудалой харчевне я бы не ожидал наткнуться на пойло столь дурное.

— Эй, осторожнее в выражениях! Это же старая добрая классика, дух Америки. Лицо моей страны.

На лице Тора застывает нерешительность, и он с мгновение колеблется, не понимая, шутит Тони или нет. Затем, похоже, решает, что лучше перебдеть.

— Прошу прощения. Я не хотел обидеть.

Тони широко улыбается в ответ.

— От лица великого штата Теннесси принимаю твои извинения, только глотни еще. Хочу снова увидеть твою моську.

— Нет, — рычит Тор. — Это пойло на вкус как йотунская моча.

— Надеюсь, это такое асгардское выражение, а не то, что ты знаешь по собственному опыту.

— Это такое выражение, — уверяет Тор, снова принимая Тони всерьез.

— Тогда выпей пива. Ты же любишь пиво? Викинги должны любить пиво.

Кивнув, Тор хватает банку «Пабст Блю Риббон». И тянется за третьим тако.

— Пиво еще терпимо. Все равно похоже на йотунскую мочу, но хоть разбавленную.

— Да, тут я с тобой, может, и соглашусь, — говорит Тони, протягивая руку. — Тако передай.

В этот раз он ест осторожнее и умудряется съесть почти весь тако перед тем, как тот разваливается и падает на колени кусочками говядины и полурастаявшим сыром. Прекрасно. Наверное, надо было брать пример с Тора — сначала запихнуть в рот, а потом думать о том, как все разжевать. Третий тако Тони ест, расставив колени — чтобы еда падала на землю. Так-то лучше.

— Можно кое-что спросить? — спрашивает он, закончив есть и залив все парой глотков Джека.

— Конечно, — отвечает Тор, жуя пятый тако.

— Имей в виду, это просто мои размышления, а я зачастую думаю слишком много, так что, может, меня понесло куда-то не туда. Но. Кое-что не дает мне покоя. «На вкус как йотунская моча». Обычное асгардское выражение. Полагаю, у вас много таких выражений?

— Наверное.

— И все звучат так унизительно?

— Йотунхейм — давний враг Асгарда, а народ его — кровожадные дикари. Мы не испытываем к ним любви. А что?

— Просто размышляю, как я уже сказал. Последние дни я много думал о том, что за хрень Локи творит и почему он ее творит. Вопреки тому, что болтают СМИ, я не верю в концепцию «зла». То, что мы называем «злом», обычно просто жадность, честолюбие, ненависть, страх, месть и старое доброе безумие. И по отдельности это все плохо, а уж если вместе… Тушите свет. А у Локи как раз таки все вместе. Вот мое предположение, основанное на данных Фьюри и ваших разговорах длиной дольше трех секунд. Но до сих пор я особо не думал о картине в целом.

— К чему ты ведешь?

— Потерпи секунду, сейчас я дойду до этого. Но обо всем по порядку. Тогда на пляже ты сказал, что Локи не асгардец, а йотун. Ледяной великан. Понятия не имею, что это за хрень, но из твоих уст звучало ужасно. Тогда я не подумал, что это важно, но сейчас все помаленьку встает на свои места.

— Ты о чем?

Сделав большой глоток, Тони продолжает:

— Люди все время думают, что я не замечаю ничего кроме собственной охуенности. На самом деле это не так. Я наблюдательный, да и память у меня хорошая. А уж сложить два и два... Так вот, все эти мелочи накапливались и вызывали у меня вопросы — возьмем наш первый разговор. Ты сказал, твой брат не сделал бы того, в чем Щ.И.Т. его обвиняет. Потому я думаю, что до недавнего происшествия в Пуэнте-Антигуо Локи был самым заурядным мудаком, творящим самую заурядную хрень. Просто, чтобы всех побесить, этакая заноза в заднице. Но уж никак не лорд ситхов с планами по порабощению мира. Я прав? 

— Какие суровые слова, Тони Старк. 

— Суровые, но верные? — спрашивает Тони.

— Суровые, но верные, — признает Тор.

— Так и думал. А теперь, минутка лирического отступления. Ты оскорбил мой виски. Сказал, что на вкус он как йотунская моча, а потом сказал, что все в Асгарде так говорят. Как думаешь, что чувствует при этом Локи?

Тор столбенеет.

— Я...

— Сам подумай. С одной стороны, ты зовешь Локи братом, с другой — бросаешь замечания, по которым ясно, что ты не слишком-то высокого мнения о его народе. 

— Нет, — говорит Тор, качая головой. — Йотуны — не его народ, Локи не один из них. Он...

— Ты сам сказал, что в нем течет йотунская кровь. И сказал, что он недавно это узнал. В общем, заурядный мудак с легкостью превратится в психа, если нежданчиком выяснит, что его семья ему не семья, и на самом деле он из расы тех, кого его мнимые сородичи так активно презирают. Звучит как идеальный катализатор.

Но Тор не понимает — только яростнее трясет головой, игнорируя то, чего не хочет слышать.

— Нет. Локи знает, что мы любим его как родного...

— В том-то и дело, — продолжает Тони. — Он явно _не знает_. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, потому что инфа у меня из разных источников. Локи узнает, что приемный. А это само по себе сильный удар. Тогда же он узнает, что на самом деле он не асгардец. Нет, он принадлежит к расе, которую всю жизнь ненавидел. Он рос, зная, что их ненавидишь _ты_. Единственный логический вывод, который он может сделать, — теперь ты ненавидишь его. Все его ненавидят. И тут в ход идет агрессия, ведь нападение — лучшая защита. Ударь первым или ударят тебя. Он думает, ты его ненавидишь? Прекрасно, он возненавидит тебя в два раза сильней, даже если ты застрял на Земле и понятия не имеешь о той хрени, что творится. Он бросится в пропасть и лучше убьет тебя, чем попытается поговорить и услышать подтверждение своих страхов.

— Нет! — В этот раз Тор вскакивает на ноги и, хмуро оскалившись, сжимает кулаки. — При встрече я уверил Локи, что он все еще мой брат, в моем сердце, и правда о его рождении не имеет значения. Но он слишком ослеплен жалостью к себе, чтобы разглядеть мою любовь. 

Тони со стоном трет лицо. Он не планировал провести вечер, играя в семейного психолога.

— Хорошо, что ты красавчик, Тор, потому что к умным тебе сейчас не светит. _Дело не в том, что ты сказал ему._ Так, может, даже хуже, потому что ты до сих пор не видишь, в чем проблема тех йотунских выражений, и, значит, так и не понял точку зрения Локи. Это типа… — Приходится пошерудить в голове, чтобы найти подходящий пример. — Вот друзья, что пришли за тобой. Среди них была женщина. 

Тор не садится, но хотя бы разжимает кулаки. Неуверенно хмурится.

— Да. Сиф. 

— Ага. Теперь вспомни все самое дерьмовое, что мужчины говорят о женщинах. Как думаешь, сколько раз твоя подруга Сиф огребала из-за того, что вела себя не по-женски и сражалась вместе с тобой? Сколько раз она слышала, что женщины слабы и во всем уступают мужчинам, и им не место на поле боя? Ты бы сказал при ней что-нибудь подобное? А потом дал бы задний ход — мол, речь о женщинах в общем, но не о тебе, Сиф, ведь ты — мой друг! Не обижайся. Женщины ничего не смыслят о войне, их место на кухне! Но не твое, Сиф. Ты не такая, ты ведешь себя как мы, мужчины. Как думаешь, как бы она отреагировала?

— Это разные вещи… — возражает Тор, понизив голос, и судя по тому, что довод не выдерживает никакой критики, его гложут сомнения.

— Йотуны — чудовища, которых мы ненавидим, — говорит Тони. — Но не ты, Локи. Ты не такой, как остальные йотуны. Ты притворяешься одним из нас.

На этих словах Тор садится. Не столько садится, сколько падает на камень, будто у него подкосились колени. Медленно проводит рукой по волосам. И еще раз. Он ничего не говорит, но его вздох достаточно красноречив.

— Локи пытался уничтожить Йотунхейм, — тихо говорит он наконец. 

— Конечно, пытался. Как еще он смог бы доказать, что он «не такой, как остальные йотуны» и реабилитироваться в глазах окружающих? Перед тем, как папа выпнул тебя из Асгарда, ты без причины прикончил десятки йотунов. И что ему оставалось думать?

На сей раз Тор не отвечает вообще.

Придвинувшись поближе, Тони прочищает горло.

— Может, я несу полную хрень, и вообще должен бы помолчать. Но повторюсь — я слишком много думаю. Большинство из того, что я сказал, наверняка полная хрень — мусор, помноженный на мусор. Все, что пришло в голову, пока я шагал по пустыне, и мои мозги поджаривались на солнце. Просто я подумал, что… без помощи Локи нам не справиться. Ты был прав, когда сказал, что он нам нужен. Только Локи знает, как использовать Тессеракт, так что даже если мы раздобудем его сами, то воспользоваться им не сможем. А Локи не будет нам помогать, если ничего не изменится. Вот поэтому я пытаюсь понять, откуда у него эти тараканы. Откуда взялось желание уничтожить человечество. Ты, может, хочешь забрать его в Асгард, а я как бы хочу удостовериться, что его планы по завоеванию Земли не выгорят. Лучший способ остановить Локи, который приходит мне в голову — это убить его мотивацию.

— И как нам это сделать? — бормочет Тор.

Ну…

— Думаю, для начала тебе нужно поговорить с ним и послушать, что он скажет.

— Я говорил с ним, и...

— Ты говорил ему. Прости, приятель, мы знакомы всего неделю, но я уже понял, что слушать ты не умеешь. Поэтому исправляйся. А еще тебе надо завести этот разговор с Локи. Насколько я его знаю, в ответ он выдаст длиннющую тираду. Ты должен выслушать, осознать и сделать парочку глубокомысленный замечаний, которые и приведут к настоящему разговору.

— Я… могу попытаться, — сдаваясь, говорит Тор.

— Нет. — Тони хлопает его по плечу. — Ты или делаешь, или не делаешь. Никаких попыток. Разберись со своей семейной драмой, пока еще есть время. И знаешь, сейчас оно самое подходящее. Думаю, Локи начинает считать себя частью команды. Сегодня он спас наши шкуры. Не только себя, а нас всех. Это ведь хороший знак, да?

Ответ Тора такой тихий, что Тони едва слышит. И похож он на:

— Только тебя.

— Что?

— Только тебя, Тони Старк, — повторяет Тор. — Локи бы переместился с тобой одним. Он держал тебя за плечи обеими руками. Я знал, что он собирается сделать, и потому схватил его за руку… из-за чего и упустил цепь.

— О. 

Нужно что-то ответить. Например, «вот глупость» или «Локи наверняка ждал, что ты возьмешь его за руку» или что-то еще в этом роде — бессмысленные слова, которыми можно было попытаться объяснить случившееся и которые бы избавили от странного чувства у Тони под ложечкой. Нет, конечно же Локи не собирался бросить Тора и переместиться с одним Тони...

Но Тор меняет тему до того, как «что-то в этом роде» становится необходимым.

— Раньше Локи был счастлив, — негромко рокочет он. — В детстве он всегда был счастлив. Я легко впадал в ярость, но Локи всегда знал, как меня успокоить. Когда я бывал в ужасном настроении, он знал, что ему достаточно засунуть в нос кусочек сыра, и все наладится. Я помню… смутно, конечно, но помню, как поссорился с мамой. Я кричал ужасные вещи, и в конце концов она сорвалась, сказав, что благодарна судьбе хотя бы за одного добросердечного сына. Локи — светлый ребенок, который может уравновесить все плохое, что есть во мне. «Светлый ребенок» — вот каким его считали. Всегда счастливый, всегда улыбающийся. Да, он выкидывал шалости, но без злого умысла. Глупые шутки, не боле. Он любил, когда вокруг смеялись.

Тор делает вдох — и молчание пропастью ложится между прошлым и настоящим.

— Не знаю, что произошло потом, когда он глубже и серьезней погрузился в магию… Вот он переплетает наши руки и распевает ужасную пошлую песенку, которую мы оба считали смешной — а вскоре едва встречается со мной взглядом и натянуто улыбается, словно лишь притворяется тем, кем был прежде. Я годами наблюдал за тем, как Локи тонет в молчании и тайнах, и не мог помочь, что бы ни делал. В конце концов, он пришел в себя, но… вновь изменился. Стал жестче, и язык его разил верней кинжала. Его слова были полны горечи, шутки стали злыми, улыбка превратилась в оскал. Он выстроил вокруг сердца неприступную крепость — отпугнуть любого, кто посмеет приблизиться, и самому остаться в безопасности. Локи заперся, и каждый раз, стоило мне заметить в стене трещину и попытаться пробиться сквозь нее, он укреплял защиту еще лучше.

— Узнаю Локи, которого мы все знаем и так любим, — ляпает Тони и, едва открыв свой дурацкий рот, тут же жалеет о сказанном: его слова никак не разряжают атмосферу и не облегчают груз, опустившийся на плечи после слов Тора.

Тор закусывает губу.

— Подчас мне казалось, что брат, каким я его помнил, еще может вернуться. Локи растерял почти всю колкость. Что бы ни мучило его так долго, он, казалось, со временем обрел мир. Он все еще был скрытен, держался настороже, но иногда я думал, что стена между нами истончается — сквозь нее просвечивали частички настоящего Локи. — Вздох перерастает в болезненный стон, и Тор опускает голову, вжимая побелевший кулак в щеку. — Но теперь он снова стал таким, каким был тысячу лет назад: порочным, холодным, лживым… Только на сей раз его захлестнули амбиции и безумное стремление разрушать все на своем пути. Но я благодарен тебе за попытку помочь, Тони Старк… 

— Ясно, — отвечает Тони, и по тому, как напряжены плечи Тора, читает между строк громкое и ясное: _Локи преступил черту, его уже не спасти. Все, что остается, — сунуть его в клетку, чтобы защитить окружающих. Ты молодец, Старк. Самонадеянно думал, что все знаешь и сможешь исправить межзвездную Санта-Барбару викингов длиной в тысячу лет, просто заставив братьев поговорить? Не зря ты получил четверку с минусом по психологии. Возьми с полки Нобелевскую премию мира._

— Но думаю, что попытаться все-таки стоит, — говорит Тони, хоть и чувствует, что лезет не в свое дело. — Просто нормально поговорить, и… эм. Да. Не важно. Я и понятия не имею, что несу. Просто говорю в надежде, что в итоге что-нибудь прозвучит достаточно убедительно и сойдет за хороший совет.

— Хм. — Тор молча встает и отходит на несколько шагов. Оглядывается на Тони и втягивает воздух, готовясь заговорить, но слов нет.

— Ты куда? — спрашивает Тони несмотря на то, что ответ очевиден. _Прочь_.

— Пройтись. Мне надо… кое-что обдумать.

— Ой, да ладно, так не честно. Мы в подробностях обсудили твою семейную драму, а теперь ты сбегаешь, даже не выслушав о моих проблемах с, наверное, уже бывшей девушкой?

— О… Я… — Тор неловко переминается с ноги на ногу и порывается сесть. — Прости. Я могу остаться, если ты желаешь рассказать о своих бедах.

— Не-а. Я просто шучу. Иди. Я не хочу говорить о своих дурацких чувствах.

Он хочет упиться так, чтобы их не осталось. 

Только когда Тор исчезает в темноте, Тони решается принять суровую реальность и подумать о них с Пеппер. Проиграть в уме сегодняшний разговор. Принять все, слово за словом, обернутое в ненастное молчание, полное так и невысказанных упреков. Это больно, да, само собой. Но боль не острая, скорее тупая. Тоска по тому, что уже стало страницей прошлого.

 _Вам было хорошо вместе_ , говорит память, пока перед внутренним взором проносится калейдоскоп картинок. _Не идеально, но хорошего было больше, чем плохого._

Может, это благословение, что все закончилось сейчас, до того, как Тони облажался по-настоящему и очернил то единственное, что сделал почти правильно.

Тони поднимает молчаливый тост за Пеппер и пьет, чувствуя, как жидкость медленно обжигает глотку. За нас. Мы попытались, и нам было хорошо. Пусть и недолго. К сожалению, в отношениях призы за участие не предусмотрены. Никакой медальки за добросовестную, но провалившуюся попытку.

И потому остается лишь пить в одиночестве.


	9. Кратко о том, что было вчера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Слушать пьяного Локи — плохая идея. Говорить с трезвым Локи — идея похуже. А уж идти на поводу его безумных планов — идея хуже некуда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К этой главе есть несколько особых предупреждений. Во-первых, отсылки к нон-кону в прошлом (никаких подробностей, одно упоминание в разговоре). Другие предупреждения, чтобы не спойлерить, мы по примеру автора напишем в примечаниях в конце главы. Если вы заранее хотите знать, что вас ждет, пожалуйста, прочтите предупреждения после главы. 
> 
> Если же вы готовы к любым вотэтоповоротам, читайте дальше. Ранее это уже упоминалось, так что мы надеемся, что оно не выпрыгнет на вас из кустов.

В первый раз карта-ключ Тони не срабатывает потому, что он ломится в номер «107». Во второй раз (Тони, пьяно прищурившись, долго разглядывает грязные пластиковые цифры «108» чтобы убедиться: да, это их номер) — потому, что он пытается открыть дверь картой «Старбакса», которую нашел в штанах. Дверь не открывается, сколько бы Тони ни проводил картой по замку. Ее расцветка расплывается перед глазами, и все детальки тонут в тумане алкоголя.

— Вот блин.

Кое-что начинает вспоминаться. Эта дверь открывается металлическим ключом с деревянным брелоком, который забрал Тор. Потому что... Да, теперь Тони припоминает. Сначала они купили тако, потом пошли за выпивкой. Тор сказал, что им нельзя поесть в номере, потому что Локи надо побыть одному. Тони ответил: «Лан, как скажешь», только чтобы тот заткнулся: не хватало только болтать о магии перед кассиром. Потом Тор забрал ключ, чтобы избавить Тони от соблазна вернуться в мотель. Что он сейчас как раз и пытается сделать. Все-таки жизнь — забавная штука.

Закрыв глаза, Тони прислоняется к двери. Гладкий, окрашенный металл приятно холодит лицо. Если бы не гравитация, можно было бы поспать прямо так.

— Локи! — кричит Тони и бьет по двери кулаком. — Открывай! Твой чертов братец спер ключи!

Никто не отвечает. Из номера не раздается ни звука. 

— Эй, Локи! Знаю, что ты надрался магией, но я тут надрался выпивки и, наверное, теперь пьянее тебя. Поэтому поднимай свою задницу, покосплей Гэндальфа и открой, наконец, дверь. «Друг» по-эльфийски будет «мэллон».

И снова никакого ответа.

— Не заставляй меня умолять, сволочь. Умолять я не буду, меня раньше вырубит. А тебе будет стыдно за то, что по твоей вине я спал под дверью. — Тони прислушивается и дважды сильно бьет кулаком. — Локи? Ты там не помер? Если помер, то я буду в бешенстве.

Нет, не помер. Раздается звук, похожий на щелканье замка. Следом гремит цепочка, и дверь со скрипом приоткрывается — ну просто сцена из низкосортного фильма про дом с привидениями.

— Спасибо, — широко улыбается Тони, заходит, спотыкаясь, и падает на свободную кровать. Дешевое нейлоновое покрывало собирается в складки и пленкой липнет к коже. Ну и пофиг. Тони спал в условиях и похуже. — Ночи, приятель.

Закрывая глаза, он успевает заметить, как Локи машет рукой.

— Тони Старк.

Так, секундочку. На голос Локи этот голос не похож.

Тони приподнимает голову, отрывая щеку от покрывала.

— Что за...

Может, и хорошо, что он так пьян и измотан. Будь он трезв, то отреагировал бы на увиденное адекватнее смиренного: «Хм, как странно».

Локи улыбается. На себя прежнего он похож только в общем и целом — форма и строение лица, беспорядочные черные кудри. А вот черты лица изменились: глаза стали уже, нос — меньше, губы — пухлее. Прибавилось мягкости и изящества. Локи похож на... 

Потянувшись и зевнув, он переворачивается на спину. Точнее сказать, _она_ переворачивается. Да, вот как Локи сейчас выглядит — женской версией самого себя. 

Две недели назад Тони бы списал все на сильнейшее в истории человечества опьянение, но теперь он (к сожалению) знает объяснение получше.

— Ты что, просто взял и превратился в бабу?

В ответ Локи посмеивается — гортанно, не разжимая губ. Кажется, он… э-э, то есть, _она_ … вполне собой довольна.

— Не _просто_. Иногда магия сама выбирает себе форму.

— Понятно, — говорит Тони, кивая так, будто и правда все понимает. Ну а почему бы и нет? Это не страннее, чем телепортация через страну. — Значит, магия захотела перемен?

— Тебе нравится?

— Э-эм. — Тони сглатывает. Наверное, на этот вопрос нет безопасного ответа.

— Я припоминаю, — медленно говорит Локи, томно скрещивая ноги, — как вчера ты говорил что-то о том, что если бы я был женщиной...

— Ну, я вообще много чего говорю, и… Знаешь, есть такие идеи, которые сначала кажутся охуенными, но на деле — отстой. Типа: а не засунуть ли хот-дог, гамбургер и стэйк в одну булку? Или: а не поставить ли в бассейне стул, чтобы сидеть под водой? Или: а не полетать ли в костюме после порции кисло-сладкой свинины из «Севен-Элевен»? Вот та идея, кстати, была реально отстойной. Так что... — Тони снова кивает, потому что так люди и пытаются донести свою точку зрения. Только… — Погоди-ка, о чем это я?

— Обо мне, — отвечает Локи с глупой ухмылкой.

— Да, точно. О тебе и о том, что я сказал. Я имел в виду, что все это странно. Очень странно. Только я начал привыкать к тебе, как внезапно… ты обзавелся дополнительными прибамбасами. Не пойми меня неправильно — я всегда любил сиськи — но мне было бы куда спокойнее, если бы ты превратился обратно.

С коротким «м-м» Локи выразительно надувает губу. Говард Старк бы на это сказал: «Хватит дуться, а не то сейчас лопнешь». 

— Думаешь, мне следует обратиться? Правда?

— Да, — говорит Тони. — Да, ради всего на свете, я и правда думаю, что ты должен обратиться.

— М-м. — Ну вот, снова. Локи кривится и разочарованно вздыхает, но все же садится на постели. — Я могу _попытаться_. Только ради тебя, мой Тони Старк, я попытаюсь. Подчас если магия что-то выбирает, то меня уже не слушает... Но я могу _попытаться_.

Старая добрая попытка. О большем Тони и просить не может, верно? Локи закрывает глаза, сводит кончики пальцев и глубоко вдыхает. Выглядит многообещающе, и на секунду Тони думает, что это сработает. По коже Локи проходит рябь, и Локи вздрагивает, когда магия волной прокатывается по телу, размывая черты от головы до кончиков пальцев. Глаза, нос, рот, подбородок — все теряют очертания, будто Тони смотрит на Локи сквозь мутные стекла очков. 

И на этом все. Что бы за магия ни требовалась Локи, он либо не в может призвать ее, либо не может удержать. Туман рассеивается. Локи открывает глаза, бросает взгляд на тело, оставшееся прежним, и начинает смеяться — безумно, как смеялся (смеялась?), когда перенес их в пустыню.

— Я не могу, — говорит Локи, задыхаясь от смеха. — Не… могу. Не могу… не могу измениться, не могу обратиться… Магия не позволяет. 

— У твоей магии отстойное чувство юмора, — отвечает Тони, и его глупое замечание заставляет Локи смеяться еще сильнее.

Она падает на кровать и переворачивается, пряча лицо в подушку. Тони приподнимает уголки губ, и вскоре его ухмылка перерастает в широкую улыбку: заразительная смешинка распространяется по пьяному телу, собираясь в животе и вырываясь волной смеха. Тони смеется, просто чтобы посмотреть, как смеется Локи, как вздрагивают ее плечи, как поджимаются пальцы. Поэтому Тони тоже смеется: обезьянка видит, обезьянка делает. 

— Значит, ты застрял в этом теле?

— Пока баланс не восстановится, — отвечает Локи через ворох прижатого к лицу постельного белья. 

— Завтра вечером?

Локи поднимает голову и прикусывает палец. Ее глаза неестественно яркие.

— Или раньше.

— Раньше?..

— Вчера нас прервали.

Смех Тони перерастает в неловкий стон и заканчивается кашлем.

— О… А. — Раньше. Энергетический баланс. Точно. Точно...

— Иди сюда, Тони Старк. — Локи медленно протягивает руку, маня его ближе.

 _Почему бы и нет_ , говорит Тони половина мозга. Другая половина, та, которая обычно логична и думает, прежде чем что-то сделать, говорит… она слишком измотана, чтобы думать, и поэтому тоже говорит: _почему бы и нет_.

Серьезно, почему бы и нет? Если свободная женщина может уехать в Диснейленд, то свободный мужчина может подойти к на удивление заманчивой постели дрянного мотеля в Техасе. Тони, пошатываясь, встает на четвереньки, чтобы не упасть. Локи протягивает руку, делая знак приблизиться.

Идея не такая уж плохая. Вовсе нет.

Когда Тони подходит, Локи негромко смеется, с озорной улыбкой облизывает губы и поднимает руки над головой, выгибаясь на кровати. Только теперь Тони замечает, что на ней рекламная футболка Старк Экспо. Логотип — его имя — размещен на груди как подарочная наклейка.

_Не такая уж плохая идея, не такая уж плохая идея, не такая уж плохая идея…_

Когда он оказывается рядом, Локи приподнимает палец, делая знак остановиться. Ее рука замирает в дюймах от пуговицы на джинсах Тони.

_Не такая уж плохая идея…_

Локи наклоняется, сокращая расстояние, и проводит вниз по молнии. Прикосновение едва заметно — легкое поглаживание сквозь ткань и молнию, но этого более чем достаточно, чтобы порномагия затопила нервную систему, превращая тело в желе и вырывая из горла протяжный стон.

_Не такая уж плохая идея._

Тони стоит у кровати и пытается сделать вид, что у него все под контролем. Пытается убедить себя, что все под контролем. Что он знает, что делает. Что он не в хлам. Что голосок на задворках сознания не спрашивает: каким местом ты думаешь? И почему — почему, бога ради, — ты вообще думаешь о том, чтобы трахнуть Локи? 

Лежащая на кровати Локи улыбается. Убирает палец, которым касалась Тони, и дотрагивается им до своего рта — обводит губы, затем облизывает. Осторожно прикусывает.

— Вот почему, — шепчет Тони самому себе.

Стоит Локи приглашающе поднять руку, как Тони тянет к ней, словно на привязи. Он опускается на кровать, предвкушая наслаждение от прикосновения магии еще до того, как Локи дотрагивается кончиками пальцев его щеки.

А может, это все-таки плохая идея.

***

Тони просыпался в положении и похуже, чем с одной рукой под подушкой, а второй — между ног Локи. Это если объективно. Если субъективно, то когда Тони приоткрывает глаза и свет кирпичом бьет по лицу, ему хочется оказаться где угодно, но не здесь. Где угодно. На полу. На улице. В пустыне. В Атлантик-Сити. Да даже в камере Щ.И.Т.а. Будь Тони в камере Щ.И.Т.а, у него не было бы похмелья.

Будь Тони в камере Щ.И.Т.а, то не прижимался бы к голой заднице того, рядом с кем лежит, перепутавшись ногами.

— О-о-ох, ебать.

— Если вкратце, то да, — лениво подтверждает Локи.

Локи. Старый добрый Локи. С определенно мужским голосом и всем прочим «мужским». Тони отдергивает руку.

— Разве ты не был женщиной, когда я сюда лег? — спрашивает он, переворачиваясь на спину. Это он зря. Содержимое желудка тут же рвется наружу, и Тони приходится стиснуть челюсти, чтобы удержать его внутри. — Я как минимум на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что ты был женщиной.

— Только на восемьдесят? — фыркает Локи. — И много ты помнишь?

Тони мычит. Нет, не много. И, чтобы так оно и оставалось, лучше им оставить эту тему. Тони терзают сомнения, что разговоры вытащат из закромов памяти лишние подробности. Пока он помнит лишь то, как разводил сопли из-за Пеппер, а потом вернулся в мотель. Еще он помнит футболку Старк Экспо. Большего помнить ему не нужно, это и так сверх того, чем хотелось бы.

— Ты едва на ногах держался, но был на высоте. Агенту Бартону с его практичным подходом до тебя далеко.

Желудок Тони снова сжимается — теперь по совершенно другой причине.

— Вот ж блядь! Ты и Бартон?!

Спустив ноги с кровати, Локи садится и широко потягивается.

— Неужели я слышу ревность?

— Нет, ужас. Как мне теперь это развидеть?

Бартон и Локи. Вместе. Вот же блядь. 

— Каждый выживает как может, — говорит Локи, поднимаясь. — Время от времени я должен восстанавливать магическую энергию. И иногда подвернувшаяся возможность далека от идеала. 

Тони проигрывает в голове так легко слетевшие с губ Локи слова, и те давят в два раза сильнее. _Каждый выживает как может._ На первый взгляд, звучит невинно. На второй… Тони и не знает. Но от этих слов под ложечкой ворочается что-то темное и беспокойное.

— Обязательно наябедничаю на тебя Бартону, — говорит он, пытаясь пошутить, и выдавливает из себя улыбку.

Тяжело сказать, улыбается ли Локи в ответ. Как бы то ни было, он не отвечает.

— Я в душ. Ты в состоянии отправиться в путь?

В путь куда? Тони садится и прижимает руку ко лбу — чтобы мозги не вывалились.

— Щас проблююсь на стоянке, заглотну дюжину таблеток аспирина и, пожалуй, смогу ходить без риска сдохнуть. А что? Куда мы собираемся? 

И снова никакого ответа. Очередная непонятная недоулыбка — и Локи, хлопнув дверью, исчезает в уборной.

— Мое барахло не трожь! — кричит Тони ему вслед и тут же об этом жалеет — крик эхом отдается в голове. Тони осторожно поднимает другую руку и массирует виски. — Бля-я-я...

Есть одна поговорка, знакомая ему еще со времен колледжа: «С пивом градус повышаем — на утро в хлам и подыхаем. Пивом градус понижаем — и веселье продолжаем».

Вчера Тони сначала выпил бутылку Джека, а потом залил ее пятью банками пива, так что поговорка — та еще брехня. Сейчас его состояние и рядом не стоит с «веселье продолжаем». Тони шутил, когда говорил, что не прочь проблеваться на парковке, но сейчас это кажется прекрасной идеей. 

Он неуклюже выбирается из кровати, обходя валяющийся на полу презерватив. Тони не помнит, как надевал (или снимал) его, и морщится при одном виде. Да что там морщится! Хочется содрать с себя кожу, забиться в какую-нибудь дыру и умереть. Тони разве что может поздравить себя с тем, что позаботился о предохранении. Разговор с Тором на тему «прости, что обрюхатил твоего брата» был бы странным даже на фоне уже случившихся странностей. Да уж. _Прости, что обрюхатил твоего брата, пока тот был женщиной, когда ты специально сказал не возвращаться в мотель, потому что, видимо, знал, что произойдет._

Тор. Вот о ком думает Тони, пока натягивает штаны, шаркает до двери, блюет на парковку, перегнувшись через перила, и вытаскивает из бутылки собачий волосок. А точнее, о том, что Тор знает о магии Локи.

Наверное, все или почти все. У Тора есть преимущество: после стольких лет сражений с Локи, он должен знать о его магии все. Все трюки. Все правила. 

Поэтому Тони хочет вмазать ему по морде — потому что этот ублюдок знал. Конечно же, знал. Зачем еще Тор стал бы забирать у Тони ключ, как не для того, чтобы помешать вернуться в номер? Он знал о том, что Локи сделает. Блядь, да он все эти _дни_ знал о планах Локи. И ничего не сказал. Только какую-то загадочную хрень — мол, Локи что-то замышляет, его планы включают тебя, _не дай ему себя коснуться_...

Если бы Тони спросили, кого он сейчас ненавидит больше — Тора или Локи (себя он ненавидит априори, это даже не вопрос), Тони бы ответил, что Тора. Недомолвки, хождение вокруг да около и вранье — то, чего он ждал от Локи. Если бы Локи забрал ключ, если бы Локи намекал на то, что грядет что-то сомнительное, Тони был бы начеку — анализировал бы каждую подсказку, чтобы понять, что происходит. Но Тор… Тони доверял ему. Он был настолько глуп и небрежен, что поверил: если он будет с Тором, то все как-нибудь да сложится. Он и правда считал, что Тор думает о том, что будет лучше для всех.

_Аха, как же. Тор здесь лишь ради Асгарда. Он хочет найти Тессеракт и забрать Локи домой. И до тебя ему есть дело только пока от тебя есть польза._

Хорошо. На некоторые грабли нужно наступить лично. Грабли первые: никогда не доверяй Локи. Куда уж очевиднее. Грабли вторые: никогда не доверяй брату Локи. 

Тони садится на кровать. Осторожно садится. Учитывая состояние головы и желудка, сейчас не время для сердитого драматического падения. Потом он закрывает глаза и ложится: голова болит слишком сильно, чтобы одновременно и думать, и сохранять вертикальное положение.

Легко злиться на Тора из-за всех своих неприятностей и дерьмовых решений, но это не умаляет его вины. Тор не виноват в том, что Тони не смог сказать Локи «нет». Черт, да даже Локи в этом не виноват. Тор просто был собой, Локи — собой. Тони тоже был собой. Вот в этом-то и проблема. Проебывающий все и вся Тони Старк. Слабейшее звено. Тот, кто надрался и вспомнил, как ведут себя озабоченные подростки. Он мог бы остаться в своей постели и уснуть. Мог бы уйти, едва поняв, что замышляет Локи. Он мог бы снять второй номер и оставить Локи в одиночестве. Мог бы с самого начала держаться от Локи подальше. Или, будь у него мозги, мог бы вести себя с Пеппер по-человечески. Тогда бы он не оказался в этой ситуации.

Если бы да кабы. У Тони было столько возможностей, а он на каждой развилке выбирал те сомнительные пути, что привели его сюда. _Он_ выбирал. Не Тор. Не Локи. Он.

— Ага, — вслух говорит Тони пятну на потолке. — Виноват только я. Святые яйца.

Искреннее и ясно сформулированное признание все равно не уменьшает чувство вины.

***

Когда Локи возвращается из душа, его поведение резко меняется. Раньше Тони не назвал бы его ни «отстраненным», ни «безразличным», но по сравнению с этим Локи, Локи в Атлантик-Сити был просто душкой. Новый Локи целенаправленно идет к рюкзаку с черепашками-ниндзя и вытаскивает из него одежду. Больше никаких разгуливаний в полотенце. Стоит ему надеть клетчатые шорты и футболку с «Spinal Tap», как с золотистым сиянием возвращается иллюзия темно-серого костюма. Стоит только быстро провести руками по волосам — и влажные кудри превращаются в фирменный причесон Дэвида Боуи.

Локи поворачивается. Он выглядит гораздо лучше — и здоровее. Да, кожа все еще молочно-белая, но ни тебе восковой бледности, ни кругов под глазами, ни влажного блеска. На щеках даже можно разглядеть намек на румянец. Но куда красноречивей его манера двигаться и держаться с отчетливым чувством уверенности. Он стоит у кровати как император, грозный и величественный даже в унылой обстановке задрипанного мотеля. От него исходит аура властности. Он медленно наклоняет голову сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, растягивая шею и словно становясь самим собой. До этого он был так ранен и переполнен магией, что его настоящего было и не разглядеть.

Он останавливается, чтобы мельком взглянуть на Тони, и улыбается — холодно и искусственно. Так вот он какой, настоящий Локи. Локи Асгардский. Локи из легенд. Локи, силу, возможности и знания которого Тони — при всей своей земной гениальности — не в состоянии постичь. И впервые этот человек, стоящий в ярком утреннем свете, падающим сквозь прокуренные занавески, выглядит так, словно он и правда бог. 

И впервые Тони чувствует страх — тот охватывает грудь и просачивается в вены.

Локи не человек. Конечно, Тони знал это и прежде, но воспринимал как что-то абстрактное. Так знают о том, сколь велики горы, но никогда _не осознают_ этого, пока не увидят своими глазами. Но если скептически настроенная частичка Тони и отказывалась верить в сверхъестественное происхождение Локи… то теперь она исчезла. Теперь Тони _понимает_.

_Локи не человек._

Если бы сейчас он толкнул какую-нибудь богоподобную тираду, Тони без вопросов бы подчинился. Преклонил колени, помолился, принес бы в жертву козла — черт, да что бы тот ни попросил. Но Локи говорит лишь:

— Как быстро мы доберемся до Нью-Йорка?

Этого Тони не ожидал.

— Без телепортации?

Локи темнеет лицом.

— Чтобы телепортировать вас с Тором на сие расстояние, потребуется слишком много энергии — и все ее неприятные последствия. Без уверенности, что я восстановлюсь, делать так будет глупо. 

— Восстановишься?.. — Ой, точно. Тони кашляет. — Да, это, э-э... Кхм. А других вариантов нет?

— А что? Предлагаешь свою помощь, Тони Старк?

— Нет, — говорит Тони, может, слишком поспешно. — Если тебе нужна моя помощь, то я угоню тачку. В этом я мастер… по крайней мере, когда играю в механика у себя в гараже. К твоему сведению, ты перекинул нас на другой конец страны. Поездка на машине до Нью-Йорка — даже если я научу вас с Тором вести машину и мы будем все время меняться, останавливаясь только для дозаправки, — займет больше тридцати часов. А скорее всего, три или четыре дня. И, поверь мне, четырехдневная поездка в одной машине будет для нас адом.

— Оставлю планирование на твое усмотрение, — говорит Локи, пренебрежительно отворачиваясь и с любопытством тыкая в лежащий на комоде пульт. — Выбери лучший на свой взгляд вариант.

— Как мило с твоей стороны… — бурчит Тони, приглаживая волосы. Так что же выбрать? Проехать две тысячи миль на украденном автомобиле в компании любимых марсиан или лечь под Бога гадов и снова обойти законы физики? Вариант долгий и раздражающий или быстрый и унизительный? Черт.

— Я не… — Тони откатывается на край кровати, садится, и прилившая к лицу кровь заставляет его умолкнуть. Обычно Тони палец в рот не клади. Может, все дело в похмелье, может — в том, что случилось ночью, но для того, чтобы найтись с ответом, уходит слишком много сил. Тони не чувствует себя ни остроумным, ни сметливым, лишь усталым и перегруженным, словно этот разговор — пустая трата времени, способ притвориться, что все в порядке, и обойти настоящую проблему, потому что единственное, что он хочет знать, это...

— Зачем ты это сделал?

Черт. Тони не собирался произносить этого вслух. 

— Что сделал? — спрашивает Локи, хотя Тони уверен, что он прекрасно понимает, о чем речь. 

— Ты знаешь, о чем я. Это. Все. Все, что произошло вчера… и раньше. Почему я, когда ты мог просто подождать? Зачем ты это сделал?

Локи отвечает ему вопросом на вопрос:

— А ты зачем?

Никогда не ответит прямо.

— Может, потому, что часто делаю ошибки. Таков уж я: проебываю все на свете и делаю глупости, о которых потом жалею. 

— Такие глупости как напиться до забытья и оказаться в постели с первым встречным?

Как там вчера говорил Тор? «Сурово, но верно»? Ага. Только суровость всегда суровее, когда дело касается тебя самого.

— Ну, когда-то такое было в порядке вещей.

— Что ж, нас таких двое. Хотя в моем случае нужно заменить выпивку на магию. Результат по сути тот же. 

— Если у твоей магии столько последствий, то почему ты не перестанешь ей пользоваться?

— А почему ты не бросишь пить? — усмехается Локи. Тони сжимает челюсти: это был удар ниже пояса. — Я скажу тебе, почему. Магия такая же часть меня, как твои пороки — часть тебя. _Физически_ часть меня, была ею столько, сколько я себя помню. Знаешь ли ты, что происходит, когда я избавляюсь от магии?

Нет, и неприятное покалывание в области шеи подсказывает Тони, что ему это знать ни к чему. Такие вопросы никогда не приводят ни к чему хорошему.

Локи поднимает руки перед лицом, и рукава его иллюзорного костюма аккуратно опускаются.

— Вот мой новый фокус. Фокус, который я недавно выучил. Он мне пригодился, хотя, должен сказать, мои тюремщики-читаури были не в восторге.

По его рукам пятном расходится синева. Она достигает кончиков пальцев, спускается вниз по рукам, превращая цвет и текстуру кожи из бледной человеческой в жесткую, словно шкура животного. Неровности, которые Тони видел на пляже, вырастают в сложные узоры, а вокруг удлиннившихся когтеподобных ногтей образуются кристаллики льда.

Несмотря на странность, несмотря на покалывающий спину страх, Тони подается вперед. Он не может ничего поделать: любопытство пересиливает. Это как смотреть на огромного паука в зоопарке или ролики на ютьюбе с плохим концом. То, что приковывает внимание. Когда еще представится возможность поближе посмотреть на синего пришельца?

— Так ты… выглядишь в йотунском обличьи?

Цвет тут же исчезает, и Локи резко опускает руки.

— Где ты услышал это слово? — рычит он.

О. Наверное, этого Тони знать не полагалось.

— Тор сказал. Прости.

Ой, зря он это. Взгляд Локи становится жестким, выражение лица — холодным, губы сжимаются в ниточку. Локи молчит. Все, никаких вам больше подъебок.

— Слушай, — начинает Тони, но замолкает под режущим взглядом.

— Этот глупый разговор меня утомил, — говорит Локи так, словно только что вспомнил, кто он, а кто Тони, и что ему не следовало говорить все то, что он сказал. Локи на мгновение ослабил защиту, но теперь та вернулась — сильнее, выше и непроницаемее прежнего. — Я не перестану пользоваться магией, но и не буду тратить силы на прихоти какого-то смертного. Тессеракт подождет четыре дня. Найди нам машину.

***

Быстро изучив район, Тони ставит на белый четырехдверный «Понтиак», припаркованный за офисом страховой компании. В этом есть своя ирония. Он забегает в хозяйственный магазин дальше по улице, покупает катушку проволоки, набор отверток и дрель и возвращается в мотель. Возвращается к Локи. Как дрессированная, мать ее, собачка.

Немного утешает лишь то, что сейчас у них с Локи одна цель: вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Если уж Тони заставят выполнять роль шестерки и потащат в какое-нибудь сумасбродное путешествие, то хотя бы туда, куда он хочет попасть. Что случится, когда они доберутся — уже другой вопрос, но Тони побеспокоится о страшном будущем тогда, когда это страшное будущее настанет. Может, четыре дня в «Понтиаке» убедят Локи в том, что Земля — ужасное место, и он тут же захочет смыться. (Конечно, это вряд ли, но помечтать-то можно?) 

Когда Тони заходит в номер, Локи сидит на комоде. Точнее, сидит на корточках и на комоде, закрыв глаза и прислонившись к стене. Вокруг на полу валяются пустые смятые пакетики сока.

Несмотря на все, что пошло под откос за последние три дня, несмотря на все, что Тони видел — начиная синей кожей и телепортацией и заканчивая внезапной сменой пола, это почему-то кажется Тони страннее всего: то, что он сидит как филин на жердочке. Тони так долго мирился с сумасшедшими магическими странностями, что земные странности кажутся абсурдными.

— Какой же ты стремный, — говорит он, бросая инструменты на кровать. — Я обзавелся разной хренью, чтобы угнать машину, и выбрал паршивую машину для угона. Можем валить, как только Тор вернется. Ты пытаешься с ним связаться?

— Нет, — только и говорит Локи, ничего не объясняя.

— Знаешь, где он?

— Нет.

— А знаешь, что я думаю? Если ты хочешь свалить отсюда, то может займешься поиском третьего из нашей команды? Я пока в душ.

Локи открывает глаза и ухмыляется.

— Я как раз собирался это предложить. Ты покрыт грязью и воняешь много чем неприятным.

У Тони есть много вариантов ответа, но ни один из них не кажется безопасным при общении с потенциально опасным богом. Куда легче поднять определенный палец через плечо по дороге в душ. Раздевшись, Тони до предела открывает воду. Горячая. Может, она смоет всю прилипшую к коже вину.

(Нет, она никогда не смоется, но помыться все равно приятно.)

Тони стоит под струей, пока не кончается горячая вода: дважды моет голову, проходится мылом по телу столько раз, что и не сосчитать. Так Тони чувствует себя куда лучше. Конечно, еще лучше он бы себя почувствовал, если бы выйдя из душа смог бы вытереться полотенцем, которое Локи еще не использовал, но в последнее время ему все чаще вспоминается поговорка про дареного коня.

— Еще четыре дня, — беззвучно говорит Тони своему отражению, обтираясь влажным полотенцем. — А может, и вообще три. Через три дня я буду в Нью-Йорке. Заберу костюм, схвачу этот гребаный Тессеракт и отправлю Химена со Скелетом обратно в Этернию. И со всем дерьмом будет покончено.

Отражение смотрит в ответ с сомнением. Красные глаза словно говорят: «Ты провел с этими шутами всего три дня и уже балансируешь на грани безумия. Как ты собираешься продержаться еще три?».

Но выбора-то нет. Поэтому ему придется. Судьба Земли зависит от того, сможет ли Тони вынести Тора с Локи, пока те благополучно не уберутся с планеты.

...А значит, планета в полной заднице.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тор не одобряет поступки Локи. И к другим новостям: когда дело доходит до драки между асгардцем и ледяным великаном, все средства хороши.


	10. Как мне еще тебя запятнать?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тор не одобряет поступки Локи. И к другим новостям: когда дело доходит до драки между асгардцем и ледяным великаном, все средства хороши.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:  
> В этой главе образ Локи сильно отличается от устоявшегося в фандоме и может противоречить канону мувиверса. Но у меня есть для этого все основания. Частично они будут объяснены в двенадцатой главе. А пока — не ненавидьте меня только потому, что я пишу иначе! :P
> 
> Дополнительные предупреждения для главы: ~~страх и ненависть XD~~ гомофобия и нетерпимость в Асгарде.

Последние три дня Тони выпрашивал у Вселенной удачи. Немного, хоть капельку. Он привык, что ему везет: он же Тони чертов Старк. Все должно складываться по-его. Он не просит ничего из ряда вон, просто немного удачи. Тони натягивает боксеры и выходит из уборной, моля о том, чтобы Тор поскорее притащил свою задницу в мотель. Вот и все, ничего вычурного. Он просто хочет, чтобы Тор вернулся, потому что чем быстрее он вернется, тем быстрее они отправятся в путь и доберутся до Нью-Йорка.

Вселенная решает исполнить желание Тони и заодно — пнуть его между ног. 

Дверь открывается тогда, когда Тони ковыряется в рюкзаке в поисках чистой футболки. Тор появляется не так, как Тони привык. Не врывается, распахнув дверь, а входит робко, несмело. Приоткрывает дверь ровно настолько, чтобы в щель пролезла его голова.

— Локи?

Тор оглядывается, и его внимание поочередно останавливается на трех пунктах. Пункт первый: с достоинством сидящий на комоде Локи больше не несет чепухи, да и от передоза магии не страдает. Пункт второй: на Тони нет ничего, кроме боксеров. Остальная одежда разбросана по полу. Пункт третий: белье на одной кровати полностью смято, на другой — не тронуто.

Напрашивается вполне очевидный вывод. 

Судя по лицу Тора, именно такой вывод он и делает. С криком распахнув дверь, он оправдывает ожидания Тони на эффектное появление, но без присущего ему дружелюбия. Вид у него разъяренный. Он рычит, словно викинг в режиме берсерка, и желудок Тони ухает вниз. 

— Локи! — громыхает Тор. Локи не успевает ни ответить, ни моргнуть, как брат хватает его за шею и волочит на парковку. Тони никто никуда не волочит, и потому он успевает сказать: «Стой!». Но что толку — Тор уже снаружи: швыряет Локи на землю. 

_Черт, черт, черт!_

Тони чувствует себя как во сне, где все происходит в замедленной съемке, хотя надо спешить. Он торопливо обувается, не завязывая шнурков, и хватает с пола первое, что подворачивается под руку. Футболка Старк Экспо, что вчера была на Локи. Вывернутая на изнанку. А, пофиг. Тони вываливается из дверей, перепрыгивает через перила и видит, как лежащий на земле Локи, чей костюм рассыпается золотыми искрами, ударом в колени сбивает Тора с ног. Тот с яростным криком падает, тут же вскакивает, заносит над головой молот и бьет туда, где секунду назад лежал Локи. С земли поднимается пыль. Локи, успевший с ловкостью кошки откатиться в сторону, снова бьет Тора по ногам. 

— Хватит! — кричит Тони. 

Может, братья его слышат, а может, и нет. Как бы то ни было, они так заняты дракой, что им не до Тони. Тор нагибается, чтобы поймать Локи. Тот снова откатывается в сторону, но недостаточно быстро. Тор ловит его за волосы и вздергивает на ноги. Локи бьет его свободной рукой — впечатывает кулак в голову, и этот удар лишает его надежды освободиться: Тор перехватывает его руку, зажимает под своей и, отпустив волосы, берет в захват.

— Хватит драться, придурки вы гребаные!

Удерживаемый стальной хваткой, Локи нападает как может: пинает Тора по ногам и кусает руку с такой силой, что появляется кровь. Тор стискивает его шею, и Локи приходится разжать челюсти, чтобы попытаться вдохнуть. 

Они и не собираются останавливаться. Не сейчас и не потому, что так сказал какой-то жалкий смертный. Поэтому Тони говорит единственное, что может заставить их послушать:

— Вас увидят, тупые вы придурки!

Вот эти слова наконец привлекают внимание Тора. Он резко переводит взгляд на Тони и, недолго поразмыслив, чуть ослабляет хватку, давая Локи глотнуть воздуха. 

— Тони Старк прав, — говорит Тор то ли Локи, то ли, что скорее всего, самому себе. — Нам нельзя здесь сражаться.

— Ясен пень, нельзя! — отзывается Тони. — Какого черта, Тор?

— Мы закончим вдали от поселения.

Тони успевает лишь выкрикнуть набившее оскомину «Нет!», прежде чем Тор поднимает молот и взлетает, захватив Локи. Ракетой летит по дуге и приземляется в пустыне примерно в миле от города. 

— Да вы издеваетесь, — бормочет Тони. — Черт. Черт. _Черт!_

Он срывается на бег, повторяя в голове ругательства как мантру, минует заправку в конце квартала и оказывается на иссушенной земле.

 _Черт._ Шаг. _Черт._ Шаг. _Черт._ Шаг. _Черт!_ Шаг.

До братьев Тони добегает потным и задыхающимся. Те больше не пытаются убить друг друга. Драка перешла в конкурс «Кто кого перекричит», и когда Тони оказывается в радиусе слышимости, Локи на середине тирады:

— Ты не хуже меня все понимал! Другого выхода не было, и мне пришлось пойти на риск. Я перенапрягся и оставил себя на твою милость. _Я спас нам жизни!_ Не сделай я этого, сейчас мы бы не наслаждались свободой! Иногда приходится делать то, что необходимо для выживания!

— И лишиться из-за этого чести?! — кричит Тор в ответ.

— Это было необходимо, сам знаешь!

— Ты мог бы подождать! Еще один день, и...

— Подождать чего? — Смех Локи кислотой обрывает слова Тора. — Твоего _одобрения_? И сделать так, как ты считаешь правильным? Прости, что мои деяния так оскорбили тебя, _брат_. Прости, что мое жалкое существование причиняет тебе столько горестей! Вестимо, жить я должен лишь для того, чтобы угождать тебе?

— Нет! Ты должен жить так, как подобает принцу Асгарда!

— Я — принц Асгарда, и так уж я живу! Ты столь слепо идеализируешь меня, что не хочешь видеть то, что всегда было у тебя под носом! _Такова_ моя жизнь, Тор! Посмотри на нее: утаивания и жертвы, которые тебе не понять, ибо твой разум запечатан ненавистью к ним!

— Нет! — пытается возразить Тор. — Я лишь хочу...

Но Локи сегодня в ударе, и хрена с два он даст кому-то себя прервать.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был похож на _тебя_! Ты всегда этого хотел, не правда ли? Хотел иметь младшего брата, которым мог бы гордиться. Брата, который был бы воином, а не чародеем с позорящей мужчину магией. Неужели ты думаешь, я не пытался? Не желал всеми фибрами души походить на тебя, любимца Одина и всего королевства? Думаешь, я не замечал, что все мои усилия были бестолку? Я пытался угодить тебе, но получал в ответ лишь равнодушие. — Локи переводит дыхание, и на его губах появляется горькая усмешка. — И вот теперь, когда я наконец веду себя так, как хочу, когда потворствую своим желаниям, а не желаниям узколобых дураков, у тебя хватает наглости возмущаться!

— Локи… — говорит Тор, но в этот раз его перебивает Тони.

— Эй! — Тяжело дыша и пытаясь не наглотаться пыли, он хватает Тора за руку. Не очень-то безопасно, учитывая состояние Тора, но абсурдность происходящего зашла слишком далеко.

Как и следовало ожидать, Тор стряхивает руку Тони и фыркает.

— Тони Старк, тебя наши дела не касаются. Ты уже и так достаточно вмешался. Оставь нас! 

— Нет, прости. Я никуда не пойду. Люблю вмешиваться. Дай мне все объяснить. У меня странное ощущение, что ты злишься на Локи потому, что по-думаешь, что вчера мы...

Тор толкает его, заставляя умолкнуть. Тони отбрасывает на несколько шагов, и он падает в пыль.

— Я сказал, тебя наши дела не касаются! Они лишь между мной и моим братом!

— Братом! — смеется Локи, и Тор холодно смотрит на него.

— Локи, наш отец прислал меня, чтобы я вернул тебя домой, ибо тебе надлежит предстать перед законами Асгарда. Я сделаю так, как мне велено. Ты мой брат, ты — сын Одина, и ты ответишь за бесчестие, что навлек на нашу семью!

— Неужели? Нет, Тор, у меня есть идея получше. Я отрекусь от титула принца. Более того — вообще откажусь от притязаний на трон! Мы оба знаем, что они ложны и необоснованны, не правда ли? Так я перестану быть членом вашей безупречной семьи. Больше не придется обременять себя беспокойством о моей персоне. Разве я смогу позорить вас, если все связи между нами будут оборваны? Я не твой брат, не сын Одина. Тебе не придется жить в страхе того, что я запятнаю тебя как-то еще.

Тор с диким рыком поднимает молот, грозно замахиваясь в сторону Локи.

— Ты никого не запятнаешь — в том числе и себя — если будешь заключен в тюрьму!

— А если не соглашусь? 

— Думаешь, сможешь мне отказать? Думаешь, сможешь одолеть меня?

— В честном поединке? — улыбается Локи, склоняя голову на бок. 

Тор предостерегающе приподнимает молот и скалится.

— Нет, нет, идея мне нравится, — говорит Локи. — Честный поединок! Тор, я официально бросаю тебе вызов. Если ты победишь, то я беспрекословно подчинюсь твоему глупому представлению о справедливости. Но если в нашей схватке победителем выйду я, то ты оставишь меня в покое и откажешься от нелепого стремления вернуть меня домой своим пленником. Если мы вернемся в Асгард, то вернемся как равные. Это для тебя приемлемо? 

— Я бы согласился, — говорит Тор с подозрением на лице и медленно опускает молот. — На каких условиях?

— Никакого оружия, — Локи указывает подбородком на молот.

— Тогда никакой магии.

— Согласен. Только физическая сила.

— Согласен.

— Где?

Тор оглядывается по сторонам и останавливает взгляд на низине футах в ста. Указывает на нее.

— Вон там.

— Хорошо, — кивает Локи.

— К черту, — бурчит Тони, когда асгардцы начинают идти, и, поднявшись, отправляется за ними. Ускоряет шаг, чтобы нагнать Тора, но остается на безопасном расстоянии, чтобы тот его не отпихнул. — Эй, Чак Норрис! Что ты творишь?

— Собираюсь сражаться, — отвечает Тор.

— Нет. Нет, это плохая идея. Помнишь, что мы вчера обсуждали? Я еще сказал, что вам с Локи надо поговорить? Так вот, сражение — это не разговор, а полная ему противоположность. Остановись и пошевели своими накаченными извилинами. 

— Извини, Тони Старк, но Локи вызвал меня на честный поединок. Я не могу отказаться.

— Не можешь или не хочешь? Не глупи. Остановись на секунду и...

— Нет. — Тор опережает Тони: как-никак, ростом он выше, да и ноги у него длиннее. — Мы должны сразиться. Таков закон. 

— Закон чего? Да ради… — Тони поворачивается, проигрывая в голове миллион сценариев один хуже другого: ранение, смерть, эпическая битва богов, которая разделит пустыню на две части или еще какое мифологическое дерьмо похлеще. Проклятье. Тони должен их остановить. Он нагоняет Локи, снова переходя на трусцу. — Ладно. Не могу поверить, что взываю к твоему благоразумию, но тебе нельзя сражаться.

— Почему нет? — спрашивает Локи. На его губах появляется намек на улыбку. 

— Ну, вот очевидный ответ: Тор убьет тебя или по крайней мере свернет шею. Сражение только с помощью физической силы? Тут у Тора преимущество. А тебе нельзя использовать магию. Он же _прибьет_ тебя.

— Мне не нужна магия, чтобы победить. 

Тони стонет.

— Мне нравится твой оптимизм, но если притормозишь и тщательно все обдумаешь...

— Я уже все обдумал, — говорит Локи с таким спокойствием, что Тони продирает ознобом. — Я обдумал все очень тщательно. Мне не нужна магия, чтобы победить, Тони Старк. Мне не нужно никакой магии. 

Локи уходит вперед, а Тони замирает как вкопанный. Сердце тяжело ухает вниз. Никакой магии. Локи же не имеет в виду...

Сначала появляется лед. У ног Локи образуются кристаллики, оставляя после него серебристые следы. Затем — цвет. Стоит магии рассеяться, как кожу окрашивает ледяная синева. Последней происходит трансформация.

Великаны, вспоминает Тони. Тор сказал: «Ледяные великаны». И называются они так не спроста. С каждым шагом Локи становится выше и крупнее, с каждым движением под льдистой кожей перекатываются жгуты мышц. Рубашка натягивается на плечах и рвется по швам. Волосы исчезают струйкой дыма — их сменяют гребни, как у рептилии, короной расположенные вокруг головы. На трансформацию уходят какие-то секунды, и пока она происходит, следующий за Тором Локи даже не сбивается с шага.

Тор оборачивается лишь тогда, когда они достигают поля боя. С яростной усмешкой поднимает сжатые в кулаки руки, готовый сражаться, но эта готовность превращается в ужас, стоит ему увидеть Локи. Тот почти восемь футов в высоту. Сине-серая кожа вся увита узорами, на голове — гребни, от ног по песку расходится белый блестящий лед. Тор отступает назад, чуть не падая. Его глаза неверяще расширяются. 

— Локи, — только и успевает выдохнуть он перед тем, как Локи ударом в грудь отправляет его в полет. 

Этот удар задаст тон всему сражению, понимает Тони и морщится, глядя как Тор катится на земле. Стоит ему вскочить, как Локи нападает снова. От первого удара Тору удается увернуться, но второй снова сбивает его с ног. Без молота ему не тягаться с йотунскими размерами и силой.

— Никакой магии! — кричит Тор, снова уворачиваясь. — Ты же согласился… 

— И полностью избавился от магии, — отвечает Локи, целится Тору в плечо и промахивается. — Как тебе мой истинный вид? Как тебе данное мне от рождения тело, лишенное асгардских прикрас?

Голос Локи тоже изменился. Стал ниже. Грубее. Резче и жестче.

Вместо ответа Тор кулаком бьет его по спине. Локи с шипением кидается на брата, наотмашь врезав по лицу. Тот пошатывается, но не падает и, быстро придя в себя, наносит один за другим два удара в живот. Локи, замахнувшись, бьет в голову. Тор бросается вперед, пытаясь сбить Локи с ног, но тот ловит его за волосы и впечатывает в землю... 

Тони уверен: что бы он сейчас ни сказал, драку это не остановит. Он не так глуп, чтобы пытаться. Ему остается лишь наблюдать. 

Локи пока побеждает, с размаху бьет лежащего Тора, берет когтистыми пальцами за горло, не давая подняться. Тор поворачивается и лягается в ответ. Локи ступней прижимает брата к земле и пинает, когда тот вырывается. Тор уклоняется и бьет по коленям. Они продолжают обмениваться ударами, но Тор потихоньку сдает позиции. Хватает Локи, пытаясь опрокинуть, но тут же отпускает и трясет руками, словно поранился. Он не может прикасаться к покрытой льдом коже Локи. Не может схватить его, не может остановить, не может ничего, кроме как защищаться. 

Без молота ему трудно найти свой ритм, а Локи не оставляет шанса на ошибку. Каждый неверный удар на шаг приближает Тора к поражению, а Локи использует эту возможность, чтобы ударить самому. Как Тор бы ни пытался, на ноги ему не встать. Стоит поднять голову, как Локи заставляет опустить ее обратно, пока из-за меткого удара в висок Тор не распластывается по земле.

— Сдаешься, братец? — рычит Локи, пинает Тора, переворачивая на спину, и уверенно прижимает ногой его грудь.

Тор бьет Локи по ноге, но этого слабого удара недостаточно, чтобы освободиться.

— Сдаешься?!

Локи подается вперед, сильнее давит на ребра, и крик ярости Тора переходит в болезненный стон.

«Да сдайся ты уже, придурок! — беззвучно кричит ему Тони. — Позволь Локи хоть раз победить! Ты всегда можешь сразиться с ним в позже!».

Но Тор из тех, кто не сдается. Из тех, кто не сдается и не позволяет другому забрать себе всю славу победы. Особенно, если эту славу он может заграбастать и сам, чуточку сжульничав.

Молот со свистом рассекает воздух, пролетая мимо Тони так быстро, что и не разглядеть, и с сотрясающим землю громовым раскатом влетает Тору в руку. Локи отпрыгивает назад, но увеличившееся в размерах тело стоит ему ловкости и скорости. Тор сбивает его с ног первым же ударом молота. Локи тяжело падает на землю и, защищаясь, закрывает лицо рукой.

Роли меняются. Сжимая потрескивающий молниями молот, Тор смотрит на Локи с выражением неудержимой ненависти на окровавленном лице. Локи не может оправиться от ран от первого удара и подтягивает колени к груди. Его тело становится обычным, синева быстро сходит с кожи, но Тор со своей жаждой крови уже зашел слишком далеко, чтобы проявить милосердие. Он снова бьет Локи молнией, приковывая к земле.

— Следует просто убить тебя! — кричит он. — Девять Миров станут лучше без твоих трусости и измен!

В ответ Локи швыряет в него пригоршню камней. Те летят со скоростью пуль, но Тор успевает понять руки, защищая лицо.

— Это все, на что способна твоя бесполезная магия?!

Нет: ранения не особо влияют на магию Локи. Стоит Тору договорить, как земля под ним взрывается, осыпая дождем камней. Тор, уклоняясь, взлетает в воздух и в ответ разит молнией, которую Локи отражает каким-то невидимым барьером. 

Теперь они сражаются по-настоящему. Тор обрушивается на Локи с такой силой, что на земле остается кратер. Локи в последнюю секунду перемещается и нападает со спины волной камней и льда. Тор замахивается молотом, Локи, отскочив, замахивается в ответ булавой, что появляется в его руках словно из ниоткуда и так же быстро исчезает... Похоже на перетягивание каната: защита и нападение, нападение и защита, одни движения перетекают в другие с нечеловеческой скоростью. Тор нападает, уворачивается. Локи уклоняется и опутывает Тора облаком дыма. Сбитый с толку, тот бумерангом пускает молот, но Локи уже позади. В лучах полуденного солнца предостерегающе блестит серебряное лезвие. 

Локи заносит над головой кинжал. Лезвие удлиняется, угрожающе искривляясь. Тор поворачивается, встречая удар, и перехватает запястье Локи. После недолгой борьбы Локи опускает руку, закрывая нож от взгляда Тони. 

Тони не видит, что происходит, пока в воздух не взметаются ярко-красные брызги, которые полумесяцем ложатся на песок.

На ослабевших коленях пошатывается не Тор. Локи. Локи роняет голову и сутулится, закрывая грудь и пытаясь защититься. Локи истекает кровью, струйками капающей с изорванной одежды. 

Только на полпути Тони понимает, что бежит. В голове пульсирует все та же мантра: _черт, черт, черт!_ Пинкам, ударам, борьбе есть место в дружественной братской драке, но когда доходит до ножа и крови… Крови так много — она собирается у ног Локи… Тор обхватывает его рукой — придерживает и не дает сбежать. Но этого, видимо, не достаточно: в следующую секунду Тор поднимает молот и бьет рукоятью по затылку. Локи теряет сознание и падает ему на плечо окровавленной тряпичной куклой. 

_Черт, черт, черт, о черт..._

— Тор! Что?..

— Не приближайся, Тони Старк! — предупреждает Тор, поднимает молот и целится им в Тони так, как мог бы целиться пистолетом. — Я возвращаю брата под стражу Щ.И.Т.а!

Тони делает два шага вперед и только потом понимает, что Тор сказал. Делает еще два шага и останавливается, хотя до Тора еще пятнадцать футов. Желудок ухает вниз. Тони может лишь тупо стоять, открыв рот. В голове жужжат тысячи мыслей, но он не может выразить ни одну из них. Изо рта вылетают только обрывки:

— Но наш… у нас же был… мы решили… Нет, блядь, ты не можешь вернуться! Все, что мы сделали! Если ты сейчас вернешься, они…

— Твой Щ.И.Т. меня не страшит. Я и раньше имел с ним дело. 

— Да, но наш план...

— Нет больше плана! — Тор поднимает над головой молот и перехватывает его в руке поудобнее. — Нашему альянсу пришел конец. Не следовало мне тебе доверять. Я сам верну Тессеракт. Локи ответит перед твоим народом, а потом я верну его в Асгард, и он ответит за свои преступления перед отцом. Я не собираюсь больше тянуть. Прощай, Тони Старк. 

— Да ты просто злишься! — кричит Тони. Черт, как же до отврата визгливо звучит собственный голос! — Ты злишься на Локи и не можешь думать ясно. Боже, я даже не пойму, почему ты в таком бешенстве. Скажи мне, что не так? Давай все обсудим, мы можем все обсудить и… Если ты сейчас свалишь, то потом пожалеешь! Пожалеешь, когда поймешь, что наделал. Ты злишься, хочешь наказать Локи и сделать ему больно… Но — час. Потерпи час, успокойся, подумай… Пожалуйста, Тор, давай вернемся в мотель и все обсудим. Пожалуйста.

— Нет, — только и говорит Тор перед тем, как рвануть в небо.

***

Путь до мотеля тянется долго и медленно. Дверь в номер все еще открыта — как Тони ее и оставил, — вещи все еще разбросаны по комнате. Вот и все, что осталось от идиотского квеста, полетевшего к чертям.

Заканчивается все тем, с чего началось: Тор улетает с Локи на руках. Пожалуй, это даже логично. Тор вернется в Щ.И.Т., нивелируя весь прогресс последних дней, а Тони… что ж. Тони достается сомнительная честь выбрать: маяться хренью и дальше, оставаясь в бегах, пока Фьюри его не поймает, или явиться с повинной. А раз уж причина побега и гарант от тюрьмы только что улетели в бескрайнее синее небо, Тони по-любому влип. 

Итак, план? Никакого. Пока. Ни одной замечательной идеи, кроме как выбираться из Техаса. У Тони есть набор юного угонщика, так что он все еще может угнать машину. Но поехать не в Нью-Йорк, а в Малибу. Щ.И.Т.у без разницы, где его арестовывать, а так Тони хоть вымоется и приоденется. Пусть потом агенты тащат его жалкую задницу на восточное побережье (или где там их тайное убежище). Может, если повезет, Тони предоставится шанс наехать на Тора за то, что тот бросил его в неподходящий момент. Ну и за прочие глупости.

И, если повезет, Локи все еще будет цел. 

— Черт, — бормочет Тони. Роняет рюкзак, куда запихивал одежду, и тяжело садится на кровать. Романофф сказала, что ей нужны асгардцы — Локи и Тор. Но Тони бы предположил, что из них двоих Локи важнее. Почему? Романофф сказала, что после инцидента в Брукхэйвне приоритеты Щ.И.Т.а изменились. Возможно, из-за читаури, которые прошли через «космическую щель». В таком случае Локи придется многое объяснить. Скорее всего, не по доброй воле. 

Отвратительное чувство поднимается по позвоночнику. Хотеть вмазать мудаку — это одно, но пытки? Одна только мысль о них вызывает тошноту. Тони едва мирился с пытками, когда Локи был левым злодеем. Теперь Локи — тот, кто спас Тони от Щ.И.Т.а в Атлантик-Сити. Тот, кто вызвался помочь с планом по возвращению Тессеракта. Тот, кто три дня носил старое тряпье Тони, не подходящее ему по размеру, и питался одними пакетиками с соком. Тот, кто пах кокосовым шампунем. Тот (та?), кто… да. Все это. 

— Черт!

Некогда ехать в Малибу, дать себя арестовать и улететь на восток. Кто знает, что к тому времени сделают с Локи? Тем более, что теперь есть веские доказательства инопланетного вторжения — тела семерых читаури. Тони, конечно, Щ.И.Т. не остановить, но попытаться он обязан. Обязан поговорить с Локи. Убедить отказаться от планов доктора Зло. Вряд ли сработает и усилия Тони наверняка пройдут даром, но будь он проклят, если хотя бы не попытается.

Нагнувшись, Тони тянется к тумбочке, берет телефон и набирает тот номер, который Щ.И.Т. точно прослушивает.

Его перекидывает на голосовую почту через четыре гудка.

«Здравствуйте, вы позвонили на личный номер Пеппер Поттс. Сейчас я не могу ответить, но если вы оставите свое имя, номер и сообщение, я перезвоню вам как только смогу. Спасибо». 

Всегда идеальная и профессиональная, даже с того номера, с которого звонит только маме.

— Привет, — говорит Тони после гудка. — Пеппер, заранее прости. Тебе захочется удалить это сообщение — я звоню только для того, чтобы поболтать с агентом Коулсоном. Пожалуйста, не злись на то, что я скажу. Клянусь, это не бессмыслица, и как-нибудь я все тебе расскажу. Да. Просто удали сообщение. Фил, знаю, ты слушаешь. Это Тони Старк. Нам надо поговорить. Я в сто восьмом номере мотеля «Кози», который где-то в Техасе. Кажется, в городке под названием Сервисберри, который… Да, я тоже не знаю. Где-то у границы Нью-Мехико. Может, чуть восточнее.

Тони умолкает, чтобы прочистить горло.

— В общем, Тор уже двинул в вашу сторону, прихватив Локи. Но, эм... у меня есть кое-какая инфа об асгардцах, которая вам нужна. Важная инфа. Не хочу говорить по телефону, потому что… — _нагло лгу,_ — секретность, все дела. Сам понимаешь. Позаботься, чтобы с ними ничего не делали, пока мы не поговорим. Это важно. Давай быстрее сюда. Я все объясню. И прости за вчерашнее. — Для верности он добавляет: — Мне очень жаль. 

Тони возвращает телефон на место и вытирает со лба выступивший пот. Хорошо. Дело сделано. Кулсон получит сообщение. Должен получить. Неужто у Щ.И.Т.а нет солдатов-клонов в любой точке страны, которые пойдут по следу Тони Старка, едва он подаст признаки жизни? Конечно, есть. Должны быть. Не пройдет и часа, как здесь появится вертолет или джет. Сто процентов. Надо просто посидеть и подождать, пусть ожидание и похоже на крысу, грызущую изнутри. Бешеную крысу из чистого беспокойства и...

— Тони Старк. 

Он оборачивается. В дверях стоит Локи. Грязный, избитый, в разорванной одежде и покрытый кровью Локи. Кровь стекает по его лицу, склеивает волосы, кровью забрызганы руки и — блядь! — кровь же капает на пол из огромной раны на груди. Кривясь от боли, Локи прислоняется к стене и прикрывает глаза. Поднимает руки, чтобы прикрыть рану, но остановить кровотечение не пытается.

— О, боже, — шепчет Тони, — Что...

— Тор скоро будет здесь, — говорит Локи сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

— Так вы решили свои проблемы? Или?.. — Тони качает головой. — Пофиг, забудь про Тора, ты выглядишь… Тебе надо сесть. Держись. Я принесу полотенце.

Тони в четыре шага добирается до уборной. Хватает с тумбочки влажное полотенце. Не стерильное, но уж какое есть.

— Мне некогда рассиживаться. Я ускользнул от Тора и вернулся сюда, но… — Локи со свистом втягивает воздух, стоит Тони прижать полотенце к его груди. Он неловко перехватывает его, и белые края тут же окрашиваются алым. — Тор будет здесь с минуты на минуту, — продолжает Локи, рвано дыша. — Выбирай, Тони Старк.

У Тони дрожат руки, но он не дает себе их опустить. Полотенце уже пропиталось кровью, и тяжелое дыхание Локи говорит о том, что его состояние хуже, чем кажется.

— Выбирай… погоди, что?

— Ты можешь пойти со мной. А можешь остаться и подождать Тора. 

В ответ Тони смеется. Он сам не знает, почему. Это даже с натяжкой не смешно, но из горла вырывается нервный смех наряду с глупой ухмылкой, которая, как он знает, расплывается по лицу.

— Э-э… Ты просишь меня...

— Выбирай, — говорит Локи. — Мне нужно уходить. Я могу взять тебя с собой, если желаешь. Или могу оставить здесь. Мне нужно знать. Сейчас.

Тони смотрит на Локи, и его накрывает ощущением нереалистичности и беспечности. Взгляд Локи практически непроницаем, но в нем, быть может, впервые есть что-то похожее на искренность. Или, по крайней мере, в нем нет обмана.

— Куда ты собрался?

— Не знаю. 

— И ты… хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

Локи отводит глаза и смотрит куда-то за плечо Тони.

— Если ты… — Он умолкает, закусив губу. Может от боли, может, нет. Трудно сказать. — Если желаешь, то можешь отправиться со мной.

Это не ответ, но Тони медленно кивает.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Тогда тебе лучше взять меня с собой. Ты закинул нас в эту пустыню, так что по своему опыту скажу: навигатор из тебя так себе.


	11. Жалкие человеческие ожидания

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони Старк ненавидит четыре вещи: постапокалиптические пустоши, пауков, магию крови и асгардских психопатов.

Пуэнте Антигуо — то, что от него осталось, — теперь не более, чем выжженная оболочка, город-призрак. Испещренная рытвинами и обломками улица загромождена почерневшими остовами машин. На обочинах осыпаются выгоревшие здания. Знак на въезде утверждает, что население города составляет 2175 человек, но он врет, как врут и грязные выцветшие вывески с надписями «Замена шин» и «Блюдо дня». Здесь уже больше года никого нет. Ни проблеска жизни, не считая случайных птиц и смелых пауков, плетущих паутину между оконных рам. Застывшую тишину нарушает лишь хруст осколков и мусора под ногами. 

Тони останавливается, найдя нужное здание. Автоматическая дверь магазина погнулась и сошла с дорожки, теперь забитой гравием. Тони не может открыть ее, но отжимает щель и протискивается внутрь. Там так темно, что почти ничего не видно — сквозь закопченные окна не проникает свет. Электричество не работает. Тони на мгновение замирает, давая глазам привыкнуть к темноте, затем переступает через опрокинутую витрину с конфетами и идет к холодильникам у противоположной стены.

Они забиты прокисшим молоком, плесневелым сыром и другими давно испортившимися продуктами. Но бутылки с водой и газировкой в отличном состоянии, теплые, но целые. Тони набирает полные руки бутылок с водой и соком. Локи понравится, пусть сок и не из пакетика. Свалив все это возле кассы, Тони оглядывает магазин. Товары в хлипких упаковках разодрали звери. Пачки чипсов и коробки с хлопьями разбросаны по полу вместе с обертками от жевательных конфет. А вот консервы — фасоль, кукуруза, равиоли, персики — не пострадали. Тони сгребает их вместе с нетронутым пакетом «Фритос», стоящим на верхней полке. 

Он никогда не любил фильмы о катастрофах, войнах и природных катаклизмах, превращающих Землю в постапокалиптическую пустошь. Весь этот бред о попытках выжить после заката человечества, о прочесывании руин в поисках еды и оружия, ежеминутной борьбы за выживание… Он всегда считал, что лучше убьется, чем до конца жизни будет рыться в отбросах, как какая-то крыса. Так он думал до Афганистана, а после — только уверился.

Ведь заезженное голливудское клише: герой ищет припасы, пока его тяжело раненный друг медленно умирает от того, что бы на раз-два исправила современная медицина. В жизни такое настоящий отстой.

***

Когда Тони возвращается в отель, в воздухе витает предчувствие неприятностей. Ворочание под ложечкой говорит: что-то не так. Тони осторожно отбрасывает куски кирпичей и разбитого стекла. Вестибюль, наверное, когда-то был красивым и уютным, но сейчас фасад наполовину разрушен, и все внутри испорчено или разбито, начиная покрытым сажей ковром и заканчивая висящим на одном проводе светильником. И хотя второй этаж полностью разрушен, на первом остались несколько помещений, которыми можно пользоваться. В дальней части здания погром минимален. Там пыльно и затхло, но в остальном неплохо.

Тони открывает дверь в номер «3» и, задержав дыхание, роняет пакеты: в нос бьет металлический запах крови.

— Локи?

Локи на кровати, где Тони его и оставил. Украденное из мотеля полотенце все еще прижато к месиву на груди. Насквозь мокрое, оно блестит от крови. Казалось бы, откуда в одном человеке столько крови? Она капает на кровать, оттуда — на пол, где растекается широкими струйками. На фоне всей этой крови, темной во мраке помещения, лицо Локи кажется белым как мел. Губы — оттенок серого. Желудок скручивается узлом, тошнота подкатывает к горлу, паника стискивает плечи. Тони переступает через кровь и хватает Локи за руку.

— Локи!

Локи открывает глаза, и Тони громко выдыхает.

— Черт. Черт! На миг я подумал, что...

— Я не умру, — бормочет Локи, едва шевеля губами. — Так просто бога не убить.

— Не вини меня за поспешные выводы и жалкие человеческие ожидания, — говорит Тони, чувствуя облегчение, когда в ответ Локи выдавливает подобие улыбки. — Когда речь о такой кровопотере, без смертей обычно не обходится.

— Я могу ее восстановить.

— Кровь?

— М-м. — Локи силится кивнуть. — Вообще-то… Только это я и могу. Похоже, я перехитрил сам себя.

— Что?

— То был мой кинжал. Я призвал его с помощью темной магии, магии крови. И наложил на кинжал заклятие, которое замедляет тело и мешает магическому исцелению. Но Тор попытался перехватить кинжал, и… ты видишь, что произошло. Магия крови — опасный союзник, Тони Старк. И всегда разрушительный. Она оборачивается против своего создателя, если не получает достойных заботы и уважения. Я был самоуверен и глуп, и вот результат: меня поразило собственное заклятье, которое не просто мешает магическому восстановлению, но и твердо вознамерилось не допустить его. Что бы я ни делал, становится только хуже. Поэтому… остается лишь лежать и восстанавливать кровь, пока рана не затянется сама.

— Ясненько, — говорит Тони, пытаясь не думать о том, что это значит и какие последствия несет за собой. И о том, сколько еще крови может вылиться на кровать. — Верно. Да, ты можешь просто восстановиться. У тебя отлично получается. Я помогу тебе тем, что… не буду паниковать… а еще я тут лекарства нашел. Не настоящие лекарства — больница, скорее всего, превратилась в груду закопченных кирпичей. Но ветлечебница устояла. Я раздобыл «Ветрап» для перевязки и собачий морфин.

— Мне и так хорошо.

— Ага, как же. — В происходящем нет ничего, что можно было бы назвать «хорошо», и тревога Тони уже поднялась на восьмидесятый левел. — За час из тебя вытекло столько крови, что на троих бы хватило. Тебе, может, пофигу, ведь ты психованный инопланетник. А вот мне нет. Признаюсь: я в шаге от нервного срыва. Сначала перемещение, потом твое превращение в ледяного великана и вот вся эта кровь… Я бы жутко обрадовался, если бы все стало нормальным. И под «нормальным» я имею в виду «не таким безумным, как сейчас». Обнимашки, отсутствие штанов и магические приставашки? Познав альтернативу, я ничуть не против. Теперь я с нежностью вспоминаю те дни, когда самой безумной хренью было отсутствие у вас с Тором понятия личного пространства. Так что не стесняйся сбавить градус безумия. Сейчас мне полегчает, если ты просто дашь себя подлатать обычным земным способом. Так я смогу притвориться, что все под контролем… 

Локи смеется — точнее, пытается рассмеяться. От смеха сокращается много мышц, и Локи, скривившись, шипит от боли. Но все равно медленно садится, хлюпая кровью, и кивает.

— Если настаиваешь. Я уже все перепробовал, так что хуже ты не сделаешь.

— Чертовски верно. Знаешь, люблю чинить вещи — прям на душе легчает.

Сначала надо снять с Локи изорванную рубашку. Наверное, стоило захватить из клиники ножницы, но ткань в таком состоянии, что дорвать ее легко. Зловещий вид того, что под ней — основная проблема. Тони прикусывает язык, чтобы не сболтнуть то, в чем не хочет признаваться вслух. Вместо этого он проглатывает сухой комок в горле и хватает сумку с ветеринарными принадлежностями. Достает оттуда бутылку физраствора и пачку одноразовых полотенец. 

— Давай тебя протрем. Наверное… все будет не так плохо, когда мы сотрем кровь.

Проблема в том, что кровь не останавливается. Тони, как может, вытирает кожу вокруг раны, но та продолжает кровоточить. За десять минут удается лишь слегка уменьшить этот ужас. Пока сойдет. Он в последний раз протирает грудь Локи физраствором, кладет марлю и заматывает «Ветрапом». Говорит:

— Там были бинты разных цветов, но я решил, что черный с зеленым понравятся тебе больше фиолетового и оранжевого.

Правда, зеленый бинт скорее лаймовый, и вместе с черным они делают Локи похожим на поп-звезд восьмидесятых, которые носили майки в облипочку на одной лямке. Но кровь бинты, похоже, сдерживают. Тони отстраняется, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой, и кидает Локи кривую улыбку.

— Ну, вот и все. Ты нормально?

— Да, — бормочет Локи. И едва слышно добавляет: — Спасибо, Тони Старк.

Тони тут же опускает взгляд. То, что Бог Гадов поблагодарил его без намека на насмешки, слишком странно, чтобы в это вникать.

— Ну… Пока я справляюсь со спасением твоей задницы на «отлично», так зачем останавливаться?

— Хм, — полувздыхает Локи в ответ.

— Можешь встать? Думаю, нам надо махнуться номерами. Лучше тебе тут не спать. Не во всей этой… да. Сможешь пройтись?

— Ты слишком беспокоишься, — отвечает Локи, поднимаясь на ноги — неуверенно, осторожно. По его напрягшимся плечам Тони понимает, как ему больно. Но он не останавливается. — Я же сказал, что не умру. Не сегодня и не в ближайшем будущем. Я не такой хрупкий, как тебе кажется. — В подтверждении своих слов Локи пробивает дыру в деревянной панели, лукаво ухмыляется через плечо и выходит из номера.

— Понял, — бормочет Тони.

Потому что если кто-то пробивает кулаком кусок деревяшки, будто бумагу, то лучше к нему прислушаться.

Устроившись на кровати номера «4», Локи выбивает из покрывала годичную пыль и запах плесени. Он больше не истекает кровью, что уже хорошо. «Ветрап», похоже, стягивает края раны. По крайней мере, пока. Тони перетаскивает пакеты с едой и рюкзаки и выуживает бутылку с водой.

— Сок хочешь? Взял твой любимый: пустые углеводы и лимонная кислота.   
— Нет. Не сейчас. 

— Уверен? А воды?

— Нет. 

— Хочешь чего-нибудь другого? Консервированных персиков? Собачьего морфина? Думаю, тебе надо взяться за свое здоровье. У меня как раз есть...

— Тони Старк. Я уже сказал: тебе нет нужды обо мне беспокоиться. Поэтому будь добр замолчать и дать мне поспать, пока я не решил взяться за твою шею. 

— А вот вредничать не обязательно. — Тони пытается говорить обиженно, хотя улыбка так и рвется на лицо. Если Локи хватает сил на угрозы и мудачество, то это хороший знак. — Просто скажи, если что, ладно?

В ответ Локи лишь раздраженно мычит, взбивая выцветшую подушку. 

Оставив его в покое, Тони открывает бутылку с водой и делает большой глоток. Вот бы чего покрепче… Он заглядывает в уборную — ржавый унитаз и высохший трупик мыши в ванне. Огромная, свежая на вид паутина растянулась между треснувшим светильником и креплением шторки для ванны. Никаких признаков паука. Лучше прямо сейчас закрыть дверь. За окном — клумба, полная сорняков и засохших стеблей, которые, возможно, когда-то были цветами. В холле — гора обломков. Частично обвалившийся потолок не дает пройти туда, где, как думает Тони, должна быть разрушенная кухня. На этом экскурсия по отелю Пуэнте Антигуо заканчивается.

— Тони Старк?

Тони поспешно оборачивается.

— Передумал насчет собачьего морфина?

Локи смотрит на него с истончающимся терпением.

— Нет, — наконец говорит он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты постарался помолчать, потому что настроение у меня сейчас ужасное. И если мне придется терпеть твой голос и дальше, то я вырву тебе язык. 

— Ага, — говорит Тони, — я могу...

— Может, потом я захочу узнать, почему слово «молчать» отсутствует в твоем внушительном словарном запасе, но сейчас я хочу лишь, чтобы ты _закрыл свой рот_. Как справишься с сей непосильной задачей, подходи и садись.

Тони чуть не повторяет «ага». Чуть. Он даже успевает набрать в грудь воздуха, но жалящий взгляд Локи заставляет передумать. Лицо Локи по-прежнему в крови, и вид у него опасный. Наверное, лучше и правда заткнуться и, не умничая, сесть в колченогое кресло у кровати.

— Вот так-то лучше, — улыбается Локи. — Делай, как я говорю, и у нас не будет проблем. 

«Объясни, что значит “не будет проблем”», — думает Тони, но только улыбается. 

— Не смотри на меня с такой глупой ухмылкой. 

— Эй, я не...

Локи предупреждающе поднимает палец, и Тони умолкает. 

— Просто дай мне руку. 

Тони вспоминает о правиле «не трогать Локи ни при каких обстоятельствах» и скрещивает руки, пряча ладони. Нетушки. Не дождется. 

— Магии во мне так мало, что вряд ли она на тебя повлияет, — вздыхает Локи, будто читая его мысли. — Может, в это трудно поверить, но сейчас я не в настроении заигрывать. Потому что мне приходится _постоянно регенерировать кровь_. Прикосновение к моей руке ничем не отличается от прикосновения к коже во время перевязки.

«Ветрап». Точно. Тони уже прикасался к Локи без всякой задней мысли, пока перевязывал. Если на коже Локи и были следы магии, то такие слабые, что и не заметить. 

— Однако, — продолжает Локи, — прикосновение придаст мне достаточно сил, чтобы удерживать инертную магию на низком уровне. Сейчас поможет физический контакт любого рода. Твоей энергии хватит, чтобы восстановить силы, затрачиваемые на регенерацию. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы мои силы были настолько стабильными, насколько возможно, потому что уверен: в ближайшем будущем они нам понадобятся. 

Что ж, в этом есть смысл. ( _Смысл! Как же._ ) Да, Тони от идеи не в восторге. Проснувшись утром, он не думал, не гадал, что проведет день в разрушенном отеле какой-то дыры, держась за ручки со скандинавским богом. Впрочем, он также не думал, что телепортируется через полстраны и возьмет на себя роль военной медсестры после операции «Буря в пустыне». Иногда дни разворачиваются не так, как ты ожидаешь.

А временами и вся жизнь сворачивает к неописуемым странностям. «Я еще об этом пожалею», — думает Тони, опуская руки и протягивая ладонь. Локи снисходительно улыбается, будто хвалит несговорчивого ребенка, и берет его за руку. Тони вздрагивает, готовясь к худшему, но чувствует только слабый укол магии, будто статическая искорка перепрыгивает с кожи Локи на его. Просто покалывание. Просто дрожь.

Этого достаточно, чтобы на мгновение подумать: ладонь Локи на удивление мягкая.

Он сползает глубже в кресло и смотрит в сторону.

«Нет, я точно об этом пожалею».

***

Из сна Тони выдергивает свист ветра. Моргнув, он видит странную темную комнату. Реактор освещает очертания незнакомой мебели зловещим голубоватым свечением. Через окно свет не падает, в нем — лишь собственное отражение. Тони снова моргает, трет лицо и трясет головой, вспоминая события последних часов. Пуэнте Антигуо. Отель. Локи…

Локи по-прежнему спит, свесив руку с кровати. Видимо, Тони отпустил ее, когда они заснули. Если наклониться, то можно провести пальцами по коже Локи, все еще гудящей от слабой магии. Все еще стабильной.

Тони с зевком встает и потягивается. Голова пульсирует тупой болью, ноги не гнутся, а затекшие плечи ноют от малейшего движения. Блядь, да все тело болит, и то, что он вырубился в кресле, уронив подбородок на грудь, делу не помогло. Тони ходит туда-сюда, чтобы размяться, и смотрит в окно. Там мало что видно. Луна скрылась за облаками, уличные фонари не горят. Можно разглядеть силуэт здания напротив, чьи контуры темнеют на фоне угольно-черного неба. На ветру болтается что-то похожее на свисающий с карниза флаг или вывеску.

Затем вспыхивает молния, сопровождаемая долгим раскатом грома.   
От этого звука Локи мгновенно просыпается и рывком садится на кровати. 

— Похоже, мы еще и в грозу вляпались, — говорит Тони. 

— Это не гроза. Отойди от окна! И прикрой свет.

Застлавший мозг туман исчезает, когда до него доходит смысл сказанного. Черт. Точно. Тони накрывает ладонью дуговой реактор, повернувшись спиной к окну.

— Как он нас нашел?

— Ткнул пальцем в небо? — раздраженно отвечает Локи. Он с трудом выбирается из постели. Шипит и стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь выпрямиться. — Если Тор все спокойно обдумал, то пришел к заключению, что в таком состоянии я перемещусь туда, куда легче всего. Сюда.

— Погоди, ты знал, что он...

— Я надеялся, что он будет соображать дольше! И что этого времени мне хватит на то, чтобы вылечить эту проклятую рану и переместиться в другое место.

— Ладно. И насколько ты сейчас вылечился? По шкале от одного до десяти?

— А сам как думаешь?!

_Ну да. Минус одна целая-иди-ты-к-черту-десятых._

Локи нагибается за сумками, брошенными Тони у двери. Двигается он скованно, неуклюже. Кровь просочилась через «Ветрап». В темноте комнаты зеленые полоски сливаются с черными. Повязка не помогла; она лишь временно прикрыла проблему, слишком большую, чтобы исправить. Локи все еще истекает кровью так же быстро, как и прежде. И когда он морщится, поднимая пакет с бутылками воды...

Подчас Тони осеняет: кусочек мозаики встает на место, и он осознает — _осознает_ — что двигается не в том направлении. Где нужное направление — без пол-литра и не разберешь, но неверный путь заметить Тони по силам. И этот путь так адски запутан, что нужен как минимум профессиональный гид, чтобы вернуться.

— Локи, — тихо говорит он. — Может, нам стоит…

Нет, не может он заставить себя сказать «сдаться». Тони Старк не сдается.

— Может, нам стоит подумать о сделке с Щ.И.Т.ом.

В темноте плохо видно, но Тони кажется, что направленный на него взгляд Локи полон отвращения.

— Сам подумай! Сколько мы еще сможем так бегать? В конце концов нас поймают, если, конечно, мы не махнем через границу по фальшивым паспортам. У нас на хвосте не простые парни, а могущественная организация, в которой полно шпионов и убийц, а теперь еще и твой брат. Который нас нашел. Мы никогда от них не отвяжемся. Рано или поздно придется посмотреть фактам в лицо и остановиться. Хочешь тянуть до «жили они долго и несчастливо»?

— Да, — рычит Локи. 

— А я не хочу. Мой испанский ограничивается фразами «еще один коктейль, пожалуйста», «где я?» и «мне нужен билет на ближайший автобус в Мериду». Как-то я сказал одной милой крошке, что у меня тридцать семь анусов. Но обратно к теме. Я устал: стресс, все дела. А ты ранен, причем сильно. Черт, да у тебя даже ботинок нет. Вместе мы та еще парочка неудачников. Да чем мы вообще занимаемся?!

— Пытаемся вернуть Тессеракт.

— Зачем? Все еще хочешь захватить мир? 

Локи не отвечает, что означает лишь одно. 

— Я серьезно. Просто послушай, — говорит Тони, понижая голос. Локи на него не смотрит, но он все равно продолжает: — Еще не поздно дать задний ход и поступить правильно. Можно пойти на сделку с Щ.И.Т.ом, точно знаю, что можно. Их праведниками не назовешь. Почему бы тебе не сменить сторону и не поработать на них? Они будут только «за». А потом ты сможешь уйти — ни тюрьмы, ни наказания. Но для этого надо согласиться сотрудничать, имея на руках козыри. Как раз сейчас они у тебя есть. Ты один умеешь обращаться с Тессерактом и ты один знаешь про читаури и их планы. Эти сведения очень и очень ценные, но ограниченное время. 

— Ограниченное… — бормочет Локи, прерывисто выдыхая. Больше он ничего не говорит. Но размышляет. Да, размышляет. Переступает с одной ноги на другую, словно взвешивая варианты, и закусывает нижнюю губу. 

— Локи. Давай, мы сможем. Обещаю, что сможем. Клянусь… да чем хочешь клянусь — все может закончиться в нашу пользу. Тебе нужно лишь прислушаться ко мне.

Локи роняет пакеты. Консервы с бутылками с грохотом падают у его ног и катятся по полу. Локи смотрит на Тони с нечитаемым выражением лица, но его манера держаться, полная смирения поза, то, как он согласно протягивает руку...

— Хорошо, — вздыхает Тони. — Это хорошо. Давай выйдем отсюда. Я потолкую с Тором. Думаю, что смогу убедить его сотрудничать. У нас все получится. Все будет хорошо. Пойдем на улицу.

Он берет Локи за руку. 

А Локи говорит:

— Нет.

— Так, что еще за «нет»? 

— У меня на уме иное место назначения.

***

Они приземляются в пустыне с изяществом столкнувшихся тачек. Тони спотыкается о свои ноги и пропахивает носом землю, а Локи, остановившись, падает и придвигается к нему. Тони заставляет себя встать на четвереньки — ободранные ладони и колени жжет, — чтобы осмотреться. Локи разочарованно вскрикивает и бьет по земле кулаком.

— Мы же… Ой, блин.

Сердце Тони ухает вниз. Эта гора... он узнает и ее, и глыбу у ее основания, и вон тот корявый кустик.

— Вернулись к тому, с чего начали, — говорит Локи, снова бьет кулаком по земле и со стоном заставляет себя встать. 

Ага. Вернулись туда, где оказались, когда Локи перенес их из мотеля — в нескольких милях от Пуэнте Антигуо.

— Ты что, хотел притащить нас...

Взгляд Локи разъел бы и металл, и Тони понимает, что предложение лучше не заканчивать.

— Ладно, сформулирую мысль иначе. _Почему_ мы сюда вернулись?

— А почему вода течет с горы? 

В том виновата гравитация, но Тони кажется, что вопрос риторический. 

— Тони Старк, если бы ты хоть немного разбирался в магии… — Локи замолкает, а Тони решает не подливать масла в огонь и не напоминать, что Локи свел его падаванство к парочке случайных уроков на тему передачи энергии и того, чем чреват передоз магии.

— Но я не разбираюсь в ней от слова «совсем», поэтому все ложится на тебя, приятель. Вот твой звездный час. А я просто рядом постою.

— Умолкни… — бормочет Локи, с отвращением встряхивая головой. Грубо хватает Тони за руку и тянет в… куда-то за пределы науки. 

В этот раз кажется, будто Тони буквально собирают из атомов. Будто что-то с силой врезается сзади (и спереди), стискивает с боков. Тони сжимается до размеров своего тела и стукается головой о голову Локи, приземлившись в песок. Аж в пяти футах от того места, где они были.

Локи что-то неразборчиво бормочет, но Тони способен распознать ругательство, когда слышит.

— Можно спросить… — начинает он, но Локи обрывает его рычанием и снова хватает за руку. Через долю секунды они кучей падают на груду обломков в вестибюле отеля. Приземления становятся все хуже. Локи локтем пихает Тони в живот, выбивая дыхание и вышибая слезы. 

— Тайм-аут! — стонет Тони, кашляя и пытаясь вдохнуть. — Подожди, мне надо...

— Я не могу, Тони Старк. 

— Не можешь подождать? Еще как можешь. Всего минутку… сейчас отдышусь...

— Я не могу отсюда переместиться.

— Конечно, ты… — Тони прерывается на середине мысли, осознавая сказанное. — Ох… Ты… Что?

Подняв голову, он видит, что Локи лежит на спине, схватившись за повязку. Лицо его посерело и блестит от пота, тело напряжено и подрагивает.

— Это слишком, — говорит — стонет — Локи. — Мне не хватает сил, чтобы преодолеть барьер этого места. В незнакомое место так сложно перемещаться… По-настоящему сложно. Надо много сил. Я не могу… Не могу скопить достаточно магии, чтобы преодолеть притяжение метки Биврёста. Регенерация затрачивает слишком...

— Ну, ты хотя бы попытался, — говорит Тони. Если перекатиться на бок, то можно схватить Локи за руку через обломки. Остаточные проявления магии витают над его кожей, и сейчас они сильнее, чем всего несколько часов назад. — Да, попытаться стоило, но… 

— Я не сдамся, Тони Старк. 

— Но если ты не можешь...

Уперевшись руками, Локи заставляет себя сесть, делает несколько глубоких вдохов и поднимается на ноги.

— Я не сдамся. Мы можем идти. Хоть я и не способен перемещаться, но невидимостью нас окутать могу.

— Ты хочешь идти? Через пустыню? Снова? — вставая, спрашивает Тони. Он не знает, когда именно перспектива превращения в невидимку стала менее важной, чем прогулка по Нью-Мехико, но прямо сейчас это звучит как _нормальная_ часть плана.

— Далеко до следующего города?

— Без понятия. Возможно, часы. И это если мы случайно пойдем в правильном направлении. 

— Нам нужно лишь отойти подальше от метки Биврёста, — нахмурившись, говорит Локи. — Как только мы окажемся достаточно далеко, я смогу переместить нас. 

— А если не сможешь? Что, если мы опять вернемся сюда?

Хоть раз видели Локи, усомнившемся в себе? Вот сейчас Тони видит.

Тони решительно кивает.

— А если сделать по-другому? Тебе хватит магии на то, чтобы сделать машину невидимой и бесшумной? Если да, то у меня есть очень предсказуемый план.

Кивнув в ответ, Локи жестом предлагает ему перехватить инициативу.

— Хочешь украсть машину?

— Что я только что сказал? Очень предсказуемый? Ага. Но весь прикол в том, что по сути я не собираюсь _красть_ машину. Я заметил брошенный на улице джип. Все еще целый, и ключи на месте. Так что я собираюсь скорее… утилизировать машину. За мной.

***

Улица окутана туманом и поднятой в воздух пылью. Над головой по-прежнему вспыхивают молнии, освещая небо, словно прожектор. Большой, мстительный асгардский прожектор. Тор где-то там, на стреме. Гремит гром. По позвоночнику волной проходит беспокойство, а сердце стучит все сильнее.

— Уверен, что нас не видно? — бормочет Тони. — Сейчас я не чувствую себя невидимым. Скорее наоборот — очень видимым. Как будто разгуливаю по пустынной улице, а северное сияние светит прямо мне в лицо. 

— Тор не может нас видеть, — шепотом заверяет его Локи. 

— А слышать?

— А слышать может. Я берегу силы, чтобы заглушить машину. А пока веди себя так тихо, как только можешь. 

Просто прекрасно. Впрочем, если надо, то Тони очень даже может быть тихим. Он осторожно ступает, чтобы не поскользнуться на зыбкой насыпи. Куда тяжелее смириться с чувством, что ты добыча. Загнанная в угол добыча, поджидающая, пока с неба свалится большой злой охотник. 

Локи останавливает Тони прикосновением к плечу. В тумане впереди что-то виднеется. Что-то высокое и громоздкое, и… Нет, оно не шевелится. Значит, не Тор. Просто свалившийся на бок грузовик. Тони выдыхает, потирает лицо рукой, хотя сердце все еще рвется из груди. Поднимается порыв ветра, кружа позади пыль и гоняя по треснувшему тротуару мусор, но все еще никаких признаков Тора. Он может быть где угодно. Сверху, впереди, на милю левее… Глаза мечутся от одной подозрительной тени к другой, цепляясь за каждый звук, напрягаясь, чтобы увидеть сквозь туман. В таких ситуациях на Тони должен быть костюм. Ему _нужен_ костюм. Нужны тепловизор, огневая мощь, доспех и все остальное, чтобы не чувствовать себя легкой добычей. 

А у него — лишь полумертвый маг и отчаянное желание, чтобы завелся тот джип. 

Что у Тони вообще за талант вляпываться в такие ситуации? Но пути назад нет. Он сворачивает направо и тянет Локи за собой. Джип должен быть где-то здесь, за упавшим телефонным столбом.

Тут вспыхивает молния, и становится светло, будто днем. Оглушительный треск грома сотрясает землю. 

— _Локи!_ — Доносится откуда-то сверху голос Тора. — Я знаю, что ты здесь! Я чувствую твою магию!

Желудок ухает вниз, и Тони резко останавливается, но Локи подталкивает его, взглядом говоря: нет, нельзя сейчас останавливаться, иди дальше!

— Локи! Покажись!

Со свистом ветра Тор тяжело приземляется. Из молота вырывается электрический разряд, охватывающий руку бело-голубым свечением. Тор с уродливым оскалом осматривает улицу, приняв боевую стойку.

— Ты знаешь, что я найду тебя! Прячься за своей магией, прячься, словно трус! Вечно прятаться ты не сможешь!

— Иди! — шепчет Локи, толкая Тони между лопаток. Теперь Тор стоит прямо между ними и джипом. Тони приходится призвать на помощь всю силу воли, чтобы осмелиться шагнуть вперед. Конечно же Тор их увидит… только полный болван доверит жизнь магической невидимости. Но взгляд Тора скользит по нему, потом по Локи, пытаясь рассмотреть то, что сокрыто. Тони позволяет себе малюсенький вдох облегчения. Тор не видит его. Не видит. Не видит. Тони повторяет это про себя, переступая через упавший телефонный столб и обходя грязного мотоцикла. 

Тор не видит его, но что-то он видит. Его взгляд прикован к темному пятну на асфальте позади Локи. Кровь. На земле кровь. Маленькие капельки и один смазанный след — хлебные крошки, ведущие как раз к...

На раздумья даже времени нет — Локи толкает Тони на землю, зажимает рукой рот, чтобы тот не издал ни звука, и падает сверху. Молот пролетает в доле дюйма от его плеча и врезается в обгоревший багажник пикапа, с хрустом разбивая стекло и металл.

— Локи!

— Иди, — шипит Локи в ухо Тони, отталкивая от себя. — Иди разберись с машиной! Я позабочусь о Торе. 

Тони не нужно повторять дважды. Он поднимается на ноги и, неуклюже согнувшись, обходит пикап, надеясь, что все еще невидимый. Приседает и прижимается спиной к бамперу. Вот он, джип, через дорогу, до него не больше двадцати футов. Двадцать футов открытого пространства, молний, летающих молотов и гнева божьего. 

Сзади что-то ударяется о пикап, заставляя Тони упасть на четвереньки. 

— Локи! — кричит Тор. Еще один удар, и в этот раз его сопровождает болезненный стон. Пикап дергается вперед. Тони догадывается, кем в него ударили. — Где он?!

И голос Локи:

— Где кто?

— Не играй со мной! Где Тони Старк?

Локи смеется, пока не раздается звук удара кулака о лицо. 

— Где Тони Старк?!

— А мне почем знать? Думаешь, я — нянька твоим никчемными смертными питомцами?

— Он был с тобой, когда...

— Он был с _нами_. С _тобой_. Ты потерял его?

— Клянусь корнями Иггдрасиля, если ты не скажешь мне… 

Тони заставляет себя двигаться — сейчас, пока Тор отвлекся. Одна рука, одно колено, вторая рука, второе колено… Вот так. Он выползает из-под защиты пикапа и оборачивается, но отсюда виден только край развевающегося на ветру плаща Тора.

Локи сказал: иди. Локи сказал: разберись с машиной. Локи, судя по звукам, больше не невидим. Значит, на Тони заклятье тоже не действует? Или как?.. Он сжимает зубы и тяжело сглатывает. Нет, он должен довериться Локи. Локи сказал: иди... 

Тони медленно поднимается и делает шаг. Сейчас ему видны лицо Тора и затылок Локи. Взгляд Тора даже не дергается в его сторону. Еще один шаг в туман. Тор, не замечающий его присутствие, в третий раз вминает Локи в пикап. 

— Скажи мне, где он! И мы все вместе вернемся к...

— Неужели ты настолько глуп, что думаешь, что я потащу _твоего союзника_ с собой? Что я буду тратить на _него_ свои силы?

Тони переступает через кучу щебня, обходит залитую водой выбоину и оказывается на твердом асфальте. Никаких следов. Половина пути позади. Всего-то осталось одолеть еще несколько футов, и он окажется на свободе. Если он сможет добраться до машины, то выберется из этого сраного Сайлент Хилла.

— Я устал от твоих игр, — ревет Тор, и чтобы он ни сделал, это заставляет Локи задушено вскрикнуть. 

— А я устал от… твоего варварства… — выплевывет Локи. 

Еще три шага вперед и один в сторону — обогнуть надутую ветром грязь. Еще пара быстрых шагов, и Тони хватается за дверцу внедорожника. Открыв, оборачивается через плечо — посмотреть услышал ли Тор шум. Нет. Тор держит Локи за горло, притягивая к себе. Тони проскальзывает на водительское сидение, с тихим щелчком закрывает дверцу и молится богу хитрости, чтобы машина, как тот и обещал, была невидимой и неслышимой. И поворачивает ключ зажигания. 

Двигатель визжит, вяло жалуясь, и отказывается заводиться. Вторая попытка — тот же результат. Третья… Тони выпускает из рук ключ, когда Локи неожиданно перемещается на соседнее кресло и падает на панель, замычав от боли.

— Поезжай, Тони Старк.

— Я пытаюсь! Пытаюсь! Но…

Двигатель все еще не заводится. 

— Почему он не...

— Не знаю! — В зеркале заднего вида видно, как Тор поворачивается, держа наготове молот, и пытается понять, куда делся Локи. — Может, аккумулятор или контакты, или еще какая проблема с электрикой…

Пятая попытка. Безуспешно. Молот Тора сносит сожженный пикап. 

Шестая попытка. Тор бьет телефонный столб, ломая посредине. Отпихивает разбитый байк ногой и рычит от ярости. 

Седьмая попытка. Черт. Теперь Тор переводит внимание на джип. 

— Локи, — говорит Тони, когда тот направляется к ним, — думаю, пора сваливать. Эта хрень никак не заводится. Если он...

— Пытайся, — бормочет Локи. Кровь стекает по его лицу, капает на плечо. Двумя пальцами он стирает ее с глаза.

— Не думаю...

— _Пытайся._

Локи что-то делает. Тони не очень ясно видит и совсем не понимает, что именно. Похоже, рисует кровью символ на ладони, и... 

_Вот блядь._

— Нет! — рявкает Тони. — Нет, сукин ты сын! Если эта та самая хрень, что я думаю, если ты опять творишь свою магию крови, которая по твоим словам опасная и разрушительная и которая почти тебя убила… 

Но Локи даже не смотрит на него, даже не слушает, не теряет концентрацию. Он трижды обводит символ, говоря что-то слишком тихо, чтобы расслышать, и поднимает руку к губам, чтобы вдохнуть в заклятье жизнь. Символ дымится и сверкает. Появляется язычок пламени. 

В нескольких шагах от них плащ Тора вспыхивает пламенем. Затем его доспех. Затем — волосы. Затем...

— Поезжай, Тони Старк.

Пламя в руке Локи вырастает в шар размером с яблоко, кружится, шипит и плюется искрами. Что-то потрескивает, и Тор кричит от боли, весь охваченный пламенем. 

От этой картины желчь встает в горле. Тони видит в зеркале заднего вида охваченного огнем Тора, который падает на землю, катаясь в грязи и царапая кожу. Но толку нет. Чем больше он двигается, тем сильнее разгорается пламя.

— Локи, прекращай, — говорит Тони, но выходит лишь отрывистый шепот. — Хватит уже… прекращай, сейчас же!

— Не могу.

— Еще как можешь. Ты можешь прекратить. Просто отмени заклятье.

— Нет, прости. — Локи с пустой улыбкой смотрит на пламя на ладони, восхищаясь своей работой. — Кое-что я тебе о магии крови не рассказал. Ее нельзя отменить. Теперь поезжай. 

— Я никуда не поеду, пока ты не потушишь огонь!

— Ты что, не слышал, что я сказал? Заклятье _нельзя_ отменить. Поезжай!

Тор сумел сорвать с себя пылающий плащ и часть доспеха, но его кожа...

— Локи, боже, это же твой брат...

— Магию крови _невозможно отменить_. Ее можно лишь ослабить, если проложить как можно большее расстояния между руной и жертвой. Если дорожишь жизнью Тора, то _поезжай!_

Может, джип ощущает важность момента, а может, Тони наконец перепало немного удачи. Он поворачивает ключ в зажигании, и на этот раз двигатель заводится, жалобно взвизгнув. Тони переключает скорость, вжимает педаль газа, и джип стартует, вздымая в воздух щебень. 

С каждой секундой, с каждым ярдом огонь в руке Локи уменьшается, пока, наконец, не развеивается черным дымом. Локи сгибает пальцы, и руна крови, треснув, превращается в пепел.

— Он выживет, — говорит Локи.

— Ты псих, — рычит Тони, и, блядь, его сердце колотится в горле, а лицо и шея мокрые от пота. — А вообще, вы оба психи. Что ты, что Тор. Он потыкал в тебя ножиком, ты поджег его… Как вы можете вытворять такое друг с другом, да что с вами не так?! Это вы двое такие уникумы или в Асгарде такая хрень в порядке вещей? 

— Однажды я видел, как во время пиршества мужчина потерял руку в драке за головку сыра, — пожимает плечами Локи. 

— Мне плевать. Ты все равно психопат. Вы оба психопаты и друг друга стоите. Какого хрена я вообще за вас переживаю? Какого хрена я дал втянуть себя во все это дерьмо, какого хрена весь день переживал за бедного раненого Локи, когда бедный Локи — чертов психопат, который попытался сжечь брата заживо! Блядь! — Тони бьет по рулю с такой силой, что кожа аж горит. — Блядь. Даже и не знаю. 

— Просто веди машину, Тони Старк, — говорит Локи и улыбается, поигрывает пеплом на пальцах. — Впереди долгий путь.

Да.

Их и правда ждет очень, очень долгий путь.


	12. То, что есть у любого нормального человека

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони изо всех сил старается вернуться к нормальной жизни, но это невозможно по многим причинам. И большинство этих «причин» — Локи.

С первой попытки вспомнив код от дома в Фениксе, Тони открывает дверь в темный коридор. В нос бьет запах очистителя. Стоит свету зажечься, как Локи проходит мимо, задев Тони плечом, и сворачивает по коридору направо.

— Если ты… — только и успевает сказать Тони, потому что Локи обрывает его:

— Душ. 

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая...

В этот раз Тони обрывает себя сам, не дожидаясь, пока Локи посмотрит на него своим фирменным взглядом, говорящим: «ты несносный кретин». (Локи все равно смотрит.) Если бог гадов хочет принять душ, несмотря на то, что не исцелился и снова пачкает все вокруг кровью, что ж он взрослый человек… э… языческое божество… и кто такой Тони Старк, чтобы ему мешать? 

Нет, сейчас Тони Старку положительно наплевать. Тони Старк лишь покачает головой и пойдет в другую сторону, потому что Тони Старк устал как морально, так и физически, и ему надо пропустить стаканчик. Или пять. Пять стаканчиков — хорошо звучит. 

Он трясущимися руками берет из бара бутылку виски и стопку. Сказать, что ночка выдалась долгой и нервной — все равно, что назвать крушение Титаника плановыми учениями. Тони выпивает первую стопку, затем — вторую, наливает третью и перемещается за кухонный стол. Опрокидывает в себя третью стопку, следом — четвертую. 

Сколько он так сидит, слушая тиканье часов и чувствуя, как виски растекается по организму, он не знает. Может, минут десять. Может, полчаса. Ему просто надо привести в порядок мысли и забыть о дюжине всякой всячины. Нужно отодвинуть ее в сторону и, не напрягая мозг, подумать о разной ерунде. О чем угодно, кроме того, что случилось с Тором. О чем угодно, что поможет снова почувствовать себя нормальным. Вспомнить фильмы, которые он смотрел в детстве и музыку, которую не слышал с начала девяностых. «Лесной наблюдатель». Хороший был фильм. Напугал его в десять до чертиков. Кажется, у Тони оставалась кассета. Куда она подевалась? И, раз уж на то пошло, куда вообще подевался весь его хлам: диски, кассеты, ведерки из-под мороженого, забитые старыми мамиными пластинками? А зеленый кейс с отцовскими пластинками и разноскоростным проигрывателем, который к ним прилагался? Да, тот самый, к которому можно было подключить микрофон и подпевать Дюку Эллингтону, забившись в уголок спальни (шесть лет, пижама с ракетами)… Куда, черт возьми, все это подевалось?

Пеппер знает. Наверняка она собрала все в коробки и отправила куда-нибудь на склад. Пеппер...

Тони медленно складывает руки, опускает голову и ложится на стол. «Не думай о Пеппер. Лучше понастальгируй о фильмах. Помнишь, как в тринадцать папа принял “Тяжелый металл” за обычный мультик и разрешил взять его в прокате?»

А ведь где-то у него была и заезженная кассета «Тяжелого металла» с любительской озвучкой. Для конспирации на кассету наклеили оранжево-белую наклейку, на которой печатными буквами написали «Семейка Флинстоун». Разве не забавно, что даже через тридцать лет некоторые вещи вспоминаются в таких подробностях?

Может, если поднапрячься, то можно мысленно перенестись в восемьдесят третий, когда самым большим поводом для волнения был средний балл в аттестате. Тони ненавидел быть ребенком. Ненавидел, что приходится от кого-то зависеть, вечно перед кем-то отвечать и следовать правилам. А сейчас? Сейчас он бы все отдал, чтобы родители взяли его проблемы на себя и сказали, что ему делать.

(Говард с Марией вряд ли бы решили проблему «Локи» лучше Тони, зато он был бы тут уже не при чем. К тому же, было бы забавно посмотреть на их взаимодействие.)

Тони поднимает голову. Часы над буфетом показывают шесть сорок два. Черт. Надо немного поспать. Поспать в нормальной постели. В нормальной спальне. В нормальном доме с нормальными удобствами вроде водопровода, электричества, замков на дверях, микроволновки, идиллистического пейзажа на стене и кожаного дивана перед широкоформатной плазмой. Никаких гроз над головой. Нормальное существование. Да. Это как раз то, что нужно.

Тони проводит рукой по поддельной навахо-салфетке и встает. Она такая обычная, такая нормальная. Вот такие вещи есть у нормальных людей. Нормальные люди покупают безвкусные кухонные безделушки и стопки в форме ковбойских сапог. Стопка хорошо ложится в руку, ничуть не хуже ложится в карман. Как нормально.

Глубоко вдохнув, Тони сразу чувствует себя чуточку лучше. По крайней мере, спокойнее. Однозначно спокойнее. Все паршивые воспоминания двух последних дней заперты за занавесью виски и уже становятся размытыми. Все возвращается к нормальной жизни. Нормальный дом, нормальный район, нормальный город. Нормальная жизнь. 

Остается всего одна ненормальность, которую надо проведать перед сном.

Дверь в ванную в конце коридора закрыта, но полоска света, падающая из-под нее, говорит о том, что Локи все еще внутри. Шума воды не слышно. Тони стучит в дверь.

— Локи?

В ответ раздается мычание.

— Ты в порядке? Хочешь чего-нибудь, пока я не лег?

— М-м.

— Можно войти?

— М-м.

— Это было «да» или «нет»? 

— М-м.

Ладненько. Будем исходить из того, что «м-м» по-асгардски значит «как хочешь». Дверь не заперта, ее не удерживают невидимые силы. Тони осторожно приоткрывает дверь, давая Локи возможность магически ее захлопнуть. Тогда ведь нельзя будет сказать, что Тони к нему вломился, да? 

Заглянув в ванную, Тони в первую очередь замечает, что внутри очень холодно, аж видно пар изо рта. Потом он замечает, что в его ванне сидит ледяной великан. 

Ледяной великан рычит, обнажая острые клыки. Вид, наверное, был бы устрашающим, не держи он в руках ярко-желтый бутылек геля и розовую мочалку.

— Ой, — говорит Тони. И все. Просто «ой». Наверное, он бы мог выдать что-нибудь посодержательнее, если бы попытался, но «ой» вполне точно описывает его ощущения: «какого хрена» вкупе с «я так задолбался, что мне уже пофиг». 

Вот вам и нормальность. 

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает ледяной великан с низким, рокочущим рыком. 

— Ничего особенного, — отвечает Тони, стараясь говорить небрежно. Удивительно, но получается легче, чем он предполагал. Беседа с синим инопланетным чудищем, подумаешь. Спасибо Стар Треку за широту взглядов. — Я так, просто заглянул. Хотел проверить, как ты. Но ты выглядишь… э-э… Вообще-то, ты выглядишь очень даже неплохо. 

Если бы у ледяного чудища были брови, то сейчас оно бы их приподняло. Но Тони сказал правду: оно… нет, _Локи_ (надо запомнить, что «оно» — это просто новый Локи «Освежающая мята», на тридцать процентов больше, предложение ограничено) выглядит неплохо. Хотя бы потому, что больше не истекает кровью. Рана на его груди затянулась, а вода в ванной выглядит прозрачной. Крови больше нет.

— Ты нашел способ излечиться? 

— Йотунское тело быстро восстанавливается, — говорит (скорее, рычит) Локи. 

— Правда? Ну, тогда почему бы и нет.

С чисто практической точки зрения, Тони стоило бы медленно отступить, вежливо попрощаться и пойти спать. Оставить ледяного пришельца в покое. Так бы поступил любой умный, любой нормальный человек с инстинктом самосохранения. Ученый же...

Тони опускает крышку унитаза и садится. Локи отслеживает его движения красными глазами и порыкивает. Впрочем, Тони начинает казаться, что рычание — это не предупреждение и не попытка запугать. Просто так уж йотуны дышат. А хмурый взгляд не выражает ни гнева, ни раздражения. Просто так уж йотуны выглядят.

Сложно сказать, осталось ли в этом угрюмом пришельце что-то от Локи. Может, прямой нос или линия подбородка. Определенно — манера щуриться и многострадальный взгляд. Но не остальное. Черты острые, резкие, кости слишком большие. Мышцы обтягивает грубая серо-голубая кожа. Во всей внешности ни капли мягкости, сплошная угловатость. А еще эти яркие, блестящие красные глаза. 

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? — спрашивает Локи. Его голос рокочет и ломается, словно пласт льда.

— Из любопытства. К тому же, я немного навеселе и много не выспался, поэтому сейчас нахальством поспорю с пятилеткой. 

Кажется, Локи сжимает зубы и прищуривается чуть сильнее. С этим йотунским покер-фейсом и не поймешь. Затем он отворачивается, презрительно хмыкнув, и окунает замерзшую мочалку в воду. Ломает образовавшийся вокруг тела лед и продолжает мыться.

Тони смотрит, не отводя взгляда. К черту вежливость! Даже английская королева не сумела бы соблюсти этикет, окажись в ее ванне огромный синий пришелец. Тони заворожено смотрит, как Локи ведет мочалкой по плечу и как замерзают капельки воды при соприкосновении с кожей. Смотрит, как желтый гель для душа в руке замерзает и превращается во что-то вроде мыла. 

— Знаешь, я пытаюсь решить, что самое странное: то, что ты пытаешься мыться, несмотря на замерзающую вокруг воду, то, что ты вообще моешься, или то, что ледяной великан пользуется гелем для душа. 

— Мне не нравится быть покрытым кровью, — отвечает Локи.

— Но тебе нравится быть покрытым… «Тропическими солнечными лучами»? 

— Да. 

Тони кивает.

— Ясно, вопрос снимается. _Вот_ что самое странное. 

Наверное, даже ледяным великанам нравится пахнуть кокосами и цветами. Тони снова смотрит на Локи, на то, как тот покрывает кожу замерзшим гелем и смывает льдинками. Синяя кожа покрыта льдом, ноги неуклюже согнуты — Локи слишком тесно в ванне, предназначенной для видов поменьше. Пусть Тони и хорошо рассмотрел его, картина все равно предстает странная.

Его лицо, спина, грудь, плечи, руки, ноги, все видимые части тела покрыты тонкими выступающими линиями, которые Тони видел еще в Техасе. Они слишком правильные и симметричные, чтобы быть шрамами, и слишком изящные и органичные, чтобы не быть частью тела, подобно затейливым узорам на крыльях бабочки. Естественное украшение.

— У всех йотунов одинаковые линии или они отличаются? 

— Немного различаются, насколько знаю. Линии похожи, но не идентичны. Почему ты все еще смотришь на меня?

— Потому что уже выучил узор на полу, и теперь ты — самое интересное, что есть в ванной. Можно тебя потрогать? 

Взгляд Локи становится пронизывающим.

— Зачем?

— Стоило бы удивляться, если бы мне этого не хотелось. Ты — большой синий пришелец. И выглядишь очень даже айс. Каламбур, если что, случаен. Думаю, на ощупь ты как замороженная ящерица, но мой внутренний ученый хочет удостовериться.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Тони поднимает руку и замирает в нескольких дюймах от плеча Локи, на безопасном расстоянии. Локи прожигает его колючим взглядом, не разрешая к себе прикоснуться, но и не отстраняясь. Он просто немигающе смотрит. Настороженно, но… не враждебно? По крайней мере, Тони надеется, что не враждебно. Он наклоняется и касается Локи.

Поначалу — все равно, что трогать покрытый льдом камень, холодный, грубый, твердый. Затем приходит боль. От кожи исходит пронизывающий холод, которому, кажется, хочется высосать все тепло вокруг. От одного прикосновения жар вытекает как из ладони, так и из запястья и предплечья. Тони одергивает руку: подушечка одного из пальцев уже побелела и онемела.

— Святые ежики, — говорит он, тряся рукой, чтобы разогнать по ней кровь. Такое чувство, будто он окунул ее в ведро с ледяной водой. — На ящерицу совсем не похоже.

— Зря ты это сделал, — тихо говорит Локи. 

— Я ни о чем не жалею, — отвечает Тони, что не совсем правда. Он жалеет о том, что исходящий от Локи холод растекся по руке и теперь уже добрался до плеча, до груди. Тони не может унять дрожь. Он хватает полотенце с полки над унитазом и заворачивается в него, как в одеяло. Вот так-то лучше. — Но, если честно, то это больнее, чем лапать железо в разгар нью-йоркской зимы. Как думаешь, если бы я тебя лизнул, у меня бы язык прилип?

Локи одаривает его взглядом, ясно говорящим: «Тони Старк, ты что, совсем спятил?». 

Кажется, Тони нужно лучше фильтровать слова.

— Прости. Я привык думать вслух, и едва ли половину моих мыслей можно назвать умными.

Локи кивает. Останавливается, чтобы разбить лед, и говорит:

— Я считаю тебя очень умным.

— Ну это-то само собой, хотя «умный» — жуткое преуменьшение, но… — Подождите-ка. — Ты что, сказал мне что-то хорошее? 

— Я сказал правду. Быть может, я никогда не встречал никого умнее тебя.

Тони что, забрел в Сумеречную зону? Заснул за рулем, разбил джип и впал в кому? Или Тор убил его, и теперь они с Локи застряли в каком-то левом чистилище, где все шиворот-навыворот?

— Но… Ты ведешь себя дружелюбно.

— Чего в этом странного? — спрашивает Локи, будто бы пожимая плечами. — Мы же друзья.

— Да, но… — Тони качает головой. — Я думал, у нас какая-то ненормальная дружба: я вечно жалуюсь на то, что ты такой странный, а ты вечно угрожаешь содрать с меня шкуру.

— Я бы не стал ничего с тебя сдирать, — говорит Локи и смотрит на Тони с оскалом. Впрочем, для йотунов это выражение, видимо, вполне себе нормальное. В красных глазах вдруг появляется что-то вроде симпатии. — Это не более чем пустая угроза.

Ладненько.

— Ну, спасибо. Ты… — Тони останавливается, чтобы пригладить волосы, потому что ну какого черта? — Тебя Тор не слишком сильно по башке стукнул? Ты в порядке? Сотрясения нет? Ты ведешь себя странно, и это пугает. Ты ведь не пытаешься усыпить мою бдительность, чтобы потом сотворить что-то ужасное?

— Нет.

— Ты бы в любом случае так сказал, да? — Да. Потому что Локи по природе изворотливый сукин сын, и сейчас он опробует новый способ свести Тони с ума. Что ж, удачи. Тони разгадал его коварный план. Ведь это именно он, очередной план. Не может не быть.

— Есть не хочешь? — спрашивает Тони, спешно переводя тему. — Я, может, и хочу. Сам не знаю. Я хотел есть четыре часа назад, но ты — тогда еще козел — не дал мне остановиться в той круглосуточной закусочной. Теперь мне есть перехотелось. Наверное, я слишком устал. Пожалуй, мне следует...

— Тебе следует пойти спать.

— Да, не буду мешать тебе мыться, — говорит Тони. Сейчас в ванне больше льда, чем воды. Как Локи вообще удается в ней двигаться? Загадка. Может, он со льдом — единое целое или еще что? Кто знает. Тони встает, снимает с себя полотенце и кладет его на унитаз. — Мне надо поспать. Когда я проснусь, все вернется в норму.

— Я вернусь к своему привычному облику, — заверяет Локи.

— Под «нормой» я имею в виду твое поведение. К ледяному великану привыкнуть можно, а вот такое дружелюбие пугает. Поэтому к утру лучше бы тебе снова стать козлом.

Локи медленно наклоняет голову, глядя на Тони из-под сине-серых бровей.

— Тони Старк, я не собирался...

— Лучше бы тебе снова стать козлом. Больше мне добавить нечего. Когда ты не закатываешь глаза, не приказываешь заткнуться и не угрожаешь расчленить меня и задушить собственными кишками… — На пороге Тони оглядывается и заканчивает: — То я переживаю за тебя, приятель.

***

Тони просыпается немногим позже трех. Полуденное солнце светит сквозь жалюзи так, чтобы бить прямиком в глаз. Тони моргает, стонет и поднимает руку, закрывая лицо. Перед сном он подумал: «Было бы неплохо в кои-то веки проснуться отдохнувшим и посвежевшим», но, видимо, он хотел слишком многого. Такое ощущение, будто он неделю не спал.

За прошедшие часы Локи успел выбраться из ванны, потому что вот он — на кровати рядом с Тони. Обычный Локи. Человекоподобный. Локи, на котором — опять! — одно лишь полотенце. Этой картины достаточно, чтобы загореться оптимизмом: может, страшное безумие двух последних дней закончилось, и они вернулись к терпимому безумию уровня Атлантик-Сити. 

Только вот теперь Локи украшает длинный зазубренный шрам, начинающийся чуть ниже ключицы и заканчивающимся над левым бедром. Он без обиняков напоминает обо всем, что случилось. Судя по виду — темно-красный, с синяками по краям — шрам еще болит. Локи свернулся клубком, защищая рану. Все его тело напряжено, но на лице написано умиротворение спящего человека. Глаза зажмурены, губы чуть приоткрыты. Луч солнца играет в его волосах, разметавшихся по подушке.

Сейчас перед Тони не бог хитрости. Сейчас перед ним вообще не бог. Не враг, не угроза, не сеющий хаос пришелец, не великан и не маг… Не псих-убийца. Просто Локи. Обычный спящий человек. Тихий и безмятежный. Как и у всех, его плечи поднимаются и опускаются с каждым вдохом. 

Тони бездумно поднимает руку и убирает с его лица волосы. Стоит прикоснуться, как Локи распахивает глаза.

— Прости, — говорит Тони, тут же отдергивая руку. — Я просто… проверял, спишь ли ты. 

— Тыкая меня в глаз? 

— Да, — кивает Тони. Потому что признаться в том, что он делал на самом деле, было бы куда более неловко.

Локи раздраженно фыркает и поворачивается к Тони спиной. 

— Так. Минуточку. Что это я сейчас слышал? — спрашивает Тони и подается вперед, опираясь на одну руку. — Ты что, фыркнул?

Локи рычит — так же зловеще, как в своем йотунском обличье.

— Я сделаю кое-что похуже, если ты не закроешь рот и не перестанешь мешать мне спать. 

Из постели Тони выбирается с растущей улыбкой.

— С возвращением, козел. 

По дороге на кухню он зевает, рассеянно почесывая отросшую щетину. Когда он брился в последний раз? Вчера? Нет, вчера было лень. В субботу? В пятницу. В пятницу утром. Прекрасно. Ничто не скажет «Я в бегах с разыскиваемым преступником» как трехдневные заросли. Надо просто внести «бритье» в свое послеобеденное расписание. Сразу после «наесться» и «простоять под душем как минимум двадцать минут». 

В холодильнике пусто, если не считать приправ, лепешек и чего-то похожего на высохший лимон. В морозилке кроме пачки гороха и загадочного куска мяса в пакете — лишь лоток с кубиками льда, такими старыми, что уже покрылись толстым слоем инея. Кладовая: черствые крекеры, консервированная кукуруза, четыре бутылки масла и целая полка банок со специями. 

Все это говорит о том, что надо заказать пиццу — маслянистую, с самым разным мясом и сыром. Похожий на ласку курьер доставляет эту антистрессовую вкуснятину прямиком к парадной двери и утверждает, что у него нет сдачи с полтинника. 

— Почему ты так распереживался из-за горстки людских денег? — спрашивает Локи в ответ на жалобы Тони. 

— Я переживаю не из-за денег, это дело принципа… — Тони обрывает себя. Незначительные проблемы кажутся еще незначительнее, когда обсуждаешь их с Локи. Никто не хочет быть «тем самым парнем», который впустую потратил время бога, ноя о том, что его нагрели аж на тридцать баксов. — Вообще-то ты прав: мне плевать. В любом случае, садись. Давай поедим, пока пицца еще горячая. 

Тони садится рядом с Локи на кровать и ставит между ними открытую коробку. Локи наклоняется и с подозрением принюхивается.

— Выглядит ужасно. 

— Ты говоришь так только потому, что ты — коммунист, ненавидящий свободу и все американское. Давай же. Попробуй. 

Должно быть, Локи голоден, потому что снова принюхивается. Наверняка голоден, после скольких-то дней без еды. С таким видом, словно он оказывает Тони услугу (а вовсе не умирает с голоду и готов снизойти до жалкой земной пищи, что вы!) Локи хватает с пиццы кусочек перца. Не отрывая взгляда от Тони, подносит ко рту. И тут же с отвращением выплевывает.

— Какая гадость!

— Ну, вообще-то да. Ты взял самое невкусное. Зеленый перец тут лишь для того, чтобы можно было врать себе о том, что пицца — пища сбалансированная. Попробуй...

— Нет. Мне не нравится ваша еда.

Тони раздраженно вздыхает. Что, серьезно?

— Ну а что тебе нравится? Кончай привередничать и скажи, чего хочешь. И я это достану. Я достану тебе любую — буквально любую! — еду в мире. Только скажи.

Локи прислоняется к изголовью кровати и скрещивает руки на груди, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что ничего кончать не собирается.

— Мне нравится… простая еда, — наконец говорит он. — Мясо, сыр, хлеб...

— Тут тебе и мясо, и сыр, и хлеб! — перебивает Тони, показывая на пиццу. — Ты сейчас в точности описал пиццу.

— Она странная. Соус неприятный. Я предпочитаю более естественный вкус.

— Сказал тот, кто питается одними химозными соками. Ладно, как скажешь. На ужин закажу китайскую еду, и ты сможешь поесть пареного риса без ничего.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Локи, демонстративно отворачиваясь.

— Хорошо! — Тони хватает кусок пиццы и засовывает в рот. Нет, просто удивительно: Локи может в два счета выбесить его, поднять раздражительность с нуля до уровня «вот бы дать ему в морду». Все, что ему надо сделать… отказаться от еды. Вот урод. — Помнишь, я сказал тебе возвращаться в норму и снова стать козлом? Беру свои слова обратно. Ледяным великаном ты нравился мне намного больше. Тогда твой характер был куда лучше.

— Это лишь потому, что йотуны глупы и легковнушаемы, — презрительно усмехается Локи.

— Вот тут не соглашусь. Ты сказал, что никогда не встречал никого умнее меня. Разумеется, существо с выдающимися умственными данными распознает признаки ума и в других.

— Они глупые, — повторяет Локи. — Медлительные. Все они идиоты. Толстолобые великаны, начисто лишенные критического мышления.

— Даже ты?

— Даже я. Одна из причин, по которым я не люблю принимать йотунское обличье, заключается в страхе, что однажды я не додумаюсь обратиться. Во время сражения с Тором я обратился случайно: обстоятельства изменились, и моя слабоумная йотунская сущность вспомнила, что владеет магией. Как только я призываю магические силы, тело само принимает асгардский облик. Но сегодня… Сегодня я обернулся лишь потому, что ты попросил. В противном случае я бы до сих пор сидел в ванне и предавался тупым размышлениям об убийствах и спаривании.

От этих слов у Тони перехватывает дыхание.

— Ясно. И, эм, не подскажешь на будущее… когда я заглянул к тебе в ванную, мне светило помереть или… того?

— Нет, — ухмыляется Локи, этот засранец. — Нет, Тони Старк, тебе ничего не светило. Кроме всего прочего, йотуны еще не в меру преданные, а моя йотунская сущность вбила себе в голову, что ты — мой лучший друг. Будь на твоем месте кто-то другой, то я, может, съел бы его, но только не тебя. К тому же, — добавляет Локи как бы между делом, — в глазах йотуна ты крайне непривлекателен. Так что о спаривании не было бы и речи.

Тони никогда раньше не радовался тому, что его называли «крайне непривлекательным», но все когда-то бывает впервые.

— А как я выгляжу в глазах йотуна?

— Как еда, — без тени смущения говорит Локи. — Как аккуратная упаковка теплого мяса — без панциря, без колючек и даже без волос, которые могли бы защитить. Йотуны видят тепло. Видят кровь, что бьется в венах, видят сокращающиеся под кожей мышцы, видят мягкие органы… Ты похож на многослойный мягкий и вкусный пирог.

При мысли об острых клыках в его мягких вкусных органах по спине Тони проходит неприятный холодок, и он откладывает кусок пиццы.

— Ладненько. Э-эм, это было очень подробно и… волнующе и… Спасибо, что не съел меня, что ли.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — говорит Локи. Берет оставленный Тони кусок пиццы, отрывает корочку и кладет в рот.

Тони остается лишь покачать головой.

— И почему у тебя проснулся аппетит только после разговора о поедании моих внутренностей?

— Я расскажу тебе одну историю, — говорит Локи. Отрывает всю корочку, тщательно убирает с нее соус и откусывает. — В Асгарде еда меня тоже не привлекала. В детстве мама делала все, чтобы я хоть что-нибудь съел. Лишь грибы я ел более-менее охотно, и потому они всегда были у нас за столом, но я возмущался, когда мама пыталась впихнуть в меня мяса или хлеба. С возрастом это изменилось, хотя еда меня по-прежнему не привлекала. Она было неприятной обязанностью. Пока однажды Тор не отправился на свою первую охоту. Его первый выезд со свитой отца. По возвращению он с ужасом поведал о том, что его заставили съесть сердце убитого ими оленя. Свежее, теплое, только вырванное из тела сердце. То был обряд возмужания.

Локи замолкает, откусывая еще один кусочек корочки. Тони невольно сжимает зубы.

— Тор по-настоящему плакал. Так, чтобы никто кроме меня не видел, конечно же. Он, точно барышня, рыдал у меня на плече из-за того, что ему пришлось смотреть на смерть бедного оленя, а потом — давиться его сердцем, борясь с тошнотой. Знаешь, что я тогда подумал? Я подумал: «Всеотцы, Тор, какой же ты еще мальчишка, раз переживаешь из-за съеденного сердца». Случившееся не казалось мне ужасным, напротив, казалось… абсолютно естественным. Я думал об этом снова и снова. Воображал, как бы все было. Представлял вкус крови на языке, представлял, как рву зубами мышцы. Я думал об этом каждый день, во время каждого застолья, пока не пришло время моей первой охоты и не наступил мой черед есть сердце оленя. Отцовские соратники стояли вокруг и со смехом глумились, уверенные, что я покрою себя позором. Но я съел сердце. И они возликовали. Тогда я съел и печень, и они возликовали еще сильнее. Я съел почку, и все замолчали… и тогда я съел язык — чтобы их подразнить. Никто не проронил ни слова, пока мы возвращались домой с растерзанным трупом оленя и мною, покрытым кровью. Отец расстроился из-за моего поступка, но отказался объяснять, почему. Тогда я решил, он занял сторону Тора, который был в ярости из-за того, что я обошел его. Сейчас я знаю правду. К слову, она напомнила мне другую историю. 

— Нет, — спешит сказать Тони. — Одной истории — выше крыши. — Он умоляюще складывает руки, потому что более чем уверен: хватит с него таких историй. Расскажи ему кто-то другой про поедание внутренностей, он бы просто поморщился, но рассказ Локи заставил его занервничать. Мягко говоря. Потому что Локи подразумевает каждое слово, произнесенное им с ледяным спокойствием.

Пропустив слова Тони мимо ушей, Локи начинает свой рассказ.

— Однажды мы с Тором сопровождали отца в Йотунхейм.

— Нет, — повторяет Тони. — Я и правда не хочу ничего больше слышать.

— Хочешь, — отвечает Локи с едва заметной улыбкой. — Разве не за этим мы здесь? Ты хочешь, чтобы я _говорил_ с тобой. Хочешь, чтобы я _рассказывал_ истории. Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал про Тессеракт и про читаури. Возможно, до них мы доберемся позже. А еще ты хочешь знать, как я вообще оказался на вашей скучной планетке. Зачем приводить сюда армию, зачем порабощать вас, если можно забрать Тессеракт и перейти к завоеванию бо́льших и лучших миров? Ты хочешь знать, о чем я думаю, хочешь знать о моих обидах и чувствах, потому что считаешь, что, поняв ход моих мыслей, сможешь убедить меня в том, что я совершаю ужасную ошибку.

Взгляд Локи прожигает насквозь. Он не испытующий, но полный вызова. Тони смотрит в ответ, ожидая, что Локи что-то добавит. Но тот молчит. 

— Ну да, — наконец говорит Тони. Тихо говорит. Так, будто сможет вернуть себе контроль, если заставит Локи вслушиваться. — Кажется, ты думал на эту тему куда больше меня, так что ты тут главный. Командуй парадом. Давай, рассказывай свои истории. И лучше бы они относились к делу или были хоть как-то связаны с тем, что я хочу спасти твою задницу или что по-твоему я там делаю.

Тони берет еще один кусок пиццы. Малюсенький, абсолютно бесполезный вызов. 

— Я всегда говорю по делу, Тони Старк. В противном случае с чего бы мне что-то рассказывать?

«Потому что ты — бог обмана, который любит устраивать хаос», — отвечает голос в голове Тони.

— Потому что ты… — почти повторяет Тони, но успевает прикусить язык. — Неважно. Вперед, рассказывай.

Локи начинает сначала:

— Однажды мы с Тором сопровождали отца в Йотунхейм. Это был бессмысленный политический визит: отец собирался обсудить условия мирного договора. Мы с Тором должны были просто красиво стоять в сторонке и ничего не делать. Во время визита нас пригласили на придворный банкет, что было удручающе неловко. Лафей, правитель Йотунхейма, по мере сил пытался следовать асгардским традициям: есть с тарелок, сидя за столом, а не рвать еду на полу, словно зверь. Знаешь, чем питаются йотуны? 

Угадать можно с легкостью. К сожалению.

— Сырым мясом...

— Очень хорошо, — говорит Локи с резкой усмешкой. — Ты слушаешь внимательно. Да, сырым мясом. Оно было темным, почти черным, скользким от крови… Перед нами стояли простые миски с мясом и внутренностями. И грибы. Странные грибы и лишайники — все, что растет в Йотунхейме, не считая нескольких чахлых деревьев. Тор при виде такой пищи посерел — я точно знал, о чем он думал, — а отец бросил на нас свой фирменный взгляд, говорящий: «Если вы меня опозорите, то вам несдобровать». Я смотрел, как стоически ел отец, смотрел, как Тор пытался последовать его примеру, но давился. Я же с радостью съел свою порцию и взял еще, когда предложили. Лафей светился от удовольствия при виде принца Асгарда, наслаждающегося его гостеприимством. В тот раз отец казался довольным, а Тор… Что ж, Тор злился на меня за то, что я снова обошел его. Он попытался съесть свою порцию, но потом его стошнило. Но знаешь, что было самым странным?

Тони качает головой, и Локи прикрывает глаза.

— Я никогда не задумывался над тем, почему так отличаюсь. Мне никогда не приходило в голову спросить, почему я мог есть йотунскую пищу, хотя Тора, который так явно меня во всем превосходил, выворачивало от одного вида? И почему мне она _нравилась_? Эти вопросы никогда не приходили мне в голову. Я никогда не спрашивал, почему лучше Тора различаю эмоции йотунов и почему вообще могу смотреть на них без омерзения. Не спрашивал, почему в детстве мне каждую ночь снились лед, мороз и холод столь всепоглощающий, что казалось, я замерзаю изнутри… Я просыпался с дрожью и не мог пошевелиться. И никогда не спрашивал, почему. Никогда не… если уж это не доказательство йотунской глупости...

— Я бы не назвал «глупым» то, что… — говорит Тони, но Локи шипением заставляет его умолкнуть. 

— Дай мне закончить, Тони Старк. Дай рассказать, как умер Лафей. 

Ладненько. Тони откладывает кусок пиццы и двигается, садясь лицом к лицу с Локи. Выпрямляется и складывает руки на колени. Если Локи хочет об этом поговорить, если оно _имеет отношение к делу..._

Имеет. Это видно по его глазам, в которых тлеет огонь. 

— Я убил его, — наконец говорит Локи. — Когда Тора изгнали, я заманил Лафея в Асгард. Он был так глуп, что и стараться не пришлось. Нужно было лишь пообещать ему возможность отомстить Одину, и он пошел за мной. Он и его воины — настоящие глупцы. Будь у них хоть капля мозгов, они бы взяли меня в заложники и попытались обменять на свой проклятый Ларец. Так нет же. Как я и думал, они последовали моему плану, потому что были глупы и не распознали ловушку. А ведь Лафей славился своей хитростью! Подумать только. Умный король Йотунхейма оказался глупцом. Он заслуживал смерти.

— Заслуживал смерти из-за глупости? — встревает Тони. — Как-то слишком уж сурово.

Локи хмурится.

— Он заслуживал смерти из-за своих поступков. Из-за того, что якобы знал, что лучше для его народа. Самое умное, что он сделал — это убедил йотунов в том, что умнее их. Вполне возможно, сделать сие было несложно, но все же. Лафей не был ни самым большим, ни самым сильным. Ему нужно было какое-то преимущество, чтобы возвыситься над остальными и стать достойным лидерства. Для великана Лафей считался низким — всего восемь футов роста. Йотуны в среднем высотой футов десять, а то и больше. Двое сыновей Лафея — огромные идиоты. Третий сын был маленьким, как и сам Лафей, и… его бросили еще в младенчестве, обрекая на смерть.

Воцаряется молчание. Тони задерживает дыхание, ожидая продолжения, но история заканчивается так же внезапно, как и началась. Локи снова смотрит на Тони с вызовом. Кажется, он видит его насквозь. Кажется, видящий тепло взгляд застывает на уязвимых внутренностях, требуя реакции. 

Это игра, понимает Тони. Или испытание. Локи сделал свой ход: вывалил на Тони откровения о своем прошлом под видом бесцельных воспоминаний. Теперь черед Тони. Он должен догадаться. Должен все это связать, вычленить подсказки и шаг за шагом расшифровать загадочное послание. «Все, что говорит Локи, имеет отношение к делу…»

— На самом деле ты не ненавидишь свою йотунскую сущность, — начинает Тони. Догадка первая. Локи прищуривается. В яблочко. — Если бы ненавидел, то пытался бы любой ценой скрыть ее, а не подчеркивал даже в своем асгардском виде. Может, поначалу ты и ненавидел свой истинный облик — когда только узнал. Но последний год ты занимался хрен знает чем хрен знает где. Видимо, тогда у тебя раскрылись глаза. Быть йотуном перестало казаться таким ужасным. Напротив, временами это было даже удобно. Что там ты вчера сказал такого важного и по делу? Что твои тюремщики не обрадовались, когда ты обернулся ледяным великаном? Может, все не так уж страшно, как выставляли эти асгардские дебилы. Разве плохо быть больше остальных и уметь замораживать все, к чему бы ни прикоснулся? Ты не ненавидишь свою йотунскую сущность. Ты ее принимаешь. Может, ты от нее и не в восторге, но оценить преимущества ты можешь, и она — большое преимущество.

Да, так оно и есть. Тони на верном пути: Локи вдруг затыкается и стискивает губы крепче, чем замок в банковской ячейке. Поэтому Тони продолжает: 

— То, что ты оказался йотуном, ответило на множество вопросов. Например, почему ты так отличаешься от остальных асгардцев. Ты ведь был странным ребенком, да? Из тех, над кем все смеются и ждут, что они облажаются на первой охоте. Тебя вечно сравнивали — причем нечестно — с «явно во всем превосходящим» тебя Тором. Но оленье сердце и то, как гордился тобой Лафей, когда ты сделал то, что не смог сделать Тор... эти моменты — когда ты обошел Тора, — ты запомнил. Ты не можешь ненавидеть то, что помогло тебе. Ты не можешь ненавидеть то, что отличало тебя — в кои-то веки — к лучшему. Какими бы глупыми ты ни считал йотунов, ты все равно знаешь их преимущества.

Надменная ухмылка окончательно слетает с лица Локи. Теперь оно ничего не выражает: ни вызова, ни воодушевления. Ничего. Оно пустое, словно маска. Локи — хороший лжец, но когда что-то идет не по его, он не лжет, а отмалчивается. Тони уже это видел.

— Что такое, Северный олень? Не нравится, к чему я клоню?

— Ты выдвигаешь слишком много предположений, — бормочет Локи. Его тон так же нечитаем, как и его лицо.

— Я думал, в этом вся суть. Ты мне что-то говоришь, а я спешу с выводами. Но давай продолжим: мне еще надо проанализировать последнюю часть твоего грандиозного признания. Ту самую, в которой ты рассказал о смерти этого Лафея. Важна ли она? Ну, на первый взгляд нет… если не принимать во внимание то, что ты смирился со своим происхождением. Ты убил Лафея — черт, ты пытался уничтожить весь Йотунхейм — сразу после того, как узнал о себе правду. Похоже на безрассудный эмоциональный порыв, о котором ты теперь жалеешь. Потому что знаешь: йотуны могли бы стать полезными союзниками. Ты жалеешь о том, что убил Лафея, и пытаешься оправдаться: убеждаешь себя в том, что он — глупец, который не заслуживал короны, что он — какое-то чудовище, которое оставило умирать собственного сына, потому что тот был меньше остальных...

Кусочек головоломки не должен вставать на место с таким грохотом. 

— Вот оно что.

По йотунским меркам Лафей был мелким. Восемь футов. Средний рост йотунов — десять футов. Локи выглядел футов на...

На губах Локи мелькает усмешка.

— Неплохо, Тони Старк, — шепчет он.

Кашлянув, Тони опускает глаза. Черт. А он-то думал, что завязал с жалостью к психопатам.

— Так вот почему ты его убил.

— В том числе и поэтому.

— А еще почему?

— Что, не можешь догадаться? Разве ты не _понимаешь_ меня? Не понимаешь ход моих мыслей после сей глубокомысленной и душевной беседы, что у нас состоялась?

— Нет. — Тони проводил рукой по волосам. — Видимо, не понимаю.

В ответ Локи самодовольно хмыкает.

— Верно. Не понимаешь.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не помочь мне, рассказать о том, как это вообще связано с твоим… эм, всей этой хренью с Тессерактом?

— А разве я сказал, что связано?

— Да, минуту назад! — чуть не кричит Тони.

— А, я имел в виду, что истории связаны лишь с тем, почему мне не нравится твоя «пицца».

Нет, это не все. В словах Локи скрыто нечто большее. Тони костьми чует, что все это как-то связано: йотуны, поступки Локи, Тессеракт, читаури и все то дерьмо, что он запланировал на будущее. Где-то здесь есть ниточка — тонюсенькая ниточка — которую тяжело отделить от клубка всех событий. Эта ниточка все и связывает. Просто Тони пока ее не видит. Она спрятана под множеством других, так, что и не достать. Близко, но…

Как же бесит. Не все кусочки мозаики на своих местах. 

— Ладно, хрен с ним, — говорит Тони и встает, схватив коробку с пиццей. — Я закончил. А пиццу я забираю в столовую, чтобы поесть за столом, как нормальный человек. Ты со мной или останешься маньячить наедине с собой?

— Я вернусь ко сну.

Тони кивает.

— Маньячить, значит. Хороший выбор. 

Уже в коридоре он успевает передумать и возвращается.

— Любопытства ради, — говорит он. — У меня уже хватит подсказок, чтобы разгадать твои дьявольские планы?

— И близко нет, — отвечает Локи.

***

К супу «Фо тай» на вынос прилагается тоненько нарезанная сырая говядина, которую надо нагреть в горячем бульоне и тут же съесть.

Наверное, есть веская причина, заставившая Тони поехать во вьетнамский ресторан на украденной тачке с номерами Нью-Мехико в час-пик, но он, хоть убей, не знает, что это за причина. И решает свалить все на то, что ему приспичило съесть яичный рулет.


	13. То, что есть у любого нормального человека

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Поддавшись ностальгии и нетерпению, Тони заключает старую добрую сделку с дьяволом. А Локи даже не утруждается встать с постели.

Следует признаться: Тони нравится сидеть на полу в старом смокинге и есть вчерашнюю пиццу. 

Он окружен коробками, что нравится ему куда меньше. Как оказалось, дом полон старого хлама. Невероятное совпадение! Коробкам, как и вещам, числа нет. Кассеты, диски, книги, разные технические примочки и самый разный хлам... Хлам, судя по газете, в которую он завернут, как купили в январе девяносто второго, так больше и не доставали. Тони вроде как помнит, как заворачивал его. Вроде как помнит, что это за хлам. А может, просто помнит, как вспоминал про него вчера.

А еще Тони помнит, что всего час назад идея перебрать вещи казалась ему хорошей. Он еще назвал ее «терапевтической». Что лучше всего поможет забыть о творящемся вокруг безумии, как не копание в обыденном прошлом? Ответ: лучше всего поможет косячок и горячая ванна, но сойдет и первый вариант. Поэтому Тони сидит на полу и ест пиццу, перелистывая канадский дорожный атлас 1975 года. К первой странице приклеен полароидный снимок: он с родителями на какой-то ветреной дороге. Сзади — лишь туман, по которому и не понять, где они, но внизу маминым изящным почерком приписано: «Ниагарский водопад, Онтарио». На кадре ветер задувает волосы маме в лицо. Папа стоит, отвернувшись от камеры, и поэтому снят в профиль. Пятилетний Тони угрюмо подпирает ограду. В общем и целом, классический портрет семейства Старк — какой только можно было найти в старом дорожном атласе. 

Тони встает на колени и принимается по очереди открывать коробки, пока не находит альбомы. Их немного. Родители никогда не увлекались фотографированием. На последнем альбоме (мерзко-лососевая обложка с лебедями) написано «Рождество 90 — Осень 91». Нет, его мы открывать не будем. На голубом альбоме с котенком написано: «Весна 84 — Лето 85». А вот тут, наверное, найдется, над чем посмеяться. Другой альбом покрыт вырвиглазной оранжевой тканью, по корешку идет надпись «1978». Стоит открыть его, как Тони видит себя (улыбка во все тридцать два и торт в форме аллигатора).

Еще есть альбомы более старые, забитые людьми, которых Тони не знает, и местами, которые не помнит. Эти люди пьют и играют в крокет на садовых вечеринках. Еще есть снимки в рамках и маленьких картонных папках. Элегантная мама в платье макраме и огромной шляпе. Пятидесятые года, папа с дядей Эдом на рыбачьем судне. Снова папа — совсем молодой — приобнимает офигенную блондинку, стоя под плакатом «С Новым 39 годом!». Мамин выпускной. Папин выпускной. Выпускной Тони. И почему никто не помешал ему запечатлеть эту прическу для истории?! (Прически Тони вообще нельзя было снимать. Они прекрасно подходят для иллюстрации «Модные ужасы конца двадцатого столетия». А Тони-то думал, что выглядит стильно. Стыд-то какой.) 

На самом дне лежит снимок в золотой рамочке. 2004 год, рождественская вечеринка Старк Индастриз. На Тони — синий полосатый костюм. Прическа, к счастью, уже пережила эру мелирования. Сейчас у Тони прибавилось седины, но в остальном он почти не изменился. Снимок в общем-то хороший, несмотря на придурковатую улыбку. Лучший снимок Тони из всей коробки.

Стоящая рядом Пеппер выглядит такой юной. 

На ней скромное кремовое платье, небрежно подстриженные по плечо волосы… Лицо чуть круглее, черты чуть мягче. Руки держит неловко, неуверенно. На губах — тонкая улыбка, но глаза… глаза смотрят прямо в камеру, блестят и улыбаются — широко, открыто, игриво. Пеппер тут такая счастливая, такая красивая.

Она и сейчас красивая. Умная. Добрая. Терпеливая. 

Идеальная. 

Чем дольше Тони смотрит на фото, тем тяжелее ему становится — словно мысли, воспоминания и даже сожаления имеют свой вес. Вес, который колючкой впивается в сердце и тянет его вниз, как кованая цепь. Сжимает, связывает изнутри и грозит срастись с плотью. А ведь Тони только примирился с мыслью, что между ним и Пеппер все кончено.

Нет, неправда. Он врет сам себе — как не раз врал на протяжении жизни, но эта ложь такая неубедительная, что рушится при виде простого снимка.

«Пеппер…»

Она терпела Тони все эти годы, прощала глупости (большинство из которых были наитупейшими) и удерживала от хреновых решений. Она была той, на кого Тони мог рассчитывать. Она стала для Тони семьей, которой у него никогда не было. С Пеппер он мог быть собой, несмотря на то, что без образа — костюма — Тони Старка чувствовал себя неуверенным и уязвимым. А еще Пеппер выглядела чертовски красивой на официальных приемах, куда им приходилось ходить. А дома, с начос на диване, она выглядела еще красивее. Просто потому, что была счастлива. Потому, что была рядом.

А Тони взял и похерил все из-за… чего? Парочки глупых ссор, расхождения во мнениях, упрямства, нервов, расшатанных из-за постройки чертовой башни и мотаний между Нью-Йорком и Калифорнией? Проще говоря, из-за хрени, с которой сталкиваются все пары? 

Ладно, может, не все строят небоскребы, но это мало чем отличается от домашнего ремонта. Разве что масштабы побольше. Другие же как-то справляются. По сути, из-за каких-то мелочей Тони забыл о том, что и правда важно. Вместо того чтобы подтянуть штанишки и остаться в игре, он отбросил мячик в сторону, как плаксивая девчонка. 

Тони откладывает снимок в сторону и прижимает пальцы к глазам. 

«Черт».

Есть поступки, которые надо успеть совершить за жизнь. Нормальные поступки, которые докажут, что ты — нормальный человек. Поэтому Тони Старк должен кое-что сейчас сделать. 

Он должен подтянуть штанишки и вернуться в Нью-Йорк.

***

Локи спит или притворяется, что спит. С порога и не понять, особенно учитывая царящий в спальне полумрак: шторы задернуты, чтобы полуденное солнце не проникало внутрь. Локи лежит на кровати темным, завернутым в одеяло клубком, и не шевелится, когда Тони покашливает. Может, и правда спит.

— Эй, Локи? 

А, нет, не спит. Замычав, переворачивается на живот и прячет голову под одеялом, растекаясь по кровати. 

— Уже почти час. Вставать сегодня собираешься? 

— Нет, — говорит Локи. Точнее, он говорит что-то похожее на «н-н-н», будто ему лень формулировать мысль целиком.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Тони, пересекая комнату и садясь в изножье кровати. — Еще не выздоровел?

В ответ звучит очередное вялое «н-н». 

— Не в настроении? Злишься? Депрессируешь, пытаясь понять, что сделал не так, раз теперь застрял со мной в американской глуши? Ничего страшного, у всех бывает депрессия. В наши дни это обычное дело. Стыдиться тут нечего. 

— Убирайся. 

— Нет, я хочу с тобой поговорить. 

— Тони Старк, если ты не… 

— Да-да, я знаю, что если не оставлю тебя в покое, то ты вырвешь мне желудок и наденешь мне же на голову, как шляпку. Или что-то в этом роде. Ты немного предсказуемый и много нервный, но я тебя прощаю. У тебя выдались тяжелые деньки: тюряга, телепортация через всю страну и та… незначительная размолвка с Тором. Ничего удивительного, что ты не в настроении. 

— Пожалуйста, замолкни, — рычит в подушку Локи.

«Пожалуйста». Что ж, прогресс налицо.

— Я не люблю молчать. Молчать скучно, а я не скучный и терпеть не могу скучать. Давай лучше я расскажу тебе занятную историю. По рукам? Вижу, что по рукам. Так вот, вчера утром, когда мы только сюда пришли, я решил, эм… успокоить нервишки бутылочкой славного виски.

— Какое шокирующее признание, — бормочет Локи. — Нет, кто бы только мог подумать!

— Не будь такой язвой. Я не об этом хотел рассказать. Так вот, сижу я, значит, пью, и начинаю вдруг думать. Вспоминать фильмы, события, вещи, которые были у меня или у родителей, и ностальгировать о разной всячине. Не знаю, почему эти мысли вообще пришли мне в голову. А сегодня я встаю, завтракаю и иду слоняться по дому. Трачу время, пытаясь проветрить голову. Случайно заглядываю в одну из комнат, открываю шкаф и… нахожу внутри весь хлам, о котором вчера вспоминал. Коробки, книги, фильмы. Папин кейс с дисками? Так вот же он, на полке. Ну разве не странно? Какова вероятность того, что ты ни с того ни с сего о чем-то думаешь, а потом оно оказывается у тебя перед носом? Сумасшедшее совпадение. 

Локи говорит что-то похожее на «Едва ли».

— Что?

Наконец Локи переворачивается на спину и поднимает взгляд.

— «Совпадение» — слово, придуманное низшими существами для описания хитросплетения вселенской материи, которое их ограниченному мозгу не под силу осмыслить... — Он умолкает, приоткрыв рот. — Что на тебе надето? 

Да, точно. Смокинг. Тони и забыл про него, хотя как можно было забыть про белый бархатный пиджак с черными атласными лацканами? Вопрос на миллион. 

— Э-э… да, я его в шкафу нашел и решил примерить. Тогда идея показалась мне хорошей. Смокинг отцовский, кстати. Отец был повыше и поуже в плечах, но сидит смокинг вроде как неплохо. Да и смотрится жутко стильно, не отрицай. Как думаешь, может, стоит носить его почаще?

Локи качает головой. 

— Никогда его больше не надевай.

Да уж, и не поспоришь. Тони сбрасывает пиджак. 

— Ты прав. Выгляжу, как идиот. Причем идиот из семидесятых. 

— Чего тебе надобно? Я пытаюсь спать.

— А, ну да. — Тони пришел сюда не просто так. О чем он там думал до костюма и совпадениях? — Я… — «Да хватит уже тянуть кота за хвост…» — Мне нужна услуга.

— Ну конечно. — Локи садится, прислоняясь к спинке кровати. Судя по всему, на нем в лучшем случае полотенце. Шрам на груди выставлен на всеобщее обозрение. Заметив взгляд Тони, Локи тут же скрещивает руки на груди.

Тони поднимает глаза.

— Ничего себе шрам. 

Вместо ответа Локи подтягивает одеяло, чтобы прикрыться.

— Эй, ну чего ты стесняешься? Я знаю, что такое шрамы. Стоит завести в сердце парочку осколков, и кожа уже не такая гладкая, как попка младенца. А вот это, — продолжает Тони, стукнув двумя пальцами по спрятанному под оборками реактору, — можно назвать сувениром из афганской пещеры, по совместительству — госпиталя. Сам понимаешь, шрам аккуратностью не отличается, не в пример твоему. Хотя знаешь, учитывая кулстори наших шрамов, по крутизне мы равны. Меня подорвала моя же техника, тебя заколол твой же брат твоим же ножом… Девчонки обожают истории, полные горькой иронии. На вечеринках тебе проходу не будет.

— Прекращай тянуть и говори, что тебе нужно! Мне бы хотелось как можно быстрее отказать и пойти спать.

— Да, извини. Точно, что мне нужно. — Как так вышло, что замысел был куда логичнее, пока не дошел до дела? Тони глубоко вздыхает. Тут как с лейкопластырем — легче оторвать сразу. — Мне надо вернуться в Нью-Йорк. 

— Нет, — тут же слетает с губ Локи.

— Это был не вопрос.

— Вопрос вытекает из твоего заявления и звучит следующим образом: «Локи, не согласишься ли ты тотчас же поехать в Нью-Йорк по внезапно стукнувшей мне в голову прихоти?». На что я уже ответил: «Нет». Сейчас я не настроен проводить четыре дня в машине.

Тони кивает.

— Что ж, хорошо, потому что… — «Скажи уже как есть, трус несчастный». — Потому что я тоже не настроен проводить в машине четыре дня. Мне надо быть в Нью-Йорке сегодня. Вечером.

Локи возвращается под одеяло, издавая то ли стон, то ли протяжное «о-о-о-о-х», то ли сразу два в одном — специально для Тони.

— Да ладно тебе, — говорит Тони. Ну серьезно, чего в этом такого сложного, убеждает он себя. — Ты уже перенес меня из Нью-Джерси в Техас, потом, с остановками, — сюда, в Землю очарования. Я же не прошу о безумном фокус-покусе за пределом твоего магического репертуара! 

— Да, ты всего-навсего просишь исполнить фокус-покус, требующий немалых сил. Позволь напомнить: силы эти обходятся слишком дорого, чтобы переносить тебя через всю страну по причине, которую ты даже не соизволил назвать.

— Причина — моя девушка, — быстро говорит Тони, не давая себе времени задуматься о возможных последствиях. Он испробовал окольный путь — начал издалека и подвел к тому, что ему нужна услуга, но… Пытайся он подкатить к варану, толку было бы больше. И как до Тони не дошла (нет, теперь-то дошла) простая истина: не пытайся вить веревки из Локи, потому что он совьет веревку из тебя. Это он умеет и практикует — постоянно. Хочешь чего-то от Локи? Попроси прямо и молись, чтобы он был в настроении исполнить твое глупенькое человеческое желание. — Сегодня вторник. Я обещал Пеппер вернуться сегодня в Нью-Йорк, чтобы поговорить.

— И ты ожидаешь, что я возьму и перенесу тебя? Вот так просто?

— Не ожидаю. Надеюсь. Ведь мы теперь друзьяшки. Услуга за услугу, все дела. Я заматываю твою зачарованную рану стыренными в ветеринарке бинтами, ты переносишь меня на другой конец страны. Вот она, настоящая дружба.

— Я полагал, что ты со своей девушкой не в ладах?

— Был не в ладах. Ладно, технически, все еще не в ладах, и должен это исправить. 

Локи нежится в кровати, неторопливо тянется — в общем, тянет время, как может, — и только потом заговаривает снова. Но произносит лишь:

— Почему? 

— Потому что я жутко ступил. Мне остается броситься Пеппер в ноги и целовать ее наманикюренные пальчики, умоляя вернуться. А не то я умру старым и одиноким, в окружении армии роботов, созданных для дел темных и не очень. Может, даже превращусь в злого гения. Уеду в глушь, на Аляску, и построю там Звезду смерти. Кто знает, что случится, если Пеппер меня бросит, и я весь такой расстроенный попытаюсь забыться в работе… Если кино меня чему и научило, так это тому, что всего один неудавшийся эксперимент способен превратить доброго ученого в суперзлодея. Этот вариант для меня как никогда актуален.

— Вариант превратиться в злодея? — фыркает Локи. 

— Да, а я превращаться в злодея не хочу. Если я стану злодеем, то, скорее всего, попытаюсь покончить с правительством и прихлопнуть президента, чтобы с чистой совестью тиранить миллионы людей из своей Звезды смерти. Вернуть Пеппер и предотвратить такой вариант событий — мой патриотический долг. Чтоб страну не предавать.

— И ты думаешь, злодей-Локи поможет тебе, потому что?.. 

— Потому что злодей-Локи — отличный парень, который не откажется помочь своему приятелю, потенциальному злодею Тони?

— Восприятие реальности у тебя, конечно, уникальное, — зевает Локи. — Но, несмотря на все оправдания, я так и не услышал внятного ответа на вопрос: зачем мне использовать свои силы и как мне их потом восстанавливать. Об этом ты не думал?

— Вообще-то думал, — говорит Тони. Он и правда думал. Мельком. — И я подумал… что сейчас ты потратил куда меньше магии, чем в Атлантик-Сити. Ты не такой белый, не трясешься и… — Наклонившись, Тони тыкает Локи в руку. — Ой, ты только посмотри! Я могу касаться тебя, не закапывая все вокруг слюной. Значит, до магического лимита тебе еще далеко. От перелета в Нью-Йорк туда и без обратно не должно быть много проблем. Заляжешь на дно, пока магия не — как там Тор сказал? — восстановится сама, и все будет хорошо. Видишь? Я все продумал.

Локи хмыкает, словно и правда задумавшись над сказанным, да вот только по самодовольной улыбке ясно: придуривается.

— М-м… нет. Извини. Мне твой план не нравится. Какой-то он неопределенный, а я люблю определенность. Тщательность и порядок. Люблю быть уверенным.

Локи произносит последнее слово с такой радостью, что Тони становится чуточку не по себе. Он откашливается:

— А я не люблю. По крайней мере, не в том смысле, на который ты намекаешь.

— Выбор за тобой, — отвечает Локи, пожимая плечами. — Предложение, сделанное мною на постоялом дворе Техаса, еще в силе. У всего есть своя цена. Ты эту цену знаешь. Если мои условия тебя не устраивают, то, боюсь, ничем не могу помочь.

В воображении Тони разговор проходил совсем иначе. В воображении уговорить Локи было куда легче. Эх, мечты, мечты…

— Я надеялся, что мы сойдемся на других условиях, — отвечает он, стараясь говорить без лишнего пессимизма.

— Нет, Тони Старк. Мои условия абсолютны.

— Только ситхи все возводят в абсолют.

— Не думаю, что мою цену можно назвать непомерно высокой. 

— Для тебя, может, и так, но моим интересам она противоречит. Я пытаюсь спасти свои отношения, и ебаться с тобой — в буквальном смысле — мне не с руки. Скажем, мы с Пеппер потратим часы, решая наши проблемы, а потом я такой беру и говорю: «Вот и договорились, дорогая. Только подождем пятнадцать минут с "долго и счастливо", а то мне еще надо потрахаться с во-он с тем парнем». План так себе.

Локи, хмыкнув, кивает, и Тони кивает в ответ, потому что по какой-то глупой причине он и правда уверен, что они, в кои-то веки, на одной волне.

— Пятнадцать минут — срок слишком малый. Я бы выделил на это не меньше трех часов.

— Ясно, — отзывается Тони. — Что ж, лестный оптимизм, но мой ответ все еще «нет».

Локи улыбается, сверкнув зубами.

— Как и мой.

Тони роняет голову на руки и массирует виски, всеми силами сдерживая разочарованный стон.

— Локи… пожалуйста. — Он поднимает глаза, и Локи настороженно смотрит в ответ. — Поимей совесть. Я знаю, ты тот еще Гринч. Твое сердце в два раза меньше нормального, и ты, наверное, с радостью ухватился бы за шанс похитить Рождество, будь оно инопланетным кубиком с суперсилами, но я прошу — умоляю — тебя остановиться и прислушаться к оставшемуся от твоей души угольку, которому все еще не плевать на остальных. Пожалуйста. Прошу тебя, окажи мне одну единственную услугу. Если хочешь, я спою рождественский гимн, зажарю тебе индейку… или даже жарить не буду, если сырая тебе больше нравится… ты только помоги мне. Пожалуйста. Мне надо в Нью-Йорк. Правда надо. Очень-очень.

— Как и мне надо то, о чем я попросил, — тихо отвечает Локи, — Правда надо. Правила ты знаешь. — Он снова переворачивается на живот, пряча половину лица в подушку, и закрывает глаза. — А еще мне надо выспаться. Возвращайся, когда будешь готов принять мои условия. В противном случае, ничем не могу тебе помочь.

***

В 2:52 Тони сидит за столом, скукожившись, как дешевый костюм, и наблюдает за тем, как двигаются стрелки часов.

«В Нью-Йорке сейчас 5:52. Пеппер вот-вот придет домой. Мне нужно туда. Сейчас же. Черт. Мне сейчас же нужно в Нью-Йорк».

Временами Тони жалеет, что страдает от идей фикс. Печальная правда в том, что если он чего-то хочет, то хочет это немедленно. А лучше — пять минут назад. И это глупое «чего-то», чем бы оно ни оказалось, захватывает все мысли. Если Тони чего-то хочет, то ему необходимо это получить. Просто _необходимо_. Он не может думать ни о чем другом, пока не добьется своего.

«Мне нужно в Нью-Йорк. Нужно увидеть Пеппер. Нужно в Нью-Йорк. Прямо сейчас».

Эти слова стучат в голове, когда Тони распахивает дверь в спальню, пересекает ее и швыряет на прикроватную тумбочку ручку с обрывком бумаги.

— Ладно, Скотти, вот как все будет. Ты перенесешь меня в Нью-Йорк своим транспортером. Вот прямо сейчас. Я согласен на условия, указанные в этом контракте. Как только ты подпишешь, контракт обретет юридическую силу, хоть и написан на обороте счета. Читай, подписывай и погнали. 

Локи, словно назло, не торопится. Медленно садится, потягивается, зевает, трет лицо и делает еще дофига лишних движений. Только потом наконец берет с тумбочки счет. И первым делом говорит:

— У тебя ужасный почерк.

— Иди на хрен.

— Согласно документу, именно на это ты и соглашаешься, — ухмыляется Локи.

— Я фигурально. Внимательно перечитай пункты два и три.

Локи хмыкает и рассматривает договор, перебегая со строчки на строчку. Приподнимает бровь и поджимает губы, опуская уголки.

— Проясню, пока ты не начал возникать, — говорит Тони, — это — мое последнее предложение. 

Локи поднимает взгляд.

— Остановимся поподробнее на пункте три. Ты написал: «при отсутствии других кандидатов, которые бы соответствовали требованиям». Будь добр, поясни, как определяются эти «соответствия требованиям»? 

— Нашим общим решением, — отвечает Тони. 

— Нет, — Локи качает головой. — Мне придется настоять на единоличном решении.

— Ловкий ход, но тогда у тебя будет возможность необоснованного вето.

— Ты должен согласиться, что так будет только честно, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Локи берет ручку, царапает несколько слов и передает бумагу Тони. 

У него раздражающе аккуратный почерк для контракта, написанного на обороте смятого телефонного счета.

«...при отсутствии других кандидатов, которые бы соответствовали требованиям _Локи_...»

— Ладно, — рычит Тони, выхватывает ручку, подписывается под дополнениями и сует договор обратно. — Теперь — подписывай.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь. Требуются ли свидетели, чтобы документ обрел юридическую силу?

— Смеешься? Чем меньше свидетелей, тем лучше. В идеале свидетелей вообще быть не должно. Никто не должен о нас знать. _Никогда._ Согласно положению о конфиденциальности в пункте пять.

— Ох, Тони Старк, ты слишком уж беспокоишься… — бормочет Локи, вырисовывая вычурную роспись. — Сам подумай, кому на Земле я могу о нас рассказать?

— Не знаю. Возьмешь и похвастаешься каким-нибудь странным инопланетным приятелям за стаканчиком чего-нибудь странного и инопланетного.

— Я сказал «кому на Земле». Ответ — «никому». На сей планетке нет никого, кому бы я хотел про это рассказать, а за ее пределами нет никого, кто захотел бы про это слушать. Твой секрет в безопасности. 

— Ты же рассказал мне о Бартоне, — ворчит Тони.

— Агент Бартон не был так предусмотрителен, чтобы просить подписать контракт с пунктом о конфиденциальности.

Тони выхватывает контракт, раздраженно выдыхает сквозь зубы и ставит рядом с подписью Локи свою подпись и дату.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что агент Бартон вообще был не в состоянии о чем-то просить. Но за это тебе достанется от кого-нибудь другого. Сейчас пора выдвигаться. Мне надо переодеться, а тебе — одеться. В настоящую одежду. Забудь про свои иллюзии, слишком уж они легко разваливаются. И хрена с два я позволю тебе разгуливать перед Пеппер в полотенце. Мне пофиг, что ты наденешь, главное чтобы это можно было назвать одеждой. Давай. Выход через десять минут.

— Принесешь мне сок? — спрашивает Локи, когда Тони уже у двери.

— В Нью-Йорке, — обещает тот.

На этом все. Контракт подписан не кровью, а синими чернилами, но Тони, пока переодевается из помятой рубашки в серую толстовку с капюшоном, не может избавиться от чувства, что заключил сделку с дьяволом. Потом земля разверзнется у него под ногами и проглотит целиком и полностью. Образно, конечно, хотя… если Локи захочет устроить представление, то кто знает.

Придется посостязаться в игре на скрипке, чтобы выбраться из этого робо-ада.


	14. Все идет неправильно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По возвращении в Нью-Йорк Тони развлекает девушек, а Локи растворяется в воздухе. Оливковая ветвь предстает в виде бутылки с драконом.

Не открывая глаз, Тони понимает: прибыли. Он узнает запахи: кожаная мебель, кондиционер, новый ковер, недавно лакированная древесина, растворитель. Он опускается на гладкий кафель, жадно вдыхая этот восхитительно знакомый запах. Прямо сейчас — лучший запах в мире.

Раздающийся в ушах голос Джарвиса кажется лучшим звуком в мире.

— Добро пожаловать домой, сэр.

«Домой». Он дома. Полторы недели в бегах кажутся годами, и вот, Тони наконец-то там, где и должен быть. 

Он готов целовать пол, но вместо этого прижимает руки к прохладному кафелю и опускает голову в знак благодарности. Побочные эффекты от перемещения тошнотой ворочаются в желудке и гудят под кожей. Если судить по недовольным стонам осевшего на пол Локи, тот чувствует себя не лучше.

Тони делает парочку глубоких вдохов (легче от этого не становится) и говорит:

— Как же здорово вернуться домой, Джарв. Пеппер уже прилетела из Лос-Анджелеса?

Вместо ответа откуда-то справа доносится глухой стук. Можно догадаться, что это упавшая на пол сумочка. Звук на удивление успокаивающий. Затем женский голос неверяще зовет:

— Тони?!

Вот вам и незаметное появление. Тони со стоном встает и старается не слишком шататься, но колени подрагивают. 

— Привет, дорогая, — выдавливает он сквозь сжатые из-за нарастающей тошноты зубы. — Я дома. Все как по сценарию.

Надо отдать Пеппер должное: она выглядит так же идеально, как и всегда. Светло-серый костюм, зеленая блузка,блестящие розовые губы, просто, но элегантно забранные назад волосы. Пеппер приближается с видом испуганного оленя, но даже это ее не портит. Черт, какая же она красивая.

— Тони, — только и может сказать Пеппер. А Тони (он уверен: будь у него зеркало, он увидел бы в отражении лишь невнятную улыбку) не может сказать вообще ничего. 

Пеппер первая справляется с изумлением. Откашливается:

— Что… ты тут делаешь?

— Вторник, — отвечает Тони, чувствуя себя придурком. Черт, неужели нельзя было придумать ответ получше? Что-нибудь ошеломительное, остроумное, чтобы сразу вернуть Пеппер. — Я… Ты сказала, что вернешься во вторник, и мы поговорим.

— Я о том, что ты… Откуда ты взялся?

— Э-эм… из Финикса.

— Нет, я не о… — Пеппер прячет лицо в ладонях, трет глаза и тяжело вздыхает. — Ты только что… _возник_... из ниоткуда прямо посреди комнаты и… Мне же не привиделось? Тони, ты?.. — Она поднимает взгляд. — Что только что случилось?

— Без паники, я все могу объяснить. Почти все. Это долгая история.

— Нет, Тони. «Долгая история» — это когда ты разбиваешь машину или… когда делаешь неудачную татуировку. А сейчас... _Ты возник из ниоткуда._ Это какой-то новый проект, о котором ты не рассказывал? Вы со Щ.И.Т.ом над ним работали?

— Не совсем....

Тони делает ошибку, посмотрев на Локи. Пеппер отслеживает его взгляд. Конечно, в итоге она бы все равно заметила Локи, потому что даже потрясение от телепортации одного человека не будет вечно затмевать тот факт, что на самом деле человек двое. Но было бы классно иметь в запасе еще пару секунд, чтобы объясниться прежде, чем втягивать в уравнение непредсказуемого инопланетного волшебника. Особенно, когда вышеупомянутый волшебник лежит на полу и выглядит так, будто его вот-вот стошнит.

— Кто это?

— Долгая история, — повторяет Тони. — Я сказал «долгая история»? Я имел в виду «совершенно безумная». 

Но судя по промелькнувшей в глазах тревоге и по изменившемуся голосу, Пеппер прекрасно знает, кто перед ней.

— Когда неделю назад к тебе пришел Фил, у него были записи… Это… Это же Локи.

— Да, — подтверждает Тони. — Это Локи. Но можешь делать вид, что его нет. Он просто поваляется тут, пока мы с тобой поговорим. Хорошо?

— Нет, не хорошо, Тони, это… Что он здесь делает?! Почему он с тобой? И почему на нем… — Пеппер моргает, будто поверить в то, что на Локи льняной костюм с темно-зеленым галстуком сложнее, чем в появление Локи. — На нем что, старый костюм твоего отца?

— Мои одеяния были забраны агентами Щ.И.Т.а, — наконец-то решает подать голос Локи, но глаз не открывает и встать с пола не пытается. — Тони Старк был так добр, что одолжил мне кое-что из своей одежды.

— Я не понимаю, — шепчет Пеппер, качая головой.

— Это я виноват, — говорит Тони. — Я сказал Локи надевать, что хочет, и вот что он выбрал. Назло, наверное, потому что Винсент Вега никогда бы не стал переодеваться полковником Сандерсом, но… — он пожимает плечами, — что уж тут поделаешь? 

— Нет, я не… я не понимаю, почему… — Пеппер недоуменно замолкает.

Да, она не понимает. Ничего не понимает. Это видно по ее взгляду, который мечется от Тони к Локи, по скрещенным в защитной реакции рукам на груди, по напряженной позе. Тони ерошит волосы. Может, если сжать их да дернуть покрепче, то голова прояснится, и можно будет думать, не обращая внимания на бушующий в животе ураган. (Нет, не срабатывает). «Думай». Тони должен подумать. Мозг, встань уже на место, чтобы можно было что-нибудь придумать.

— Слушай, — Тони подходит к Пеппер и касается ее руки. Пеппер отшатывается. Проклятье. — Ладно, все началось не так радужно, как я надеялся. Но если ты дашь мне время, я все объясню. Расскажу, где был, как тут появился, что здесь делает Локи и почему на нем папин костюм. Пеппер? Дай мне возможность, и клянусь, я все объясню. Прошу тебя.

Речь Тони выводит Пеппер из ступора, в который она впала при виде Локи и их телепортации.

— Нет. — И очередное «нет». — Нет, Тони, я даже думать не могу… И не хочу. Я не хочу ничего знать. Я не готова. Мне пора. Через два часа я ужинаю с советом директоров, мне надо подготовиться... У меня есть дела, есть работа, которую надо выполнить, и… — Покачав головой, Пеппер делает два нетвердых шага назад, громко стуча каблуками и отходя от Тони на расстояние вытянутой руки. Затем тяжело опускает руки и морщится, теряя самообладание. Прямо сейчас, на этом самом месте, все рушится. 

— Я… — говорит она, и голос ее ломается. — Что тут вообще происходит?

Тони требуется всего секунда, чтобы сократить разделяющее их расстояние. Он обхватывает Пеппер и стискивает в крепких объятиях. Та слабо сопротивляется, но потом обмякает у него на плече. Глотает ртом воздух, опускает голову, и Тони прижимается щекой к ее волосам. 

— Все хорошо, детка, все будет хорошо, — шепчет он, вдыхая аромат ее духов. ( _Дом._ ) — Даю слово. Давай найдем тихое местечко и все обсудим. Все будет хорошо. 

— Хорошо, — отзывается Пеппер и едва заметно кивает.

В кабинете стоит бутылка портвейна. Тони заводит Пеппер внутрь, сажает в одно из кожаных кресел, закрывает дверь и разливает по бокалам портвейн. Пеппер берет оба бокала и выпивает один за другим. Тони молча наливает ей еще.

Затем наливает себе. Неловко вертит в руке бокал, не зная, с чего начать.

— Пеппер… Первым делом я хочу сказать, что жутко сожалею. Из-за всего, что случилось, из-за того, что так внезапно появился… Я даже представить не могу, каким странным тебе, наверное, все это кажется.

— Ага, — оцепенело отвечает Пеппер. 

— Мне тоже, а ведь я уже шесть дней как в теме.

— Локи — твоя тема?

— Да. 

— Злодей, которого ты должен был выследить и поймать.

— Да, — Тони кивает. — Но сама подумай: в каком-то смысле, я _поймал_ его.

— Тони... — в голосе Пеппер звучит знакомое раздражение. Хороший знак: значит, паника отступает. 

— Я должен рассказать все с начала до конца, — говорит Тони, садясь напротив. — Давай я начну, и, может, мой рассказ ответит на вопросы. Без полной истории все покажется бессмыслицей. Конечно, смысла и так будет немного, но если я расскажу по порядку, то понять будет уже легче.

Так Тони и поступает. Начинает с самого начала, с того рокового вечера, когда Щ.И.Т. взял Локи под стражу. Рассказывает о появлении Тора. О клетке Локи. О пытках. О так не вовремя проснувшейся совести, о разговоре с Тором, о побеге и о том, как они скрывались в Атлантик-Сити. Он умалчивает о магии Локи и о том, что стало причиной их с Тором ссоры, но в остальном старается придерживаться правды. Вплоть до решения вернуться в Нью-Йорк (о контракте он тоже умалчивает). Весь рассказ занимает минут пятнадцать, и к концу Пеппер, расправившаяся с четвертым бокалом портвейна, смотрит на Тони с выражением непоколебимого спокойствия, ничем не выдавая своих чувств.

— Вот так мы тут и оказались, — заканчивает Тони.

Дерьмовая концовка, но что тут еще добавить, когда ты только что рассказал о пришельцах, которые пытаются захватить планету?

Пеппер кивает.

— А теперь Локи с тобой. Лежит на полу посреди комнаты. 

— Ну да. Телепортация — не лучший способ путешествовать. Представь морскую болезнь, прибавь к ней желудочный грипп, костюм из пчел и поездку на американских горках. К слову о горках… — Тони пододвигает кресло ближе, так, что их с Пеппер колени соприкасаются. — Как насчет сделать паузу и поговорить о чем-нибудь нормальном? Как прошла поездка в Диснейленд?

— Хорошо, — отвечает Пеппер с прохладцей. — Мы катались на аттракционах и фотографировались. Вчера вечером переборщили с вином, и Трейси потеряла туфлю на аттракционе «Взлет над Калифорнией». Но это самое безумное, что случилось. Моей истории до твоей далеко, поэтому не пытайся сменить тему. Ты говоришь о вещах, которые я вряд ли смогу понять: магия, легенды, могущественные существа из космоса… — Пеппер поджимает губы и качает головой. — Мне нужно время, чтобы все переварить. Это просто… Слишком странно. 

— Знаю. Пеппер, дорогая, поверь, я знаю. И как раз поэтому я здесь. Я со среды в бегах: прыгаю с места на место, переживая всяческие безумства, которые казались невозможными… Они заставили меня остановиться и задуматься о том, что для меня важно. О том, чего я хочу. И я понял, что уж точно _не хочу_... всего этого. Я думал, что хочу. Я думал, что мое призвание — быть Железным человеком и спасать мир, но сейчас мир шагнул далеко вперед и показал, с чем придется иметь дело, если я останусь в игре. Я не супергерой, и прошлая неделя дала мне это понять. Я просто чувак, который строит роботов. Я могу разобраться с террористами и безумными учеными, потому что они люди. Простые люди. А теперь у нас есть суперсолдаты, мутанты и боги. И все они настолько круче меня, что даже не смешно…

Тони вздыхает.

— Я хочу вернуться к нормальной жизни. Хочу просыпаться по утрам, зная, что сегодня никто не попытается меня убить. Я хочу, чтобы самой странной картиной был мужик на роликах в оранжевых плавках. Я хочу проводить отпуск в тропиках, пить пинаколаду и волноваться лишь о креме для загара. Нормальная жизнь — вот чего я хочу. Нормальная жизнь и чтобы ты была рядом.

Ответный взгляд Пеппер не внушает особой уверенности в том, что разговор идет в правильном русле.

— Ты хочешь нормальной жизни? — недоверчиво переспрашивает она. — В смысле, двоих детей и собаку?

— Ну… я не думал про нормальную жизнь в таком ключе, но если ты очень хочешь, то я согласен купить картину с детьми и собакой. Желательно в стиле абстракционизма. А давай я лучше сделаю пожертвование африканским детям и собакам. — Тони улыбается, пытаясь вызвать какую-нибудь положительную реакцию, но безуспешно. — А вообще под «нормальной жизнью» я имел в виду «съездить на день Благодарения к твоей маме в Тампу». Видишь, как я серьезно настроен? Я и правда хочу поехать с тобой во Флориду. Может, даже не один раз.

— Ладно, — говорит Пеппер. И на этом все. 

Желудок Тони сжимается, но уже не от телепортации. Все идет не так. Неправильно. Услышав признание, Пеппер должна была расплакаться от счастья, упасть Тони в объятия и сказать: «Я так долго ждала, чтобы ты наконец понял, что хочешь остепениться и провести со мной остаток жизни». И потом они жили бы долго и счастливо. Вот как все должно было случиться. Тони нерешительно вдыхает и тянется, чтобы взять Пеппер за руку. Пеппер не отстраняется, но и не подается вперед. Никаких вам утешительных обнимашек. 

— Пеппер… Знаю, в последнее время дела у нас шли не очень. Знаю, временами я веду себя как мудак. Прости. Мне очень жаль. Я не хочу быть мудаком, и я не хочу так жить. Я хочу начать заново. Хочу поступать правильно. У нас все было хорошо, и если мы постараемся...

— Подожди, — внезапно говорит Пеппер, выдергивает руку и выставляет перед собой как барьер. — Думаю, теперь мой черед кое-что сказать. 

— Надеюсь, кое-что хорошее? — спрашивает Тони, выдавливая улыбку, которая кажется напряженной, неловкой и неправильной. Улыбка сползает. Пеппер все равно не смотрит.

— Ты говоришь, что хочешь нормальной жизни, — неторопливо начинает она. — Говоришь, что хочешь скучный отпуск и повседневные будни, но я тебя знаю, Тони. Ты продержишься неделю. Может, месяц. Ты не можешь заниматься одним и тем же дольше нескольких дней, потому что тебе становится скучно и хочется новых ощущений. Может, сейчас ты и жаждешь нормальной жизни, но что будет потом? После того, как мы проснемся и позавтракаем, не беспокоясь об опасности, выпьем пинаколаду с моей мамой во Флориде, и тебе станет скучно? Что случится, когда ты захочешь создать новый костюм и собрать оружие, которым можно сражаться с пришельцами, и стать равным Локи и Тору? 

— Сейчас все будет по-другому, — говорит Тони и снова берет Пеппер за руку.

— Нет, не по-другому! Это внезапное желание жить нормальной жизнью — лишь твой очередной проект! Когда ты его закончишь, тебе захочется чего-нибудь новенького. Так всегда и происходит! Ты сказал, что не хочешь всего этого, и я тебя прекрасно понимаю, потому что… тоже этого не хочу.

От этих слов Тони весь напрягается. Ноги костенеют и упираются в пол. Спина и плечи деревенеют, позвоночник горит. Он с силой стискивает хрустальный стакан, чуть не ломая ножку. Отпускает Пеппер и стискивает руку в кулак, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. Вместо стакана он сломает себе кости.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Пеппер, и сейчас в ее голосе и правда звучит сожаление. Тони слышит. Он бы, наверное, даже увидел его, если бы Пеппер подняла взгляд от колен. — Наверное, у меня никогда не было времени подумать об этом. Я просто знаю, что не хочу… чтобы все было так.

— Как «так»?.. 

— Вот так, как сейчас. Неопределенность, хаос, тревоги, вечное незнание… Это было тяжело, когда я была всего лишь твоим ассистентом и должна была уследить за миллионами встреч, на которые ты даже не старался прийти вовремя. Но сейчас мне нужно уследить за _тобой_. Когда я не переживаю о твоей компании, то переживаю о _тебе_. Где ты? Что делаешь? Почему не выполняешь своих обещаний? Ты хоть немного хочешь быть со мной? Ты хоть раз задумался о том, что я чувствую? Неужели я мешаю тебе? Вот чего я не хочу. Я не хочу стресса. Не хочу каждую ночь ждать тебя в кровати, засыпать в одиночестве, рассерженной и разочарованной, только чтобы через три часа ты разбудил меня и рассказал об очередном изобретении, которое не могло подождать до утра. Это не для меня. Я не хочу такой жизни.

— Но все изменится, — говорит Тони. — Больше никаких стрессов и хаоса. 

— Тони, стресс и хаос — это _ты сам_ , — вздыхает Пеппер. — Поэтому все тебя обожают: ты интересный, непредсказуемый, тебя не удержать, ты живешь безумной роскошной жизнью, о которой скучные девчонки вроде меня могут только мечтать.

— Что, прости? С каких пор ты скучная? Ты годами вела со мной эту роскошную жизнь.

И вот тогда Пеппер наконец-то поднимает взгляд и говорит с печальной улыбкой на губах:

— Нет. Я вела ее с тобой один год, а до того — просто жила рядом, а то и вообще в соседнем офисе вдоль по коридору. Это другое. Год, проведенный с тобой, показал мне, почему скучные девчонки могут лишь мечтать о такой жизни. Я не могу так жить. Думала, что смогу. Правда, думала. Я пыталась. Я правда… — Руки Пеппер взлетают к губам, затем к щекам, скользят по шее, словно не могут определиться, где им место. Словно Пеппер не может решить, что ей сказать. — Я тоже хочу нормальную жизнь. Но, видимо, мы по-разному видим эту «нормальную жизнь». У нас мало общего. Поэтому я могу быть твоей подчиненной. Могу быть президентом твоей компании. Могу быть твоим другом.

Пеппер замолкает, не говоря о том, кем быть для него не может, встает, сочувственно касается плеча и идет к двери. 

Тони ошарашенно смотрит ей вслед.

— Вот и все? Вот так? Я заслужил лишь завуалированную отставку и банальное «давай останемся друзьями»?

— Мы оба умные, взрослые люди и профессионалы, Тони, — говорит Пеппер. — Давай на этом и закончим. Закончим отношения мирно и цивилизованно. Я не хочу кричать на тебя или снова плакать — за эту неделю я наплакалась. Такой разрыв меня устраивает. Я очень хочу выйти из этой комнаты, не испытывая к тебе ненависти. 

— Нет. Нет, прости, так не пойдет. — Все это неправильно, все разваливается на части. Тони цепляется за соломинку, но… — Я не закончил.

— А я закончила.

Сжав зубы, Пеппер отворачивается. Смотрит на дверную ручку, проводит по ней кончиками пальцев, а когда заговаривает, то голос ее звучит иначе, словно издалека.

— Мне пора. За ужином у меня встреча с советом директоров.

— Ну а потом-то ты вернешься? Вечером или там, завтра, чтобы мы договорили? — Еще одна отчаянная попытка. Все ради лучика надежды.

— Нет, не думаю, — только и говорит Пеппер перед тем, как уйти.

Ничего драматического, ничего запоминающегося. Она не говорит дежурного «прощай», не оглядывается через плечо. Выходит из кабинета с разочаровывающей незавершенностью и закрывает за собой дверь.

Не так все должно было случиться.

Гладкая бутылка портвейна успокаивающе холодит руку, тушит горящие шею, щеку, лоб. Тони выливает содержимое в бокал Пеппер, в котором еще остается немного на дне. Хоть какая-то связь с ней. Тони пьет, касаясь заляпанного губной помадой ободка.

Боль от потери он, сколько себя помнит, всегда ощущал физически. Тупая боль чуть выше желудка похожа на голод, хотя сейчас даже мысль о еде внушает отвращение. Тони, как и всегда, разбавляет ее выпивкой.

Не так все должно было случиться. Пеппер должна была...

Когда Тони находит в себе смелость открыть дверь и выйти из кабинета, Пеппер давно ушла.

Локи нигде не видно.

***

Так напивается он не впервые. В стельку? Ничего нового. Последнее, что Тони ясно помнит — это как взял из бара бутылку «Краун Роял». Остальные воспоминания обрывочны. Вот он смотрит на горизонт. Вот откидывается на спинку кресла и запрокидывает голову, уставившись в потолок. Вот ползет по лестнице. Пытается снять одежду и обувь. Смотрит, как рвота струйками стекает в сливное отверстие душа. Вода щиплет глаза.

Каким-то образом Тони оказывается в кровати и, наверное, засыпает. Трудно сказать. Он знает лишь, что когда смотрел на часы в последний раз, те показывали 8:04. Сейчас на них 12:21, и кто-то включил свет. На пороге — расплывчатая фигура женщины.

Тони чувствует, как сердце подскакивает к горлу.

— Пеппер?

И тут же камнем падает вниз.

— Нет, увы. Попробуй угадать еще раз.

Она приближается, и Тони, щурясь от света, пытается разглядеть в темном пятне отличительные признаки. Стоп, пятно и есть отличительный признак — черный облегающий комбинезон. 

— Наташа?

Она садится на прикроватную тумбочку и улыбается.

— Единственная и неповторимая.

Тони следовало бы испугаться, но алкоголь обладает магической способностью превращать все чувства в апатию, и Тони хватает лишь на разочарование. Испугаться он потом еще успеет. Когда протрезвеет. Но, возможно, это никогда не случится.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Я пришла протянуть оливковую ветвь. — С этими словами Наташа достает из-за спины что-то похожее на...

— Это что, керамический дракон?

— Открути голову, — говорит Наташа, протягивая дракона. — Это все, что мы успели достать, прости. Коулсон купил эту бутылку в Бангкоке три года назад, и с тех пор она лежала в его столе. На этикетке написано «виски», но, думаю, что перед тобой настоящий тайский самогон.

Тони делает глоток и, поперхнувшись, отвечает:

— Черт, это точно не виски.

— Принести чего-нибудь другого?

— Я не отказывался его пить. — Второй глоток на вкус еще хуже первого. Господи боже. — Значит, вот ваш новый план? Помочь мне допиться до смерти? А знаешь… мне так паршиво, что я не против.

— Мы остановим тебя до того, как начнется алкогольное отравление. Пока нам не нужно, чтобы ты соображал и сопротивлялся. Так всем будет проще.

А вот это, наверное, звучало оскорбительно. И зловеще. Но… да, конечно, почему бы и нет.

— Тогда принеси мне что-нибудь из бара внизу? Что угодно, мне все равно. А то я начинаю трезветь.

— Не начинаешь. Ты все еще в стельку, Старк.

— Я почти могу сказать связное предложение. — Тони подносит к губам дракона. Так, пора завязывать с этим пойлом. Еще глоточек, и все.

Снисходительно потрепав Тони по голове, Наташа встает.

— Я принесу тебе чего-нибудь.

— Спасибо.

— А тебе не помешало бы надеть пижаму.

— Что? А сейчас я в чем? — Взгляд вниз отвечает на этот вопрос. — Вот черт. Я и забыл, что был в душе.

— Ты отключился в душе.

— Черт. Прости.

— Передо мной не извиняйся. Я видела вещи и похуже. А вот Роджерсу пришлось тащить тебя до кровати. Он от тебя не в восторге.

— О, так здесь вся банда, — говорит Тони. Предположение, не вопрос. Наверное, надо что-то испытывать по этому поводу. Страх. Злость. Замешательство. Веселье. Что-нибудь. Агенты Щ.И.Т.а вторглись к нему домой, на частную территорию, а Тони чувствует лишь слабое удовлетворение: от него откупились тайским самогоном.

— Здесь удобно, — отвечает Наташа, легкомысленно пожав плечами. Ее вполне устраивает, что они вторглись на частную территорию. — Ладно. Мне надо кое-что проверить, но через час я вернусь с твоей выпивкой. Дай знать, если захочешь чего-то еще.

— Значит, ты официально моя нянька?

В улыбке Наташи нет и намека на тепло.

— Пока что да.

— И надолго?

— Пока мы не найдем Локи.

 _Локи_.

Единственному слову удается пробиться сквозь алкогольную апатию и ужалить в сердце.

— Локи, — повторяет Тони. — Его здесь нет...

— Он не в здании, — подтверждает Наташа. — Но у нас есть причины полагать, что он скоро сюда вернется.

Тони смеется — или хотя бы пытается. Сложно играть в коварство, когда ты так пьян, что перед глазами все расплывается.

— Вы думаете, он вернется за мной… глупость какая.

Наташа пожимает плечами, отчего по спине Тони нехорошим предчувствием ползут мурашки. Она что-то знает.

— Тор, видимо, считает, что вернется.

Тони чуть не роняет дракона.

— Тор?

— Как я уже сказала, там у нас большая вечеринка. Тор, Роджерс, Беннер, Бартон… — Губы Наташи дрожат, когда она произносит последнее имя. — Если ты поможешь нам поймать Локи… — А вот это имя она произносит с неприкрытым отвращением. — То мы, может, примем тебя обратно в клуб.

— А Тор, он… ранен, или?..

— Если и ранен, то я не в курсе, — нахмурившись, отвечает Наташа. — А что?

Не может быть. Тони сам видел… Еще глоток самогона.

— Ничего. Не слушай меня, я пьян. Иди веселись со своими Мстителями. — Подождав, пока Наташа окажется у двери, Тони добавляет: — Наташа?

— М?

— Если Локи вдруг вернется — а он не вернется, потому что это глупо, и вы все равно не сможете его поймать, — но если Локи вдруг вернется...

— Да, Старк?

— Он… он не такой уж плохой. Да, он самая большая в мире сволочь, и я на девяносто процентов уверен, что он живет ради того, чтобы всех бесить, но... он не такой уж плохой. До него можно достучаться. Он делает вид, что не слушает, но на самом деле слушает. Он просто мается фигней и хочет, чтобы все играли по его правилам.

— Ты называешь убийство восьмидесяти человек, уничтожение исследовательского центра Щ.И.Т.а и угрозу уничтожения человечества фигней?

— Думаю, по асгардским меркам так оно и есть. Асгардцы — как леди Гага, вышедшая на тропу войны.

— Это что еще за бессмыслица?

— В моей голове смысл был. Прости. Но, Наташа...

— Старк, — Наташа жестом показывает: «захлопни рот», — когда мы схватим Локи, ты не останешься в стороне. Не знаю, почему, и мне все равно, но если ты — единственный, кто может до него достучаться, то мы этим воспользуемся. Доволен?

Кивнув, Тони делает еще один глоток.

— Спасибо.

— Отдыхай. Я скоро вернусь и принесу выпивку получше. Можешь не допивать.

— Этот дракон нравится мне все больше и больше. — По крайней мере, он убивает вкусовые сосочки и приятно затуманивает голову.

Наташа закрывает за собой дверь. Раздается щелчок и писк. Значит, Щ.И.Т. оборудовал его дверь новомодным замком… но сейчас Тони плевать. Может, потом ему будет не плевать, но вряд ли, потому что он пока не планирует трезветь. Он делает еще один глоток из дракона (он что, уже полупустой? как?), ставит бутылку на тумбочку и зарывается лицом в подушку. Голова кажется тяжелой и кружится, а тело, наоборот, плывет, словно невесомое. Как приятно...

Тони снится берег реки, полный призраков. Проснувшись, он видит призрак перед кроватью. Переворачивается на спину. Кто-то выключил освещение. В тусклом лунном свете видна лишь тень. Тень и пятно белой кожи.

— Нташ? — бормочет Тони.

Призрак опускается перед ним на колени.

— О, Тони Старк, во что ты опять вляпался?


	15. Сплошные клише и предсказуемость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив заставляет Тони вспомнить о штанах, Наташа ведет себя как ходячий шаблон, а окна в башне надо было делать из чего-то покрепче стекла.

Капитан Америка приносит Тони завтрак в постель. Хотя технически, завтрак приносит Стив Роджерс, потому что одет он не в звездно-полосатый спандекс, а в прикид приличного фермера. Но результат один: Тони получает завтрак в постель. Два яйца вкрутую, тарелка фруктов, овсянка и термос, пахнущий кофе с виски. 

— Знаешь, — говорит Тони после кружки, — учитывая, сколько в этом кофе бухла, мое здоровье в такой заднице, что согласись, чуток бекона мне не повредит.

— У всех одинаковый завтрак, Старк, — отвечает Стив таким тоном, каким говорят только с законченными идиотами. — Стандартный паек агентов Щ.И.Т.а. 

— Правда, что ли? Щ.И.Т. всем подливает виски с утра пораньше? Я догадывался, что работать на них — тот еще стресс… Да брось, Кэп. Это совсем не в духе Америки. 

Лучшая защита — нападение, и Стив тут же набрасывается на Тони:

— Все получили молоко или апельсиновый сок! И лишь ты… — Реплику заканчивает полное отвращения хмыканье. 

— И лишь мне достается все лучшее, — кивает Тони. — Вот почему лучше быть фрилансером, чем штатным сотрудником. 

Стив не отвечает, только стискивает кулаки, сжимает свою героическую челюсть и смотрит на Тони взглядом, в котором странным образом сочетаются отвращение и самодовольная жалость. 

Типично. Тони отхлебывает кофе — удивительно, но тот очень даже неплох. 

— Ну, я не штатный сотрудник и поэтому я хочу бекон. Иди и достань мне бекона. Я дам десятку, если обернешься в полчаса. Хотя десятка в твои времена было кучей бабла. Может, сойдемся на чаевых поменьше? Как насчет пяти баксов? Или бакса?

— Выглядишь дерьмово, Старк, — говорит Стив. А вот это уже удар ниже пояса. Нет бы придумать ответ поостроумнее. — Это какое должно быть у тебя похмелье после того, что ты вчера учудил?

— У меня нет похмелья. Я по-прежнему пьян и собираюсь напиться еще сильнее. Приказ Романофф: допиться до отключки и быть готовым к сотрудничеству. 

— Или ты можешь поступить правильно. Повести себя как мужчина и помочь нам. Мы тут на грани войны, и ты можешь пригодиться. Всю прошедшую неделю ты был с Локи; ты должен знать о нем немало. 

А-ха. Так вот в чем трюк. И не особо удачный, раз уж Тони видит его даже тогда, когда зрение все еще туманит выпивка. Тони кивает, словно задумавшись над предложением Стива. Ему удается удержать серьезное выражение лица секунды четыре, а потом он складывается от смеха. 

— Чего смешного? — требовательно спрашивает Стив.

— Ты — вы с Наташей смешные, со всей этой игрой в плохого и хорошего копа. Наташа угрожает, заставляет думать, что у меня неприятности, а ты предлагаешь выход, если я покаюсь в своих грехах. Смотрится жалко. Надо куда больше бухла, чтобы я купился. 

— Старк… — вздыхает Стив. 

— Нет, все хорошо, ты не виноват, — качает головой Тони. — Ты слишком честный. Слишком _правильный_. Будто ожившая картина Нормана Рокуэлла. Ты не годишься для игр в шпионов. Кто подбил тебя на это? Агент Коулсон? Он должен был явиться сам. Его непритязательная манера общаться каждый раз достает меня.

— Старк...

А вот это уже звучит немного раздраженно. Ухмыляясь, Тони выпивает остаток кофе и, зевнув, заваливается в постель. 

— Я бы попросил рассказать о вашем распрекрасном плане побольше, но, как оказалось, мне на него плевать. А вот бекон сам себя не принесет. 

— Тебе плевать, — тихо повторяет Стив. 

— Ага. 

— Есть хоть что-то, на что тебе не плевать? Тессеракт, читаури, вторжение из космоса? Когда ты перестал вести себя как человек?

Ухмылка остается на лице, примерзает к губам. Нет, нету. Какого хрена думать про весь мир, когда собственная жизнь полетела в тартарары?

— Без понятия, — отвечает Тони. — Где-то между вчера и семидесятыми? 

Стив качает головой и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Он почти уходит, но у дверей почему-то передумывает. Это «почему-то» заставляет замедлить шаг, а потом остановиться и вернуться к кровати. 

— К твоему сведению: мне все это не нравится.— бормочет он, чуть ли не шипя. — Я на такое не соглашался. Спаивать тебя глупо. Это… — Закусив щеку изнутри, Стив отводит взгляд. — Тебе надо повзрослеть, Старк. Так не пойдет. Тебе надо взять на себя ответственность и встать на нашу сторону. 

Точно. «Ответственность». Универсальное слово, которым любят сыпать, когда кто-то беспределит.

— Ага, конечно. Спасибо за совет, Джо-солдат. Я всерьез подумаю над твоими словами. Правда. 

— Перестань умничать и правда подумай. И, ради всего святого, надень штаны. 

— Зачем? Я в постели, так что можно обойтись и без них. Это правило такое. 

— Правило.

— Ну да. Правило штанов. Спроси Тора, он в курсе. 

— Ты выжил из ума, — вздыхает Стив и снова поворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

— Нет, правда, спроси. Или тебе слабо? 

Что-то заставляет Стива послушаться — то ли нахальная усмешка Тони, то ли нежелание уступать в вызове, то ли природная любовь ловить людей на вранье. Что бы ни стало причиной, он поднимает руку к наушнику, глядя с нескрываемым отвращением.

— Тор? Да. Тони Старк говорит, что ты можешь рассказать мне что-то о… о правиле штанов. 

Стоит только этим словам сорваться с губ, как на лице Стива появляется застенчивое выражение. Тони тянется к термосу, пытаясь не фыркать слишком уж насмешливо. 

—Ага. Хм. Ясно.— говорит Стив, кивая в ответ, и опускает руку. 

— И-и? — спрашивает Тони. 

Стив смотрит в пол, скрестив руки на груди, и раздраженно стонет.

— Тор сказал… что мужчины в Америке носят штаны. Когда встаешь утром с кровати, будь добр надеть штаны, которые останутся на тебе пока ты не вернешься в постель. Или не пойдешь в душ. 

— Вот именно. Когда я вылезу из постели, я напялю штаны. Но пока я все еще в постели, штаны не обязательны. Я четко соблюдаю это правило. 

— Ты безнадежен, — бормочет Стив. 

— Аха. Уверен, что так и есть. 

На этот раз Стив и правда уходит. Ни взглядов, ни паузы на пути к двери, ни заключительных слов мудрости, которые должны были бы воззвать к добродетели Тони. Он просто выходить и закрывает за собой дверь. 

Тихо пищит электронный замок, запечатывая Тони внутри. Снова в оказавшись в полном одиночестве, он наливает себе еще кофе и принимается за завтрак. Съедает фрукты и яйцо. Кашу оставляет нетронутой. Он не ел эту гадость с тех пор, как ему стукнуло четыре, и не собирается начинать. Теперь бы еще раздобыть чертового бекона... 

— Джарвис? — зовет он. 

Ответа нет, хотя это и неудивительно. Как же бесит, что Щ.И.Т. сует свой нос в его собственность, но это хотя бы не удивляет. Уроды. 

Оставшегося кофе хватает как раз на кружку. Неплохое начало, но надо гораздо больше бухла, чтобы дожить до вечера.

***

Во сне на Локи костюм инопланетного полководца — кожаные доспехи, плащ, шлем, в общем, полный набор. Он меряет шагами стеклянную клетку на борту геликарриера, но не ведет себя как мечущийся пленник, а скорее просто блуждает. Спокойно, терпеливо.

Он чего-то ждет? 

«Локи, — пытается позвать Тони, но изо рта не раздается ни звука. — Локи… оглянись…» 

Как же много времени уходит на то, чтобы пересечь комнату, шаг за шагом протискиваясь через плотный как смола воздух. Каждый раз, когда Тони пытается идти быстрей, расстояние удваивается. Каждый раз, когда приближается к Локи, тот отступает. 

_«Локи!»_

Локи осторожно снимает шлем, который тут же растворяется в воздухе. Плащ спадает, превращаясь в лужу воды. Доспехи обращается дымом, стоит Локи их коснуться. Потом он наконец-то оборачивается и наконец-то смотрит на Тони. Расстояние между ними исчезает. Сейчас их разделяет какой-то дюйм. 

Локи. 

Тони поднимает руку. касается его плеча, скользит к затылку. Локи словно становится меньше. Ниже. Сейчас они с Тони одного роста. Он ничего не говорит при касании, не вздрагивает, не шевелится, лишь смотрит в ответ широко распахнутыми глазами. Взгляд его не похож на обычный. В нем нет ни осуждения, ни высокомерия, ни настороженности и готовности обороняться. Он выглядит таким... 

Тони поднимает другую руку к лицу Локи, пальцами прослеживает линию скул, челюсть, подбородок, нижнюю губу. В синеватом свете его кожа приглашающе сияет жемчужным блеском. 

Сейчас их не разделяет и дюйм. Тони почти не двигаясь накрывает губы Локи своими и чуть раздвигает. Поцелуй мягкий, нежный — сначала в один уголок губ, потом в другой. Коснуться поблескивающей кожи. Локи закрывает глаза. Теплое дыхание касается щеки Тони. Локи уверенно, но осторожно проводит руками по его телу, поднимая руки с бедер на ключицы. Прижимает ладони к обнаженной коже. Тони не помнит, когда исчезла его футболка, и ему плевать.

А вот Локи все еще одет, и на это ему не плевать. 

Асгардская одежда снимается долго — на ней так много пряжек и шнурков, крючков и застежек, по бокам и на спине. Так много частей пересекаются и переплетаются друг с другом. Локи выскальзывает из кожаного жилета, потом — из рубашки, обнажая руки и плечи. Голая кожа белеет, словно лед. Руки Тони обвивают его поясницу, чтобы притянуть ближе — тело к телу. Они вместе опускаются на пол; губы Тони вновь вжимаются в рот Локи, и язык скользит по зубам. 

Он знает, что кто-то наблюдает. И не кто-то один. Целая орава зрителей по другую сторону стекла, в изоляторе Щ.И.Т.а. Лиц не видно, но Тони знает, что кто-то наблюдает из теней. Ну и пусть. Уж смотреть-то он им, спрятавшимся, может позволить, если они хотят. Он может устроить представление. 

Тони губами прослеживает линию на шее Локи, вниз по груди, по плоскому животу. Бледная кожа подрагивает под прикосновениями. Когда Тони рукой накрывает бедра, Локи выгибается, но не издает ни звука. Хватает ртом воздух, не издавая ни звука. Молча царапает ногтями пол. Без единого слова, даже без звука дыхания, Локи знает, как попросить о большем. Это желание Тони легко исполнит. 

Он опускается ниже. Руки ложатся на бедра Локи, проскальзывают меж них, раздвигая. Никакого сопротивления, Локи готов и ждет. И _хочет_. И да, Тони тоже его хочет. Он давно, очень давно никого так не хотел.

***

Дверь. Чертова дверь и чертов пищащий замок на этой чертовой двери. Он выдергивает Тони из сна, и тот видит, как в комнату входит Наташа с подносом. Он машинально, хоть и сонно, тянется за подушкой, чтобы прикрыть проблемку в паху. С одной стороны — ну и поделом Наташе, пусть полюбуется на то, что прервала, но с другой — порядочность и все такое. (Или, может, всего лишь сила привычки. И, если честно, это вероятнее.)

— Обед готов, — говорит Наташа, пересекая комнату, и фальшиво улыбается.

Тони трет глаза, проглатывая реплику о том, что она — капитан Очевидность.

— Если ты не принесла мне стейк или чизбургер, то можешь выметаться. 

— Увы, нет. Здесь жареная куриная грудка, салат из киноа, лимонный рисовый суп и бутылка текилы. 

— Тогда, как я и сказал — выметайся. 

Ничего удивительного, что Наташа игнорит его, ставя поднос на тумбочку.

— Снилось что-то хорошее? — кивает она на подушку на бедрах Тони. 

— Э-эм… да. Почти самый странный эротический сон, который я видел. 

Наташа даже не приподнимает бровь. Только и говорит:

— Интересно.

«Интересно» — это преуменьшение века. Тони все еще как наяву видит сияние кожи Локи, ощущает ее тепло. Это также реально, как воспоминания. Блядь. Блядь, блядь, блядь, надо выбросить это из головы. 

— Текила, — говорит он, протягивая одну руку. А другой по-прежнему удерживает подушку на положенном месте. 

— Тебе стакан или бутылку? 

— Спрашиваешь тоже. Бутылку. 

Наташа без колебаний скручивает пробку и передает ему бутылку. И даже не моргает, когда Тони трижды глотает, прежде чем включается рвотный рефлекс. Нет, ее фальшивая улыбочка остается на месте — она получила то, чего она хочет. 

— Даже не спросишь о самом странном?

— О чем?

— О самом странном эротическом сне, который у меня был.

— Уверена, что могу догадаться. 

— Я спал с королем Лиром.

А вот это вызывает приподнятые брови и удивленное хмыканье.

— Ладно, я бы не догадалась.

— Я полон сюрпризов, — Тони широко улыбается.

— Вообще-то, нет. Все твои действия очень предсказуемы. Ты напуган отсутствием контроля и моим присутствием, и пытаешься пассивно-агрессивно сопротивляться: говоришь о сексе, пытаясь меня смутить. Но это не сработает. Ты не первый, другие готовы и на худшее. Это общая стратегия. 

— Ну да. Скажи, будет ужасно предсказуемо, если я назову тебя сучкой?

— Очень. То же касается «шлюхи» или «шалавы». 

— А если я скажу, что врежу тебе по яйцам? 

— Чуточку лучше.

— Ладно, на том и сойдемся. Когда-нибудь, когда я верну свой костюм, я врежу вам по яйцам, агент Романофф. Официальная угроза, копирайт Старк Индастриз. 

— Пей уже свою текилу. 

Тони послушно загоняет текилу внутрь мелкими глотками. Она мерзкая. Не такая мерзкая, как бутылка с драконом, но немногим лучше. Растягивать «удовольствие», может, и не самая хорошая идея, но Тони еще недостаточно пьян, чтобы выпить все залпом. 

— Итак… — говорит он спустя мгновение. — Как успехи в охоте на Локи?

— Мы сообщим, когда появится что-то, что тебе нужно будет знать. 

— Никак, значит?

— Мы тебе сообщим.

Никак. У нее ничего нет. Своей холодностью и отстраненностью она лишь пытается заставить его волноваться.

— Вы не найдете его. Это я так, к слову. Он не вернется, и вы зря тратите время. 

— Пей свою текилу, Старк. 

Тони делает глоток побольше. Блядство, становится хуже…

— Дай угадаю, — говорит он. — Коулсон захотел прикупить это пойло, когда был в аэропорту Канкуна, и теперь издевается над моей печенью, чтобы вывести из игры?

— Нет. Текила из магазина вниз по улице. 

— Хм-м, да, предположение дурацкое. Если подумать… Не могу представить Коулсона в Канкуне. Или в купальном костюме. Или вообще в отпуске. Он берет отпуск? У него есть жизнь за пределами работы?

— Пей.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Тони, сделав очередной большой глоток. 

Наташа скрещивает руки груди и прислоняется к прикроватной тумбочке. Ее улыбочка медленно сменяется скукой.

— Затем, что мне надо проконтролировать, чтобы ты выпил хотя бы треть бутылки. А так как у меня есть другие дела, кроме как нянчиться с тобой, я буду признательна, если ты займешься делом. 

— Что, не нравится тратить на меня время?

— Не особо. 

Ой-ей-ей. 

— Давай так, — пробует Наташа новую тактику. — Если выпьешь, я расскажу тебе кое-что интересное.

— О… — _Локи_. Но Тони обрывает себя, прежде, чем говорит. — О чем?

— Пей, и узнаешь. 

Ну и ладно. Существуют и менее приятные способы вызнать информацию у Щ.И.Т.а, чем пить за их счет. Так хотя бы не придется выползать из постели, надевать штаны и вообще делать хоть что-нибудь. 

— Это займет какое-то время, — бормочет Тони, поднимая бутылку. — Кстати, на будущее, я ненавижу текилу. У нас с ней обязательное ежегодное рандеву в Синко де Майо, а потом я покупаю бухло покачественнее. Не эту ослиную мочу. Хочешь, чтобы я побыстрей напился, неси хороший виски. Его я могу пить как воду. 

— Буду иметь в виду. 

Уж она-то будет. Она из тех девчонок, которые все запоминают. Сейчас Тони может прикончить текилу ради общего блага. Один глоток за раз. (Боже, ну и мерзость.) Если задержать дыхание, то вкус не должен ощущаться... 

— Однажды мы с моим другом Роуди пошли под парусом вокруг Нижней Калифорнии. Когда в каком-то городишке мы сошли на берег, один старик предложил нам лучшую в мире текилу. Ему не нужны были американские доллары, так что мы сторговались на журналах с сиськами и консервированном супе. Не знаю, лучшая или худшая это была текила, но после того, как мы прикончили бутылку на двоих, мы были в хлам и видели все в желтом сиянии. 

— Старк... 

— Что? Я сказал, что мне потребуется время. Я и так стараюсь, как могу. 

Единственное спасение в том, что чем больше времени проходит, тем больше отупляет алкоголь. Какая бы хрень не стояла перед тобой, всегда легче пить, когда достиг точки невозврата, что Тони как раз и сделал. Когда он останавливается, чтобы оценить прогресс, бутылка уже наполовину пуста.

— Смотри-ка, я даже перевыполнил план. Гордишься мной? 

Наташа кивает, забирая протянутую бутылку: 

— Как заботливая мамочка. 

— А теперь ты должна мне рассказать… — А что именно она должна рассказать? Она что-то говорила? Воспоминания словно туманом подернуты. — ...Что-то мне рассказать, — заканчивает Тони. 

— Тебе следует прилечь, — говорит Наташа и мягко подталкивает его в плечо, чтобы Тони лег. Взбивает подушки и поглаживает его по волосам. И правда как заботливая мамочка. — Ты должен поспать. Отдыхай. 

— Нет, скажи мне… 

— Ш-ш, я и так говорю. Я говорю тебе расслабиться и поспать, потому что ты потребуешься нам позже.

— Чтобы?..

— Чтобы помочь. Сегодня нам понадобится твоя помощь, Старк. Локи в здании.

***

Наташа напоила его не простой текилой. Точно не простой. В ней было что-то еще. Что-то, что теперь змеей скользит по венам, ослабляя мышцы и сжимая легкие и мозг. Тони не может дышать (о, боже, не может дышать, ему не хватает воздуха), и эта мысль изгоняет из головы все остальные, заставляя сконцентрироваться на панике… Она застилает глаза и уши. Спальня уменьшилась до размытого света, и если Тони попытается сесть, то текила пощечиной свалит его обратно. Он даже не может поднять голову. Она такая тяжелая, все его тело такое тяжелое, такое медленное. Оно отказывается слушаться.

Наташа напоила его не простой текилой, в ней было что-то еще, и это что-то сейчас отравленной кровью течет по венам, пока Локи… пока Локи… 

Кожа горит, каждый дюйм покалывает ледяным потом, в желудке зарождается тошнота. Локи у Наташи, у Щ.И.Т.а. Он где-то в здании. Локи у Щ.И.Т.а, а Тони валяется в кровати, словно бесполезный алкаш. Он не может ни двигаться, ни думать. Все, что он может, — ощущать, как парализующая слабость медленно наполняет каждый нерв тела от макушки до кончиков пальцев. 

Неприемлемо. Тони должен что-то сделать. Пока он жив, он всегда может _что-то_ сделать. Он заставляет себя выскользнуть из кровати, сначала высвободив руки, падает на пол и пытается ползти. Он умоляет руки шевелиться и отчаянно пытается согнуть ноги, которые словно желе. Дюйм за раз. Он может сделать _что-то_. Он дотаскивает свою жалкую задницу до туалета, подстегиваемый растущим пламенем ненависти. Локи у Наташи. Локи у Щ.И.Т.а.

«Ненадолго, ублюдки. Только не пока я жив».

С третьей попытки Тони открывает шкафчик, неуклюже шаря по ручке. Увидев, что внутри, он позволяет себе улыбнуться. Видимо, Щ.И.Т. не особо тщательно проверял его временную тюрьму. Сколько тут симпатичненьких бутылочек! Корзина чистящих средств и электроприборы. Есть отбеливающая паста, перекись и изопропанол. Очиститель для стекол и кафеля. Спрей для волос. Бумажные полотенца. Мешки для мусора. В одном из ящиков лежат щипцы для завивки, электрическая зубная щетка и запасные батарейки. В другом — ватные диски и первая коробка тампонов, которым он рад в своей жизни. Третий ящик — шпильки и резинки для волос. Отлично. Все это можно пустить в ход. А еще Тони знает, что в шкафу рядом с туалетом есть пакет травки и зажигалка. И он сможет достать ее, если встанет на унитаз. 

Он с трудом балансирует на унитазе, и когда в зеркале позади отражается вспышка зеленого… Увиденное заставляет шмякнуться на пол и треснуться головой о ванну. Наверное, перед глазами мелькали бы звезды, если бы Тони уже не было так хреново. 

— Локи...

Это наверняка глюки. Или призрак. Или глючный призрак, потому что это Локи стоит между дверью и сушкой для полотенец, облаченный в полный доспех. Плащ и шлем прилагаются. Тони зажмуривается и трет лоб, но это нихрена не помогает. Глюко-Локи еще здесь. 

— Я ждал тебя много часов, — говорит он нетерпеливым деловым тоном. 

Ага. Точно, глюки.

— Ты не настоящий, — стонет Тони. 

— Почему ты так считаешь? — спрашивает Локи и опускается на колени рядом с Тони, снимая шлем. 

— Потому что… потому что… ты стоишь в уборной, облаченный в доспех, вместо того, чтобы тусить с Наташей в костюме моего отца. 

— Даю слово, я настоящий, Тони Старк. 

Его движения размыты. Локи словно в замедленной съемке откладывает шлем в сторону и быстро приглаживает волосы. Затем его рука пером ложится Тони на колено.

Есть кое-что в магии Локи, что Тони не принимал в расчет, даже не задумывался. Но вот оно, предшествует волне тепла по его телу. Ломка. Теперь очевидно, как он скучал по магии, как нуждался в ней, с каким нетерпением ожидал. Как темно ему было без нее и как светло стало с ее возвращением. Она охватывает его словно легкий бриз, касаясь сразу повсюду. Снаружи. Внутри. Она в его коже, в крови, даже в мыслях. В мыслях, наверное, больше всего. Перед мысленным взором возникает картинка: стеклянные стены и перламутровое тело, которое так и ждет, пока к нему прикоснутся.

Магия или воспоминания из сна заставляют положить руки Локи на шею. Тони тянется вверх, пока не касается подбородка Локи. Если это глюк, то абсолютно реальный и осязаемый. Он вдыхает запах кожи, металла и ускользающего намека на кокос. 

Может, он не...

— Ты не призрак, — шепчет Тони, едва касаясь губами чужой кожи. Он все еще не готов отстраниться. 

— Конечно, я не призрак, — тихо отвечает Локи, придерживая Тони за плечи и под поясницей, чтобы не упал. — Почему… 

— Прости. Мне… Мне пиздец как хреново. 

— Пахнешь ты хреново, — кивает Локи. Он отстраняется, пусть всего и на дюйм, но все еще остается в объятиях Тони. Кожаный доспех поскрипывает, когда он двигается. 

Черное, зеленое и золотое.

— Ты вернул свою одежду. 

— Да. 

— Ты меня ждал. 

— Купальня — единственное место, где они не наблюдают.

— Но Наташа сказала… 

— Эта Романофф умышленно обманула тебя, — говорит Локи. — Тор ощущает мое присутствие, но я никоим образом не у них. Романофф солгала, чтобы посмотреть на твою реакцию. 

Ох, блядь. Конечно. Конечно, это в ее духе. Конечно же она соврала, чтобы посмотреть, что будет, что он скажет, что разболтает. Соврала, чтобы спровоцировать и заставить его… 

Он смотрит вниз, где на полу разбросаны бутылки и батарейки.

...сделать что-нибудь глупое. 

Локи прослеживает его взгляд.

— Что это такое?

Бардак. Просто бардак. Две минуты назад на волне паники все это выглядело многообещающе, но сейчас…

— Ну-у… я надеялся, что протрезвел достаточно, чтобы смакгвайериться отсюда, — говорит Тони. — Но теперь включилась моя паранойя, и я думаю, что это подстава. Раз Щ.И.Т. не знает, где ты, то, может, считает, что я знаю. И что я попытаюсь предупредить или добраться до тебя, если я решу, что ты вляпался. Спасу тебя. И… я как раз собирался это сделать. Блядь. 

Он роняет голову на плечо Локи. Пластина доспеха не самая мягкая подушка в мире, ну и пофиг. Локи все еще поддерживает его за спину, и Тони может позволить себе на минутку расслабиться в безопасных объятиях.

— Учитывая твое состояние, думаю, сегодня мне придется заниматься спасением, — говорит Локи. 

Мудрая мысль.

— Ты же у нас волшебный принц, — соглашается Тони. — Думаю, спасение людей из башен — это как раз сфера твоей деятельности. Давай выбираться отсюда. 

— Согласен. Поднимайся. 

— Зачем? — спрашивает Тони, когда Локи вздергивает его на ноги. — А сидя телепортироваться нельзя? 

Заминка почти незаметна, но она есть, отчего у Тони появляется сосущее чувство под ложечкой. 

— Так, серьезно, и что теперь? Ты потерял способности к телепортации? 

Эти слова заставляют Локи отстраниться полностью.

— Временно, — говорит он, хмуро поджав губы.

— А поконкретнее?.. 

— Если мне придется все тебе объяснять… 

— Да, придется. 

А ведь всего секунду назад у них был такой момент! Что ж, с возвращением, Бог Гадов. 

— Тессеракт! — рычит Локи. — Эти дураки притащили его сюда, и он мешает моим силам! Я не могу переместиться в радиусе двухсот футов от этой проклятой штуковины. Она как разрушительный магнит, такой же, как метка Биврёста, и если я попробую...

— То окажешься рядом? — предполагает Тони. 

— Или в другой стороне вселенной. Я же сказал: он «разрушительный». Ты или взаимодействуешь с ним, или не взаимодействуешь вообще. Таковы правила. 

— Тогда как ты потом вернулся?

— Я умею обходить правила, — с гаденькой улыбочкой говорит Локи. — Я телепортировался на двести футов выше и упал на крышу. 

— А. — Конечно, почему бы и нет, в этом есть смысл. — Тогда… как мы будем выбираться? 

Локи медленно проходит мимо ванны и душа к окнам на восточной стене. 

— Есть два варианта. Для первого ты должен быть достаточно трезвым, чтобы мы пробились отсюда боем.

— Это у меня получится, — кивает Тони.

— Для второго ты должен быть достаточно трезвым, чтобы держать меня за руку. 

— Это у меня получится лучше.

— Так я и думал.

— Итак, какой план?

— Ты умный человек, Тони Старк, — говорит Локи. — Я даю тебе шанс догадаться. Что можно назвать противоположностью падению в радиус притяжения Тессеракта?

— Взлет? — И, боже правый, на долю секунды сердце Тони окрыляет возможность… — Ты достал мой костюм, — выдыхает он. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты достал мой костюм. Он здесь. Марк Семь. Он внизу. Если запустить его… 

— Слишком опасно, — отвечает Локи, чуть нахмурившись, словно бы сочувственно. — Неплохое предположение, но я ждал иного ответа. 

Проклятье. Вот вам и искорка надежды. 

Локи нажимает на переключатель, и жалюзи складываются, открывая комнату полуденному горизонту.

— Подойти. Ты можешь идти?

Ну, ноги волочить Тони в состоянии. Хотя бы несколько шагов. Затем он пошатывается, и Локи приходится его поймать. 

— Достаточно трезв, чтобы держать меня за руку, Тони Старк? — мягко спрашивает он. 

Тони переплетает пальцы с пальцами Локи и сжимает их с некоторым раздражением.

— Да-да, готово. 

— Постарайся не отпускать.

— А не то что?

— А не то ты умрешь, — отвечает Локи, сжимая его руку в ответ.

Противоположностью падения в магнитный радиус Тессеракта будет _выпадением из_ него, неожиданно доходит до Тони. И Локи, выбив окно, прекрасно демонстрирует, как они совершат этот подвиг. Стекло разлетается на тысячи сверкающих осколков, дождем осыпающихся на город внизу. А потом Тони тянет вперед, под ногами больше нет пола, а ветер хлещет в лицо. 

Если он помрет, то его последними словами будут: «Блядь, Локи, нет! Я не смогу без костюма», сопровождающиеся воплем ужаса, который переходит в стон, когда рот затыкает воздухом. Но он отключается прежде, чем узнаёт закончится ли на этом кульминационном моменте мыльная сай-фай опера его жизни.


	16. Кто-то лежит рядом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Провалявшись в лихорадке, Тони ловит Локи на вранье. Речь то и дело заходит о сексе. А еще Тони безнадежный романтик (реально безнадежный), а Локи по статусу не положено соблазняться статистическими вероятностями, договорными обязательствами и банальным мидгардским порно.

Кто-то лежит рядом. Этот «кто-то» не Пеппер, но Тони может притвориться.

В пьяном мороке притворяться легко. По ощущениям тот, кто лежит рядом, похож на Пеппер. Так похож, что можно закинуть руку на талию и спрятать лицо в мягких волосах, спадающих на плечи. Прижаться, упиваясь покоем от чужого присутствия, чувствуя тепло, умиротворение, желание...

Он выцеловывает дорожку вдоль позвоночника. Просовывает колено между ног и вжимается крепче, сплетаясь телами.

— Не сейчас, — шепчет она, отстраняясь.

— Я хочу тебя, — бормочет Тони, касаясь губами чужой кожи. — Ты нужна мне, детка...

Но она выскальзывает из постели, до нее не дотянуться, не прикоснуться: слишком далеко, пальцы хватают лишь воздух.

— Я хочу...

— Не хочешь, — вот ее мягкий ответ. — Ты все еще сильно пьян, Тони Старк. И позже будешь сожалеть.

***

Когда Тони просыпается посреди ночи, зрение по-прежнему размытое, а голова кружится. Тони затапливает паника, он мокрый от пота и задыхается от жара собственного тела. Он один. Пеппер ушла.

Локи ушел.

***

Кто-то сидит рядом. Этот «кто-то» не Пеппер, и Тони не может притвориться, что это она, потому что все вокруг кажется неправильным. Его подташнивает. Яркое одеяло магии исчезло.

Кто-то просовывает руку ему под шею и приподнимает. Губы касаются ободка стакана.

— Пей.

— Что это? — спрашивает Тони. Слова застревают в пересохшем горле.

— Вода. У тебя сильное обезвоживание, и это единственный способ избавить твое тело от наркотиков.

— Наркотиков?

— Агенты Щ.И.Т.а опаивали тебя, Тони Старк. Ты должен выпить.

Тони пьет. Ему не следовало бы, но он пьет. Ему не следует никому доверять, тем более тому, чье прикосновение не несет магии, тому, чье присутствие не успокаивает и не кажется безопасным, но он доверяет. И выпивает весь стакан.

— Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Отдыхай дальше, через час я принесу еще.

— Ты приведешь Пеппер? — шепчет Тони. — Мне надо ее увидеть…

Долгое молчание. Или, может, его тщательно взболтанной черепушке только кажется, что оно долгое.

— Мне жаль… но нет. Я не могу ее привести.

— Ты приведешь Локи?

Кровать скрипит, матрас прогибается — кто-то сидит рядом и наклоняется к Тони. Пальцами прослеживает линию от подбородка до век, будто побуждая их открыть. Но голова Тони слишком болит, слишком кружится — он не выдержит, если откроет глаза. 

— Зачем тебе Локи?

Тони пытается покачать головой, но на это требуется больше сил, чем у него есть.

— Не знаю. Мне просто нужно, чтобы он был здесь. Он нужен мне.

— Тогда да, — шепчет голос ему на ухо, — я приведу Локи.

***

Кто-то лежит рядом. Этот «кто-то» может быть Локи. Тяжело сказать. У него волосы, как у Локи, и угловатые черты лица: бровь, нос, щека, подбородок. Тони исследует их дрожащими руками. Сквозь прищуренные глаза он видит пятно бледной кожи с синеватым от света дугового реактора отблеском. Мягкая и гладкая, она пахнет кокосом. От ключицы до левого бедра ее пересекает рубец шрама.

Все это принадлежит Локи. Нет только одного. От безупречной кожи не исходит магии. Нет даже мелкой дрожи, хотя магия должна была бы затопить волной.

— Где твоя магия? — тихо спрашивает Тони, прижавшись щекой к знакомой линии шрама.

— Тебе нет нужды об этом волноваться, — шепчет Локи в ответ.

— Но там, в башне, когда ты…

— Мы уже не в башне. Все позади, и теперь тебе надо отдохнуть.

— Но магия…

Локи со вздохом убирает руку с бедра Тони и складывает ее лодочкой. На ней появляется небольшой шарик света, ярко-желтый, будто маленькое солнце. Огонь становится сильнее, слабая искра перескакивает на Тони и туманом расходится по его коже. Туман исчезает, стоит Локи погасить свет.

— Доволен? — спрашивает Локи. — Магия у меня еще есть.

— Но прежде...

— Я сказал: тебе нет нужды об этом волноваться.

Тони, кивая, прикрывает глаза. Он все равно будет волноваться, потому что прошло слишком мало времени, и есть только один иной способ восстановить энергию.

***

На часах 14:27, когда Тони впервые просыпается без тумана в голове. На часах 14:27, но где он и какой сегодня день, остается загадкой.

Тони выбирается из кровати. Голова по-прежнему кружится. Минута уходит на то, чтобы взять себя в руки, и сейчас он хотя бы может стоять. Уже достижение. Он может стоять, может осмотреться по сторонам, протирая глаза. Он в Финиксе, у себя в спальне. Он вернулся в Финикс. В комнате все так же, как и было. По полу разбросана одежда, полотенце небрежно брошено в изножье кровати…

Значит, Локи переместил их обратно? Или что?

Обретя равновесие, Тони доходит до уборной. Вернее было бы сказать «доползает», но какая разница. Ему лишь надо отлить и глотнуть воды прямо из-под крана — рот на вкус как пол в туалете какой-нибудь забегаловки. Тони тяжело упирается в раковину. Отражение в зеркале выглядит хреново. По-настоящему хреново: темные круги под красными глазами, землисто-серая кожа, недельная щетина. По Тони плачут душ с бритвой, но сначала надо выяснить, какого хрена здесь происходит и на каком повороте судьбы его занесло обратно в Финикс. 

Миновав коридор, Тони вползает на кухню. За столом, согнувшись над едой, сидит Локи. Тони молча садится напротив. Грибы. Перед Локи миска с грибами, какими-то азиатскими грибами, длинными, белыми, тонкими. На Локи черный костюм, который не может быть иллюзией, потому что никто не вешает иллюзорный пиджак на спинку стула.

— Какого хера, Локи? — первым делом спрашивает Тони.

— О каком именно хере идет речь? — поднимает взгляд тот.

— Для начала о том, с какого мы вернулись в Финикс.

— А я думал, ты решишь начать с благодарности за спасение своей жизни.

— Этот пункт дальше в списке, — говорит Тони. — Первый хер про Финикс.

Пожав плечами, Локи берет гриб двумя пальцами, как мог бы взять сигарету, и откусывает.

— Это показалось мне самым разумным. Тебе нужно было безопасное место, чтобы восстановиться, а мне нужно — телепортироваться туда, где я уже бывал.

Ладно. Конечно. По меркам Локи, логика в этом есть. С одним хером разобрались, дюжина на подходе.

— Хорошо. Хер номер два: какой сегодня день?

— Пятница.

— Черт, — стонет Тони. Он был в отключке целых два дня. Увы, тут уже ничего не поделаешь. — Теперь переходим к номеру три. Откуда взялись грибы?

— Я купил еды.

— Где и как?

Локи хватает еще один гриб, встает и приносит продуктовый пакет.

— Ты ходил в «Хол Фудс»?!

— Да, а что?

Тони может лишь покачать головой, потому что воображение не в состоянии представить Локи в супермаркете. Слишком дико.

— Просто… ничего. Ты пошел в супермаркет. Как обычный человек… — Тони вытаскивает чек со дна пакета. — Ага. Как обычный человек с обычными деньгами. Ты ведь заплатил?

— Я знаю, как покупать еду, Тони Старк, — отвечает Локи с усмешкой.

— Ты еще и костюм прикупил?

— Да, среди прочего.

— Боже мой.

Тони медленно опускает голову на сложенные на столе руки. Как возможно, что вся авантюра с Локи стала ещё страннее? По всем меркам странность должна была достичь своего пика тогда, когда Локи впервые перенес его через страну. Или когда превратился в женщину. Или когда сражался с Тором в пустыне или когда Тони пришлось заматывать его раны ветеринарными бинтами, или когда Локи превратился в ледяного великана, или когда они выпрыгнули из окна пентхауса башни Старка и каким-то чудом выжили.

И всему этому есть лишь одно объяснение.

— Я умер? — спрашивает Тони и поднимает глаза, чтобы перехватить взгляд Локи. — В понедельник утром я начал подозревать, что умер и оказался в аду, который будет становиться все страннее и страннее, пока не засосет в вихрь безумия. Или что я в коме, и все мне просто снится. Или что я еще под наркотой — ловлю глюки в Нью-Йорке. Помнишь, я спросил: «Какого хера?». Так вот, я повторюсь.

— Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, Тони Старк, — говорит Локи, открывая холодильник. — Ты запутался. И тебе надо поесть, ты не ел больше двух дней. Ты любишь морковь? 

— Нет, я не хочу… — Тони приподнимает голову и тут же роняет обратно. — Видишь, _вот_ что я имею в виду. Еда. Покупки. _Морковка._ Ненормально то, что ты ведешь себя так нормально!

— Я лишь пытаюсь помочь.

— _Вот именно!_ — практически кричит Тони. — И это странно! Ты помогаешь, покупаешь еду, и… и не пытаешься похитить Тессеракт! А ведь он был там! Ты сказал: он в башне! И ты _ничего_ не сделал!

— Я освободил тебя из оков Щ.И.Т.а, — отвечает Локи, и в его голосе появляются опасные нотки. — Я бы не сказал, что это «ничего». 

— Но зачем ты меня спас?! Уверен, ты пересек Вселенную не для того, чтобы поиграть в Чипа и Дейла! Ты явился за Тессерактом. Самооценка у меня, конечно, завышенная, но даже я в курсе, что по сравнению с космической хренью, в которой ты замешан, я — пустое место. Так что, серьезно, Локи завязывай с херней и колись. Что за фигня творится? 

В ответ Локи неопределенно хмыкает, наклоняется к холодильнику и принимается переставлять содержимое полок, не пытаясь найти что-то конкретное. Наконец он вытаскивает пакет с морковью, бросает на стол перед Тони и садится напротив.

— Тебе следует поесть.

— Я же сказал, что не хочу этой сраной морковки, — рычит Тони. — Я не кролик! Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал, что происходит. Я хочу… — Он проводит рукой по грязным волосам, зачесывая назад. — Думаю, я заслуживаю немного правды. Сколько мы уже в бегах? И я до сих пор не имею понятия, что ты задумал.

— Прямо сейчас я пытаюсь помочь тебе восстановиться после маленькой стычки со Щ.И.Т.ом, — слишком тихо говорит Локи. — Я позабочусь о тебе, пока тебе не полегчает. 

— Да-да, знаю. Ты назовешь меня Джорджем, будешь любить и обнимать, это я понял. Но я спрашивал про другое. Я спрашивал _почему_. Тессеракт был там, но вместо того, чтобы достать его, ты пошел за _мной_. Ты мог схватить то, ради чего заявился на эту дурацкую планету, единственную причину, по которой ты здесь, но забил на Тессеракт и вытащил _меня_. Почему?

Эмоциональный диапазон Локи за последнюю неделю ограничивался тремя чувствами разной степени интенсивности: удивление, раздражение и безразличие. Удивление и раздражение говорят сами за себя. А вот безразличие обманчиво. Это не отсутствие эмоций, как Тони поначалу думал. Не холодная механическая отстраненность, которая есть у людей вроде Наташи, способных закрыться от мира и ничего не чувствовать. Безразличие Локи — нечто иное. Маска, не пустота. Ложь. Не «я ничего не чувствую», а «я мастер притворяться, что ничего не чувствую». Большая разница. 

— Я же сказал, — говорит Локи с жутковатым спокойствием. — Тессеракт мешает моим способностям. Я не могу с ним перемещаться, а пытаться сбежать другим способом было бы слишком сложно, учитывая обстоятельства. 

— Я не о том спрашивал. Ты все равно вернулся за мной, даже когда было очевидно, что причин возвращаться нет. Абсолютно. Ты знал, что взять Тессеракт не получится. Так почему вернулся?

— Ты высвободил меня из тюрьмы Щ.И.Т.а. Я отдал тебе долг. Теперь мы в расчете.

— И ошивался рядом последние два дня, делая что? — спрашивает Тони. — Ты мог вернуться за Тессерактом, но нет. Рассчитаться с долгом ты мог, оставив меня тут, и вернуться за ним. Почему остался?

— Не вижу причин объяснять тебе свои поступки, — нервирующе тихо отвечает Локи с маской безразличия.

— Даже когда они имеют ко мне непосредственное отношение?

Локи не отвечает.

— Почему ты просто не расскажешь? — говорит Тони. Может, если он будет говорить тем же тихим тоном, что и Локи, слова возымеют эффект. — Какой у тебя план? У тебя вообще есть план? Что ты делаешь? Что мы делаем? Мы все еще команда? Что делаем мы? 

— Тебе следует поесть моркови, — говорит Локи. 

— Морковь даже не еда, а просто ингредиент. — Но Тони все равно съедает одну морковку, потому что в желудке урчит. — Тебе еще многое предстоит узнать о том, как ухаживать за людьми и чем их кормить, — жуя, говорит он.

— Морковь куда лучше той жирной гадости, которую ты обычно ешь.

— Мне нравится жирная гадость. — Морковка с ней и близко не валялась. — Но вернемся к нашей теме, которую ты попытался перевести. У тебя есть план?

Локи кивает.

— Ты собираешься меня в него посвящать?

— Пока нет.

— А потом?

— Может быть.

— Ты мне не доверяешь. — Тони даже не пытается добавить вопросительную интонацию.

Глядя поверх тарелки, Локи приподнимает бровь.

— Я доверяю тебе настолько, насколько необходимо. Уверен, то же относится и к тебе. 

Как бы ни хотелось возразить, как бы ни хотелось бросить эти слова Локи в лицо, Тони знает: тот прав. Да, он доверяет Локи. Но ровно насколько, насколько необходимо. Его грызут сомнения, и в ближайшее время они никуда не денутся.

— Ну, может, нам надо над этим поработать, — вставая, говорит Тони. — Но потом. Сейчас морковка меня только раздразнила, а заключение и побег из собственной башни добавили стресса. Поэтому вот мой план. Я не расслаблялся уже… Хрен его знает сколько. Может, месяцы. Итак, внемли. Я собираюсь проебать остаток дня. Во-первых, пойду в душ, чтобы хоть немного почувствовать себя собой. Потом я закажу экстравредную китайскую еду с двойной жирностью. Потом воспользуюсь тем, что больше не в Нью-Йорке, сяду на веранде, буду есть стейк, пить пиво и нежится на солнышке. 

— Пиво? — переспрашивает Локи. — После всего пережитого за последние три дня, после того, что с тобой сделали, ты в первую очередь хочешь _напиться_? 

— В третью очередь, — поправляет Тони, направляясь к выходу. — Сначала душ, помнишь? И вообще, пиво за бухло не считается. Пиво помогает налаживать контакт. Так что если ты присоединишься, я буду рад. Если, конечно, ты не боишься украсить загаром свою бледную задницу.

***

Когда Тони принимает душ, чувство вины потихоньку просачивается внутрь. Сначала по чуть-чуть, в виде сожаления о словечке-другом. Может, зря Тони это сказал. И это тоже. И зря так много ругался. Но затем плотина рушится: вытираясь и надевая чистую одежду, Тони мысленно проигрывает их с Локи разговор. Он _и правда_ зря это сказал, _однозначно_ зря упомянул о другом, и — святые ежики! — какого черта он начал с неприятной ноты вместо того, чтобы поблагодарить Локи за спасение своей неблагодарной шкуры?

— Вот дерьмо-то… — бормочет Тони себе под нос, тащится на кухню, хотя этого ему хочется так же, как устроить себе мордобой, и усаживается в двух футах от Локи. Тот сидит к нему спиной и ковыряется в грибах.

— Извини, — быстро говорит Тони, чтобы покончить с этим.

— За что? — рявкает Локи.

— За то, что я мудак и не поблагодарил тебя, как должен был. Мне плохо, у меня зверская головная боль, и меня вымораживает все, что происходит. Но оправдание это дерьмовое, так что извини. Ты обошелся со мной лучше, чем я мог ожидать или заслуживал. И это меня тоже вымораживает, но фиг с ним, справлюсь. Надо закругляться козлить, потому что я свободен и в безопасности, и в сравнении с утром после сорок первой днюхи чувствую себя офигенно. И все это благодаря тебе. Так что спасибо. Спасибо за все, что ты сделал. Даже за морковку. Было странно, но мило.

Тони смотрит на затылок Локи. 

— Не за что, — Локи нехотя кивает.

— А еще мне жаль, что мы не доверяем друг другу больше.

В ответ Локи снова кивает, наклоняясь к миске с грибами.

— У нас все хорошо?

— Хм.

Видимо, это значит «нет».

— Прости.

Снова. Несмотря на то, что это слово начинает терять смысл. Пустое быстрое извинение. Тони подходит на шаг ближе и нерешительно кладет руку на плечо Локи. Тот вздрагивает, но не отстраняется и не стряхивает ладонь.

На Тони накатывает смутное воспоминание о том, что случилось несколько часов назад, а может, вчера, или кто знает, когда. Воспоминание обрывочное и туманное, и Тони думал, что оно было сном. Кто-то лежал рядом с ним в кровати.

— То было не сном, да?

— Что?

— Ты принес мне воды.

— Конечно, я принес тебе воды, — бормочет Локи. — Иначе ты бы умер.

Тони кивает.

— Твоя магия пропала. 

На этих словах Локи отстраняется, высвобождая плечо из хватки Тони, и быстро вскакивает.

— Я сказал: тебе нет нужды об этом волноваться. Мне не нужны ни твое осуждение, ни твоя жалость, Тони Старк. Я сделал, что должен был, что делал дольше, чем ты можешь вообразить.

— Знаю, — говорит Тони, опуская руку. Сосущее чувство под ложечкой этому жесту отлично соответствует. — Я все понимаю. Ты взрослый мальчик и можешь сам о себе позаботиться. Я не пытаюсь вмешаться или что еще. Но если тебе когда-нибудь захочется довериться мне немного больше, то как насчет рассказать что-нибудь о себе?..

«Ни за что», — говорит ледяной блеск в глазах Локи. Стены крепости возведены и укреплены к битве. 

— Ладно. Если ты вдруг передумаешь, я на веранде.

***

Локи не приходит на веранду, но смягчается к тому времени, когда расслабон переносится внутрь и Тони перебирается в спальню. Локи проскальзывает за ним, крадясь, словно кот, и устраивается на краю кровати. На Тони он не смотрит. Его взгляд прикован к телевизору, на экране которого качок с татуированными руками по-собачьи трахает пышногрудую блондинку.

Долгая неловкая тишина никого не удивляет. 

Локи говорит первым, и тон его — абсолютно справедливо — полон разочарования.

— Тони Старк, что ты смотришь?

— Э-эм, кажется, «Грудастую МИЛФ, жаждущую член». Не помню, название это или описание.

— И почему ты это смотришь?

— Стало скучно от повтора Теории Большого Взрыва.

— Понимаю, — говорит Локи, прислонившись к изголовью. — Значит, ты осознанно предпочел иным возможным развлечением наблюдение на сношением сих троллеподобного мужлана и не менее страшной женщины?

— Ты говоришь так, словно пытаешься меня устыдить, — отвечает Тони. — Да ни в жизнь. Стыд у меня отсутствует как класс.

— Почему? Тебе нравится сия безыскусная игра?

— С каких это пор порнуха должна быть искусством?

— Эротика — это искусство, — отвечает Локи и — проклятье! — слова слетают с его губ как жидкий шелк, манящий и соблазнительный. — Все намеки, поддразнивания, обещания. Прикосновение или поцелуй, заставляющие предвкушать то, что может ждать дальше. Мимолетная ласка, посылающая мурашки по позвоночнику. Прикосновение чужой кожи к твоей, дыхание, находящее особые местечки, от которых ускоряется сердцебиение. Ты медленно обнажаешься, чувствуя, как с плеч, со спины соскальзывает одежда, пока тебя не окружает лишь прохладный воздух. Смотришь, как твой любовник делает то же. Для тебя — словно дар. Отказ усиливает ожидания. Да, животной похоти тоже есть место, но разве не куда слаще смаковать каждое мгновение? Растягивать наслаждение, покуда хватит терпения, распаляя пламя страсти? Со временем россыпь легчайших прикосновений становится чем-то большим. Оно возносит выше всего, что ты когда-либо испытывал, выше любого животного соития, пока наконец, на самом пике, ты не растворишься в абсолютном удовольствии… Это, Тони Старк, искусство. А вон то, — Локи пренебрежительно кивает на экран, — просто грубая ебля. 

_Искусство._ Да. О, да, это искусство, чертово искусство, раз одни лишь слова, слетающие с губ Локи, могут разжигать те же ощущения, что и прикосновение магии. Наполнять кровь Тони тем же жаром и собираться тяжестью внизу живота.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Тони. Монолог Локи вызывает много опасных картинок, а у него слишком хорошее воображение. — Да, это… Повтори-ка.

— Все? — спрашивает Локи.

— Особенно часть про «грубую еблю». От кого-нибудь другого это звучало бы вульгарно, но от тебя почему-то звучит поэзией. 

Локи широко улыбается, показывает ряд прямых белых зубов.

— Грубая ебля, — мурлычет он. 

Это похоже на удар молнии… как там сказал Локи? «Животная похоть»? Ага. Удар молнии проходит по телу, по коже, электризуя каждый волосок. Тони сглатывает ком, вставший в горле.

— Точно. Эм. Итак. Думаю, нам надо раздеться.

С лица Локи тут же слетает улыбка, сменяясь невозмутимостью.

— Какое прямолинейное заявление.

— Я очень прямолинейный человек.

— И по какой причине мы должны, как ты очаровательно выразился, «раздеться»? 

— Ну, — начинает Тони, — давай посмотрим. На дворе вечер пятницы. Мы сидим в кровати, пьем пиво, смотрим порно и ты только что посвятил в азы асгардской камасутры. Если добавить сюда тот факт, что я, объективно говоря, довольно симпатичный парень, который отчаянно нуждается в утешительном сексе, а ты — инопланетная супермодель… Согласно статистике, вечер закончится тем, что мы переспим.

— Согласно статистике, — эхом отзывается Локи. 

— Люблю анализировать все, что делаю.

— А ты когда-нибудь задумываешься о том, что делаешь? Потому что твое предложение было худшим из всех, что я слышал. И не забывай, что я происхожу оттуда, где большинство прелюдий ограничивается грубым «Эй ты, пошел сюда», выкрикнутым через залитый медовухой зал.

— Ладно, — говорит Тони. — Извини. Так это было «да» или «нет»? 

Звук, который издает Локи, можно интерпретировать по-разному: стон отвращения, неверие или неразборчивое «ты полный мудак».

— Это было «нет».

— Да ладно! Ты активно пытался залезть ко мне в штаны всю прошлую неделю! Что изменилось?

— Я активно пытался восстановить свою магию. И на этом все.

— Мы подписали контракт. 

— Чтобы восстановить магию. Освежу твою память: поправка к третьему пункту гласит, что я могу выбрать замену _по своему усмотрению_. Учитывая, что я так и сделал, контракт выполнен, и мы больше не связаны его условиями. 

— А теперь попытайся снова, — говорит Тони. Контракт все еще лежит на прикроватной тумбочке, где Тони оставил его перед телепортацией в Нью-Йорк. Несмотря на то, что на бумаге отпечатался след от стакана, а чернила чуток смазались, слова можно разобрать. — Позволь, я освежу _твою_ память. «Согласно договору, заключенному между Тони Старком и Локи Асгардским, если Локи с помощью магической телепортации перенесет Тони в башню Старка, находящуюся в городе Нью-Йорк, пункт первый гласит: в случае непримиримых разногласий между Тони и его девушкой, мисс Вирджинией Поттс, Тони согласен помочь Локи в восстановлении баланса его магии...», тут чуток смазано, но я почти уверен, что там написано «посредством интимной связи». 

Локи закатывает глаза.

— А что насчет второго и третьего пунктов?

— Во втором пункте, — продолжает Тони, — говорится о том, что если Тони Старк воссоединится со своей девушкой, то Тони окажет Локи содействие и поможет найти подходящую замену своей кандидатуры для действий, указанных в первом пункте. А еще есть третий пункт в дополнение ко второму, уточняющий, что при отсутствии других кандидатов, которые бы соответствовали требованиям Локи, Тони будет обязан выполнить обязательства по восстановлении магии вне зависимости от отношений со своей девушкой.

— То-то и оно, — говорит Локи. — Какую часть, касающуюся моего права выбирать замену, ты не понял?

Тони тыкает в первый пункт, передавая бумагу Локи.

— Ту часть, в которой ты выбираешь замену только в случае, если я возобновлю отношения с Пеппер. А так как она меня бросила, условия первого пункта в силе. И я обязан вступить с тобой в интимную связь. Мы связаны условиями контракта.

— Можно взглянуть? — Локи, не дожидаясь ответа, выдергивает лист из рук Тони, разрывает напополам, сминает в ком и бросает через всю комнату. — Все. Контракт расторгнут. 

— Эй! Это же законный документ! Нельзя просто… 

— Это просто каракули на листе бумаги, Тони Старк. Ни засвидетельствованные, ни скрепленные должным образом. Они могли связать так же, как цепи из воды. 

Точно, потому что Локи внезапно хочет выйти из игры. Забавно, как он оборачивает все в свою пользу.

— А что бы ты сказал, если бы соглашение разорвал я?

— Думаю, очевидно, что я его уже разорвал, — отвечает Локи с быстрой, чуть заметной улыбкой. — Если бы я действительно хотел заставить тебя выполнить соглашение, то мог бы принять любую из твоих… дай-ка подумать… _шести_ попыток положить начало интимной близости, которую ты предпринял, пока был в пьяном наркотическом бреду.

Желудок Тони ухает вниз.

— Шесть попыток?..

— Да, и это всего за два дня! Ты настойчив.

— И почему же ты не?..

Может, в этот момент, по лицу Локи проскальзывает что-то большее, чем «безразличие».

— А ты бы как поступил, если бы мы поменялись местами? Воспользовался бы мной? 

Нет. Тони молча качает головой.

— Тогда почему ты думаешь, что я бы воспользовался?

 _Потому что..._ Но это начало отмазки, которая — Тони знает — неправда. Даже тогда, в ванной Атлантик-Сити, как далеко Локи зашел? Прикосновения, поцелуи, обнимашки на полу. Ничего серьезнее, даже одежда осталась на них, и, наверное, Локи делал все по большей части затем, чтобы вывести Тони из себя. Затем их рандеву на диване. Как ни тяжело признавать, Локи был прав: начал _Тони_. Насколько ему известно, Локи мог бы довольствоваться обнимашками до самого прихода Тора, но _Тони_ зашел дальше. Потом мотель в Техасе… Что ж, они оба были в хлам, так что никто не виноват.

С самого начала Локи мог натворить дел. С самого начала Локи не натворил.

— Ладно, — говорит Тони, поднимая пульт и вырубая телек. Бездуховное порно сейчас кажется слегка неуместным. — Итак, ты успешно прикончил настроение. Который час? Без четверти девять? Может, стоит просто закончить на сегодня и целомудренно разойтись спать по разным постелям. И пусть нам приснится… ну не знаю, церковь, святые, небеса и прочее дерьмо. Хоть разок побудем хорошими, добродетельными людьми.

— Звучит скучно.

— Да, что ж… — Он отпихивает пульт к ногам Локи и сползает в постели ниже. Если повернуться на бок, то уставишься на часы на тумбочке. Впрочем, горящие красным цифры «8:44» не слишком способствуют желанию уснуть. 

Тони слышит, как Локи за его спиной вдыхает, выдыхает и меняет положение.

— Выключишь свет, когда будешь выходить? — спрашивает Тони.

— М-м, — соглашается Локи. Наверное, соглашается. Но не двигается, по крайней мере, не сразу. Остается сидеть, вздыхая и ерзая, пока, наконец, не говорит: — Знаешь… Мой отказ не был категорическим. 

— Что не было чем? 

— Я отказался от твоего нелепого предложения. Я не говорил «нет» тебе. — Матрас рядом с Тони прогибается, и дыхание Локи щекочет ухо. — Тебе просто нужно _постараться сильнее_. 

От этих слов желание, покинувшее Тони лишь несколько секунд назад, снова затапливает все тело. Тони поворачивает голову и видит лицо Локи в нескольких дюймах от своего.

— _Сильнее_ — это как раз моя область.

Локи ухмыляется, и Тони пытается дотянуться до манящего изгиба его щеки, но Локи отстраняется, не давая дотронуться.

— Но-но, — говорит он, поднимая палец. — Недостаточно хорошо. Пока недостаточно. 

— Что тогда?

— Подумай о том, что я сказал. О дразнящих намеках и обещаниях. Что ты можешь пообещать мне? Если бы в какой-нибудь иной реальности я был бы незнакомцем, и мы встретились бы на очень скучном вечере… Что бы ты сказал?

— Я бы начал с «Привет, я Тони Старк». 

— А потом?

— Обычно этого хватает.

Хмыкнув, Локи наклоняется к Тони и прижимается губами к уху. Кончиком языка осторожно проводит по раковине, спускается к мочке и прикусывает так, чтобы стало больно.

Эта боль отзывается у Тони в паху.

— Ох, ебать… — шипит он. 

— Не сегодня, — в ответ шепчет Локи. — Может, повезет в следующий раз? Дам тебе шанс все обдумать и сформулировать предложение пособлазнительней. 

С этими словами он по-кошачьи соскальзывает на другую сторону кровати. Спускает ноги на пол, но не успевает встать: Тони перекатывается и хватает его за руку.

— Стой. Ты мне снился. 

Локи ждет, облизывает губы.

— Снился?

Это похоже на вызов. Всего лишь очередная игра Локи, один из тысяч трюков и хитростей, и Тони, пожалуй, сыграет.

— Хочешь, чтобы я завел тебя грязными разговорчиками? Лады. Ты мне снился. Когда я был в башне.

— И?

— Никогда не думал, что снять асгардскую одежду так сложно.

Тони становится на четвереньки и ползет к Локи, который наблюдает за ним, по-прежнему ухмыляясь. Но в его глазах блестит что-то новое. Любопытство. Интерес. 

— Мы были у Щ.И.Т.а, запертые в твоей стеклянной клетке. Не буду смущать подробностями, но одна картинка будто бы выжжена в моем мозгу. То, как выглядела твоя кожа в голубом свете. Она сияла как жемчужина. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Она казалась такой знакомой и незнакомой одновременно, потому что походила на...

Тони одним движением стягивает через голову футболку. Потом находит запястье Локи и, легко расстегнув пуговицу на манжете, задирает рукав. В свете дугового реактора кожа Локи снежно-белая. Под подсвеченной кожей виднеется узор синих вен.

— Вот так, — говорит он. — В точности так. Будто ты был _моим_. Тебя заливал _мой_ свет. Я хотел тебя больше, чем можно описать любыми красноречивыми словами, хотел увидеть, как твое тело будет отзываться на мои прикосновения. Вот что меня возбуждает, Локи. Не быстрый перепихон и не «грубая ебля». Мне нравится видеть, что я могу сделать. Нравится слышать, как от моих прикосновений срывается дыхание и раздаются стоны, чувствовать, как тело напрягается от желания... смотреть, как ты выгибаешься на полу и знать: это из-за меня. Твое наслаждение в моих руках. Вот что мне нравится. Я люблю глазами и руками — постоянно сжимаю, прикасаюсь и исследую, ищу новые, лучшие пути самовыражения. Мне нравится вызов. Я хорош в том, за что берусь, а еще я чертовски упрям, и я не сдамся, пока не заставлю тебя забыть обо всех бездарных уродах, которые полагали, что достойны тебя касаться. Вот, чего я хочу.

Тони сжимает запястье Локи. Пульс горячо и тяжело частит под пальцами, удар в удар совпадая с собственным. 

— Думаю, сейчас ты хочешь того же.

— Возможно… — едва заметно кивает Локи .

— Тогда останься со мной сегодня.


	17. Никто не опьянеет от амаретто

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пьянство. Разврат. Неловкое утро после бурной ночи. Тони уже переживал такие сцены, но только в другом амплуа.

Выключи зрение — и сосредоточиться на остальных чувствах вдруг станет легче. Возьмем осязание. Век мягко касается найденная Локи в тумбочке атласная повязка на глаза. Завязки щекочут переносицу. Теперь обоняние. В воздухе витает запах разгоряченной кожи и амаретто. Слух: вдох, шелест простыни, сопровождающий движения Локи. Стеклянная бутылка скользит по дереву. Тихий всплеск, и снова прикосновение: холодная струйка амаретто льется под реактором и собирается в пупке. 

Дыхание щекочет живот, по позвоночнику пробегает дрожь.

— Думаешь, я смогу захмелеть с тебя? — спрашивает Локи. 

Бархатистый голос раздается где-то в районе пояса, и через мгновение кожи касается язык, прослеживая оставленную амаретто дорожку. Тони выгибается от возбуждающего касания.

— Очень вряд ли, — выдыхает он. — Никто не станет пьяным от амаретто. Одной бутылкой не обойдешься. 

— М-м-м. Может, я смогу…

Струйка ликера стекает по внутренней стороне локтя, и Локи ловит губами все до последней капли. 

— Мне интересно, как твоя кожа меняет вкус ликера. Вот например здесь… — Горячий рот перемещается вверх руке. — Тут я чувствую нотки горечи… может, остатки мыла из душа. Но вот здесь… — Язык проходится по ребрам, прослеживая капельки ликера, которые разбежались по сторонам и теперь стекают на постель. — Чувствуются кислинка и соленый пот. А вот здесь, повыше, уже другая горечь, — говорит Локи, облизывая под ухом. — И от тебя пахнет хвоей. Одеколон? 

По шее пробегает дрожь.

— Лосьон после бритья, — бормочет Тони и слепо поворачивает голову, но Локи успевает отстраниться, и губы ловят лишь прядь волос.

Кожа пылает. Места, которых касался Локи, горят от желания, а те места, которых еще не касался — от напряжения. Если отвести колено в сторону, разводя бедра, словно давая намек...

Локи этот намек понимает и проводит двумя пальцами по внутренней поверхности бедра.

— Ты чего-то хочешь?

Хочет? Да, кое-чего Тони хочет. Все его тело пронизано желанием и молит о большем, чем призрачная ласка. С чего начать?

— Прочь повязку. — Тони толкается бедрами, но Локи успевает убрать руку. — Хочу тебя видеть.

— Вся соль в том, что ты ничего не видишь. — В голосе Локи слышится ухмылка. — Иначе какая тут неожиданность? Если бы ты меня видел, то знал бы, что я собираюсь...

От его слов волной накатывает предвкушение, которое проходится по телу эхом прикосновений. Локи касается колена, проводит по нему вверх, затем — вниз, к бедру, где вырисовывает круги на чувствительной коже. Руки ложатся на колени и широко их разводят. Локи садится между ними с тихим «хм-м», от которого у Тони учащается пульс и пересыхает горло.

Первым прикасается воздух. Локи так близко, что Тони чувствует теплое дыхание, чувствует касание волос, исходящий от щеки жар. Между ними и листа бумаги не просунуть.

Следующее прикосновение немногим сильнее. Мягкая губа дотрагивается до возбужденного до боли члена — почти невесомо, но и этого хватает, чтобы у Тони вырвался приглушенный стон.

Третье прикосновение. Тони сжимает простыни, стоит Локи проложить вдоль члена дорожку поцелуев.

Восемь поцелуев, и Локи отстраняется. В висках стучит кровь, спускаясь по шее к сердцу, а оттуда — по всему телу, разнося жар... Черт, Тони нужно больше. Ему мало витиеватых поцелуев, ему плевать на то, каким отчаявшимся он сейчас выглядит. Он протягивает руку, пытаясь нащупать Локи — его ладонь, плечо, волосы, лицо… но не находит ничего.

— Локи, — стонет он. 

Голос Локи раздается с противоположного конца постели.

— Да?

— Не останавливайся, ублюдок ты эдакий!

Раздающееся в ответ хмыканье похоже на сдерживаемый смех.

— Я не останавливаюсь.

Еще один поцелуй — в ногу, туда, куда Тони не дотянуться. Еще один, уже выше, и пальцы касаются спутанных волос. Поцелуй с другой стороны, в бедро, и снова выше. Язык проходится по оставшемуся на животе амаретто. Тони кладет руку Локи на затылок, чтобы подтолкнуть. Два поцелуя в ребра, один — в реактор. В грудь. В плечо. Дорожка поцелуев от ключиц к шее, потом — к уху, виску, скрытым под маской глазам. Локи двигается, пока не прижимается всем телом к Тони. Наконец-то они лицом к лицу.

Но их все еще разделяет слой одежды.

— Какого хрена ты еще одет? — спрашивает Тони. 

— Потому что никто не потрудился меня раздеть.

— Дай мне три секунды, и...

Локи трясет головой, щекоча Тони носом.

— Это потом. Осталось последнее чувство, про которое мы забыли...

Поцелуй не призрачный. Не мимолетный, не мягкий. Губы со вкусом амаретто с силой прижимаются к губам. Тони с Локи сплетаются языками так, будто хотят стать еще ближе. Еще. Правой рукой Тони обнимает Локи за шею, левой — за талию, удерживая словно в тисках, но этого все еще недостаточно. Не то, чего хочет Тони. Он хочет...

Он отталкивается от постели и перекатывает их, оказываясь сверху. И, блядь, он не хочет разжимать объятия, но есть вещи поважнее. Не разрывая поцелуя, он скользит руками вверх, к вороту и закрывающей его пуговице. 

— Пора тебя раздеть, — бормочет он Локи в губы.

— Хочешь снять повязку?

Тони усмехается.

— Если ты думаешь, что с закрытыми глазами я не смогу...

Пуговицы расстегиваются одна за другой, обнажая грудь. Тони губами прослеживает за руками каждый дюйм жаждущей прикосновений кожи, пока не добирается до брюк. На них еще одна пуговица и молния, которые расстегиваются одинаково легко. Брюки соскальзывают с бедер, и на Локи остается лишь тонкий слой ткани. Гладкий, словно атлас, он оказывается прямо у его лица. 

— Ты что, носишь шелковые боксеры? — не может не спросить Тони.

Матрас прогибается, словно Локи приподнимается на локтях.

— Да. А что?

— Шелковые боксеры — это до смешного банально. Но… в то же время и ужасно соблазнительно. Думаю, потому это и стало банальным.

— Я нашел их в шкафу.

— ...погоди, ты что, надел _мои_ шелковые боксеры?

Тони стягивает повязку, чтобы посмотреть на безупречное тело, лежащее на постели. Изящные руки, спутанные волосы, белоснежная кожа, тронутая румянцем и блестящая от пота. Обычно Тони не из тех, кто теряет дар речи, но после долгого времени, проведенного в темноте и одиночестве, он проглатывает язык. Что он там хотел? Сейчас он хочет этого в десять раз сильнее...

— В чем дело? — спрашивает Локи, коварно усмехаясь. — Неужели моя ослепительная красота заставила тебя потерять дар речи?

Вообще-то да, но признаваться в этом, когда над тобой насмехаются, как-то слишком неловко… Вместо ответа Тони скользит руками по ногам и замирает на шелковых боксерах. Локи откидывается на кровать и запрокидывает голову с неприличным стоном. В яблочко.

На нем боксеры Тони. Тони узнает узор (золотые слоники на красном фоне) и вспоминает, как купил их в Таиланде пару лет назад. (Разве можно побывать в Таиланде и не скупить там все, на чем есть слоники?) Трудно сказать, что Тони чувствует сильнее, когда засовывает руку в собственные трусы, надетые на Локи — возбуждение или удивление? Когда смотрит на то, как движется рука в этих трусах, чувствует реакцию, видит, как на ткани появляется влажное пятно там, где он прижимается языком...

(Ладно, это горячее всего, что он в жизни видел.)

Локи в ответ шумно втягивает воздух, выдыхает и хватается за резинку боксеров, пытаясь стянуть их вниз.

Тони бьет его по ладони.

— Перестань. Ты заставил меня час сидеть в повязке. Я заставлю тебя оставить шорты.

— Это все… несколько затруднит...

— Ну не знаю, — говорит Тони, сжимая член Локи, а потом двигая рукой быстрее. — Думаю, у нас все вполне неплохо. 

Или даже лучше, чем «неплохо». Локи толкается в его кулак, сначала в такт движениям, а затем едва заметно побуждая ускориться. Тони с готовностью подчиняется. Все-таки зрение — классная штука. Здорово видеть, как Локи жмурится и приоткрывает рот. Как его грудь опускается и поднимается с каждым вздохом. Как он медленно, секунда за секундой, теряет самообладание. Тони жаждет увидеть, как он сойдет с катушек.

— Посмотри на меня, — требует он.

Локи открывает глаза и наклоняет голову, чтобы взглянуть на Тони. Тот посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и накрывает губами головку члена. Еще пару раз подвигать рукой, пару раз лизнуть через ткань боксеров… и Локи, вздрогнув всем телом, кончает.

Сквозь шелковую ткань чувствуется солоноватый привкус, влажный и жаркий. До носа доносится запах пота. Локи дрожит, тяжело прерывисто дышит, отпускает простыню и обессилено опускает руки… Прекрасная картина. Тони позволяет себе с минуту понаслаждаться видом, а потом ложится рядом и коротко целует Локи в шею.

— Ну… — говорит он, — теперь, когда ты запачкал мои трусы, их можно и снять.

— Вперед, — тихо смеется Локи. — Раздевать меня — твоя забота.

— Я и раздену. Через секунду. Сначала ты должен кое-что для меня сделать.

— Что?

Тони касается губами уха Локи.

— Перевернись на живот.

Локи без возражений подчиняется. Не говорит ни слова, не медлит, и, даже не моргнув, с готовностью переворачивается. И с той же готовностью приподнимает бедра, когда Тони тянется, чтобы стащить с него боксеры.

— Что, не терпится?

— Просто пытаюсь помочь.

— Знаешь, забавно: ты пытаешься помочь лишь тогда, когда это тебе на руку...

А может, это на руку и Тони. Теперь молочно гладкая задница прямо перед ним. Все это для него. Каждая часть его совершенного тела, и идеально округлая задница в том числе. Тони сглатывает ком, вставший в горле, и желание опаляет пах.

Приятно смотреть на разницу между его загорелыми руками и бледной кожей Локи. Тони зачарованно проводит вверх по бедрам, прослеживает пальцами позвоночник до шеи и снова скользит вниз. Обводит выступающие ребра и лопатки. 

— Как думаешь, что сказали бы остальные? — спрашивает Тони. 

— Остальные?

— Мстители. Романофф. Роджерс. Коулсон. Если бы они знали, что мы…

Локи смеется:

— Хочешь, чтобы они знали?

Сложный вопрос. С одной стороны, Тони уверен: никто бы не счел Локи угрозой, если бы увидел его в таком состоянии. Такой Локи не опаснее кролика. Но с другой стороны...

— Нет, — говорит Тони, становясь между разведенных бедер. — Не хочу. Я не хочу ничем делиться. Это только для меня. 

Коробка презервативов и тюбик смазки лежат в прикроватной тумбочке. Тони и не помнит, когда в последний раз ими пользовался. Да и какая нафиг разница? Сейчас есть только Локи. Локи здесь, перед ним, готовый и ждущий. 

Тони выдавливает смазку на руку, размазывает по пальцам и проводит между ягодиц Локи. Ответа ждать не приходится: Локи рвано выдыхает и подается назад, чтобы усилить прикосновение.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Тони, вжимая палец в анус и обводя по кругу. — Нравится? 

— М-м, — отвечает Локи в подушку.

— Прости, не расслышал. Что ты сказал?

— М-м-м.

— Можешь говорить нормально? Я не понимаю, когда ты так мямлишь. Тебе нравится? Хочешь, чтобы я продолжал?

— Да, ребячливый ты дурак! — срывается Локи. — Перестань быть таким… — Его тирада перерастает в резкий вдох, стоит Тони толкнуть палец в манящую, жаркую тесноту.

— Тогда тебе нужно лишь попросить, — смеется Тони. — Твое желание, принц Чарминг, для меня закон.

— Тони Старк, клянусь, я… 

Что-то там. Локи клянется, что что-то там сделает, но последнее слово заглушает подушка.

— Прости, нет, — говорит Тони, медленно добавляя второй палец, и растягивает, лаская Локи изнутри. — Клясться буду я. Твои угрозы чутка устарели, значит, пора мне придумать что-нибудь новенькое. Поехали. — Наклонившись вперед, Тони опирается локтем о спину Локи и шепчет ему на ухо кое-что получше пустяковых глупостей: — Локи Асгардский, я собираюсь тебя трахнуть. Не быстро и сильно, нет. Нет, я буду трахать тебя медленно и долго и дам кончить, когда захочу. А это случится очень нескоро. Понимаешь? 

Тони не видит лица Локи, но замечает, как уголок губ изгибается в порочной улыбке.

— Покажи, на что способен. 

— Такой был план.

Три пальца. Локи скрывает лицо в подушке и глушит ею звуки. Тони не против. Такая игра ему по душе. Соревнование, кто же сдастся первым. (Подсказка: первым сдастся Локи. Он, может, и спрятал лицо, но не может спрятать все тело, которое бесстыдно отвечает на каждое прикосновение.) Тони вытаскивает пальцы, и Локи подается за ними. Хватит подготовки, время начинать представление. Тони раскатывает презерватив и приставляет член между ягодиц. Но проникать внутрь не торопится. Замирает, прижимаясь к анусу Локи, — мимолетное обещание того, что вот-вот случится. Чувствует ускоряющийся пульс и неслышное обрывочное дыхание Локи...

Он медленно проскальзывает внутрь. Очень, очень медленно. Для начала — совсем неглубоко, и тут же выскальзывает обратно. Потом снова толкается, теперь — чуточку глубже. И обратно. Входит — уже до конца, и при одном взгляде на то, как его твердый член исчезает внутри Локи, можно слететь с катушек… Пауза. Приходится закрыть глаза, закусить губу и просто дышать… Руки дрожат. Растущее желание, дурманящий вид распластавшегося под ним Локи, скользящее давление… Каждая клеточка тела кричит, чтобы он _двигался_. (Блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь, чья это была идиотская идея двигаться так медленно?!) 

Как не кончать подольше? Секрет вовсе не в том, чтобы представлять что-то неприятное или цитировать спортивную статистику, как говорят некоторые мужики. Все дело в механике. Секс — ничто иное, как биологическая механика. Два механизма движутся ради общей цели. Тони лишь нужно сосредоточиться на механике. На каждой детали, каждом движении и маячащий далеко на горизонте цели. Если двигаться слишком сильно и быстро, то детали выйдут из строя раньше времени, но при правильном контроле...

Тони Старк всегда хорошо разбирался в механике, да и точностью отличался. Он просто профи, когда дело касается достижения желаемого. Он начинает двигаться, задавая мягкий, ровный ритм. Достаточно медленно, чтобы наслаждаться. 

В такт ленивым толчкам он проводит по телу Локи. Пальцы скользят вниз и вверх по плоской мускулистой груди к горлу. Сжимают. Кровь Локи пульсирует в венах, дыхание бурным потоком течет под мягкой кожей. Он немного откидывает голову, повинуясь руке Тони. Немного, но достаточно для рваного поцелуя в уголок губ. 

— Прикоснись к себе, — выдыхает Тони ему в рот. 

Локи широко улыбается и немедленно подчиняется — приподнимает зад, тянется вниз и сжимает член, двигаясь в такт толчкам Тони. 

Свободной рукой Тони накрывает его руку.

— Снова готов к бою?

— Божественная выносливость.

Самодовольный говнюк. Тони ускоряет движения. Толкается внутрь, потом выходит, направляя движения Локи. Все еще сдавливая его горло, он с каждым толчком под правильным углом чувствует, как сжимаются мышцы, чувствует судорожные вздохи. Локи пытается снова зарыться лицом в подушку, но это же так скучно! Куда интереснее видеть каждую судорогу удовольствия… слышать каждый стон, каким бы тихим он ни был...

Пусть и вид, и звуковое сопровождение приближают Тони к оргазму. Изнутри поднимается волна. (Рано, рано, рано!) Все тело натянуто, словно тугая струна. Ему надо сбавить обороты. Вернуться к установленному ритму.

Локи стонет — сейчас уже разочарованно из-за того, что Тони замедлился. Хорошо. Пусть подождет. 

— Тони Старк...

— Да?

— Клянусь Девятью мирами… если ты не… если ты не… м-м-м...

— Если я не что?.. — спрашивает Тони. — Что случилось с эротикой, которая искусство? Что там с ожиданием и прочим? 

Но его голос слишком хриплый и прерывистый. Он старается держать себя в руках, но это все равно, что удержать разваливающийся механизм клейкой лентой. Дольше они не продержатся. Он это знает. Локи знает. Они оба понимают это каждой клеточкой своего тела. 

Хер с ним, с искусством.

Сжав горло Локи, Тони с силой вбивается в него. Кончилось время претенциозности, теперь все сводится к грубому траху. Тони входит в узкое тело, чувствует, как пружина внутри напрягается, чувствует, как напрягается Локи. Каждый безжалостный толчок приближает их. Снова, снова и снова. Внутри нарастает бездумная жажда.

— Я… — только и успевает сказать Локи. Затем слова перерастают в стон, и он шумно кончает, изливаясь на простыни. Выгибает спину, запрокидывает голову, одной рукой тянется и хватается за спинку кровати, и...

«Святые ежики, какой у него сейчас вид!»

Тони отпускает себя. Жгут внутри расслабляется и позволяет ослепительному жару судорогой прокатиться по всему телу, потрясая его от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Каждая кость подрагивает отголосками, пока он полностью не обессилен. Выжатый досуха, Тони падает и утыкается лицом во влажные черные волосы. 

— Локи...

Именно Локи отстраняется первым. Осторожно откатывается в сторону, расплетая сплетенные в порыве страсти руки и ноги. И вот, они снова два раздельных существа. Тони помутневшими глазами наблюдает за тем, как Локи садится и вытирает с лица пот.

Какой же он красивый. Какой же красивый. Кожа покраснела и блестит от напряжения, волосы спутались. Плечи ходят ходуном от прерывистого дыхания, голова склонилась вперед. Гладкая линия его плеч — темный силуэт на фоне ночника.

Тони невольно поднимает руку и поглаживает пальцами его предплечье.

Этого достаточно, чтобы на губах Локи промелькнула улыбка. Он выключает лампу и, оказавшись в темноте, осторожно устраивается в ждущих его объятиях. Кладет руку Тони на пояс, а Тони обнимает его за спину. Чувствует дыхание Локи возле уха.

Идеально.

***

Обычно это Тони обнимает. Вот как все бывает, когда Тони проводит с кем-нибудь ночь: он просыпается, обнимая чье-то теплое тело и прижимаясь членом к заднице. Но нельзя не признать: есть что-то этакое в том, чтобы проснуться, когда обнимают тебя. Не будь Тони таким голодным, то у него бы возник соблазн воспользоваться своим положением. Да, он бы точно им воспользовался.

Вместо этого Тони тихонько выбирается из-под одеяла, стараясь не разбудить Локи. Тот все еще выглядит раздражающе красивым с растрепанными волосами, густыми темными ресницами, лежащими на щеках, затронутых румянцем. Может, принести ему завтрак в постель? Ага. Точняк, отличная идея. Тони натягивает чистые трусы и идет на кухню. 

План с завтраком был бы попроще, будь у Тони вафли или бекон, который достаточно сунуть в микроволновку. Но в холодильнике одни овощи, снова овощи и опять овощи, а еще упаковка вырезки с овощами и пара пачек яиц. Так что можно приготовить яйца или… Нет, только яйца. Потом можно будет пожарить вырезку, если яйца окажутся съедобными и Тони ощутит прилив уверенности в своих силах.

Спустя две кастрюли, три сковороды и восемнадцать яиц завтрак готов. Не самый впечатляющий в мире — яйца, кофе и странный органический сок из ананаса и гуавы, который зачем-то купил Локи. Этот натюрморт, расположившийся на подносе из Гранд-Каньона, оставляет желать лучшего, но еда есть еда. Балансируя подносом в одной руке, Тони возвращается в спальню. 

— Локи?

Локи тут же поднимает голову от подушки. Какой бы реакции ни ждал Тони — улыбки, усмешки, едкого комментария — это не она. Его встречает безразличный взгляд. Маска. Полная блокировка чувств. У Тони сосет под ложечкой — что пошло не так, раз он умудрился испоганить потенциально классное утро? 

— Эм, — он откашливается. — Я тут… завтрак приготовил. 

Локи отвечает долгим пустым взглядом.

— Ты...

— Яйца, — говорит Тони, устраивая поднос на постели. — У нас тут яйца вкрутую, яичница-болтунья и простая яичница, которая превратилась в болтунью. А тут вот сырые яйца, потому что… я не знал, какие тебе нравятся.

— Ты приготовил завтрак, — тихо говорит Локи.

— Ага. Как уже сказано, я умею готовить яйца как минимум… двух видов. И кофе с соком.

Безразличный взгляд Локи не меняется, и нехорошее предчувствие Тони (нервозность? страх?) становится с каждой секундой только сильнее. Блядь. И игнорирование этого предчувствия не поможет никому из них. 

— Ладненько, — говорит Тони, скрещивая руки на груди. — Что случилось?

— Ничего. 

— Завязывай с херней. Учитывая количество телесных жидкостей, которыми мы вчера обменялись, я заслуживаю того, чтобы ты подумал о таком варианте, как сказать правду. Я прав? Прав. Почему ты просто не скажешь, что случилось? Ты жалеешь о прошлой ночи?

— А ты?

Вот ублюдок. Никогда не ответит на вопрос прямо.

— Я первый спросил. 

Безразличие во взгляде ничего не выдает. Локи хватает сырое яйцо, разбивает о край подноса и опрокидывает в себя, словно выпивку. 

— Надеюсь, ты в курсе, что это отвратительно, — говорит Тони, Локи отвечает ему хмурым взглядом. Славненько. Наконец-то что-то кроме безразличия. Да у них намечается прогресс. Локи берет еще одно сырое яйцо, а Тони — яйцо вкрутую. По крайней мере, он думал, что это яйцо вкрутую, пока не разбил скорлупу, и наполовину сваренная масса не вылилась на ладонь. 

— Ай, черт. Ладно. Помнишь, я сказал, что умею готовить яйца двух видов? Это было оптимистичное преувеличение. Я умею готовить только яйца всмятку. Вот, бери, если хочешь.

Молча кивнув, Локи протягивает руку, но вместо того, чтобы взять яйцо, хватает Тони за запястье и тянет ее ко рту. 

Удивительно, как за какие-то… четверть секунды ситуация может превратиться из неловкой в возбуждающую. А еще удивительно то, что Локи удается так эротично слизывать с руки Тони остатки завтрака.

— У меня тут моральная дилемма, — говорит Тони. 

— И какая? — Локи поднимает взгляд.

— Ну, ты ведешь себя странно и отстраненно, отказываешься _говорить_ , но есть с моей руки — в буквальном смысле — для тебя нормально?

— Да.

Язык Локи отвлекающе обводит большой палец Тони и спускается к запястью. От этого прикосновения по руке разливается дрожь и волоски встают дыбом.

— Проклятье, у тебя это получается даже лучше, чем у меня, — бормочет Тони. 

— Что получается лучше? — спрашивает Локи, лизнув еще раз.

— Отвлекать сексом от неловкого разговора. Вообще-то это моя фишка. Чтобы, знаешь, избежать всех разговоров о том, что будет дальше, особенно той его части, в которой вы с притворным удивлением узнаете, что накануне шли в койку с разными намерениями. Ты недавно говорил, что у тебя бывали такие разговоры. И у меня бывали, но обычно я нахожусь на твоем месте — веду себя холодно и пытаюсь перевести все в горизонтальную плоскость… Так, ладно, хватит!

Тони отдергивает руку — Локи прикусывает его палец.

— Твои странные эро-приемчики на мне не работают! Ладно, они работают, но я не поддамся. Пока. Сначала мы поговорим, и ты не станешь отмалчиваться. Это будет самый болезненный и медленный разговор в истории, потому что ты заставляешь _меня_ быть инициатором, а это… — Ой, к чертям все это. Тони надоело смотреть на то, как Локи безразлично наблюдает за ним, не пытаясь превратить разговор во что-то менее смешное. — Знаешь, что? Забей. Я не хочу говорить, ты не хочешь говорить. Мы с тобой — последние, кто должен говорить о чувствах и прочей хрени. Так что предлагаю засунуть головы в песок и притвориться, что все отлично. Согласен?

— Согласен, — отвечает Локи. 

— Согласен, — повторяет Тони, зачерпывая из тарелки болтунью. Словам, произнесенным вслух, легче поверить, да? Замести проблемы под ковер — отличный способ от них избавиться. А Локи — одна большая проблема. Большущая, опасно привлекательная проблема. Тони эта проблема не нужна. С какой стати? Он _не должен_ хотеть с ней разбираться. Нет, серьезно. Если уж на то пошло, он не должен был спать с Локи. Вряд ли этот пункт есть в списке обязательных дел. Тони трахнул врага государства номер один. _Он трахнул маньяка-убийцу из космоса._ Наверняка это возглавляет хит-парад того, что никогда не стоит делать. Однозначно попадает под правило «не прикасаться к Локи ни при каких обстоятельствах». А он это сделал. 

Но если посмотреть на этого космического маньяка-убийцу — того, кто сидит обнаженным, не считая небрежно наброшенной простыни и опрокидывает в себя сырые яйца, словно выпивку? Того, кто всего восемь часов назад на этой самой постели растворялся в удовольствии, пока Тони исследовал каждую клеточку его тела?

Только самый последний мудак будет сожалеть об этом. 

Тони убирает в сторону тарелку. Все равно эти яйца невозможно есть.

— Просто, чтобы ты знал, — говорит он, — я ни о чем не жалею. Не жалею о том, что случилось. Я бы не стал ничего менять. Я много о чем в жизни жалел, но… не об этом. Кто знает, почему. Вчера мне было хорошо. И сегодня утром тоже. А это из ряда вон, ты уж мне поверь. Потом я готовлю завтрак, а ты, сукин ты сын, даешь задний ход, да? Поэтому ведешь себя так странно?

В этот раз Тони не удостаивается даже безразличного взгляда, который бы сказал, что Локи его слушает. Теперь тот смотрит только на хреново-сваренные-вкрутую-яйца.

— Если так, то ничего не могу с этим поделать, — продолжает Тони. — Но если ты ведешь себя странно потому, что не можешь прочесть мои мысли и боишься спросить из-за эмоционального диапазона зубочистки и из-за того, что любое проявление человечности испортит твой богический имидж, то вот, пожалуйста. Ты знаешь, о чем я думаю. Было бы здорово, если бы ты поделился своими мыслями. Или хотя бы намекнул — например, слизал яйцо с моей руки. Это должно было бы быть отвратительным, но на самом деле чертовски заводит. Не знаю даже, почему. Наверное, со мной что-то не так.

— Нет.

Локи говорит так тихо, что за шумом гудящего кондиционера Тони его едва слышит.

— Что ты сказал?

— Я сказал «нет». И, пожалуйста, хватит болтать. 

— Ты уж мне поверь: хотел бы, но не могу. Мрачное молчание заставляет меня нервничать. Когда я нервничаю, я говорю. Один чувак с повязкой на глазу как-то обвинил меня в том, что своей болтовней я пытаюсь перехватить контроль над ситуацией. Да, в этом что-то есть, потому что люди всегда прислушиваются к самому шумному из присутствующих. Так, подожди-ка, что это за «нет» ты сказал?

— Я сказал: нет, с тобой все в порядке, — говорит Локи, встречаясь глазами с Тони. Его взгляд уже не такой безразличный. Он мягче и искреннее. — Поэтому хватит болтать. Иди сюда.

Желудок Тони сжимается, и это может быть как хорошим знаком, так и плохим. Слова Локи могут быть хорошим знаком или плохим. Почему невозможно судить о чем-то, связанном с Локи?

— Это… хорошее «иди сюда» или?.. 

Сначала Локи хмурится. Сила привычки, наверное. Или он хочет ввернуть какую-нибудь колкость. Что-то вроде: «Тони Старк, если ты сейчас не подойдешь, я притащу тебя за уши. Раз они не слышат, я найду им лучшее применение». А может, он просто хочет проигнорить весь этот чертов разговор, отвернуться и никогда не вспоминать о нем. Все три варианта кажутся весьма вероятными, и во время долгой паузы на лице Локи по очереди проскальзывают намеки на каждый из них. 

— Да, — наконец отвечает он, облизывая губы. Вдыхает и выдыхает, словно простое «да» требует ритуального подхода. — Это будет...

Услышав «да», Тони уже запрыгивает на кровать и останавливается только тогда, когда оказывается нос к носу с Локи.

— Насколько хорошее?

Локи обхватывает обеими руками его лицо и увлекает в поцелуй. Тони невольно выдыхает от удивления, стоит Локи собственнически накрыть его губы своими, кусая и посасывая нижнюю губу. 

— Значит, у нас все в порядке? — выдыхает Тони, чувствуя зубы Локи на своей коже.

— М-м, — тянет Локи в ответ.

— Ты закончил странничать?

— Ты закончил болтать?

Тони отодвигается, чтобы заглянуть Локи в глаза.

— Не совсем. Передо мной опять моральная дилемма.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты доводишь меня до ручки своим «быть или не быть». Ты себе на уме, я никогда не знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я знал о том, что ты думаешь… Это сводит меня с ума. Я трачу уйму времени, отговаривая себя от того, чтобы заехать тебе по физиономии. Главным образом потому, что только руку себе сломаю. Но в то же время... 

Он сплетается языком с языком Локи — исследующе и дразняще. Их губы двигаются в опьяняющем поцелуе.

— Все это кажется не таким уж важным. Так-то мне все равно.


	18. Давным-давно и неправда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Игра на выпивание переходит в серьезный разговор. Как ни странно, под конец Тони остается единственным трезвым и одетым человеком в доме.

— Нет, Локи, нельзя просто взять и поменять правила. У этой игры долгая и славная история, которая тянется аж с тысяча девятьсот девяносто третьего. Прояви уважение и снимай штаны. Немедленно. 

— Тони Старк...

— Нет. Кончай ныть, или придется выпить еще рюмку. Я рассказал правила до того, как мы начали, и ты согласился. Штаны.

Эту игру нельзя назвать самой сложной в мире. В ней удачно сочетаются азарт, выпивка, стриптиз и правда — как в игре «правда или вызов». Игрок бросает кубик и, в зависимости от выпавшего числа, задает вопрос. Единица означает банальщину, о которой не стыдно спросить незнакомца на улице. Шестерка вытаскивает из шкафа грязные скелеты. У другого игрока есть право наложить вето на любой вопрос, но для этого придется выпить столько рюмок, сколько выпало на кубике, и снять что-то из одежды. Всего можно наложить три вето.

И Локи только что воспользовался вторым. 

— Повторять не буду, — говорит Тони, когда Локи смотрит на него с неприкрытой неприязнью. — Откажешься следовать правилам — потеряешь ход.

— Ты только что придумал это правило!

— Я придумал его не только что, а в девяносто третьем, вместе с остальными правилами. Так ты будешь снимать штаны или как?

Да. Да, будет. Пусть и неохотно, Локи снимает штаны, оставаясь в шелковых боксерах. Опять со слониками, но уже зелеными. 

— Вот и молодец, — говорит Тони. — Теперь твой ход. 

Он чешет подбородок: под пальцами колется щетина. Надо было утром побриться. Или еще вчера. Черт, надо было побриться еще неделю назад, но Тони по непонятной причине все откладывает. Может, из-за подсознательного желания физически отстраниться от себя прежнего и походить на преступника в бегах? Или из-за лени. Одно из двух. 

— Ты отращиваешь бороду? — спрашивает Локи, указывая на его подбородок.

— Это твой вопрос на этот ход?

Нахмурившись, Локи бросает кубик. Единица.

— Полагаю, так и есть, — вздыхает он. 

— Ты самый невезучий из всех, с кем я играл. Это твой какой, пятый ход? И выше трех ничего не выпадало?

— Просто ответь на вопрос.

— Что, не по вкусу подколки о том, что ты не в ладах с удачей? Итак. М-м, борода. Ну, даже не знаю. Может быть. В любом случае, не сознательно. Я просто плыву по течению. А что, думаешь, мне стоит закосить под Оби-ван Кеноби? 

— Это _твой_ вопрос за этот ход?

Тони бросает кубик. Три

— Не-а.

— Очень жаль, но ты уже спросил. И да, думаю, борода будет тебе к лицу.

— Не считается! У меня есть право на еще один банальный вопрос. Два за три. Очень даже честно.

Локи сверлит Тони взглядом, потом отводит глаза и с раздражением встряхивает головой.

— Ладно, — соглашается он. — Можешь задать мне еще один незначительный вопрос, Тони Старк.

Вопросов у Тони хоть отбавляй.

— Почему ты всегда называешь меня «Тони Старк»?

— Потому что таково твое имя, — отвечает Локи. Хмурая гримаса опускает уголки его губ. — Как еще мне тебя называть?

— Тони. Просто Тони. Не Тони Старк. Когда я слышу «Тони Старк», у меня ощущение, что обо мне говорят в новостях. Меня зовут Тони, так меня и называй. Старк — это фамилия. По ней обращаются либо уважительно, либо с сарказмом. И не обращаются после того, как увидели друг друга голыми. И не только увидели. 

— Тони, — нахмурившись еще сильней, повторяет Локи. — Нет, мне не нравится. Звучит странно.

— Почему это? «Тони» звучит очень похоже на «Локи». В любом разе, — добавляет Тони, — привыкай. Иначе я буду называть тебя не иначе как «Локи Асгардский». Если у вас, конечно, нет фамилий. Или есть? 

Потянувшись за кубиком, Локи качает головой.

— Сейчас не твой ход.

Ему выпадает двойка, и он выглядит так, словно готов раскрошить кубик в кулаке. 

— Просто феноменально, — говорит Тони. — Напомни мне никогда не брать тебя в Вегас. 

— Сколько длится эта идиотская игра? 

— Пока у нас не закончатся вето. Учитывая, как поразительно часто ты задаешь мне неудобные вопросы, это случится примерно через год.

Локи что-то бормочет под нос, так тихо, что и не расслышать.

— Я больше не могу придумать бессмысленных вопросов. Из-за рома голова...

— Вот что случается, когда слишком быстро тратишь вето, — отвечает Тони, бросая взгляд на часы. — Вот на что способны одиннадцать рюмок рома за полчаса.

— У тебя есть дети?

— Ты спрашиваешь серьезно или просто проебываешь ход?

— Серьезно.

Как ни странно, Локи и правда выглядит серьезным. Выпитый ром начинает действовать, и Локи трет переносицу, глядя на Тони покрасневшими глазами. На лице его написано любопытство (ладно, может, еще и раздражение, но любопытства все равно больше).

Что-то из этого заставляет внутренности Тони неприятно сжаться.

— Эм… нет. У меня нет детей. Когда мне исполнилось двенадцать, отец усадил меня рядом, и у нас состоялся неловкий разговор на тему «пестики-тычинки» — о взрослении, ответственности, и о том, что многие женщины на моем пути будут хотеть от меня только денег. И не приведи Господь, если одна из них забеременеет. Отец налил мне виски, дал коробку презервативов и объяснил: если я напортачу, то разгребать буду сам. А потом мы поговорили на тему ЗППП… Отец так меня напугал, что у меня появилась зависимость от презервативов. Поэтому у меня нет детей. Как и животных с растениями. Я специализируюсь только на роботах. Кстати, а почему ты спрашиваешь? Или дело в очередном культурном различии?

— Возможно, — говорит Локи, пожимая плечами.

— Ох, не нравится мне направление, которое принимает наша беседа, — бормочет Тони. — Ты ведь не собираешься порадовать меня новостью о том, что дома тебя поджидает дюжина детишек? 

— Чтобы узнать ответ, тебе придется бросить кубик.

Нет уж. Кое-какие вопросы лучше не задавать, по крайней мере, пока.

— Спасибо, но меня вполне устраивает счастливое неведение. Лучше расскажи мне… — Тони снова выпадает тройка. — О своем самом счастливом детском воспоминании.

Прищурившись, Локи снова буравит его взглядом. Взгляд, полный ненависти, давно не виделись.

— Почему ты задаешь такие глупые вопросы?

«Потому что ты уже наложил вето на два вопроса о Тессеракте, — думает Тони. — Потому что ты отвечаешь только на «глупые» вопросы. Потому что мне выпала тройка, и я не могу спросить о чем-нибудь поинтереснее».

Локи начинает говорить прежде, чем Тони успевает озвучить свои мысли.

— Однажды после фестиваля мы ехали домой в карете. Тор сидел впереди с отцом. Когда-нибудь он станет царем, поэтому естественно, что людям нужно было _видеть_ его. Мы с мамой сидели сзади, в крытой части кареты. День был долгий, и я так устал… Помню, как прижался к маминому плечу, наблюдая за проносящимся мимо окна городом. Шел дождь. Мама обнимала меня, и нас обоих окутывало теплом ее плаща. От мамы пахло розами и теплым молоком, и, пока карета грохотала по грязной дороге, мама рассказывала мне легенды о горных вершинах и далеких звездах. Мне хотелось, чтобы поездка никогда не кончалась. Не помню, чтобы я когда-то был так счастлив. Мы с мамой были счастливы в нашем собственном мирке, пока Тор мок и дрожал впереди. 

Несмотря на скудное описание, Тони словно наяву видит эту сцену. Вот дождь стучит по стеклу. Темноволосый мальчишка лет девяти устроился под рукой круглолицей женщины. Ее коричневый меховой плащ укрывает их обоих. Картина безмятежности. Мать прижимается губами ко лбу мальчика, поплотнее закутывая его в мех.

Тони закрывает глаза. Сентиментальность — последнее, в чем его можно обвинить, но эта картинка… Самое счастливое детское воспоминание Локи...

— Знаешь, — тихо говорит Тони, — большинство людей рассказало бы про то, как им подарили щенка, или как они строили шалаш на дереве, или ходили в поход. 

— Наверняка все перечисленное случалось и со мной, — отвечает Локи. — Но мое счастье всегда что-то омрачало. Знаю, случай в карете покажется кому-то незначительным, обычным или даже скучным, но для меня… — Вдох растягивает секундную заминку до тяжелой паузы. — ...Он был идеален. 

Отрешенность. Локи выглядит раздражающе отрешенным — губы плотно сжаты, глаза остекленели. Защита вокруг небольшой бреши воздвигнута, пустота стремительно заполняется.

— Ты меня не так понял, — говорит Тони. — Когда я сказал, что другие бы вспомнили о щенке, то не имел в виду, что ты должен был сделать так же. Я пытался сказать — в своем стиле — что… я даже не знаю. Так твоя история выглядит более настоящей, что ли. По-настоящему счастливой.

Особенной. Красивой. Сцена из обыкновенной жизни, случайно ставшая особенной.

Опустив взгляд на выпавшую тройку, Тони вздыхает.

— Я бы, наверное, рассказал какую-нибудь банальщину о том, как получил скейтборд на Рождество. 

— Ты стал от этого счастливее? — спрашивает Локи. 

— Может быть. Но больше потому, что весь год родители категорически отказывались покупать мне скейтборд. Я был уверен, что мне ничего не светит, но рождественским утром под елкой меня ждал синий скейтборд с красными колесами. Они в кои то веки действительно _послушали_ меня и подарили то, что я хотел, а не то, что они считали нужным. Но в сторону сентиментальности. Прошу тебя, выброси шестерку и спроси меня о чем-нибудь, что я не хочу рассказывать. Тогда я воспользуюсь вето и выпью. Не нравится мне быть единственным трезвым и одетым человеком в доме. Слишком большая ответственность. 

Локи подбирает кубик и ставит на стол ребром с шестеркой.

— Шесть.

— Ладно, засчитаем.

— Каким был твой первый раз с мужчиной?

— Очень хороший вопрос.

Тони такой трезвый, что наливает шесть шотов «Флер де Канья», не пролив ни капли. Как же это печально. Тони опрокидывает три, стягивает футболку и допивает остальные.

— Вот, мне уже лучше. Итак, ты спросил меня о первом разе с мужиком? Дело было в две тысячи шестом. Или в две тысячи пятом. Нет, все-таки в шестом.

— Почему ты отвечаешь, если использовал вето?

— Потому что в правилах не сказано о том, что я не могу сделать все и сразу. Сейчас мне хочется пооткровенничать. Итак, в две тысячи шестом я встречался с девушкой, которую звали Марианна. И под «встречался» я имею в виду, что виделся с ней больше двух раз, что считается длительными отношениями. После пары диких ночей я предложил ей тройничок. Она сказала: да, отлично, но только если третьим будет парень. Я испугался и сказал: «Нет, это странно, поэтому совершенно точно нет...».

Локи медленно и незаметно придвигается ближе — меняет позу, потягивается, перенося вес с одной руки на другую, ложится и через секунду снова садится, дюйм за дюймом приближаясь к Тони, который опирается спиной на софу.

— К чему столько паники? — спрашивает он. 

— Потому что я дитя семидесятых и подросток восьмидесятых, — отвечает Тони. — Тогда назвать кого-то «геем» считалось худшим оскорблением. Это был переходный период, когда все знали, что геи есть, когда они вышли, так сказать, из шкафа, но это было неприемлемо. Ни в каком виде. Может, самое то для эпатажных знаменитостей, но для обычных людей? Подростков? Как раз во время крупномасштабной СПИД-паранойи? Нихрена подобного. Может, родись я лет на десять-пятнадцать позже, то не просыпался бы по ночам и не спрашивал бы себя, что со мной не так и почему у меня такие неправильные, отвратительные, гейские сны. Но в восьмидесятых? Да я был напуган до усрачки. Я мог быть другим, ненормальным. В большинстве случаев мне удавалось убедить себя в том, что я нормальный: мне все еще нравились девчонки, я дрочил на фотки с сиськами. Но в голове оставался червячок сомнения, который спрашивал: «а что, если» и «почему бы не попробовать» и говорил: «Она, конечно, милашка, но глянь-ка на задницу ее парня». Я заставлял себя игнорировать это. 

— Пока? — Локи теперь совсем близко, протяни руку — и коснешься. 

— Пока мне не исполнилось тридцать шесть. Все это время я обманывал себя, много работал и старался компенсировать свою ненормальность… Потом появилась Марианна предложила тройничок с парнем. Я размышлял об этом почти неделю. Спорил сам с собой, пока не напился и не подумал: «А почему бы и нет?». На дворе же две тысячи мать его шестой. Уже не восемьдесят четвертый, и я больше не запутавшийся подросток, я взрослый человек, который у себя дома может делать все, что захочет, — при условии обоюдного согласия и совершеннолетия всех сторон. Я сказал Марианне, что согласен, и мы встретились с ее другом Майклом… Единственное, о чем я потом сожалел, — о двадцати годах жизни, которые проебал, беспокоясь о том, что _нормально_ , а что — нет. Тупость, на самом деле: я был согласен на любые безумства с несколькими женщинами, но двадцать лет воздерживался от секса с мужчинами. Несмотря на то, что это желание было частью меня столько, сколько я себя помню. Странно, на что мы готовы пойти ради того, чтобы вписаться в рамки.

— И что случилось потом? После того, как ты все понял?

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Ничего особенного. Мы с Майклом пару раз встречались, только вдвоем. Время от времени я цеплял какого-нибудь на вечеринках в Беверли-Хилз. Обычно актера или еще кого знаменитого, кому тоже нужна была секретность. Я мог принять себя, но не хотел — и до сих пор не хочу, — чтобы мое имя, замешанное в гей-скандале, полоскали во всех таблоидах. Может, лет через двадцать, но не сейчас. СМИ и так активно лезут в мою жизнь, не хватало еще добавить туда клеймо бисексуальности. 

— М-м-м, — говорит Локи. И на этом все: он ограничивается мычанием сквозь сомкнутые губы и улыбкой, когда Тони смотрит на него. Улыбкой и ярким румянцем Локи обязан рому.

— Ты что, набрался? — спрашивает Тони.

— Думаю, да. А ты?

— Нет. Чутка опьянел от того, что только что выпил.

Шесть выпитых рюмок медленно растекаются по телу. В бутылке еще остается четыре унции. Тони с легкостью их добьет. Может, так ему и стоит сделать. Просто, чтобы отвлечься. Взять бутылку, скрутить пробку и выпить одним глотком. В буфете есть еще. Ром. Скотч. Водка и ликеры. Хватит для продолжения. 

Шести рюмок достаточно, чтобы немного расслабиться. Чтобы чутка опьянеть. Чтобы голова потяжелела. Чтобы картинка перед глазами стала туманной. Чтобы ощутить беспомощность, ведь в прошлый раз, когда он выпил больше… (то, упав с кровати, валялся на полу и не мог встать...)

На языке — послевкусие: горечь и желчь, текила и тайский самогон. «Флер де Канья» ничем не лучше.

— Хочешь еще выпить? — спрашивает Локи. 

— Не-а, наверное, нет.

— Мудрое решение.

Если так, то это единственное мудрое решение в отношении алкоголя, Тони принял за всю жизнь. Но все бывает впервые. Вместо рома он берет кубик и бросает шестерку.

— Знаешь, что в этой игре мне нравится больше всего? — спрашивает он, с усмешкой поворачиваясь к Локи. — То, что мне везет куда больше, чем тебе. Так что я собираюсь спросить тебя о _твоем_ первом разе с парнем.

— Тогда я попрошу тебя налить мне еще шесть рюмок, и это будет мое третье вето. 

— Правда, что ли? И это после того, как я рассказал тебе о своем опыте?

Когда становится ясно, что Тони не собирается разлить выпивку, Локи подается вперед и хватает бутылку.

— Твоя история вызывает умиление, — говорит он каменным голосом. — Моя нет. Лучше не ворошить ее. 

Будто с кирпичной стеной говоришь. Или влетаешь в нее на полной скорости: по телу шок от внезапной встряски. Дело не только в словах Локи. Дело в _безразличии_. В том, как безэмоционально он наливает рюмку за рюмкой, и в том, что выражение его лица больше напоминает фарфоровую маску. Он говорит с отстраненностью, будто речь о том, что произошло с кем-то другим, давным-давно и неправда. 

Рома хватает всего на четыре рюмки, и то последняя — неполная. Вот и все, что было в бутылке. И они быстро, одна за другой, пустеют.

— Принеси другую бутылку. 

— Знаешь… ты не должен… — начинает Тони, но Локи резко обрывает его:

— Нет, должен. Иди.

В стоящей в буфете бутылке рома меньше половины, и, учитывая обстоятельства, это даже хорошо. Тони молча передает бутылку, и Локи так же молча берет ее и наливает две рюмки, не глядя на Тони. 

В жизни Тони бывали случаи, когда он жалел о том, что не знает, что сказать. Или что сделать. Таких случаев было немного, но все же они были, и Тони тогда хотелось стать одним из тех чутких героев, которые, когда надо, умеют пустить слезу, а не вворачивают черные шуточки, прячась за деланным безразличием. Тони хотелось стать одним из тех, у кого с чувствами все ясно и понятно, и кому легко их выразить. Но как стать таким человеком?

— Локи, — осторожно говорит он, садясь, — если ты хочешь поговорить о чем-то… честно, хоть о чем, что тебе хочется, просто расскажи…

Звучит так, словно он блядский школьный психолог, а взгляд, которым награждает его Локи, заставляет почувствовать себя этим самым школьным психологом. Может, стоит еще вдобавок толкнуть лицемерную речь на тему того, что «выпивка не решит твоих проблем»? 

Но Тони просто сидит на полу, опираясь на диван, и мучается от догадок. 

Локи пресекает его мучения.

— Как-то утром я просто проснулся. После трех лет этих… отношений. Соглашения, на самом деле. Но, как бы это не называлось, однажды я проснулся, а он лежал на постели рядом со мной. Это утро было самым обычным. Оно ничем не отличалось от любого другого, но проснулся я с переполнявшим меня ощущением ясности. Казалось, три года я провел во сне и только теперь проснулся. По-настоящему проснулся. Я впервые видел, чувствовал, размышлял. Я проснулся и с абсолютной убежденностью _знал_ , что не вынесу, если он проживет еще хоть один день. Тем же днем с ним произошел несчастный случай. Во время охоты лошадь испугалась, подпруга на седле лопнула, и его сбросило в овраг. Кто-то даже нашел время, чтобы выразить мне соболезнования. Многие знали, как _близки_ мы были. Но знаешь ли ты, Тони Старк, как они называли меня прежде? Как я был известен в Асгарде? 

Нет. Тони качает головой, его челюсти сжаты, чтобы не дать словам сорваться с губ.

— _Принцесса_. Они называли меня _принцессой_. Потому что я был худым, бледным и спокойным. Редко брал в руки меч, предпочитая изучать магию с девочками. _Принцесса_. Но после того дня, после того, как умер тот мужчина, после того, как при таинственных обстоятельствах погибли его близкие друзья… Кто-то отравился, кто-то утонул, кто-то сошел с ума и покончил с собой, кто-то просто исчез в ночи, и его больше не видели… После этого меня стали называть «Змеем». Они знали, что эти смерти — моих рук дело, но не могли доказать. «Змей Локи»! Будто бы это могло устыдить меня. Я лучше буду змеей, чем медведем. Змея мала и тиха, и быстра, и ты едва ли увидишь ее, пока не станет слишком поздно. Змея легко убьет спящего медведя. Змея стала моим символом. У меня есть щит со змеей, кинжалы со змеиными рукоятками. Кто-то думает, что на моем шлеме оленьи рога, но на самом деле это изогнутые змеиные клыки. Так я украл имя, данное мне, и сделал его своим. Если спросить, мало кто вспомнит, как оно появилось. Они думают, что я Змей Локи, потому что сам так решил. 

— И тебе это нравится? — не может не спросить Тони. — Нравится быть змеей-одиночкой? Нравится убивать людей? 

Локи выбрасывает вперед руку, хватает кубик со стола и швыряет его на пол между ними.

Пять.

На его губах мелькает полуулыбка.

— Сколько человек ты убил? Лично ты? Не считая тысячи смертей, которые произошли из-за оружия, которое ты спроектировал и изготовил. Сколько? Я знаю, это число больше нуля. 

Больше нуля. Ноль не лег бы на плечи Тони гнетущим грузом в ту же секунду, как эти слова слетели с губ Локи.

— Мы больше не играем, — категорично говорит он.

— Нет, играем. Ты сказал, что игра идет до тех пор, пока не закончатся вето, а у тебя в запасе еще два. Как много людей ты убил?

— Я не знаю! — рявкает Тони, и это лишь увеличивает груз, легший ему на плечи. Почему он не знает? Почему не считал? Это ведь так важно — _жизни_ , которые он отнял… Следовало бы знать их количество. Он помнит столько дурацкой информации, телефонных номеров, математических формул, где свернуть на хайвее... Но не помнит людей, которых он убил. Сколько их там было — в пещере, в лагере, в том городке? Он должен помнить. — Может… — Что? — Нет, я даже не знаю. Я не считал. 

Не пытался. И не думал, и не чувствовал, и никогда не останавливался, чтобы проанализировать то, что сделал. Будто бы разбитые черепа и обугленные тела были разумной ценой за свободу одного человека. 

— Теперь понял? — спрашивает Локи. — Ты судишь меня, хотя сам виновен в том же. В итоге разве важно то, почему мы сделали это? Результат одинаков. Из-за нас люди мертвы.

— Но ты сожалеешь о том, что сделал?

— Бросай.

Четверка.

— Нет, — отвечает Локи. — Они заслужили смерть. В моем понимании. А кто может сказать, что я не прав? Все, что мне остается — действовать в своих интересах. Для самозащиты. А что насчет тебя? Ты сожалеешь о своих решениях? 

Тони зачесывает назад волосы. На лбу выступает пот, холодный и липкий. Это признак вины, ясно как божий день, но сожаления ли? Разве можно сожалеть о том, что он жив? Разве можно сожалеть о том, что он сражался против тех, кто держал его в клетке? Разве можно сожалеть обо всем хорошем, что случилось после создания костюма? Может, что-то Тони сделал бы и иначе, но _сожаление_ — слишком сильное слово. Тони молча качает головой. 

— Мы похожи, Тони Старк. Ты и я. Мы сделали то, что должны, так, как могли.

— Мы не похожи.

— Похожи.

— Ты убил восемьдесят человек на базе Щ.И.Т.а, когда похитил Тессеракт. 

— Убил, — кивает Локи. — И если бы ты знал, какой была альтернатива, то согласился бы, что восемьдесят жизней — мизерная плата за безопасность вашего мира. Миллион был бы мизерной платой. Ты бы согласился, если бы ты знал обо всех ужасах, что могли произойти.

— Например? — Тони не позволяет себе взглянуть на Локи, хотя сердце неожиданно начинает биться прямо в горле.

«Спокойно, только спокойно, притворись безразличным, и, может быть, он скажет…»

— Таносу нужен Тессеракт. И он так или иначе получит его, независимо от того, отдам ли я его. Если понадобится, он пересечет Вселенную и возьмет его сам.

Танос. Что еще за Танос? Тор решил, что кто-то дал Локи скипетр и отправил на Землю: этот самый Танос, что ли? Краем глаза Тони видит, что Локи откидывает голову на диван. Бутылка рома за сорок минут. Любой человек бы уже пускал слюни на пол. А вот асгардец… достаточно ли он пьян, чтобы допустить ошибку?

— А? — спрашивает Тони.

В яблочко.

— Таносу нет дела до вашей слабой планеты, и это может стать как, проклятием, так и благословением. Проклятием, если он явится сюда лично: он убьет вас всех и заберет то, что ему нужно, оставив за собой лишь пепел. Благословением, если он получит куб до того, как доберется сюда. Мидгард ничего для него не значит. Его интересует лишь Тессеракт. Если я добуду Таносу Тессеракт, то он оставит Мидгард под моим правлением, забудет о вас и ваш мир будет спасен.

— Тогда мы должны забрать Тессеракт у Щ.И.Т.а, — говорит Тони, и, черт, в его голосе слишком много возбуждения. Возбуждения и торопливости. — Если этому мудаку нужен лишь Тессеракт, если за ним тебя сюда отправили, то надо отдать его! Я не хочу, чтобы эта хрень находилась на Земле. Роджерс считает, что от него не стоит ожидать ничего хорошего. Если мы посвятим его в наш план, я уверен, что он будет на нашей стороне. Как и Беннер.

— Все несколько сложнее, чем ты думаешь, — бормочет Локи.

— В каком смысле?

— Тессеракт — это сосредоточение немыслимой мощи. В руках Таноса… ты не знаешь, на что он будет способен. У него грандиозные планы по захвату Вселенной. 

— Я пересмотрел кучу фантастики, и знаю, что планы по захвату Вселенной никогда не срабатывают, — отзывается Тони. — Вселенная слишком огромна для одной Империи Зла. Таносу и с одной галактикой дел хватит по уши. 

— Да, он может не справиться, — говорит Локи. — А еще может завоевать мир-другой и остановиться. Или у него хватит амбиций, чтобы возжелать подчинить себе все живое. Подозреваю, что стоит ему получить больше мощи, как он обратит свой взгляд на Асгард и иное оружие, которое можно там найти.

— Асгард сможет защититься?

Неопределенное молчание Локи растягивается.

— Я не знаю, — наконец говорит он.

— Ладно, мы подумаем об этом завтра. Может, отдадим Тессеракт, предупредим Асгард и позволим Таносу самоубиться в бою. Будем решать проблемы по мере их возникновения. А сейчас мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали. Надо стащить чертов куб у Щ.И.Т.а.

— Хм. 

Локи лишь хмыкает, не открывая глаза. Наверняка, есть еще куча всего, о чем он умолчал и что Тони надо знать, но теперь хотя бы есть, с чего начать. Танос. Имя. Цель. Причина внезапного появления Локи на Земле. Несколько кусочков головоломки встают на место.

— Устал? — спрашивает Тони. Пододвигается ближе и кладет руку на затылок Локи.

— М-м-м.

— Сюда. На диван. Можешь поспать, пока я, — «придумаю, как спасти мир», — посмотрю телек. 

— Почему ты освободил меня из камеры Щ.И.Т.а?

— Что?

Локи открывает глаза и ложится с помощью Тони на диван.

— Почему ты освободил меня? Я спрашивал тебя об этом в первый день. Но ты так и не ответил. 

И правда — не ответил.

— Потому что я и сам однажды был пленником, — говорит Тони. — Прошел через ад, полный ужаса, допросов, пыток и принудительного труда. Он длился три месяца. Думаю то, как с тобой обращался Щ.И.Т., вызвало у меня вьетнамские флэшбеки. Я думал, что смогу исправить ситуацию. Я думаю, у меня получилось. 

— У тебя получилось, — соглашается Локи.

— Тогда почему ты по-прежнему не доверяешь мне и ведешь себя так странно, отстраненно и _безразлично_? Как сегодня утром? 

По лицу Локи рябью проходит безразличие. Секунда, и оно растворяется. Может, после выпитого ему трудно удерживать маску безразличия — пьяные эмоции непросто контролировать. И под этим безразличием скрывается неприкрытая, жгучая грусть. Тони жалеет, что спросил.

Локи осторожно протягивает руку и кладет ее Тони на затылок.

— Иди сюда? — говорит он так, будто это вопрос, на который можно ответить «нет». Тони наклоняется вперед, и его утягивает в мокрый поцелуй с привкусом рома. 

— Я _стараюсь_ доверять тебе. Я _стараюсь_.

— Ты можешь, — заверяет Тони.

Но Локи лишь повторяет:

— Я стараюсь.


	19. Забить на все, начиная со штанов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тони и Локи играют в семью, и Локи не горит желанием это прекращать. Тони тем временем узнает пару-тройку вещей о магии Локи и обнаруживает, что у него, Тони Старка, самая тупая суперспособность в мире.

Тони был готов побиться об заклад, что Локи сломается первым. Но проходит четыре дня, а так называемый Бог хитрости вполне доволен жизнью. Они тонут в домашней рутине, начавшейся непринужденно, без обсуждений. Никаких неловких вопросов о том, был ли вечер пятницы разовой акцией. Что случилось в пятницу, осталось в пятнице. Обсуждать нечего. Никаких «почему?» или «что теперь?». Ответ очевиден по тому, как Локи без возражений каждую ночь следует за Тони в спальню, по тому, как Тони избавляется от одежды, стоит двери закрыться. По тому, как Тони просыпается каждое утро в объятиях Локи. 

Тони молчит, когда Локи призраком проскальзывает за ним в душ. А что тут скажешь. Ни возражений. Ни колебаний. Кажется, Локи должен быть здесь. Кажется, чего-то бы не хватало, если бы Локи не прослеживал мыльные линии вниз по его спине за завесой воды. Привычно сидеть напротив него за завтраком, едва касаясь коленями, и есть омлет, изобретенные Тони фруктовые сэндвичи или плохо прожаренную картошку. Тони касается спины Локи, пока они обыскивают кухню в поиске таблеток для посудомойки. Локи касается спины Тони, когда они ничего не находят и решают просто добавить к груде тарелок в раковине еще несколько. Мелкие прикосновения, которых раньше не было, теперь ощущаются так, будто были всегда. 

У них нет отношений. А может, и есть. Никто не заморочился, чтобы дать определение тому, что между ними. И не надо. Все нормально как оно есть.

Ну, не считая того, что Тони не привык к безработице — она как свинцовый шар. Тони уверен: еще один день без активных попыток вернуть Тессеракт, и от нервной скуки он на стены полезет. Четыре дня, а Локи и слова не сказал. Ни плана действий, ни новых сведений, ни предложения вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Гробовая тишина. 

Итак, если бы Тони Старк побился об заклад, что Локи сломается первым и первым настоит на том, чтобы вернуться к суперзлодейским будням, Тони Старк бы проиграл.

***

— Я починил унитаз, — говорит он. Можно подумать, Локи не пофиг, можно подумать, Локи вообще заметил, что унитаз нужно починить.

Тот как пялился в никуда посреди гостиной, так и пялится.

— Да?

— Ага. Слив западал, так что я укоротил цепь. Теперь работает как по волшебству. А еще я заметил, что кран с горячей водой немного подтекает и подтянул его. И подправил балансировку потолочного вентилятора, чтобы меньше шумел.

— М-м.

— Дальше по плану — посмотреть, получится ли у меня переделать старый арома-испаритель, который я нашел в гостевой, во что-нибудь полезное. 

— М-м.

— Ты так и будешь...

— ...сидеть здесь весь день и ничего не делать? — заканчивает за него Локи. — Пока тебе все не надоест, пока ты по второму кругу не починишь все туалеты и дверные петли и не начнешь мне досаждать? Пока не сядешь рядом, медленно придвигаясь, как будто я не замечу? А потом практически усядешься ко мне на колени, и дело закончится тем, что мы начнем срывать друг с друга одежду и повалимся на пол, и все повторится так же, как вчера, когда у нас был точно такой же разговор? Если так, то да, я внес это в список дел на сегодня. Но позже, — добавляет Локи и вскидывает руку, когда Тони сделал шаг вперед. — Сейчас я занят другими делами.

Вот зануда.

— Занят чем? — спрашивает Тони, потому что, насколько он может судить, ответ «ничем». Локи сидит на диване лицом к телевизору, но лицо его ничего не выражает, так что вряд ли он смотрит. Просто сидит и пялится. 

— Пытаюсь через астрал достигнуть скипетра Таноса, чтобы освободить свой доспех.

И снова это имя. Оно жалит Тони, будто разряд тока. За четыре дня Локи ничего не сказал ни о Тессеракте, ни о психе, пославшем его. Просто мастер по увиливанию восьмидесятого левела. А теперь это имя снова всплывает, словно между прочим. Значит, Локи наконец готов рассказать чуть-чуть больше? Тони осторожно садится в кожаное кресло напротив Локи.

— Скипетр Таноса?

Тор сказал, что скипетр не из Асгарда. Видимо, кто-то дал его Локи, Тор только не знал, кто. Вот и ответ на вопрос. Танос. Дарт Вейдер вселенского размаха.

Но Локи не попадается на приманку.

— Я занимаюсь серьезной и сложной магией, — говорит он. — Мне нужно сосредоточиться. 

— Сосредоточиться на?..

Тони зарабатывает очередной колючий взгляд, с которым неплохо познакомился за последние дни — означающий «ты идиот», — и тяжелый вздох. Намек ясен: либо сидишь и помалкиваешь, либо выметаешься. Тони это может. Может попытаться. Какое-то время. Он откидывается в кресло, складывает руки на затылок и демонстративно закрывает рот на замок. 

Выражение «ты идиот» прилипает к лицу Локи, он опускает взгляд и возвращается к тому… что он там делал раньше. Пялится в пространство. Если то, что он делает, и правда высокоуровневая магия, то это не та магия, которую Тони ожидал когда-нибудь увидеть. Никаких пассов руками, чтобы призвать Силу. Никаких хогвартсовских заклинаний. Никакой медитации в позе лотоса. И самое стремное — нет доказательств, что что-то вообще происходит. Локи сидит с остекленевшим взглядом и пустым выражением лица, как любой другой придурок, пялящийся в телек, и от его охренительных волшебных сил даже лампочки не мигают. Ползут минуты. Пять, десять. Тони барабанит пальцами по колену и смотрит на часы в форме лошади, стоящие на книжной полке, и ждет, когда что-нибудь взорвется или хотя бы начнет светиться. 

Ничего подобного. Сеанс заканчивается так же ровно, как и начинается. Локи вздыхает, встряхивает головой и растекается по дивану. Концентрации конец.

— Итак… каждый фильм про волшебников был обманом? — спрашивает Тони.

Локи не удостаивает его ответом, лишь вопросительно приподнимает бровь. 

— Значит, это была серьезная, продвинутая магия. Думаю, я ждал чего-то более… Ну, не знаю… не настолько скучного? Было так же захватывающе, как наблюдать, как кто-то решает кроссворд. Продвинутая магия должна была быть чем-нибудь поэффектнее. Тебе следовало подняться в сиянии шара, а вокруг бы потрескивало электричество.

— У тебя очень странные понятия о магии.

— Может быть, — соглашается Тони. — Может, из-за работы успех у меня ассоциируется с громким шумом и взрывами. А может, ты притворяешься, что творишь невидимую магию, чтобы потянуть время. 

Локи встречается взглядом с Тони.

— Потянуть? — спрашивает он. В его голосе просвечивает угроза. 

Не то чтобы Тони испугался бы того, кто одет в полотенце и футболку с лейблом «Хайникен».

— Ага. Потянуть. Мы знаем, что нам надо вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Знаем, что надо забрать Тессеракт. Но вместо этого ты каждый день приходишь сюда, усаживаешь задницу перед телеком и делаешь славное нихуя. Согласись, выглядит странно. Типа, ну, даже не знаю… как будто ты совсем не хочешь возвращаться в строй?

— Может, так, — Локи отворачивается от него. — А _может_ , Тессеракт больше не в Нью-Йорке, и я пытаюсь найти его прежде, чем мы начнем метаться по всему Мидгарду. Я еще давно говорил: в отличие от вас с Тором, я все планирую.

— А _может_ , — говорит Тони, — тебе нравится тусить со мной, но ты слишком колючка, чтобы признать это...

Нечасто Тони Старка удавалось заткнуть взглядом так же эффектно, как хуком справа, но у Локи получается без проблем. Его льдисто-голубые глаза предупреждающе темнеют. Локи будто говорит «еще слово, и я тебе голову откручу». Что-то внутри Тони протестует: _наверное, не совсем нормально на полном серьезе волноваться, что чувак, с которым я сплю, открутит мне голову_. Но когда ты спишь с маньячным ледяным гигантом из космоса, который может менять тело, да еще и бессмертный, правила нормальности тут бессильны.

— ...ладненько, — медленно говорит Тони. — Ты со мной явно не из-за моего искрометного юмора. Наверное, всему виной мое тело греческого бога. Давай вернемся к более безопасным темам для обсуждения. Например, поговорим о магических артефактах из космоса. Тессеракт. Он больше не в Нью-Йорке?

Локи смотрит на него долгим жгучим взглядом, потом неохотно кивает.

— Он больше не в твоей башне и не в городе. Как и скипетр. Как и Тор. Все они куда-то делись, и я не могу их обнаружить. Они слишком далеко. 

— Значит, они вернулись на геликарриер, кружащий над Атлантикой.

— Думаешь?

— Не знаю, разбираешься ли ты в географии, но если что-то находится дальше, чем Нью-Йорк, то, скорее всего, оно над океаном. Немного логики к твоему шаманству. Отсюда интересная мысль: может, расскажешь, какого хрена ты делаешь, чтобы я мог тебе помочь?

Молчание, и снова тот взгляд. Вполне возможно, что в этот раз он еще более убийственный. 

— Ты больше нравишься мне голым в постели, — бурчит Тони. — Тогда ты не так пугаешь.

— И ты мне больше нравишься, когда твой рот слишком занят для разговоров, — ровно отвечает Локи. — Тогда ты не такой невыносимый.

— Значит, ты согласен, что мы должны забить на все, начиная со штанов, и заняться сексом?

Нет. Локи не так-то просто отвлечь. Очень жаль. 

— Как только я отслежу скипетр и высвобожу свой доспех. Прошу прощения, Тони Старк, но у меня есть работа. Мне нужно собрать огромное количество энергии, чтобы проследить такой слабый след. Поиграем позже. 

«Рассчитываю на это», — невольно подумал Тони. Потому что теперь, когда эта идея прочно засела в голове, фантазия заработала на всю катушку, предлагая способы провести этот ленивый день получше… Черт. Почему Локи всегда до смешного притягателен? Пялится в зомбо-ящик со своим любимым выражением лица, распущенные волосы вьются кудряшками после душа. На Локи — едва держащееся полотенце, длинные ноги свешиваются с края дивана... 

Может быть, наброситься на него прямо сейчас — не лучшая идея, но такая соблазнительная. Реально соблазнительная. 

И Тони приходится отвлекать самого себя тупыми вопросами.

— Сколько у тебя разных магических сил? Порно-магия, джедайские штучки, иллюзии, невидимость, а теперь ты еще и ментальная ищейка?

— Магия — не спорт с определенным набором действий, Тони Старк, — хмурится Локи с таким раздражением, на которое способны только школьные учителя, лишенные чувства юмора. — Это не музыкальная гамма с определенными нотами. Считать, что в магии возможно конечное число умений так же глупо, как считать что в математике возможно лишь конечное число ответов.

— Тогда что?

— Я пытаюсь сконцентрироваться.

— Нет. Минуту назад ты признался, что не можешь отследить Тессеракт, потому что тот слишком далеко. Толку снова пытаться? Может, самое время сдаться и пойти в постель? Расслабиться и долго поспать. Ну, может, не совсем расслабиться. И не поспать. Но, в любом случае, это будет долго.

— Тони Старк. 

Это предупреждение. Словесный эквивалент фирменного «я сверну тебе шею» взгляда. 

— Или, — Тони предлагает компромисс, — ты можешь рассказать, как работает твоя магия.

— Зачем тебе… — Локи не заканчивает фразу, но концовка и так более или менее ясна.

— Зачем мне знать? — спрашивает Тони. — Во-первых, мне любопытно, во-вторых — мне скучно и я хочу свалить отсюда. Есть у меня теория, что если я пойму, что ты делаешь и что тебя ограничивает, то смогу помочь. Магия и наука лучше работают вместе, у нас двоих больше шансов на успех, чем поодиночке.

Он прав, знает, что прав. И Локи знает, что он прав. Вместе они уже зашли так далеко, как не смогли бы порознь. Им надо держаться вместе, если они надеются преуспеть в схватке с Щ.И.Т.ом. Но Локи лишь едва слышно рычит:

— Магия _и есть_ наука. Вот чего ты не понимаешь.

Тони моргает.

— А?

— Ты все повторяешь «магия» и «наука», будто бы это совсем разные вещи. То, что мы называем «магией» — ничто иное, как наука, которая неизвестна людям. А те немногие люди, кто знают, зачастую считаются шарлатанами, потому что окружающим не дано понять. Магия — это… — Он умолкает, смотрит в пространство перед собой, словно пытается подобрать слова, потом продолжает: — Подумай вот о чем. Чем люди отличаются от животных? 

— Разумом? — спрашивает Тони, пожимая плечами. — Критическим мышлением? Смекалкой?

— Верно. Люди способны абстрактно мыслить. У них есть мораль, их беспокоит, правильно ли они поступают или нет, они постоянно совершенствуются. Животные же полагаются на инстинкты — это еда, спаривание и выживание. Люди могут обучать и учиться на чужом опыте. Подумай только, сколько люди достигли за последнее тысячелетие. И, для сравнения, как продвинулись волки? Современные люди очень отличаются от тех, кого я впервые встретил. А волки так и остались волками. Итак, учитывая все вышесказанное, можешь представить, насколько отличаются люди от тех, кто стоит выше их? На что способны, например, асы? На что способны их разум и тела, если учесть то, что они превосходят людей, как люди — животных? 

— Я… — «Никогда об этом не думал». Вот оно, неизбежное поведение планеты, которая едва ступила в эру космических путешествий: самодовольная вера (даже _знание_ ), что человечество — вершина эволюции. Никого лучше нет и не будет. Человечество вне конкуренции. Есть, конечно, боги, но они расплывчатые религиозные фигуры, их никто не видел и не знает. У человечества нет соперников в топе чарта жизни. На их маленькой изолированной планетке они правят балом. 

Правили до сих пор.

— Люди могут управлять своими голосовыми связками и разговаривать на миллионах языков, потому что их мозг для этого достаточно развит. Для представителя вида, который только и может, что рычать и выть — как это делают животные — речь можно счесть за «магию». Так и я. Ты недавно видел, что я могу контролировать скорость, с которой регенерируется моя кровь, но это не «магия». Я способен управлять своим телом так, что людям и не снилось, потому что заживление у вас происходит само по себе. Магия — это не фантастическая сказка. Она не возникает из ниоткуда в клубах дыма, чтобы создать чего-то из ничего. Магия управляет энергетическими потоками и использует их, чтобы менять материю. Для этого нужны знания и умения. Нет ничего, чего не мог бы сделать маг. Вопрос в том — насколько хорошо он это сделает.

— Хм, — говорит Тони и жалеет, что на ум не приходит ответа получше и поостроумнее. Несмотря на то, что Тони хочется назвать слова Локи бредом сивой кобылы, в них есть смысл. Идея помахать волшебной палочкой и сотворить искры и радугу, конечно, забавная, но попахивает фэнтази. Такое подходит книгам и мультикам. А вот то, что сказал Локи… Тони готов это допустить. То, что сказал Локи, не более нелепо, чем неоткрытая ветвь древа эволюции.

— Помнишь, что я говорил тебе о совпадениях? — спрашивает Локи.

— Совпадений не бывает, — кивает Тони.

— Именно. Все, что ты считаешь «совпадениями» — это лишь подсознательная реакция на окружающую тебя энергию. Когда мы впервые прибыли в этот дом, ты вспомнил вещи, которыми раньше владел, а на следующий день нашел их в шкафу. Так почему ты подумал о них? О тех книгах и одежде, о которой мне рассказывал? Не из-за совпадения. Из-за энергии. Стоит прикоснуться к неодушевленному предмету, как ты оставляешь на нем остаточную энергию. Чем дольше ты касаешься его, чем важнее он для тебя, тем больше энергии ты оставляешь. Она исчезает медленно, как радиоактивный полураспад, но когда ты вошел в этот дом, в нем оставалось достаточно энергии, чтобы твой мозг ее уловил. Но люди не обладают способностью это контролировать, поэтому считают «совпадением».

— Значит, люди могут... творить магию, — говорит Тони. Странно произносить это слово в разговоре, который вполне мог бы сойти за научный спор. Просто «магия» звучит так, будто он на реалити-шоу в Вегасе. 

— В некотором смысле. Люди могут — крайне редко, но все же могут — овладеть своими телами настолько, чтобы развить способность считывать энергетические потоки и видеть какие-то элементы будущего. Некоторые утверждают, что способны создавать астральные проекции, вот только мне сложно в это поверить. Просто потому, что ваш мозг под такие сложные вещи не заточен. Все равно, если бы овца научилась летать — это неестественно и биологически невозможно.

— Мы не овцы, — оскорбленно бормочет Тони. — И что, у всех асгардцев есть способности?

— В том же смысле, что у всех людей есть способность петь. Кто-то лишь мрачно квакает, у некоторых — приятные, но непримечательные голоса. А некоторые способны пением затмить соловья.

И к гадалке ходить не надо, чтобы понять, в какой категории Локи.

— Дай угадаю, — говорит Тони, — ты среди затмевающих?

Локи лишь широко улыбается в ответ — игриво и невероятно зловеще.

— Но у всего есть своя цена, — продолжает Тони. — Кажется, до меня начинает доходить. Ты можешь управлять энергией, но это бывает опасно? Заиграешься со спичками, и вот, уже пожар. Инертная магия.

— Очень хорошо.

— Причем заметь, до этого я додумался своими недоразвитыми мозгами. Неплохо, да? Следующая догадка: ты думаешь, что сможешь затмить сам себя и определить, где находится Тессеракт. А как тебе вот такое: вернемся в Нью-Йорк. Так твой локатор окажется в зоне доступа, и нам будет проще отследить, куда двигаться.

Улыбка Локи меркнет, а потом и вовсе исчезает.

— И что потом? — безжизненно спрашивает он. — Если мы найдем Тессеракт и вернем его, то что потом будем делать? В чем заключается твой великий план, Тони Старк?

— Не знаю, — вынужден признаться Тони. Они так по-настоящему и не закончили тот разговор. Да и не начали толком. Все, что дал ему Локи, — пару намеков о Таносе и его старом как мир плане захватить вселенную: он не решит уравнения, зная лишь часть переменных. 

— Я уже думаю, что лучший вариант — сообщить остальным Мстителям то, что мы — я имею в виду «ты» — знаем о том, что происходит. Может, лучше и правда отдать Таносу эту штуковину. А может, это — последнее, что стоит делать. Мы не знаем, но сообща нам удастся придумать план.

Да уж, не так он привык действовать. Это своего рода пинок гордости — попросить помощи, пусть даже завуалировано. Но если Тони чему и научился после того, как подался в бега, так это тому, что пришельцы ему не по зубам. Можно и без них остаться. Это не просто днище, а сраная Марианская впадина. И группа поддержки будет очень даже кстати.

— Ты и правда думаешь, что можешь его остановить.

От голоса Локи у Тони по спине стекают ледяные мурашки. Он говорит безжизненно, до страшного равнодушно.

— Опять же, я не знаю, — честно, даже слишком, отвечает Тони. — Но что мы за герои, если даже не попытаемся?

Локи прищуривается. Он знает, что в этот раз под «мы» Тони имеет в виду их обоих.

— Ты всегда можешь присоединиться к хорошим ребятам. Хватит уже притворяться, что хочешь захватить мир.

— Я уже говорил тебе: не все так просто....

— Я сейчас не про Щ.И.Т., — спешит уточнить Тони. — После того, что эти уроды с нами сделали, я к ним на пушечный выстрел не подойду. Я говорил о тех, кому, по-моему, можно доверять. О Роджерсе, Беннере. Роджерс уже имел дело с Тессерактом, а Беннер кажется мне надежным парнем да и знает прилично. А Тор...

— А Тор хочет вернуть меня в Асгард, — отрезал Локи. — В этом его миссия, которую он будет пытаться выполнить любой ценой.

— А может, это и положит всему конец, — говорит Тони, и Локи кривится. Смирись, дорогуша. Тони не собирается отступать. — Тебе может это не нравится, но нам придется рассмотреть все наши варианты и принять решение. Я не собираюсь жаловаться на наш внеплановый отпуск, нам со Щ.И.Т.ом нужна была пауза, чтобы проверить отношения, сделать шаг назад и собраться с мыслями, но мы не можем остаться здесь навечно. Когда-нибудь придется действовать. Либо мы будем сами по себе, либо нас поддержат Мстители, но делать что-то придется. И скоро. 

Тони подходит к Локи и садится рядом в знак поддержки и дружбы. Кладет руку ему на колено, чтобы успокоить.

Инертная магия потоком льется по венам, заставляет гореть изнутри. Мысли из головы испаряются со скоростью света. 

— Черт, — отшатывается Тони. Тепло окутывает тело, покалывает кожу, проникая внутрь и ласково поддразнивая, прежде чем осесть пульсирующей тяжестью где-то глубоко внутри. — Ты… ты и правда использовал магию.

— Так я и сказал.

— И много магии.

— Куда больше, чем обычно использую за день.

— И ты собираешься насиловать себя и дальше?

Стоит провести по его руке, как магия искрит. Даже крохотный контакт волнами расходится по телу. Тони скользит рукой к плечу и шее, прижимает ладонь к прохладной коже, ощущая поток энергии, который протекает через Локи. Он как будто зовет его. Притягивает ближе...

— Ты можешь уговорить меня на время остановиться.

Не успевает Тони ответить, как Локи обвивает его руками и утягивает в поцелуй, который обжигает и покалывает электричеством. Язык проскальзывает мимо его зубов, тела прижимаются как можно ближе — магия притягивает их желанием.

— Пришло время срывать одежду и валиться на пол? — выдыхает Тони.

Локи отвечает без слов.

***

Ночью Локи наконец-то соглашается вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Темно, они лежат в кровати, и его слова звучат так, словно это капитуляция.

Тони больше не упоминает о том, что он тянул время, но это не значит, что такая мысль не приходила ему в голову. Кто-то вбил клин между Локи и Тессерактом. Танос. Читаури. Может, Тор? Чем дольше Тони думает, тем меньше уверен.

— В моей жизни полно совпадений, — говорит Тони, пытаясь отвлечься, и водит пальцами по волосам Локи. — В голове возникают какие-то слова, а на следующий день я читаю что-нибудь на эту тему. Или я вдруг вспоминаю сцену из фильма, который когда-то видел, а потом его показывают по телику. Я думаю о ком-то, кого сто лет не видел, а через час этот «кто-то» мне уже звонит. Где-то месяц назад я проснулся — а в голове играет песня Эм Си Хаммера, которую я потом напевал весь день. А потом получил е-мейл Роуди, моего старого приятеля, в котором была ссылка на эту дурацкую песню. Это все магия?

— Да.

— Значит, у меня и есть настоящая суперспособность?

— В каком-то смысле. Видимо, ты улавливаешь энергетические потоки лучше обычных людей.

— Настоящая суперспособность, — повторяет Тони. Способность иногда и случайно предсказывать разную хрень. Самая отстойная суперспособность в мире. — Крутота какая.

— Тебе просто недостает контроля, - — говорит Локи. — Если бы ты научился выделять потоки определенной энергии, то, возможно, однажды ты смог бы контролировать ее. 

Тони перекатывается на бок, приподнимается на локте и смотрит на Локи.

— И я смогу творить настоящее волшебство, — говорит он и добавляет следом: — Поверить не могу, что только что это сказал.

— Я сказал «возможно», — с издевательской улыбкой отзывается Локи. — Вероятно, толку от этого не будет, но попытаться ты всегда можешь. То, что ты описал — эта серия «совпадений», именно то, что маги Асгарда ищут в детях, когда пытаются определить, есть ли у них природные способности. Ты слишком стар, чтобы многому научиться — лучше всего эти способности развиваются в юности. Но попробовать было бы интересно.

— Научишь?

Опять эта усмешка. Локи протягивает руку и отводит со лба Тони влажные волосы.

Его ответ — противоположность тому, что Тони ожидает услышать:

— Почему бы и нет.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо автору за замечательный фик <3  
> Если перевод вам понравился, пожалуйста, не поленитесь сходить по ссылке и оставить плюсик оригиналу. Спасибо!


End file.
